Life goes on
by Kanixe
Summary: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços, ambos descendentes do clã Uchiha. Como é isso possivel? Agora na eles cresceram e vão tentar viver uma vida normal. sasuxsaku naruxhina nejixten shikaxtem inoxgaa kibaxhanabi
1. Recordações

- Nova Geração –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços. Várias coisas mudaram desde que ele partiu. Será que os seus filhos se vão adaptar a sua nova casa? Naruxoc naruxhina sasuxsaku inoxgaa nejixten shikaxtema e vários ocxoc's.

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

As letras em _itálico_ são flashbacks.

Cap.1 – Recordações

_Três anos haviam passado desde que ele partira com Jiraya e agora eles estavam de volta. Eles estavam no escritório da hokage mas ela não parecia nem um pouco surpreendida por velos ali. Então Jiraya e Tsunade começaram a falar sobre o que eles tinham feito na viagem. Ele não conseguia suportar… sabia que tinha de ficar ali pois tinha uma coisa muito importante pra contar pra ela mas não conseguia se segurar. Ele só queria sair dali e ver seus amigos de novo._

_- Naruto pode ir ver seus amigos. Você conta o que tem pra contar depois.- disse Tsunade sorrindo._

_Ele nem deve ter ouvido a segunda parte pois já tinha saído a correr. Jiraya fechou a porta pra eles continuarem a conversar._

_Sakura e Sasuke estavam sentados no Ichiraku Ramen._

_- Quando será que ele vai voltar? – Perguntou Sakura pensativa._

_- De quem você está falando? – sasuke perguntou. Mas ele sabia muito bem de quem ela estava falando._

_- De Naruto. Sempre que eu venho aqui lembro dele._

_- Você está pensando nele quando está comigo? – Perguntou Sasuke na brincadeira._

_- Um ramen tio!_

_Sasuke e Sakura que se encaravam olharam lentamente para o lado. Eles estavam reconhecendo essa maneira de falar ou antes, essa maneira de gritar, mas a voz não encaixava na pessoa que eles conheciam. Essa voz era muito mais grave e masculina._

_- Naruto!_

_Ele olhou para o lado e deu um berro. – SASUKE! O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_- Eu voltei…mas não graças a você!_

_- Foi melhor assim mesmo… se sasuke não tivesse voltado por vontade própria vocês iam acabar se matando.Então? O que aconteceu com você? Como foi sua viagem? – Perguntou Sakura._

_- Fantástica! Aprendi montes de jutsus novos e... – Aí ele começou a corar. - … Conheci uma rapariga. E vocês?_

_- Agente está namorando… eu ia te atirar isso à cara mas como você já não ta mais a fim da sakura… – disse sasuke desiludido._

_- Mas quem é essa rapariga? Ela é uma ninja?_

_- É. Agente vai viver junto. _

_- Isso quer dizer que agente vai conhecer ela?_

_- Talvez um dia. – Naruto então começou a entristecer. – Agente vai morar pra uma aldeia. Ela e sua família viviam la ajudando os que precisavam._

_- E seu sonho? Já não quer se tornar um hokage?_

_- Não vale a pena lutar por coisas impossíveis…_

_- Não diga isso baka… - disse sasuke amargamente._

_- Eu tenho uma coisa pra contar pra vocês… Eu sou um jinchuuriki. A raposa demônio, kyuubi está selada dentro de mim._

_Sakura estava espantada mas sasuke continuava sério e disse:_

_- Eu já desconfiava… quando agente lutou na cachoeira e no chuunin shiken eu sabia que você não era normal. É impossível um ser humano ter tanto chakra._

_- O Jiraya me disse que Tsunade tinha falado com as pessoas que elegem os hokages( alguém sabe como eles se chamam?) e eles disseram que não havia chance de elegerem um jinchuuriki…_

_Sakura fez uma cara triste – É pena… tenho a certeza que você daria um ótimo hokage. – e sorriram um para o outro._

_Eles acabaram de comer e foram mostrar pra naruto as coisas que tinham mudado. Uma delas era a cara de Tsunade esculpida na pedra junto dos outros hokages. Eles encontraram vários amigos incluindo os shinobis de suna. Então ele pediu um tempo sozinho e foi ver os campos de treino. Lá estava Hinata a única que Naruto ainda não tinha visto. Ela estava linda. Tinha deixado os seus cabelos crescerem e parecia muito mais uma mulher._

_- Oi! – disse ele por trás dela. Ela não se assustou muito mas entrou em pânico quando se virou e viu Naruto ali na frente dela._

_- Oi! N-naruto-kun! – Ela estava bem vermelha mas Naruto não notou pois já estava escurecendo._

_- Tudo bem com você Hinata? Você tá linda! – Hinata quase não conseguia falar mas fez um esforço._

_- A-arigatou, N-naruto-kun._

_- Vou voltar a partir amanha mas não sei se vou voltar… por isso quero que você esteja la pra se despedir! – disse ele sorrindo. Hinata podia ter-se derretido com aquele sorriso mas não conseguia. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Ele não podia partir. Não sem ela dizer o que sentia por ele. – Até amanha hinata!_

_- NARUTO-KUN! – ele se virou assustado. – E-eu… t-te amo! – e saiu a correr sem nem esperar por uma resposta. Naruto estava estático. Nunca imaginou que Hinata gostasse dele. Ele via-a apenas como uma amiga. Mas se ele não tivesse de partir talvez um dia sentisse alguma coisa por ela. Ele então voltou para o escritório de Tsunade._

_Jiraya tinha conseguido a autorização para Naruto sair da vila. Já não havia akatsuki nem Orochimaru o único perigo que ainda existia era Itachi mas ele andava desaparecido e sozinho não devia de querer fazer grande coisa, mas mesmo assim ainda havia shinobis que buscavam por ele._

_No dia seguinte ele partiu. Todos os seus amigos haviam ido despedir-se menos hinata. Mas ele tinha visto ela escondida a observa-lo._

Agora passados dez anos, ele observava novamente os portões de Konoha ao longe com seus dois filhos Kane e Arabi. Kane tinha 9 anos, tinha os cabelos atados num rabo-de-cavalo no cimo da cabeça e tinha os olhos azuis iguais aos do pai. Tinha uma t-shirt amarela e uns calções pretos e laranja. Arabi tinha 8 anos e era uma mini-versão feminina de Naruto. Os seus cabelos loiros estavam atados em dois totós um em cada lado da cabeça e vinham até à cintura. Tinha os olhos azuis e tinha também as três riscas na cara iguais ás de naruto. Estava vestida com um vestido azul-claro que ia até aos joelhos. Ambas as vestimentas dos garotos tinham o símbolo de uchiha estampado nelas.

**Continua…**

**N.A.- **Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap.1!

Estou na minha última semana de férias e vou actualizar quase todos os dias mas quando as aulas começarem só vou actualizar aos fins-de-semana ok?

OH, AND REVIEW! n.n

BJS KaNiXe


	2. Chegando a konoha

- Nova Geração –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços. Várias coisas mudaram desde que ele partiu. Será que os seus filhos se vão adaptar a sua nova casa? Naruxoc naruxhina sasuxsaku inoxgaa nejixten shikaxtema e vários ocxoc's.

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! )

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

Cap.2 – Chegando a Konoha

Finalmente haviam chegado aos portões de Konoha. Arabi estava eléctrica mas Kane estava sério. Eles eram completamente opostos, nem pareciam irmãos. Arabi era alegre e hiperactiva como Naruto, mas Kane tinha saído mais para o lado da mãe. Ele era muito sério e calmo e desde que saíram da aldeia por vezes ele ficava triste.

Genma e Iwashi estavam a guardar o portão e quando viram Naruto ficaram de boca aberta. Não que ele tivesse mudado muito, mas pelas crianças. Naruto já não vestia roupas de ninja se ele fosse outro talvez Genma e Iwashi tivessem bloqueado o caminho, mas quem não ia reconhecer o menino hiperactivo de Konoha? Quer dizer… não que ele fosse oficialmente de Konoha, e muito menos um menino…

- Oi Naruto! Tudo bem com você? – Disse Genma enquanto Iwashi abria os portões.

- Tudo e por aqui? Tem estado tudo bem?

- Tudo normal. Você sabe né?

- Ei Genma! Você bem que podia dar aqui uma ajudinha não?

Genma fez cara de entediado e foi ajudar resmungando.

Quando eles chegaram já era noite por isso as pessoas estavam a acabar de se recolherem para suas casas. Naruto foi directamente ao seu ex-apartamento mas ninguém tinha deixado a chave. Ele teria de encontrar a casa de algum amigo para passar a noite e depois de manha, pedir a Tsunade para lhe ceder um novo apartamento. O problema era que a única casa que ele tinha a certeza que dois dos seus amigos viviam era a casa dos Hyuuga, mas ele não queria incomodar, e pior ainda, aparecer com dois filhos, principalmente depois do que Hinata lhe disse.

Decidiu ter esperanças de encontrar alguém na rua ou encontrar um bar que ainda estivesse aberto e perguntar indicações.

Por sorte encontrou um velhinho que estava a fechar o portão de casa.

- Olá senhor! Desculpe incomodar mas, pode me dizer onde é a casa de Sasuke Uchiha?

O senhor olhou-o e virou costas. Naruto ouviu ele resmungar qualquer coisa sobre um demónio e um traidor enquanto entrava em casa. Há muito que ele não era tratado assim, mas ele não se sentiu triste. Era a única coisa que faltava para o fazer sentir em casa novamente. Finalmente Arabi começava a sentir-se cansada por isso Naruto pegou-a no colo e deixou-a dormir.

Continuou a andar e viu a florista que costumava ser dos pais de Ino. As luzes da casa dela, que eram em cima da loja estavam acesas. Ele não sabia se ela ainda morava lá mas decidiu tentar a sorte.

Subiu as escadas e bateu à porta. Uma garotinha mais ou menos da idade de Arabi abriu a porta. Ela era ruiva e tinha os olhos azuis. Ela era bonitinha mas tinha cara de má.

- Oi! É aqui a casa de Yamanaka Ino?

- Não.

- Ah! Ta bom. Obri…

- Ela é minha mãe. Mas não vive aqui. Quem é você?

- Sou um amigo da mamãe. Você pode me dizer onde ela mora?

- Em Suna.

- O-o quê? - "a unica pessoa ruiva que eu conheço que seja de Suna é…"- quem é seu pai?

Aí ela fez uma cara de orgulho e disse.

- O kazekage! Sabaku no Gaara!

- O.o' ok… Você pode chamar a vovó então?

- Espera aqui…

Naruto nem queria acreditar. Nunca imaginou Ino e Gaara juntos. Ele nem sabia que eles se conheciam.

- Naruto! Que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que não fosse voltar.

- Houve uns imprevistos sra. Yamanaka.

- Ino vem cá amanha buscar a filha dela.

- Como é que ela se chama?

- Haruko. Mas o que você veio fazer aqui Naruto?

- A senhora pode me dizer onde é a casa do Sasuke por favor?

- É a casa principal do antigo território dos Uchihas.

- Ta bom. Arigatou sra. Yamanaka.

Ela apenas sorriu.

- Vejo que você também já tem seus filhinhos não é?

- É! Ele é o Kane e ela a Arabi. Bem vou andando. Obrigada de novo!

- De nada!

* * *

Finalmente ele tinha encontrado a casa principal. Como é que todos sabiam qual era menos ele? Bateu á porta e Sakura veio atender. Quando ela viu naruto ficou bastante emocionada e começou a chorar.

- Oi! – Foi apenas o que ele teve tempo de dizer pois sakura já tinha saltado para cima dele sem nem notar a criança que ele trazia no colo. – Tudo bem com você? - Então ela largou-o e convidou-o a entrar.

- Tudo! E com você? Ainda pensei que fosse dar novidades mas nada.

Eles sentam no sofá. E começam a conversar. Depois apareceu Sasuke.

- Naruto! Nunca pensei voltar a vê-lo.

- Nem eu!

-São seus filhos?

- Sim. Ela é a Arabi e ele o Kane. E vocês? Já têm filhos?

- Já. Uma menina. Chama-se Michiko.

- Sasuke, eu tenho uma coisa para te mostrar. – Disse Naruto. Sasuke começou a ficar interessado. – Kane vem cá.

O menino foi ter com ele e Naruto mostrou a Sasuke o símbolo do clã uchiha na sua camisola. Sasuke ficou de boca aberta.

- Ele é um uchiha? Isso é impossível!

- Não… minha mulher era uma uchiha de konoha. Ela e os pais estavam fora quando se deu o massacre e quando souberam, nunca mais voltaram.

– E porque você não me disse nada quando veio cá depois de seu treino com Jiraya? – sasuke estava muito irritado e sentia-se traído.

- Porque eu sei que você ia querer reconstruir o seu clã com ela! Eu a amava demais pra deixar ela pra você. Eu falei de você pra ela. E perguntei se ela queria tentar reconstruir o clã ou se queria ficar comigo. Ela preferiu ficar comigo…

- E o que aconteceu com ela? Porque ela nãoveio?

- Porque… ela morreu…

A sala caiu num silêncio insuportável.

- Têm um sítio para agente passar a noite?

- MICHIKO! – chamou sakura.

Passados alguns segundos apareceu uma rapariguinha a descer as escadas. Ela tinha por volta dos 9 anos. Tinha cabelo curto preto e os seus olhos eram de um verde muito escuro.

- Leve o kane e a irmã dele para o seu quarto. Eles dormem cá hoje.

Eles subiram michiko indo na frente e kane atrás dela com arabi ás costas.

- Pensei que a casa principal dos uchihas fosse muito maior!Como a dos hyuuga.

- Esta não é a verdadeira casa principal. As pessoas começaram a chamar assim porque o único uchiha vivia aqui. A verdadeira foi ocupada por uma outra família, como todas as outras casas no território dos uchihas. Provavelmente a Tsunade-sama vai te dar uma casa aqui perto.

- Então me contem o que mudou? E nossos amigos?

- Tão todos bem! A Ino já não é uma shinobi de konoha.

- É eu sei! Passei na casa dela antes de vir para aqui e vi a filhinha dela e do Gaara. Nunca imaginei que eles fossem acabar juntos.

- É você não chegou a ver o clima que havia quando gaara vinha cá.

- Naruto… – perguntou Sasuke depois de um breve momento de reflexão.- você ainda é um genin.

- T.T É amanha vou ter com a Tsunade e ver se ela me passa logo para chuunin ou jounin. Vocês são o que?

- Eu sou chuunin e o sasuke é anbu.

- T.T Eu também quero ser anbu… - disse naruto cheio de inveja.

- Você bem pode ir esperando… – disse sasuke com um sorrisinho maléfico.

- Sasuke não provoca tá bom…?- disse sakura afastando ele.

- E nossos amigos?

- Neji, Temari e Lee se formaram anbu e Tenten, shikamaru e shino jounins. Os outros ficaram por chuunin.

- Eu queria falar uma coisa particular com vocês.

- Michiko vá se deitar. – Ouviram-se passos de alguém a subir as escadas.

- Agente voltou porque… fomos expulsos da aldeia.

- Por quê? – Sakura pensou que eles pudessem ter sabido da kyuubi mas estava errada.

- Kane matou uma pessoa. Mais tarde vim a saber que foi por influência do Itachi. Sasuke eu não quero que ele siga o mesmo caminho que seu irmão. Se você não o matar mato eu! – Notava-se uma raiva na voz de Naruto que eles nunca tinham ouvido antes. – Foi graças a ele que minha mulher morreu.

- Ele matou sua mulher? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Não… os aldeões a mataram… por vingança. Itachi falou do mangekyou sharingan pro Kane. Suponho que vocês já saibam o que aconteceu a seguir…

- Kane matou seu melhor amigo, e os aldeões para se vingarem mataram sua mulher. – Continuou Sasuke. Ele também estava muito nervoso. Era ele que liderava as buscas de Itachi mas confessava que não tinha ligado muito pra isso ultimamente.

- Eu quero ajudar você a encontrá-lo. E depois…- Naruto foi interrompido por Sasuke.

- Eu que vou matar ele! Pode não parecer mas eu ainda sou um vingador… – Sakura viu em Sasuke uma amargura que não via desde que eles começaram a namorar. Havia muita tensão naquela sala e ela decidiu quebrá-la.

- Bem eu vou te levar a seu quarto Naruto. – Eles se levantaram e foram para o andar de cima. Naruto pousou as malas perto da cama e se deitou com os braços atrás da cabeça, pensativo.

**Continua…**

**N.A - **oi! Eu mudei o titulo da fic pk o outro já tava muito repetitivo… tem muitas fics com o nome parecido ai… espero que estejam gostando da fic n.n

**Próximo cap.:**

Naruto vai ter com Tsunade e tenta enrolar ela pra saltar o exame e ir logo pra chuunin.

Como será que Sasuke vai reagir com Kane depois de saber seu segredo?

Kane e Arabi conhecem os filhos dos outros personagens. Será que eles são compatíveis? XD

Até o próximo cap.

REVIEW ONEGAI!


	3. Conhecendo novos amigos

- Life goes on –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços. Várias coisas mudaram desde que ele partiu. Será que os seus filhos se vão adaptar a sua nova casa? Naruxoc naruxhina sasuxsaku inoxgaa nejixten shikaxtema e vários ocxoc's.

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! )

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

**Cap.3** – Conhecendo novos amigos

Depois de terem mandado eles pró quarto Kane e Michiko se sentaram na grande cama da menina e ficaram em silencio um tempo até ela quebra-lo.

- Oi! Me chamo Michiko e você?

- Kane.

- Você também é um Uchiha? Eu vi quando seu pai mostrou sua camisola pro meu.

- Se você sabia porque perguntou?

- Só pra ser bem educada… - ela continuava com um sorriso simpático como se a provocação não lhe tivesse feito mal algum. – Você já consegue usar seu sharingan?

- Já. – Ai ele sentiu que podia por a sua maldade em acção. Continuou sério mas por dentro dava um riso maléfico. – Porquê você não?

Ele sabia muito bem que não. Ele era um génio e já tinha o sharingan dele a alguns anos. Nem a irmã dele tinha ainda.

- Não… Você pode me mostrar o seu?

- Claro. – Os olhos dele mudaram para um vermelho com duas esferas por dentro.

- Nossa… você já está no estágio dois?

- É…

- E sua irmã? Ela também já tem o sharingan?

Ele olhou para Arabi desiludido.

- Não… E acho que não vai ter tão cedo. Ela mal consegue fazer os jutsus básicos.

- Que idade ela tem?

- Oito.

- Meu pai me treinou desde cedo mas a maioria dos meus amigos nessa idade não sabiam nem um jutsu.

- Mas você tem uma linhagem sanguínea e eles não.

- Pois… mas me diga… porque você saiu da antiga casa?

- Isso não te interessa.

Ela continuou sorrindo e disse:

- Tá. Vamos dormir? – E começou a enfiar-se na cama.

Kane olhou para ela de uma maneira interrogativa.

- Porque você não se incomoda quando as pessoas falam mal com você?

- Já estou habituada. Meu pai é muito pior que você. Essa é a maneira que pessoas como você arranjam para se defender… Não mostrando seus sentimentos para eu não saber seus pensamentos. Meu pai que me contou isso.

Kane enfiou-se também na cama e fechou os olhos. " É… ela tem razão… mas talvez ela esteja fazendo a mesma coisa. Escondendo seus sentimentos atrás de sorrisos."

* * *

No dia seguinte Naruto se levanta e toma um banho. Depois desce para a cozinha pra tomar o pequeno-almoço. Apenas Sakura estava na cozinha. 

- Bom dia Naruto! Vou lá acima acordar as crianças. – Disse com um sorriso. " Ela definitivamente já não é aquela garota agressiva que era antes… Sasuke deve ter amansado ela. E ela fez o mesmo a ele…"

- Deixa que vou!

- Tá.

Ele voltou a subir as escadas. Estava cheio de energia e esperava que Tsunade o manda-se pra uma missão já hoje. Entrou no quarto das crianças, mas somente Kane e Arabi estavam lá. Ele se sentou na cama olhando pra Kane. Ele parecia tão inocente dormindo. Para crianças tão novas eles já tinham um passado bem agitado. Nesse momento Michiko sai da casa de banho.

- Não vale nem a pena tentar acordar esses dois…

- Oi! Então vovê que é a Michiko? Ontem não te pude ver muito bem. – Disse Naruto sorrindo. – Sou o Naruto.

- Eu sei. Meus pais falam muito de você sabia?

- Sério? E o que é que eles falam de mim?

- Coisas que não te interessam. – Disse Sasuke entrando no quarto. – Então seus filhos custam pra acordar? Saíram ao pai.

Naruto fez cara de indignado. Isso não ia ficar assim. Seu cérbero estava a trabalhar a 1000 km/h pra tentar arranjar uma resposta decente e um minuto depois lá estava ela.

– Não, isso é só o lado uchiha deles. – Ninguém podia expressar o orgulho que ele estava sentindo naquele momento. Sasuke apenas saiu junto com Michiko. Ele acordou Kane e Arabi e saíram juntos.

Depois de comerem, Sasuke foi saber se havia noticias sobre Itachi, Sakura para o hospital (esqueci de dizer que ela tinha-se tornado uma ninja medica XP) as crianças foram ter com seus amigos e Naruto foi ter com Tsunade.

No escritório da Hokage Naruto contou pra ela como eles saíram da aldeia e sobre seus filhos. Depois falou sobre o exame chuunin.

- Ta bom naruto você pode passar pra chuunin… Não ia ser justo pros outros genins. Se você quiser pode fazer o teste de jounin. E se eu achar que você é forte o suficiente te passo pra anbu.

- SERIO?

- Claro! – Se ela soubesse o que ele ia fazer a seguir teria desejado guardar essas informações só pra ela. Naruto a abraçou bem forte e começou a andar a roda.

- Arigato! TE ADORO VÓ!

- N-na-ru-to! – Ele a largou imediatamente. – Temos de falar de coisas mais sérias! Aja como um adulto normal pelo menos uma vez…

Ele se sentou mas não conseguia tirar um sorriso da cara.

- Naruto você tem que inscrever as crianças na academia hoje! As aulas vão começar já amanhã! Kane vai ter que ir para o 1º ano da academia mesmo que tenha idade pra estar no segundo, mas se souber as coisas pode passar o ano a frente.

- Tá…

- Eles são jinchuurikis?

- Arabi sim mas Kane não sei… acho que não.

#gota#

- Você não sabe se seu próprio filho é um jinchuuriki ou não?

- Ele não costuma ficar furioso… - explicou Naruto inocentemente.

- Nós precisamos saber… pra fazer um selamento de segurança.

- E não há outra maneira de descobrir?

- Que eu saiba não…

#suspiro#

* * *

Michiko, Kane e Arabi tinham acabado de chegar no parque. Alguns meninos e meninas logo se juntaram a eles. Os que costumavam dar-se mais com Michiko. 

- Oi pessoal!

Vários ois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Estes são o Kane e a Arabi.

- Oi! Eu sou o Hyuuga Sanosuke, mas me tratem por Sano. – Disse um garoto com olhos perolados que aparentava ter uns 11 anos, mas na verdade tinha 9 ( já repararam que os hyuugas homens são sempre dos mais altos? ). Ele tinha cabelos castanhos e compridos e trazia um lenço na cabeça que lhe tapava a testa quase toda. Depois aproximaram-se dois gémeos com caras bem aborrecidas.

- Eu sou o Nara Senzo e meu irmão aqui é o Eiji. – Eles tinham cabelos negros penteados pra trás (sem gel) e olhos verde escuros. Tinham por volta dos 8 anos.

- Eu sou Akimichi Ryuichi. – Disse um garoto gordinho de 9 anos. Seus cabelos eram castanhos-claros e seus olhos pequeninos eram negros. Por fim aproximou-se uma garota que aparentava ter uns 8 anos. Ela tinha duas riscas vermelhas na cara. Seus olhos e cabelos eram negros e ela trazia um cãozinho bebe nos braços.

- Oi! Eu sou a Inuzuka Yumi e esse é o Domaru.

Eles conversaram durante um tempo até que chegou uma garota ruiva.

- Oi! Tudo bem com… Ei! Eu conheço você! – Disse ela dirigindo-se a Kane. – Você esteve ontem na casa da minha avó!

- É… Você se chama Haruko não é?

- É sim! E quem é você? – Disse dirigindo-se a Arabi.

- Oi! Sou a Arabi. Sou a irmã do Kane. – Disse sorrindo.

Haruko fez uma cara interrogativa.

- Quem é o Kane?

#gota#

- Haruko você disse que conhecia ele… – disse yumi.

- É mas eu não sabia o nome dele…

- Ah eu esqueci de contar pra vocês! - disse Michiko entusiasmada. – O Kane consegue usar o sharingan!

- Uhhhh! – exclamaram todos, espantados.

- E no 2º estágio!

- Ahhhh! – Exclamaram novamente.

- Vocês sabem o que quer dizer 2º estágio ao menos? – Disse Haruko.

Todos se entrolharam.

#gota#

- O 1º estágio do sharingan tem apenas uma bolinha no olho e é o mais primitivo de todos. O 2º tem duas bolinhas e é muito mais forte e o 3º tem três bolinhas e é o mais forte de todos. Existe ainda o mangekyou sharingan que pode criar ilusões e fogo preto! – Explicou Arabi.

- Uhhhh! Você é muito esperta Arabi! – Disseram todos.

- É… – disse ela convencida.

"Eles vão ficar tão desiludidos…" pensou Kane.

- Mostra seu sharingan pra gente Kane!

Ele mostrou e só se ouviam uhhh's e ahhh's. Definitivamente eles tinham herdado esse jeito exibicionista do pai.

- Quem quer fazer corridas contra mim? – Gritou Arabi sentindo que as atenções se estavam a desviar dela. Ninguém respondeu, excepto Yumi que não suportava ser desafiada.

Começaram então as duas a correr desvairadamente pelo parque.

O grupo começou então a separar-se. Kane ficou junto de Michiko e Sano a conversar e os gémeos, Haruko e Ryuichi ficaram tomando conta de Domaru perto do lago pois ele ainda era muito novo pra conseguir se segurar na cabeça de Yumi.

**Continua…**

**N.A. – **Oi! Este cap. Foi mais divertido hehehehe quando eu me inspiro é assim lo0l

Se tiverem alguma duvida deixem review ou me adicionem no msn n.n

Pra semana só vou poder actualizar no fim-de-semana mas como vou escrever a semana toda em principiu vou postar mais que um cap.!

Muito obrigado pelas reviews:

S2 Yamanaka Ino S2; Anaka Mitsuri; TenTen Elric; Hyuuga Danoninho;

Musa Jessy H. M. K. Malfoy – É eu nunca tinha pensado assim mesmo sendo eu que estou a escrever a fic XD.

Agr respondendo as suas perguntas: Kane matou seu melhor amigo sim.. ele era uma pessoa com muita influência nessa aldeia por isso os aldeões levaram muito a peito e quiseram se vingar. Itachi encontrou ele por acaso. Viu que ele era do seu clã por causa do símbolo nas roupas que ele usava e decidiu pregar uma "pequena partida".

Arigato gosaimasu!

**Próximo cap.:**

Hora das compras! Enquanto Naruto vai desenferruj… digo treinar com Sasuke, Hinata leva eles para fazer as compras ( roupas ninjas, armas e materiais para a academia). Será que ela é uma boa babá?

Descubram no próximo cap.

Até lá jinhus e ja ne!


	4. O reencontro

- Life goes on –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços. Várias coisas mudaram desde que ele partiu. Será que os seus filhos se vão adaptar a sua nova casa? Naruxoc naruxhina sasuxsaku inoxgaa nejixten shikaxtema e vários ocxoc's.

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! )

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

Cap.4 – O reencontro

Naruto tinha acabado de sair do escritório da Hokage quando ele e Sasuke se encontraram. Então decidiram ir juntos até ao parque buscar as crianças para irem almoçar.

- Ela disse que ia me testar e que podia me passar pra anbu!

- As pessoas só são propostas para anbu depois de um certo número de missões bem sucedidas! Naruto o que você fez pra ela dizer isso? – disse, desconfiado.

- Ò.ó' Nada! Você julga que eu sou como você!

- …

- Como é o teste de jounin?

- Nada de mais… Você só tem de lutar com seu sensei.

- É… Nada demais mesmo…

O que eles repararam segundos depois foi que Kakashi-sensei acabara de passar e estava olhando pra eles ofendido. Eles não ligaram. Ele pensou que eles não sentiram ele encarando, por isso desistiu e continuou o seu caminho lendo seu livrinho.

- Sasuke! Espreita! Espreita! – susssurrou naruto. Lentamente Sasuke foi espreitando pra trás pra verificar se Kakashi-sensei ainda tava encarando.

- Livre… – então eles descontraíram.

Finalmente eles tinham chegado ao parque. Hinata tava lá mas eles não ligaram muito pra ela.

- O problema é que eu tenho que ir as compras com as crianças. Não vai dar tempo para agente treinar…

- Você arranja uma pessoa pra ir com elas… de perferencia uma mulher…

- É… – de repente Naruto teve uma ideia e saiu correndo pra junto de Hinata.

Sasuke apenas viu eles se cumprimentarem, Hinata corando, Naruto apresentando seus filhos pra ela, Hinata ficando triste, Naruto dizendo alguma coisa, Hinata acenando que sim com a cabeça e corando novamente.

"As conversas deles são tão repetitivas…" pensou Sasuke. -.-

Naruto então voltou com Arabi e Kane enquanto Hinata também ia embora com Sano.

- Ela disse que ia com eles.

- Tá… Vamos andando? – Disse se virando pra ir embora.

- Agente vamos já mudar as coisas pra nossa casa. Depois agente passa lá para almoçar tá?

"Que cara de pau… só vem na minha casa pra comer…" – Tá…

- Onde é sua casa?

Naruto mostrou a morada pra ele.

- É em frente à minha… -.-

Quando eles chegaram, Naruto mudou suas coisas pra casa dele e depois foram comer. Ás três da tarde Hinata chegou para ir buscar as crianças.

- Oi Naruto-kun...

- Oi Hinata! Obrigada viu?

- D-de nada. – disse ela olhando para baixo.

- Vem comigo quero te mostrar minha casa!

Eles atravessaram a rua até à casa de Naruto. Depois de ele ter mostrado a casa pra ela eles sentaram-se no sofá.

- Então tá tudo bem com você?

- S-sim. – Ela tava muito nervosa de tar ali sozinha com ele.

- E… – Naruto tava com esta pergunta entalada desde que tinha visto ela no parque. - … Você ta com alguém?

- Sim… com o Kiba.

Naruto ficou surpreso mas ao mesmo tempo desiludido. Ele esperava que ela ainda tivesse livre pra ele depois de tantos anos e que o garoto que ele tinha visto com ela no parque não fosse filho dela. Mas ela tinha o direito de endireitar a vida dela tal como ele tinha feito. No fundo ele tava sendo muito egoísta.

- Aquele menino no parque era vosso filho ne?

Ela deu uma risada e disse: - Não ele é filho do Neji-niisan e da tenten. Ele me pediu para ir buscá-lo porque eles estão os dois ocupados hoje… Eu e o Kiba nem somos casados!

- Ah! Tá… – ele já tava mais aliviado.

- Mas Kiba tem uma menina! A Yumi. Ela não tem mãe coitadinha. Ela morreu quando ela nasceu.

- Mas porque você se juntou com o Kiba?

- … Ele me apoiou muito quando você partiu. E depois de a mulher dele morrer ele começou a gostar de mim e me pediu pra namorar com ele.

- Você ta namorando com ele de favor?

- Por favor não veja isso desses modos Naruto-kun!Eu não consigoamar mais ninguém sem ser você! – Ai ela começou a chorar.

- H-hinata! – Ele tava com medo de se aproximar. Ele queria muito reconfortá-la mas sentia-se muito mal por tar a fazer isso a Kiba. Mas a verdade é que os sentimentos que ele tinha por Hinata não eram suficientemente fortes para partir assim o coração de um amigo. Então ele decidiu reconfortá-la. Ela havia sofrido muito por ele. Nunca ninguém tinha feito nada assim por ele. Ele a abraçou e imediatamente ela o abraçou também o que fez ele corar um pouco.

Passados alguns minutos ela o largou e eles saíram em silêncio. Para surpresa de Naruto quando as crianças apareceram Hinata tava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele pelo contrário não conseguia esconder seus sentimentos. Aquela conversa o tinha perturbado muito e Kane parecia ter reparado. Ele o olhava desconfiado mas mesmo assim partiu junto com Arabi e Hinata.

- Vamos? - Perguntou Sasuke que aparecera de repente. E começou logo a andar em direcção aos campos de treinamento.

* * *

Hinata tava lendo a lista que Naruto lhe deu: "Roupas,armas básicas, venenos, antídotos, ligaduras, pergaminhos, bombas de fumaça, bebidas, comida e ramen"

#gota#

- Naruto-kun… ramen é comida… – disse ela pensativa.

Enquanto isso Kane e Abari iam conversando atrás dela.

- Você não acha que papai tava muito nervoso quando agente saiu? – Perguntou Kane.

- É eu também reparei… – Apesar de não parecer, Arabi era muito observadora e nada escapava a ela. Mesmo que estivesse fazendo outras coisas, ela sempre tomava atenção a tudo o que acontecia à volta dela. – Antes de agente sair eu vi ele e Hinata-san entrarem em nossa casa. Sinceramente não quero nem saber o que ele foram lá fazer.

De repente Hinata vira-se pra trás com um grande sorriso.

- Aonde querem ir primeiro?

- Aonde aonde? – Perguntou Kane confuso.

- Vocês não ouviram o que eu tava falando? ó.ò

- Vamos primeiro ás roupas! – Arabi que ate agora tinha tado séria ficou novamente entusiasmada.

- Então vamos. – Hinata deu a mão a Arabi e elas foram andando, nem querendo saber de Kane.

"O dia de hoje vai ser tão longo…" – pensou

#suspiro#

* * *

Naruto e Sasuke já estavam treinando há 3 horas e decidiram fazer uma pausa.

- Naruto que que você tem hoje! Pensei que nossa 1º luta depois de tanto tempo fosse ser mais entusiasmante.

- Gomen… eu não consigo me concentrar…

- Porquê?( cusco XD)

- É a Hinata… agente teve conversando… ela disse que ainda gosta de mim.

- E o que isso te interessa? Por acaso você gosta dela?

- Não sei…

- Você ficou muito perturbado quando soube do Kiba?

- Fiquei sim…

- Então é porque você gosta dela… pede pra ela namorar com você.

- Não é tão fácil assim! Kiba é meu amigo e além disso eu ainda não tenho a certeza de meus sentimentos por ela.

- Eu não sou nada bom com essas conversas sobre amor. Converse com outra pessoa…

- Vamos continuar? – Disse, se levantando. " Eu apenas vou deixar as coisas rolar."

* * *

" Afinal até que o dia não foi tão comprido assim!" – pensou Kane.

Ele e Arabi estavam esperando por Naruto em sua casa. Hinata havia perdido eles três vezes, se não fosse o seu byakugan ela nunca os teria encontrado. Eles já tinham vestidas suas roupas de ninja. Arabi tinha um top e uns corsários amarelos com alguns pormenores pretos e Kane tinha uns calções laranjas e uma camisola branca.

Quando Naruto chegou ele foi tomar um banho e levou eles pra se inscreverem na academida. Depois eles foram pro escritório da Hokage. Eles não sabiam o que estavam lá a fazer mas coisa boa não devia de ser.

**Continua…**

**N.A.- **Primeiro d tudo BOA PÁSCOA! n.n Esperu k vocs tenham recebido mts ovos pk eu não recebi nem 1! Snif, snif…

Bem indo ao + importante:

Eu fiz alguns desenhos dos personagens e vou ver se consigo postá-los pra semana no deviantart. É k eu ainda vou tentar arranjar 1 skanner lo0l. Se vocês também tiverem desenhos deles me mandem que eu tento postar la n.n (e tentar pk eu nnka postei hihihih).

Muito obrigada pelas reviews:

Musa: Eu ia por a Hinata sozinha, por isso, obrigada pela ideia XD realmente acho que fica melhor assim mesmo que eu não goste muito do casal hinaxkiba.

Ah e diskulpa dakilo do nome viu? XP

S2 Yamanaka Ino S2: Eu acho que suas perguntas já estão respondidas por esse cap. Né? n.n Ainda bem k vc ta gostando.

Se tiverem alguma duvida deixem review ou me adicionem no msn n.

Próximo cap.:

O que será que eles foram fazer no escritório da Tsunade?

Hinata tem uma conversa com Kiba. Será que eles vão acabar?

Descubram, no próximo cap.

Jokas e Ja ne!


	5. o selamento

- Life goes on –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços. Várias coisas mudaram desde que ele partiu. Será que os seus filhos se vão adaptar a sua nova casa? Naruxoc naruxhina sasuxsaku inoxgaa nejixten shikaxtema e vários ocxoc's.

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! )

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

Cap.5 – O selamento

Naruto e Tsunade olhavam para eles pensativos. O que eles estariam pensando?

"Hummm… Quando sair daqui vou comer um belo de um ramen!" pensou Naruto.

"Tenho que arranjar uma maneira de saber se o Kane tem a Kyuubi ou não! Ai… se eu tivesse uma garrafinha de sake aqui comigo ia pensar muito melhor… já sei! Vou fingir que estou pensando e vou deixar o Naruto pensar por mim!" Ela olhou pra Naruto. Ele parecia estar muito concentrado nos seus pensamentos." E se ele não pensar em nada agente desiste e depois eu penso em qualquer coisa quando estiver com o meu sakezinho…"

- Baa-chan? – Perguntou Naruto apontando pra baba que caia da boca de Tsunade.

Rapidamente ela limpou a baba e olhou pra Kane. Ele estava sério olhando pró chão. Em que ele estaria pensando? Provavelmente na sua antiga vida. Ai ela teve uma ideia.

- Kane eu vou-te expulsar da vila!

- O.o O QUE?- perguntaram eles extremamente alto.( vcs estão vendo três uzumakis gritando ao mermo tempu? XD)

Vendo a cara de chocado de Naruto ela se juntou a um canto com ele e contou seu plano.

-Porque você vai-me expulsar? – Interrompeu Kane.

- Você matou uma criança inocente… Não quero pessoas assim na minha vila!

- Se você fosse expulsar todos os ninjas que tivessem morto pessoas inocentes você não tinha ninjas nessa vila… – ai ele começou a desconfiar. - O que você esta tentando fazer?

Vendo que o plano de Tsunade não estava dando certo Naruto decidiu intervir, da pior maneira…

- A culpa de sua mãe ter morrido é sua!- se Tsunade tinha exagerado, Naruto tinha feito muito pior. Kane parecia estar cada vez mais nervoso até que…

- Snif…- … ele começou a chorar ( não se esqueçam que apesar de não perecer ele ainda é uma criança.) . Arabi vendo ele chorar, começou a chorar também ( vcs sabem quando agente tem um grupinho de bebes e um começa a chorar e os outros todos começam tb? E horrível! XD). Naruto desesperado vai ter com eles e os abraça.

- Oh filho eu não queria ter dito aquela mentira pra você!

- Snif… sério?

- Sério! Ela que obrigou! – disse ele apontando acusadoramente pra Tsunade.

- O.ó. Naruto… - disse ela ameaçadoramente.

- Poque vocês disseram essas coisas pra mim?

- Agente queria saber se você é um jinchuuriki…

- Ué! Eu sou sim!

- O.o…

- O.o…

- Se vocês queriam saber era so ter perguntado! òó – disse zangado.

#gota#

- Ah que alivio! Não ia querer meu escritório destruído…- disse Tsunade. O que ela disse não era realmente verdade. Ela não estava nem um pouco aliviada. Se Kane alguma vez passasse pró lado do mal ele ia causar muitos problemas pra vila. Sendo um génio e ainda com a Kyuubi a ajudar ele devia ser ainda mais poderoso que Itachi ou Orochimaru. – Vamos andando?

- Pra onde? – perguntou Arabi desconfiada.

- Vocês já vão saber.

Eles entraram numa sala escura, apenas com algumas velas a ilumina-la. No chão estava desenhado um círculo com alguns símbolos. Haviam também alguns ninjas.

- Qual de vocês vai primeiro?

Arabi ficou logo entusiasmada mas Kane não deixou ela responder.

- O que vocês vão fazer?

- Vamos fazer um selamento parecido com o que o vosso pai tem. Só de segurança.

- Eu vou primeiro! – Disse arabi dirigindo-se ao meio do círculo e se deitando.

Os ninjas se sentaram a volta dela e começaram a fazer vários simbolos com as mãos. Passados alguns minutos Arabi começou a entrar em transe, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e seus dentes e unhas cresceram. Seu chakra vermelho começou a formar a forma de uma raposa a sua volta. Então suas roupas e cabelo começaram a esvoaçar. Sua camisola subiu ate o começo de suas costelas e a volta do seu umbigo começou a se formar um selamento semelhante ao de Naruto. Assim que o selamento acabou de se formar, o chakra vermelho voltou pra dentro dela com tal brusquidão que ela gritou de dor, e imediatamente desmaiou.

Ninjas médicos levaram ela pró hospital, e os que tinham feito o selamento foram substituídos por outros. Kane hesitou um pouco mas foi-se deitar no meio do circulo. Aconteceu a mesma coisa, mas quando o chakra foi sugado ele não desmaiou. Era normal ele ter mais resistência que a irmã, mas nesse momento isso se tornava uma desvantagem. Ele não aguentava mais com as dores e estava todo encolhido e gritando.

A dor era como se seu corpo estivesse queimando, mas muitas vezes pior. Rapidamente ele foi levado para o hospital.

* * *

- Hinata! Eu estava mesmo precisando falar com você! – Disse Kiba. Ela tinha aparecido em sua casa. 

- É eu também preciso muito falar com você Kiba-kun… - disse ela meio triste. Eles entraram e se sentaram no sofá.

- Você ainda sente alguma coisa pelo Naruto?

- … - ela abaixou a cabeça.

- eu só queria te dizer que eu quero que você fique com ele. Eu não quero ficar com alguém quando essa pessoa está pensando noutro quando esta comigo… eu aguentei esses anos porque tinha esperança que você esquecesse ele, mas agora ele voltou, e ainda por cima livre pra amar! – ele se levantou, ficando de costas pra ela.- Hinata… você já e uma mulher e tem idade pra tomar suas decisões…

- Kiba-kun… eu…

- Mas eu não estou te dando escolha… se eu pedisse pra voce escolher, eu tenho a certeza que você escolhia ele. Eu não quero ter que ouvir você dizer isso pra mim…

- Não! Kiba-kun! Eu escolhia você!

- Porque? – perguntou Kiba surpreendido.

- Ele ainda ama a mulher dele… não ia querer nada comigo.

- Como eu disse antes… eu não estou te dando escolha…

- Você esta acabando comigo?

Ele apenas saiu.

Estranhamente ela estava sorrindo. Ela e naruto agora tinham o caminho livre. Yumi espreitou pela porta e entrou.

- Você já não vai ser mais minha mãe?

- Sinto muito Yumi-chan…

- Ainda bem!

- O-o que? Ó.ò

- Você é demasiado boazinha pra ser minha mãe. Alem disso você não ia fazer ele feliz enquanto naruto-san estivesse na sua cabeça. Meu pai fez isso apenas pra você ser feliz.

Hinata sorriu.

- Você parece uma adulta falando…

* * *

Kane estava suando e respirando muito rápido. Michiko limpa o suor a ele com uma toalha húmida. Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele e ninguém queria contar pra ela. Arabi já tinha melhorado a algumas horas mas ele continuava mal. Ai naruto entra no quarto e se senta em frente a Michiko, ao lado de Kane. 

- Naruto-san, o que aconteceu com ele?

- Imagino que ninguém queira contar pra você ne? – disse ele tristemente. Ele estava sofrendo muito vendo seus filhos assim. – Você é próxima a ele?

- Eu e Sano somos as pessoas que ele se da mais.

- Eu não quero que você diga a ninguém que eu te contei isso. E muito menos que você va contar pra outras pessoas.

- Ta.

- Eu tenho um… demónio dentro de mim e infelizmente Barue e Arabi também… Tsunade teve que mandar fazer um selamento de segurança e é por isso que eles estão assim…Arabi já recuperou, mas Kane… ele vai sobreviver!- disse ele decidido.

Michiko agora via eles de maneira diferente, mas não sabia se era com medo ou com respeito. Então ela sorriu.

- Porque você esta sorrindo?

- Há pessoas que usam isso pra se defenderem. Não expressando seus sentimento pros outros não saberem não saberem seus pensamentos. – disse Kane, que agora olhava pró teto.- Michiko me disse isso…

* * *

Hinata estava sentada no sofá da casa de Tenten e do Neji. Ela e tenten tinham se tornado grandes amigas durante os últimos anos e Hinata sempre ia la a casa pra desabafar ou contar as novidades. 

- Então, me conta! Quais são as novidades?

- O Kiba acabou comigo…

- Então porque você esta sorrindo?

- Porque Naruto-kun voltou! - Disse ela histérico-timidamente.

- SERIO! Hinata-chan isso e óptimo!

- Nos conversamos e eu disse a ele que ainda gostava dele.

- E ele?

- Não disse nada… mas me abraçou quando eu comecei a chorar!

- E você vai contar pra ele que você e o Kiba não namoram mais?

- Não. Mas já arranjei uma maneira dele saber.

- Como?

- Eu contei pra Yumi-chan e ela de certeza que vai contar pros filhos dele e eles vão contar pra ele!

Nesse momento Neji entra em casa. Diz um oi, da um beijo a tenten, virasse pra hinata e diz:

- Hinata-sama, Kane e Arabi estão no hospital.

- O que aconteceu?

- A Hokage-sama mandou fazer um selamento neles. Arabi já recuperou mas Kane continua mal.

- Isso quer dizer que eles também…

- Mas o selamento deu errado? – perguntou tenten.

- Não. E normal eles ficarem um pouco doentes, mas Kane não parece estar a melhorar.

- Ele ainda ta desmaiado?

- Ele não chegou a desmaiar… mas tem estado febril.

- Coitadinho… deve estar sofrendo tanto…

- Naruto esta muito em baixo. Ele pensa que a culpa disto tudo e dele.

- Eu vou la ver ele! – Disse Hinata. – Vocês vêm?

- Nossos amigos estão la.- disse neji.

- Agente vai com você Hinata!

E sairam os três.

* * *

Quando Neji, Tenten e Hinata chegaram no hospital, seus amigos estavam todos reunidos. Estavam la Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji (que trazia uma bebe nos braços), Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Gaara e Kankuro. 

- Ino! O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Oi! Eu e o Gaara viemos buscar a Haruko. As aulas dela em Suna começam amanhã. Agente encontrou o Chouji e a Chiyo pelo caminho e viemos pra ca.

- Eu nem sei o que vim ca fazer! – disse Gaara, irritado. – Você que me arrastou ate aqui!

- Os filhos de Naruto-kun estão muito mal! – Informou Lee.

- O.o Naruto tem filhos? De quem? – Perguntaram Ino e Gaara.

- De uma garota que ele encontrou durante o treinamento com o Jiraya-sama. – Disse shino.

- Onde esta ele? – Perguntou Gaara.

- No quarto 12, porque?

Gaara apenas saiu, em direcção ao quarto 12.

**Continua…**

**N.A.- oii! Há kuanto tempo não? Bem espero que tenham gostado do cap. 5!**

**Já postei alguns desenhos da fic la no deviantart. Ainda falta eu acabar de desenhar o resto dos personagens por isso pra semana eu devo postar eles.**

**Quem quizer ir ver va a** **minha home page. dizendo, quem tiver arts da fic e quiser que eu poste la e so mandar pró meu mail, ou pelo msn! Claro que eu vou identificar as arts como sendo suas por isso se mandarem por mail se identifiquem! **

Uma curiosidade: o nome Arabi quer dizer lindas lágrimas! Não tem muito a ver com a personagem, mas o nome e muito bonito ne?

Obrigada pelas reviews:

Yamanaka Ino, Karem e Julia gondim!

Continuem comentando!

Próximo cap.:

O que será que Gaara vai falar com Naruto? Será que e Kane vai melhorar?

Não percam o prox. Cap!

Jokas e Já ne!


	6. Conversas

- Life goes on –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços. Várias coisas mudaram desde que ele partiu. Será que os seus filhos se vão adaptar a sua nova casa? Naruxoc naruxhina sasuxsaku inoxgaa nejixten shikaxtema e vários ocxoc's.

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! )

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

Cap.6 – Conversas

- Hanabi-sama! Quando agente vai ver a Arabi-chan e o Kane? – Queixou-se Sano. Ele, Yumi, Haruko, Senzo, Eiji e Ryuichi estavam na casa principal dos Hyuugas. Eles estavam brincando no parque quando quando apareceu Sakura e pediu a Michiko para tomar conta de Arabi e Kane (por serem amigos), e pediu a Hanabi, (que para o azar dela estava passando no parque naquela altura) pra não deixar eles irem ao hospital, tudo porque ela tinha-se descaído e contado que eles estavam doentes pras crianças. E foi assim que Hanabi acabou fazendo de baba para aqueles quase-pre-adolescentes ( a pré adolescência n começa aos 10? De qualquer maneira e so pra dar a entender que eles já são bem crescidinhos pra precisarem de uma babá n.n).

- Quando alguém avisar que eles podem ter visitas…

- Se eles não podem ter visitas porque nossos pais foram ver eles?

- Vossos pais foram dar apoio pró Naruto-san. Eu acho que eles nem sabem como Kane e Arabi são ainda, por isso se eles foram la pra ve-los e só mesmo por curosidade.

- É…

- O que agente vai fazer?

- E se jogasse-mos um jogo? – Sugeriu Ryuichi.

- Problemático… – disseram Eiji e Senzo ao mesmo tempo. Depois olham um pró outro sorrindo muito admirados, como se aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido, e dizem:

- Já não morremos hoje! (eu não sei se no Brasil é assim, mas aqui em Portugal se duas pessoas dizem a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo diz-se isso, por brincadeira XD)

#gota#

- Se vocês voltam a dizer isso mais alguma vez, podem ter a certeza de que de hoje não passam! – disse Haruko extremamente irritada.

- Garotas… - disse Eiji.

- Que problemáticas…

Nesse momento aparece Neji.

- Hanabi-sama! Arabi já recuperou e pode receber visitas.

- Óptimo! Agente vai jantar e depois passamos la pra ver eles!

- Eu vou agora pra casa buscar a Ten-ten e depois vamos ter com os outros pró hospital.

Enquanto as crianças estavam coversando sobre a sua ida ao hospital, Hanabi foi rapidamente ter com Neji antes que ele fosse embora.

- Niisan! Quem está la no hospital?

Aí ele semicerrou os olhos daquela maneira que ele faz quando esta examinando alguém e disse:

- Eu vi Kiba no caminho pra ca… ele devia estar indo pró hospital…

Hanabi corou um pouco.

- Hanabi-sama… Kiba já está comprometido! Vove não deveria correr atrás do namorado da sua irmã.

Ela fez uma cara triste e disse:

- Não é justo… ela nem sequer gosta dele de verdade… como eu.

Neji pos a mão no seu queixo e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Depois saiu. Ela se alegrou um pouco. Desde que tivera seu filho, Neji tinha-se tornado menos frio. Ele era o único que sabia do seu amor por Kiba, e embora não concordasse, ele lhe dava todo o apoio.

Então ela virou-se pras crianças e disse:

- Onde vocês querem ir jantar?

* * *

Kane havia finalmente adormecido e isso deixava Naruto mais tranquilo. A imagem de seu filho sofrendo bem ali na sua frente o afligia muito, e o pior era que ele não podia fazer nada. Michiko olhava pra Kane muito atentamente.

" Não mostrando sentimentos pra esconder seus pensamentos."

Embora tivesse sido ela a dize-lo, Naruto via perfeitamente que ela evitava olha-lo. Talvez por vergonha, ou talvez por medo. Se ela estava se sentindo desconfortável, Naruto sentia-se pior ainda.

Aí, eles ouviram alguém bater á porta. Michiko abriu-a e viu Gaara. Ele a olhou seriamente e entrou sem dizer uma palavra.

- Michiko-chan e se você fosse ver Arabi agora? – disse Naruto. Ela saiu contrariada, mas não disse nada. Gaara andou ate Naruto e cruzou os braços. Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos até Gaara quebra-lo.

- Eu tive que fazer isso com a minha filha também…

- De certo modo nossas situações são diferentes. Eu tenho dois filhos, e nenhuma mulher pra partilhar minha preocupação… você tem Ino e provavelmente Haruko não ficou como Kane.

- Haruko foi obrigada a ficar como Kane. Você deve estar se esquecendo que nos não podemos dormir… ela aguentou com as dores até ao fim.

- …

- Eu sou o kazekage, por mais que eu quisesse por ela a dormir, não podia… por ela, por Ino e pela **minha **vila.

Naruto deu um sorriso triste.

- Nunca imaginei você fazendo um discurso desses.

- Eu mudei muito desde a última vez que nos vimos, e foi você que me ensinou a ser uma pessoa melhor.

Ficaram novamente em silêncio, até que Naruto se lembrou de uma coisa.

- Gaara, os amigos de Haruko sabem sobre o Shukaku?

- Como você sabe o nome dela?

#gota#

- Eu já tinha dito o nome dela antes e você so reparou agora?

- …

- Eu a conheci ontem quando cheguei.

- Ah, ta…

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta…

- Claro que eles sabem do Shukako. Ele não e uma coisa que seja fácil de esconder como a Kyuubi!

- Como os amigos dela reagem? Eles têm medo dela?

- Uns sim, outros não… Não sei se é por interesse, mas ela tem muitos amigos. Ela e mais sociável do que eu era, talvez tenha saído mais á Ino.

- Ou talvez tenha sido criada com mais amor.

- É… a verdade é que nossos filhos têm a vida muito mais facilitada que a nossa.

- Pois… Haruko também usa aquela cabacinha como você? E que no dia que eu a vi ela não trazia nenhuma as costas…

- Ò.Ó Não é uma cabaça!

- Então é o que? -.-

- … Ela não usa cabaça nenhuma… eu consegui fazer com que a areia dela fizesse um escudo no corpo dela… mas quando a areia está assim esta em repouso, quando tentam magoa-la, a areia tem a mesma reacção que a minha. E também consegui fazer com que a areia se multiplicasse!

- Você conseguiu pensar nisso tudo sozinho?

- Não… a Ino me ajudou…

- Não acredito!

- Pois… eu estava brincando…

Pela primeira vez desde que entrara naquela sala Naruto tinha dado um verdadeiro sorriso.

- Obrigado por ter vindo me apoiar! Minha cabeça está cheia de preocupações. Se eu soubesse que a vida de adulto era assim com certeza desejaria nunca ter deixado de ser criança…

- As vezes também penso assim… mas se nos não fossemos adultos não teríamos nossos filhos…

- Fale por você… quando eu tinha 17 já Kyoko estava grávida de Kane!

- Porque voce teve de compartilhar isso comigo…?

- Sabe… eu sempre achei que a Arabi fosse-me dar mais problemas por causa de ser mais mexida e por ficar raivosa mais facilmente mas… eu amo os dois não interessa o que eles façam. Você não sabe como eu estou preocupado com Kane… e se ele passar pró caminho do mal? Ele já e um génio, mais a Kyuubi… ele com certeza iria ser um grande problema.

- Você não precisa se preocupar… Haruko não tem nem um quarto do meu poder completo. Acho que se isso acontecesse com Kane, você conseguiria para-lo facilmente.

- Se isso acontecesse, eu com certeza não iria deixá-lo vivo… mesmo sendo meu filho. Não quero que ele se torne outro Itachi.

Nesse momento entra uma enfermeira mais um dos ninjas que tinham feito o selamento. Ele foi ter com Kane, destapou-o, pos as mãos na barriga dele e soltou seu chakra até o selamento se mostrar.

- Moço… - chamou naruto. – você pode comparar o chakra de nossas Kyuubis?

- Claro Naruto-san. – ele se dirigiu a Naruto e fez a mesma coisa. – Impressionante! Nunca tinha sentido tanto chakra numa só pessoa! Kane tem por volta de 10 do seu chakra ou talvez menos.

- O chakra dele vai aumentar?

- Não sei… você vai ter que medi-lo durante os anos.

- Naruto-san! - Chamou a enfermeira. – a febre dele baixou e ele já esta respirando normalmente.

Naruto foi ter com Kane. Ele já estava acordado e parecia muito triste.

- Oi filho! Quando você acordou?

- Quando Gaara-san entrou…

- Você ouviu nossa conversa? (dahh)

- …

- Por isso você ta triste desse jeito…

A enfremeira e o ninja saíram do quarto.

- O que você disse era verdade?

- Sobre o que?

- Você era capaz de me matar?

Naruto se levantou e andou até a porta. Antes de sair disse muito baixinho:

- Se fosse preciso…- e saiu.

Kane lutava pra conter as lágrimas. Isso estava irritando Gaara (sim ele ainda esta vivo XD)

- Qualquer ninja de verdade seria capaz de sacrificar qualquer coisa pra salvar sua vila. Ate mesmo sua própria vida ou sua própria família.

- …

- Homens só choram quando ninguém está vendo!

- Eu não sou um homem, sou um menino!

- Você pode ter razão, mas não se esqueça que você é um génio. Não e como as outras crianças. Se você não começar a se tornar um homem agora não vai se tornar um homem nunca! E se você não quer que Naruto te mate então não estrague tudo…

Então, Gaara saiu do quarto. Kane limpou as lágrimas, se levantou e foi-se empoleirar a janela. Seus cabelos soltos iam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros e esvoaçaram quando ele abriu a janela. Gaara tinha razão. Um bom ninja faria tudo pra proteger sua vila. Ele não podia nem queria passar para o mal, e muito menos seguir as passadas de Itachi, como muitos pensavam. Pra falar a verdade, ele o odiava profundamente, por ter levado ele a fazer uma coisa tão horrível, que so trouxe desgraça pra sua vida…

**Continua…**

**N.A.-** **oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap. 6!**

**Esta semana não pude postar desenhos la no deviantart. Já acabei de desenhar o resto das personagens (Senzo, Eiji, Yumi e Ryuichi)**

**Quem quizer ir ver va a minha homepage no perfil n.n. Continuo dizendo, quem tiver arts da fic e quiser que eu poste la e so mandar pró meu mail, ou pelo msn! Claro que eu vou identificar as arts como sendo suas por isso se mandarem por mail se identifiquem!**

**Me mandem reviews dizendo se vocês preferem ver a Hanabi com o Lee ou com o Kiba! Se vocês quizerem ela com o Lee me digam se querem o Kiba com uma pessoa do clã dele ou um oc ( podem inventar vcs)**

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**Musa e Yullie Black Uzumaki**

**Continuem comentando!**

**Próximo cap.:**

**Naruto vai finalmente fazer o exame jounin!**

**Arabi e Kane têm alta pra irem directamente pras aulas ( koitados XD) Como vai ser seu primeiro dia?**

**Não percam o prox. Cap!**

**Jokas e Já ne!**

**PS.: se alguém souber usar photoshop ou algum programa desse tipu e por favor me contacte! n.n**


	7. Ataque de furia!

- Life goes on –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços. Várias coisas mudaram desde que ele partiu. Será que os seus filhos se vão adaptar a sua nova casa? Naruxoc naruxhina sasuxsaku inoxgaa nejixten shikaxtema e vários ocxoc's.

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! )

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

Cap.7 – ataque de fúria

Arabi estava sentada de pernas cruzadas em frente a Michiko e comia desesperadamente o ramen que a amiga lhe tinha trazido. Quando acabou, ela deu um grande suspiro de satisfação.

- Arigato Michiko-chan! Eu estava esfomeada, ainda só me deram fruta desde que acordei.

Michiko sorriu para ela.

- Tou vendo que você esta bem melhor! – depois focou séria e disse: - escuta… eu queria te dizer uma coisa…

Nesse momento Sasuke entra no quarto.

- Michiko você pode sair por uns minutos? Vá ter com Kane que os seus amigos estão lá.

- Porque eu sou sempre eu a ir embora! – disse baixinho de maneira a que apenas Arabi pudesse ouvir.

- Ela ia-me dizer uma coi…

- Não faz mal… eu depois falo com você. – e saiu.

Sasuke se aproximou dela sorrindo. Ela pelo contrário não parecia nada feliz.

- Porque você esta se esforçando! Eu sei que você não gosta nem de mim nem do meu irmão e fique sabendo que nos também não gostamos de você!

- Ó.Ò Você não gosta de mim? Mas eu gosto de você!

- Sério! Ah então eu também gosto de você!

#gota#

- mas eu reparei na maneira que você olha pró Kane.

- Não posso negar que não gosto nem um pouco dele.

- porque?

- ele me faz lembrar meu irmão Itachi…. Eu não suporto a ideia de que ele tem o mangekyou sharingan!

- ele diz que tem mas pra mim algo deu errado…

- porque você diz isso?

- Eu já pedi pra ele me mostrar mas ele não mostra! Mas quando e pra mostrar o sharingan normal ele mostra ate pra desconhecidos! Ele e do tipo de pessoa que gosta de se mostrar.

Sasuke ficou pensativo.

- O que você queria falar comigo? – perguntou Arabi fazendo ele se assustar.

- é eu queria te perguntar sobre quando vocês viviam lá naquele lugar. Você conheceu o Itachi?

- eu o vi uma vez, quando eu e o Kane o encontramos pela 1º vez.

- você o viu só uma vez?

- hai.

- e o Kane?

- ele se interessou no Itachi, e o Itachi nele. Kane não me deixava ir com ele quando eles se encontravam.

- você não sabe o que eles faziam?

- acho que Itachi estava ensinando pra ele coisas que nos não deveríamos saber. Aos 6 anos o Kane já conseguia usar o sharingan. Nos encontramos o Itachi a primeira vez quando Kane tinha quase 6 anos e eu ainda tinha quatro. A partir dai ele começou a ficar diferente, mais calado e estava sempre com a cabeça noutro lado…

- você ainda se lembra de coisas que aconteceram quando você tinha 4 anos?

- eu não esqueço das coisas facilmente, mas essa e a única lembrança que eu tenho dessa idade.

- você não sabe pra onde o Itachi foi depois disso?

- não sei… se calhar ele ainda não saiu de lá. Mas porque você não vai falar antes com o Kane? Ele pode te dar muitas mais informações e eu já te falei tudo o que sei..

- É… eu preciso falar com ele. Mas só se Itachi não estiver nesse sitio que você esta me dizendo. Eu acho que ele não me vai dizer nada. Ele não iria trair o "sensei" dele. – disse amargamente. A essa altura ele já segurava a maçaneta da porta pra sair.

- você tem uma impressão muito errada dele… como muitas pessoas. - disse Arabi baixinho.

- O que você disse?

- nada não…

Então Sasuke saiu. Ela esperou um pouquinho e saiu também.

AKI METEXE LINHA!

Ele estava quase dormindo à janela quando ouve alguém bater a porta. Respondeu um fraco "entre" e seus amigos entraram.

- oi Kane! Você já esta melhor? – perguntou Senzo.

- Não se nota? – respondeu Kane mal-humorado.

- ih… nunca mais me preocupo com você viu? Que problemático…

Aí os olhos de Kane encontraram Haruko. Ele ficou olhando ela de uma maneira diferente. Ela era como ele e sentia o mesmo que ele.

Com certeza apenas ela conseguiria compreende-lo. Passado um tempo ela reparou e não ficou muito feliz.

- o que foi?

- ele desviou o olhar e se sentou na cama junto com Sano e Ryuichi que estavam comendo batatas fritas. Eles ficaram falando e comendo durante um tempo (o pacote era xl XD) ate Michiko chegar com uma taça de ramen.

- oi! – ela se aproximou de Kane e lhe entregou a taça de ramen e os pauzinhos. - pra você! Arabi estava esfomeada por isso pensei que você também estivesse. – disse sorrindo.

- Arigato. – ele pegou na taça e nos pauzinhos e começou a comer.

- então? O que vocês fizeram depois de eu ir embora?

- fomos pra casa da hanabi-san e ficamos conversando. Depois fomos jantar e viemos pra cá.

- vocês e que têm sorte! Eu fiquei o tempo todo preocupada com esse garoto aqui e nem jantei!

- eu não te pedi pra ficar preocupada comigo. – desse Kane entregando o resto do ramen pra ela comer.

- eu janto depois obrigado.

Ele nem pensou duas vezes e voltou logo a comer, antes que ela mudasse de ideias.

- Kane, você e a Arabi vão amanha as aulas da academia? - perguntou Yumi.

- não sei…

- quando e que vocês saiem do hospital? – perguntou Haruko.

- vocês só estão fazendo perguntas difíceis! – disse ele irritado – eu não sei de nada!

Eles esqueceram aquela conversa e começaram a falar sobre outras coisas. Enquanto os outros estavam distraídos Michiko foi ter com Kane e falou de maneira a que apenas ele e sano pudessem ouvir.

- meu pai quis falar a sós com a Arabi lá no quarto dela.

- como você sabe? - perguntou sano.

- porque ele me expulsou de lá…

- e o que ele queria com ela? – perguntou Kane, que agora começava a se interessar.

- não sei… mas se calhar era sobre o vosso demo…

- NÃO DIGA NADA! – gritou Kane. Todos deixaram de fazer o que estavam fazendo pra olhar pra ele. – você disse ao meu pai que não iria dizer nada disso pra ninguém!

- mas…

- não sei se você reparou mas o sano também esta aqui! Escuta… - disse ele quase ameaçando. - eu não quero que você volte a falar disso nem comigo nem com a minha irmã!

Nesse momento Arabi entra no quarto.

- o que e essa barulheira toda? Esta se ouvindo desde o corredor!

- deu um ataque de fúria no Kane… - disse Yumi sarcástica.

- SAIAM! Me deixem **sozinho!**

- problemático…

- você esta sendo um idiota Kane! Não e preciso exagerar, de certeza que não e assim tão grave. – disse Ryuichi.

- se você não sabe não se intrometa!

- e melhor você ir mudando essa sua atitude ou você vai perder seus amigos. - e saiu junto com os outros. Todos estavam mal-humorados com aquele súbito ataque do Kane. Ele não tinha o direito de falar assim com as pessoas que se preocupavam com ele.

Depois de eles saírem a primeira coisa que Kane sente e um murro na sua cara.

- porque você esta fazendo isso! Parece que faz de propósito! Eu não vou voltar a ficar sem amigos por causa de você kane! – arabi estava toda vermelha de raiva.

- eu não quero saber…

ela apenas saiu correndo.

- você não quer saber mas devia… - haruko estava em frente a cama dele o encarando.

- pensei que tivesse dito pra você sair… - disse ele agora mais calmo.

- você não manda em mim.

- …

- escuta… eu acho que você devia contar pra eles… sobre a kyuubi. Todos os meus amigos sabem. A maioria não aceitou bem mas os verdadeiros amigos nunca se importao. Você tratou a michiko muito mal, ela gosta mesmo de você e so te queria ajudar.

- eu não quero contar nada por enquanto. Quando tivermos mais confiança uns com os outros talvez, mas e como você disse. Verdadeiros amigos não se importam mas eu apenas os conheci hoje e impossível eles serem meus verdadeiros amigos.

- verdadeiros amigos talvez não, mas eles gostam verdadeiramente de você. Se você continuar tendo essas atitudes eles vão deixar de gostar de você e ai e que voce não vai arranjar verdadeiros amigos

**- …**

**- **eu vou embora hoje as aulas da academia em suna começam amanha.

Ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou.

- adeus.

Ele não disse nada. Ela o largou e andou em direcção a porta.

- e você e minha amiga verdadeira?

- so porque nos somos iguais e eu te compreendo melhor que qualquer outro não que dizer que você possa ganhar a minha amizade assim tão fácil. – quando ela abriu a porta naruto estava do outro lado pronto pra entrar. Ele pos a mão na cabeça dela e desejou boa viagem.

- kane va já arrumando suas coisas pra voltarmos pra casa. Amanha começam as aulas! – disse sem entrar no quarto. E saiu.

Kane se levantou e começou arrumando suas coisas.

* * *

Havia apenas ramen. Ramen por todos os lados, e ela estava dançando entre a massa gostosa e comendo ao mesmo tempo. De repente, aparece ryuichi e come todo ramen que existia.

"não! Não e possível! Aquele gordo desvairado não deixou nem um pouquinho pra mim! NAAAOOOOOO!" Arabi acorda sobressaltada e suando. Se sentia muito aliviada ate olhar pró relógio e ver que já estava atrasada pra se começar a despachar. Porque ninguém tinha acordado ela? Quer dizer ela não os podia censurar porque as vezes em ela mesma conseguia acordar a ela própria. ela se levanta correndo, toma um banho veste-se e vai correndo pra tomar o pequeno almoço. Tinha acabado de ouvir a porta bater, o que singnificava que kane tinha acabado de sair sem esperar por ela. Ela agarrou numa torrada e correu atrás de kane.

Quando eles já iam a meio do caminho da academia vêem naruto a correr desvairadamente pró escritório da tsunade com uma torrada na boca.

#gota#

Tal pai tal filhos. Sim filhos, porque kane tinha se despachado mais cedo por mero acaso.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram na sala hinata estava escrevendo seu nome no quadro, mas ainda haviam pessoas chegando. Eles se sentaram numas cadeiras a janela e esperaram o resto dos alunos chegarem.

Quando todos chegaram hinata se levantou e disse:

- oi! Sou hinata-sensei e vou ensina-los o controle de chakra. Gostaria de fazer um pequeno teste com vocês. Apenas tentem juntar vosso chakra na parte do corpo que eu mandar. Isto serve pra eu verificar mais ou menos quais de vocês tem mais qualidades e quais conseguem controla-lo mais depressa. – disse sorrindo. Ai ela activou o byakugan. Muitos alunos ficaram espantados mas logo recuperaram. – agora vou aproveitando pra saber vossos nomes. Quando eu disser o seu nome, vocês se levantam e esperam eu dar sinal pra vocês acumularem seu chakra ta?

Ela começou lendo os nomes por ordem alfabética (vou saltar os que não interessao):

- akimichi yumi.

Yumi se levantou e esperou hinata dar a ordem.

- mão direita. – disse hinata. Yumi levantou sua mão e juntou seu chakra la. Hinata ficou um pouco observando e depois mandou ela concentrar o chakra no abdómen, e depois no pescoço. Depois pediu pra ela se sentar e tirou apontamentos.

- nara eiji. – eiji se levantou preguiçosamente e juntou seu chakra na sua perna direita como hinata havia mandado. Depois nos ombros e no cabelo. Hinata deu um sorrisinho e chamou o seguinte. Nara senzo. O teste dele foi praticamente a mesma coisa que o do irmão e ela teve a mesma reacção.

Ela saltou kane e arabi e terminou de fazer os testes. Arabi estava indignada. Ela odiava ser ignorada daquela maneira, e kane também so que ele não o demonstrava publicamente ao contrario da irmã.

- sensei! – chamou ela. Hinata olhou pra ela. – e nos?

- eu faço os testes com vocês depois. – disse sorrindo.

No final da aula hinata chamou eles a parte e fez o teste. O teste deles com certeza era diferente dos outros. Ela os mandou concentrarem seu chakra no umbigo, observando-o em seguida, numa parte diferente do corpo e nos olhos, e depois explicou.

- eu fiz teste a parte porque sempre que vocês usarem vosso chakra, vosso selo vai aparecer na vossa barriga e eu imaginei que vocês não quisessem isso.

- é…

- podem ir pra próxima aula.

Entam eles saíram da sala.

**Continua…**

**N.A. – **oi! Espero que tenham gostado do Cap. 7! Acabei não pondo o juunin shiken mas tive sem tempo e queria postar o cap ainda hoje. Gomen! mas pra semana trago de certeza!

Continuo dizendo, quem tiver arts da fic e quiser que eu poste lá e só mandar pró meu mail, ou pelo MSN! Claro que eu vou identificar as arts como sendo suas por isso se mandarem por mail se identifiquem!

Me mandem reviews dizendo se vocês preferem ver a Hanabi com o Lee ou com o Kiba! Não posso ter uma opinião geral se apenas uma pessoa disse alguma coisa ne: (

Obrigada pelas reviews:

Th3Dreamer e S2 Yamanaka Ino S2

Continuem comentando!

Prox. Cap.:

Desta vez sim naruto vai fazer o exame jounin contra o kakashi-sensei! Kakashi e que vai escolher o tipo de confronto que eles vão ter será que vai voltar a tentar o velho sininho?

Não percam o prox. Cap.!

Jokas e Já ne!


	8. Jounin Shiken

- Life goes on –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços. Várias coisas mudaram desde que ele partiu. Será que os seus filhos se vão adaptar a sua nova casa? Naruxoc naruxhina sasuxsaku inoxgaa nejixten shikaxtema e vários ocxoc's.

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! )

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

Cap.8 – Jounin Shiken

- Naruto… Kakashi... vocês vão me PAGAR! – Gritou Tsunade amedrontando os júris e os árbitros do jounin shiken que estavam junto dela. Eles estavam esperando Naruto e Kakashi chegarem a quase uma hora. De repente as portas abrem-se pra mostrar um Naruto todo escandaloso, como sempre, e um Kakashi preparando seu disfarce pra entrar sem ser notado. Naruto ainda trazia a sua torrada na boca e respirava de uma maneira não muito saudável. Tsunade cerrou os punhos e respirou fundo ate deixar de ficar vermelha.

- Vamos começar… Neji!

- Naruto, o jounin shiken consiste em…

- Eu já sei não precisa explicar.

- O QUE! QUEM TE DISSE? – explodiu Tsunade novamente.

- o Sasuke por qu… - a voz de Naruto desvaneceu-se completamente quando ele olhou Sasuke e este estava fazendo muitos sinais pra ele não dizer nada. – ups…

- Sasuke… - disse Tsunade ameaçadoramente. Depois voltou a fazer a mesma coisa pra se acalmar e disse numa voz gentil muito mal disfarçada: - Você tinha que estragar a surpresa né seu **malandro.**

- G- gomen. – disse Sasuke engolindo em seco ( koitadinhu XD)

- Naruto eu e o Sasuke vamos ser os árbritos. Vocês vão lutar numa sala vazia enquanto nos, godaime-sama e os júris os observaremos por um vidro.

- Kakashi-sensei vai escolher como vocês vão se enfrentar. – disse Sasuke já recuperado do susto anterior.

Kakashi se aproxima e tira do seu bolso um guizo.

- Nani! Nem pensar! Kakashi-sensei eu queria lutar a sério com

você!

- eu também quero muita coisa que não posso ter Naruto…

- Vá vamos! – disse Tsunade. Eles andaram até chegarem a uma

porta que dava pra uma sala escura que tinha apenas uma cadeira, um grande vidro, que ocupava quase uma parede inteira, e uma porta. Naruto e Kakashi entraram por essa porta directamente pra uma sala muito grande, completamente vazia e bem iluminada.

Na primeira divisão todos começaram a se preparar. Tsunade sentou-se na cadeira, os árbitros do lado esquerdo dela, activaram suas linhagens, e os júris do lado direito apenas observavam.

- Comecem! – ordenou Tsunade.

Kakashi pendurou seu guizo no colete e quando olhou pra Naruto, ele simplesmente não estava mais lá. Ele olhou pra todos os lados e nada. Naruto parecia ter desaparecido.

"será que…" – mas ele não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada pois no segundo seguinte, a única coisa que ele sente e um murro na sua cara. Depois outro e outro, e novamente, Naruto desaparece. Imediatamente, Kakashi levanta a sua bandana pra usar o sharingan. Como ele pensava. Seu subordinado apenas se movimentava a grande velocidade. Mesmo com Naruto o atacando, ele apenas se defendia.

" ele está sendo teimoso novamente… eu estou praticamente dando o guizo pra ele e ele nem liga…" os dois se moviam a uma velocidade impressionante. Os olhos de Sasuke se moviam igualmente depressa. Ele observava todos os movimentos feitos por eles enquanto Neji via a quantidade de chakra utilizado e o tipo de jutsus que eles faziam. De repente todo aquele movimento parou. Kakashi havia prendido Naruto na parede com shurikens.

- Idiota! Porque você não tenta apanhar o guizo?

- eu não quero saber desse maldito guizo! Eu só quero medir forças com você Kakashi-sensei!

- Não é altura pra isso agora!

Naruto soltou seus braços, fez uma data de símbolos com as mãos e disse: - Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

* * *

- Arabi você tem que usar outra camisola! – sussurrou Kane para a irmã.

- Ué! porque? – sussurros Arabi de volta.

- você não lembra o que a Hinata-sensei disse? Com você mostrando a barriga dessa maneira toda a gente vai descobrir o que agente é!

- agente tem que pedir pró papai nos ensinar um jutsu pra esconder a marca.

- boa sorte pra você…

- -.-

- Kane! Você pode me dizer o que eu estava falando?

# aura negra sobre Kane #

" porque sou sempre eu…? Deve ser pela minha beleza incalculável…"

- A Arabi que estava falando comigo Iruka-sensei!

- Ó.Ò " porque ele sempre atira a batata quente pra mim?"

- Arabi o que eu estava falando?

- Ó.Ò eu não sei Iruka sensei… - disse ela com cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Ah se não fosse essa sua carinha tão linda pode querer que eu te dava um castigo pra vida. – e continuou dando sua lição.

- hehehe. Eu sou a mais bonita. – disse ela pró Kane, levando de seguida um carolo. (eles discutiam por isso muitas vezes XD)

- porque você não estava tomando atenção no que ele disse baka! Eu estava contando com você caso isso acontecesse…

- eu só tomo atenção pras coitas que me interessam!

- -.- cof-cusca-cof.

* * *

- RASENGAN! – Naruto e Kakashi estavam bastante feridos. Naruto corria em direcção a Kakashi com o rasengan na sua mão esquerda pois seu braço direito estava ferido. Quando já estava a poucos centímetros do seu sensei, Naruto para de repente e diz sorrindo:

- você morreu e eu venci. – então, Kakashi cai de joelhos no chão, exausto.

Tsunade, os árbritos e o júri entram na sala. A hokage vai logo curar as feridas de Kakashi e depois de Naruto. Depois levantou-se e recebeu um papel de Sasuke, de Neji e do júri, e começou a lê-los.

- Tem um bom controle e utilização de chakra, mas começou a usar o chakra vermelho antes do normal acabar. – Tsunade olhou-o. Ele estava sério. Então ela passou ao papel seguinte. – Bons movimentos, embora hajam muitos que sejam desnecessários e sirvam apenas para o cansar. – passou para o outro papel. – Luta fantástica! Naruto pensa muito bem quando esta batalhando. Conseguiu o que queria, fazer Kakashi lutar com ele e pensou muito bem ao cansá-lo quando ele se recusava a lutar, o que facilitou a sua vitória. O júri acha que ele deveria passar pra jounin. – ela acabou de ler e olhou pra ele. Ele estava tão feliz que ate metia dó dizer o que ela ia dizer.

- isso é apenas o que o júri pensa… Naruto você fez tudo bem menos a única coisa que era realmente preciso fazer. Apanhar o guizo. Naruto, eu sinto muito mas eu não vou passar você pra jounin. Você deveria ter tratado isso como se fosse uma missão! Você não pode deixar a sua teimosia interferir no seu trabalho!

O sorriso que Naruto tinha antes havia desaparecido completamente. Ele não queria acreditar. Tinha desperdiçado a melhor oportunidade da sua vida por nada.

- me deixa fazer o teste outra vez! Por favor!

- Claro que eu vou-te deixar fazer o teste outra vez, mas até lá, você vai ficar muito tempo como chuunin Naruto.

Ele saiu correndo pra um sitio onde pudesse se acalmar.

* * *

Hinata estava treinando sozinha quando ouviu um grande estrondo perto dali. Ela foi correndo pra ver o que tinha acontecido. Conforme ela ia se aproximando, ia ouvindo gritos de raiva e quando finalmente chegou ao local viu Naruto, rodeado por chakra vermelho. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo, por isso correu até ele e o abraçou bem forte. Quando ele se deu conta que era ela, a abraçou também, e voltou ao normal.

- Naruto-kun… o que aconteceu?

- eu fiz o exame pra jounin e… - aí ele a abraçou mais forte. - … eu não passei…

- Naruto-kun… sinto muito… - disse ela triste.

- Hinata! Desculpa por não ter passado! Eu só queria impressionar você! – aí Hinata quase que desmaiou. Seu coração estava quase saído do peito.

- N-não faz mal Naruto-kun. Nem toda a gente é tão forte como o kakashi-san.

- você não esta entendendo… eu venci ele. Apenas não da melhor maneira… - ele a desabraçou e olhou-a nos olhos. Eles foram se aproximando até se beijarem. Tudo corria as mil maravilhas até Hinata desmaiar. É, ele já devia estar preparado para aquilo.

* * *

As aulas finalmente tinham terminado e Kane e Arabi estavam na ponte ( onde o time 7 costumava se encontrar) treinando.

- escuta. É só você concentrar seu chakra nos olhos!

- Eu estou tentando! – queixou-se Arabi. Kane estava tentando fazer a irmã conseguir usar o sharingan, mas era uma missão quase impossível. Arabi olha pra trás de Kane e diz:

- o que você está fazendo?

Kane rapidamente olha pra trás. Sano estava espreitando pelo ombro dele com seu byakugan activado.

- Você não consegue controlar seu chakra. Quando você tenta concentra-lo num sitio ele vagueia descontroladamente. Talvez porque não esta habituada a usá-lo nesse sitio. Mas… porque você quer que ela concentre o chakra nos olhos?

- quero que ela use o sharingan.

- eu posso ajudar. Apenas tente concentrar o chakra nos olhos como seu irmão estava dizendo.

Ela fez como ele estava dizendo, e ele usava sua técnica ( akela do clã hyuuga k eu n lembro o nome XD) de vez em quanto. De repente, os olhos de Arabi se transformam no sharingan. Kane estava de boca aberta.

- eu não acredito que você conseguiu! Como você fez isso Sano?

- quando o chakra dela se desviava do caminho eu tapava os tenketsus por onde ele ia desviar. – disse ele sorrindo. – fiz isso ate o chakra chegar aos olhos.

- eu sabia que você ia conseguir! Espero que você consiga fazer isso de novo sozinha.

De repente aparece Neji.

- Sano! A Hinata-sama está no hospital! (o Neji e sempre o mensageiro XD mas aki teve mesmo de ser porque eles são da mesma família e a família secundaria deve sempre proteger a principal ne?)

Eles saíram os dois pró hospital e Kane e Arabi aproveitaram e foram junto.

* * *

- onde estou?- perguntou Hinata. Ela ainda estava um pouco atordoada pois acabara de acordar. Ela olha a sua volta. Reconheceu o hospital, depois sentiu um peso na sua barriga e olhou pra baixo. Imediatamente ela corou. Naruto tinha adormecido e a sua cabeça estava apoiada na barriga dela. Ele estava também segurando a mão o que fez ela corar mais ainda.

- N-naruto-kun. – ele lentamente abre os olhos. De repente ele levanta a cabeça e encara Hinata com uma cara muito estranha.

- Hinata-chan! Graças a Deus você esta bem! Me desculpa por favor!

- Desculpar por que?

- Daquilo de a pouco. Você sabe… do beijo… - agora ele que estava ficando vermelho.

- ah! Não faz mal Naruto-kun. Eu ate gostei… - quando se dá conta do que disse ela mete rapidamente as mãos na boca, mais vermelha do que alguma vez tinha estado na sua vida.

- Sério? – Naruto parecia extremamente feliz. Ele agarra nas mãos dela novamente e diz.

- Hinata… eu amo você.

Hinata nunca tinha passado tantas emoções fortes na sua vida. ela nem queria acreditar. Esse seria um bom momento pra desmaiar, mas ela não queria perder o momento por isso o abraçou bem forte e só depois desmaiou.

Mais tarde Neji e Sano a levaram pra casa e Naruto foi comer no Ichiraku com seus filhos.

- Oi Naruto! – Disse Iruka que pra variar também estava lá.

- Oi Iruka-sensei! Então novidades sobre o Kane? Ele vai passar o ano a frente?

- Sim claro! Você tem ai um pequeno génio Naruto! Ele podia ate passar 2 anos a frente se quiser é claro!

- um pequeno génio… - resmungou Arabi baixinho.

- Não prefiro ficar no meu ano mesmo.

- Você é muito modesto!

# gota em Naruto e Arabi #

- É…

Eles acabaram de comer e foram pra casa. Se não fosse o chuunin shiken, aquele tinha sido um dos dias mais felizes da sua vida. ele tinha se acertado com Hinata, a sua menina tinha finalmente aprendido a usar o sharingan, Kane tinha começado a acompanhar seus companheiros. Estava decidido. Enquanto ele ia por o seu sonho da vida de lado, e até se tornar anbu, a prioridade iria ser sua família.

**N.A. – **oi! Espero que tenham gostado do ultimo Cap.! Isso mesmo o ultimo mas da 1º parte! Hehehe essa fic em principio vai ter 3 partes. A próxima vai-se passar 3 anos depois e em principio vão começar os casais entre os ocs.

Finalmente eu postei mais arts lá no deviantart! Confiram a segunda parte dos personagens! Agora vou começar desenhando os times que vão ficar na segunda parte. Continuo dizendo, quem tiver arts da fic e quiser que eu poste lá e só mandar pró meu mail, ou pelo MSN! Claro que eu vou identificar as arts como sendo suas por isso se mandarem por mail se identifiquem!

Se quiserem podem continuar mandando mais opiniões sobre hanaxkiba ou hanaxlee pois quando eu começar a segunda parte o romance ainda não vai estar resolvido.

Obrigada pelas reviews:

S2 Yamanaka Ino S2

Ika: é eu sou portuguesa sim! Escrevo de maneira diferente porque há muitas palavras portuguesas que ai tem um significado diferente e eu também sei que há algumas pessoas que lhes faz impressão ler diferente n.n

Continuem comentando!

Prox. Cap.:

Três anos depois, os times são escolhidos e haverá um novo chuunin shiken.

Como será que vai a relação entre Hinata e Naruto?

Será que Tsunade finalmente irá dar uma nova oportunidade pra Naruto?

Não percam o prox. Cap.!

Jokas e Já ne!


	9. Parte 2: Tres anos depois

- Life goes on –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços. Várias coisas mudaram desde que ele partiu. Será que os seus filhos se vão adaptar a sua nova casa? Naruxoc naruxhina sasuxsaku inoxgaa nejixten shikaxtema e vários ocxoc's.

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! )

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

Cap.9 – Três anos depois

- Kane! Arabi! Michiko já está aqui! – Chamou Hinata. Arabi desceu entusiasticamente as escadas e agarrou numa torrada. Kane vinha logo a seguir, mas agarrou antes num iogurte. Agora com 11 e 12 anos, eles não tinham mudado muito, apenas estavam mais altos.

- O papai? – Perguntou Arabi.

- Ele ainda está no banho.

Eles deram um beijo em Hinata antes de saírem.

- Manda um beijo pró papai e pró Momaru também! – Disse Arabi, sorrindo, antes de fechar a porta.

- Oi cumprimentou Michiko. Ela também estava mais alta, tenha deixado o cabelo crescer e agora usava roupas que faziam notar o seu novo corpo de adolescente.

- Oi! – Respondeu Arabi. Kane não olhou nem na cara dela. Ela sempre ficava um pouco triste quando ele fazia aquilo, mas sabia que fazia parte da personalidade dele.

Um pouco mais à frente Arabi vê Yumi e vai ter com ela.

-Hoje vamos conhecer o nosso time e o nosso novo sensei! Você não esta nervoso Kane?

- Porque haveria de estar?

- Não sei… – disse ela numa voz triste, mas ainda assim sorrindo. – Quem você gostava que ficasse no seu time?

- Não sei, tanto faz… desde que não seja aquele garoto que todas as raparigas andam atrás… o Mishima… ainda bem que ele é um ano mais novo - disse irritado. – Eu odeio tanto ele…

Michiko deu uma risada que fez ele finalmente olhar pra ela, interrogativo.

- Por acaso você está com ciúmes? – Kane apenas cruzou os braços e encarou o chão.

- Não sei por que Kane. Você também tem muitas garotas trás de você. Algumas você nem sabe e nem nunca ia imaginar quem elas são!

- E você sabe quem elas são?

- Claro!

- Elas vão falar com você?

- Algumas sim, mas a maioria eu apenas observo.

- Você é muito distraída Michiko-chan, porque você foi reparar justo nas garotas que gostam do meu nii-chan? – Disse Arabi.

Michiko corou furiosamente. Eles tinham alcançado elas sem nem repararem.

- Arabi agente estava conversando, não se meta e vá embora! – Disse Kane. Ela nem pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo junto com Yumi.

- Kane… você sabe… é…

- Não precisa explicar nada. Arabi só diz besteira mesmo…

- Você não percebeu o que ela queria dizer ne?

#gota#

" Ainda bem…" – pensou Michiko aliviada. – Kane?

- Sim?

- Você esta amando alguém?

- Amo apenas os meus pais e os meus irmãos… se você está falando de garotas… eu não penso especialmente em nenhuma…

- Então porque você tem inveja do Mishima ter mais garotas atrás dele do que você?

- …

- Esquece… - ela sabia muito bem que ele só queria atenção. Pra falar a verdade, ela odiava aquela parte dele. Mesmo sendo um génio, um Uchiha, um Uzumaki (já se sabia que Naruto era filho do Yondaime) e bonito, ele sempre queria mais e mais.

- E você? Gosta de alguém? – aquela pergunta tinha apanhado ela de surpresa. Raramente ele fazia perguntas pessoais, e esta era **_mesmo _**pessoal.

- Claro que sim! – Disse tentando manter-se calma. Houve um momento de silêncio. Michiko sabia que ele estava esperando um nome, mas ela não iria dizer nada se ele não perguntasse.

- Então… quem é?

- Porque você quer saber?

- Nós não somos melhores amigos?

- Eu só sou sua melhor amiga pra essas coisas ne!

- Então me dá uma pista.

- Hmm… ele é próximo a mim.

- Você faz ideia de quantos rapazes são próximos a você!

- Se você pensar um pouquinho…

- Sabe que mais? Eu não quero saber… – e se adiantou.

- É melhor mesmo! – Disse ela acompanhando o passo dele. – Eu também não quero que você saiba!

- Vocês são sempre a mesma coisa… – disse Sano atrás deles. – Parecem duas criancinhas.

- Ei! Não me chama isso! (Kane ficou muito traumatizado com a conversa que ele teve com o Gaara no hospital e agora ele odeia que chamem ele de criança XD) – Gritou Kane apontando pra ele acusadoramente.

- Como queira…

Quando finalmente eles chegaram na academia, foram logo ver os times. Estava la muita gente, por isso eles decidiram sentar-se e esperar que ficasse mais vazio. Passados uns minutos, Ryuichi emerge da multidão e vai directo a eles.

- Oi! Tudo bom com vocês? – Cumprimentou ele.

- Sempre! Então, quem ficou no seu time? – Perguntou Michiko.

- A irmã mais velha dos gémeos, a Reika Nara e um garoto que eu não conheço… o nome dele é Yamanaka Shisuke. Somos o time 4.

- Vocês vão formar um novo InoShikaCho?

- É, vamos sim… RyuReiShi… meu pai já tinha falado comigo.

Uma garota de cabelo loiro e curto, olhos verde escuros e um ar descontraído se aproximou deles.

- Oi Ryu! Oi Sano!

- Oi!

-Michiko! Você lembra de mim? – Perguntou a garota.

- Lembro sim! Nos costumávamos brincar quando éramos pequenas! – Disse Michiko sorrindo.

- É… Oi, você é o Kane né? Eu sempre quis conhecer você! Eu sou a Nara Reika.

- Prazer… - disse Kane, um pouco corado. Ela realmente era muito bonita e Michiko não tinha gostado nem um pouco da reacção de Kane.

- Vamos andando Reika?

- Claro! Posso te chamar de Kane-kun? – disse, virando-se pra Kane novamente.

- Tá…

- Então… Até logo Kane-kun! – Disse ela dando um beijo na cara dele. Michiko nunca tinha visto ele tão vermelho. Quando eles saíram, Kane virou-se pra Michiko ainda corado e perguntou:

- Ela é uma das garotas que você estava dizendo?

- Definitivamente não… Agora já sei porque eu deixei de brincar com ela…

- Já não está quase ninguém aqui vamos ver nossos times? – Disse Sano. Eles se aproximaram do painel.

-O.O

-O.O

-O.O

- Que coincidência…

- É…

- Ficamos no mesmo time! O time 5.

- Sala C2. Vamos.

Quando chegaram na sala estava lá um homem. Ele tinha o cabelo preto atado num rabo-de-cavalo, brincos e uma barbicha no queixo. Ele apenas os analisou com um ar muito aborrecido por um tempo.

- Venham… - eles saíram da sala e da academia. Não eram os únicos. Todos os times iam agora com seus senseis pró seu novo ponto de encontro, onde iriam se juntar e treinar ou falar sobre as suas missões. Perto deles iam Ryuichi, Reika e Shisuke. Ele era uma mini réplica masculina de Ino, embora não fosse filho dela e sim do seu irmão. O sensei deles ia na frente. Ele era um pouco esquisito. Suas roupas tapavam a maioria do seu corpo e usava uns óculos escuros que impediam também de ver os seus olhos. Reika e Ryuichi acenaram pra eles e Shisuke, pra ir na onda, acenou também. Michiko e Sano responderam, mas Kane apenas corou um pouco e virou costas, e novamente Michiko reparou, o que fez ela ficar muito irritada. O sensei deles os levou até à beira do rio e se sentou na relva, olhando as nuvens. Eles se entreolharam, sem saber o que fazer.

- O que estão esperando? Sentem-se.

Eles se sentaram.

- Quero que vocês se apresentem e me digam seus sonhos.

- Eu me chamo Uchiha Michiko, tenho 12 anos e meu sonho é reconstruir meu clã.

- Eu sou Hyuuga Sanosuke, tenho 12 anos e meu sonho é fazer com que deixem de haver diferenças sociais na minha família.

- Sou o Uzumaki Kane, tenho 12 anos e meu sonho é um dia derrotar meu pai.

" Ih… ta tudo com problemas de família… que problemático…" pensou o sensei. Depois se apresentou também.

- Eu me chamo Nara Shikamaru, tenho 28 anos e meu sonho é… é… ah, que problemático… eu acho que… ter uma vida tranquila?

#gota#

- Bem… Continuando… Eu vou fazer um teste pra vocês. Se falharem, eu não vos vou aceitar como meus subordinados. – Ele se levantou, agarrou num pau e desenhou um quadrado no chão, indo pra dentro dele em seguida. Kane, Michiko e Sano apenas observavam curiosos. Depois Shikamaru tirou do bolso uma Fita cor-de-rosa com corações dizendo "Reika-chan" e a colocou na sua cabeça. Quando ele olhou de novo seus subordinados, eles estavam com cara de criancinhas traumatizadas.

- Eu não encontrei meu lenço ta bom? – Explicou. – É assim… Eu não vou sair deste quadrado. O objectivo é vocês tirarem a minha fita. Tenham cuidado com os meus ataques e principalmente com as minhas sombras. Se eu apanhar um de vocês, essa pessoa não vai poder tentar mais, a não seu que consiga se soltar.

- Vai ser fácil… - disse Kane.

- Não pense assim… eu vou te dizer uma coisa… há 10 anos que sou jounin e ainda só tive 1 time de subordinados.

Novamente eles se entreolharam. Talvez Kane estivesse errado.

- Eu aconselho a vocês uma coisa. Trabalho de equipa.

- Vamos ver se isso é preciso. – Disseram os três.

- Kage Bushin no Jutsu! – Gritou Kane. Cinco cópias dele apareceram. Shikamaru imediatamente fez o jutsu dele e prendeu todas as cópias dele. Kane fez elas desaparecerem. Eles se juntaram numa rodinha.

- Ele tem razão… ele é demasiado rápido pra nós. Escutem nos não podemos perder essa oportunidade. Façam tudo o que ele disser e sigam todas as dicas. Ele vai ser nosso sensei e nos vamos começar já a aprender.

-Hai! – responderam.

- Nós definitivamente vamos apanhar aquela fita! – disse Kane, virando-se novamente pra Shikamaru. Este deu um pequeno sorriso.

* * *

O sensei tinha levado eles pró cimo das grandes estátuas dos Hokages. Ryuichi comia um grande pacote de batatas, e de vez em quando, quando ele estava distraído Shisuke tirava uma batatinha.

- Eu me chamo Aburame Shino e vou ser vosso sensei se vocês passarem num teste que eu vou fazer pra vocês. Mas antes disso quero que vocês se apresentem e me digam seus sonhos.

- Eu me chamo Akimichi Ryuichi, tenho 12 anos e meu sonho é ser dono da melhor churrascaria de Konoha, quando crescer.

- Eu me chamo Reika Nara, tenho 12 anos e meu sonho é ser como minha mãe.

- Eu me chamo Yamanaka Shisuke, tenho 12 anos e meu sonho é ser o melhor ninja de toda Konoha.

- Você quer ser hokage? – perguntou Shino

-Nem pensar! É muito problemático.

- Você parece meu pai falando. – disse Reika que estava deitada olhando as nuvens.

- Bem… vocês já sabem meu nome. Tenho 28 anos e não tenho nenhum sonho em particular… vá vou explicar pra vocês o teste…

**Continua…**

**N.A. – **oi! Espero que tenham gostado do Cap.! Eu sei que está pequeno mas naum deu pra fazer +… gomen!

Vocês nos próximos caps. Vão ficar se perguntando "então e o Sano? Ele não fica com ninguém?" bem não se preocupem n.n eu já tenho 1 par pra ele sim, desde o inicio, mas só vai acontecer alguma coisa na 3º parte da fic e talvez no final da segunda.

Eu já desenhei o time 4 e 5 e também o futuro time da Arabi. Quem tiver arts da fic e quiser que eu poste no deviantart e só mandar pró meu mail, ou pelo MSN! Claro que eu vou identificar as arts como sendo suas por isso se mandarem por mail se identifiquem!

Continuem mandando mais opiniões sobre hanaxkiba ou hanaxlee.

Obrigada pelas reviews:

S2 Yamanaka Ino S2 – Pra você ver as arts é só ir la na minha homepage que está no meu perfil. Eu não queria que o Naruto ficasse OOC por isso eu fiz ele falhar no exame, se não ele ia ficar demasiado perfeito. Você pode ver que nenhum dos meus personagens é perfeito, Kane e Arabi são muito egoístase mais pra frente você vai encontrar alguns defeitos no Sano e Na Michiko também. Jokax

Ika: Se você quiser pode me adicionar no msn n.n eu ia adorar ver seus desenhos! Não diga que eles são feios porque eles são como as mulheres! Nenhuma mulher no mundo é feia porque o que importa é o que está por dentro. Nenhum desenho é feio porque o que importa é a intenção n.n Eu acho que o dia das mães aqui em Portugal foi uma semana antes, ou se calhar foi no mesmo dia XP jokax

Comentem aqui e no deviantart!

Prox. Cap.:

Quem será Momaru?

Será que Shikamaru vai passar seus subordinados?

E Shino? Será que ele também vai passar o novo time RyuReiShi?

Não percam o prox. Cap.!

Jokas e Já ne!


	10. Eu apenas quero te proteger

- Life goes on –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços. Várias coisas mudaram desde que ele partiu. Será que os seus filhos se vão adaptar a sua nova casa? Naruxoc naruxhina sasuxsaku inoxgaa nejixten shikaxtema e vários ocxoc's.

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! )

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

**Cap. 10**- Euapenas quero te proteger…

Hinata estava lavando as mãos na cozinha quando sente alguém abraçando ela por trás. Ela se vira e da um beijo em Naruto. Ele estava muito triste, o que não era normal. Mas ela sabia o porque. Ela mesma também estava muito triste.

- Gomen… - disse ele, a abraçando.

- Porque Naruto-kun? A culpa não é sua…

- É o seu primeiro filho. Você não tem a noção do quanto vai sofrer por causa disso.

- Não se preocupe Naruto-kun. Se você aguentou, eu também aguento.

- Se acontecer com ele o que aconteceu com Kane… eu não sei se vou aguentar dessa vez. Todo aquele sentimento de culpa.

Nesse momento, um garotinho entra na cozinha. Ele tinha por volta dos 2 anos, tinha um cabelo muito liso, negro e comprido que estava atado num rabo-de-cavalo. Os olhos dele eram perolados e no pijama dele estava estampado o símbolo Hyuuga. Naruto fez cara de sofrido e se afastou. Hinata agarrou numa torrada e num copo de leite e foi ter com ele.

- Bom dia Momaru-kun! – Disse dando um beijo nele e entregando a comida. – vai comer pra sala ta?

Ele silenciosamente foi pra sala.

- Naruto-kun… Tsuiko vai fazer 3 anos pra semana. Meu pai que por o juin-jutsu nela e ao mesmo tempo fazer o selamento do Momaru, numa cerimonia. Todo o meu clã vai lá estar. Você se importa?

- Se eu me importasse não ia fazer importância nenhuma. Você sabe como ele é…

- Você é o pai dele! Meu pai não pode fazer nada contra!

- Eu vou poder estar na cerimónia?

- Claro.

- Então pode ser… Momaru teria que fazer isso algum dia.

- Eu vou vestir ele, pra irmos ver o meu pai. Você quer vir? Ele queria conversar connosco.

- Ta… eu não tenho missões hoje por isso…

Hinata sorriu pra ele e foi vestir Momaru. Assim que ela saiu, Naruto se sentou e enterrou a cabeça nos braços, esperando elas voltarem pra eles irem embora.

* * *

# Aura negra sobre Kane # 

" Eu não acredito…" – pensou ele.

- De novo Kane! – Resmungou Michiko.

- EU SO SOU APANHADO POR TENTAR PROTEGER VOCES! – Gritou. Ele tinha sido novamente apanhado pelas sombras de Shikamaru. Michiko tirou outra vez o seu pergaminho e largou o comprido papel pra frente de Kane de modo a que a sombra do papel cortasse a ligação entre as sombras de Shikamaru e Kane. Este viu seu sensei tirar uma kunai, então ele se preparou para conseguir fugir antes que a kunai acertasse o pergaminho e o desviasse. Assim que ele conseguiu se soltar subi pra uma arvore.

- Kane! Eu tenho uma ideia! – Disse Sano.

- T.T meu pergaminho… - queixou-se Michiko.

- Fazemos assim…

# Com Shikamaru #

" Não acredito… o que eles estão segredando ali? Que problemático…"

De repente, ele só ouve um "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" e vê vários Kanes saindo da floresta. Ele imediatamente os destruiu com shurikens. Tudo ficou vazio. Ele olhou pra todos os lados a procura deles, mas não os viu em lado nenhum, e quando se deu conta, Kane e Sano estavam abraçando ele forte, de maneira que ele não pudesse se mexer.

"De onde eles vieram? Só se…" ele rapidamente olhou pra cima. Michiko vinha por cima e caiu com as pernas em cima dos ombros dele, tirando-lhe a fita. Depois, Kane e Sano o largaram e Michiko saiu de cima dele.

- Parabéns… Vocês me surpreenderam. Eu ia ensinar pra vocês que a melhor maneira de vencer um inimigo era surpreende-lo, mas parece que vocês já sabem isso. Mesmo assim estou feliz por terem seguido o meu conselho. Estão dispensados. Nos encontramos a esta hora amanha. – e desapareceu.

Eles se entreolharam. Não sabiam o que fazer. Ainda era cedo pra eles voltarem pra casa por isso decidiram voltar pra academia. Lá encontraram o time 4. Eles estavam todos sujos e despenteados e a sua pele estava cheia de picadas de insectos.

- Nossa… o que aconteceu com vocês?

- Teste… – disse Shisuke.

- Nosso sensei é tão esquisito. – Queixou-se Reika.

- É, ele usa insectos como ataque.

- Mas vocês não estão em muito bom estado. Quer dizer… menos o Kane-kun. – Reika tinha razão. Eles também estavam suados e sujos, mas Sano e Michiko tinham pequenos arranhões por todo o corpo, enquanto Kane não.

- Kane-kun você deve ser muito forte!

Kane apenas cruzou os braços, não mudando a sua expressão e muito menos ficando corado. A verdade é que ele também tinha tido feridas, elas apenas já tinham-se curado.

- Reika-chan seu pai é o nosso sensei sabia?

- É eu sei! Eu vi os vossos nomes nos papéis dos times. Vocês passaram no teste dele?

- Claro!

- Reika vamos embora? Ainda temos de ir ter com a hokage-sama.

- É… bem, ate logo. – E foram embora. Depois Kane, Sano e Michiko entraram na academia. Lá, eles viram Arabi num pequeno grupo de garotas que também incluía Yumi.

- Ai… Romaru-kun é um gato!

- É… - concordaram as outras garotas.

- Eu não acho… - disse Yumi.

- Quem é esse Romaru? – Perguntou Kane, intrujando na conversa.

- Kane… - chamou Michiko, apontando pra um garoto de cabelos verdes e muito compridos, atados numa trança. Um dos seus olhos era tapado por seu cabelo, mas o seu outro olho era muito estranho. Metade era verde pastel, e a outra um castanho muito escuro. Notava-se perfeitamente quando acabava uma cor e começava outra. Ele também usava roupas diferentes. Em vez das sandálias ninja normais, ele usava botas chinesas (tipo dragon ball). Tinha um ar muito tranquilo, e estava rodeado de garotas, mas parecia não se importar nem um pouco. Ele ate conversava com elas, o que fazia elas ficarem menos histéricas (quem dera ao Sasuke ter descoberto essa técnica quando tinha a idade dele XD). O olhar ciumento de Kane por a irmã estar gostando de um rapaz modificou completamente pra um olhar de raiva quando ele pôs os olhos naquele garoto.

- Mishima… - murmurou ele, ameaçadoramente. Depois ele olhou pras amigas de Arabi. Elas estavam olhando-o com os olhos brilhando, incluindo Yumi.

- Porque elas estão olhando assim pra mim? - Interrogou-se Kane assustado. (herdou no Naruto XD)

#gota#

- Vamos andando Kane? – Disse Michiko, meio por medo do que poderia acontecer por causa de Mishima, meio por ciúmes das garotas.

- É melhor mesmo… – disse Kane lançando um último olhar da serpente pra Mishima. Eles viraram costas e saíram da academia.

- Acho melhor você não falar mais do Mishima na frente dele. – Avisou Sano a Arabi.

- É… - concordou ela.

* * *

- Eu queria começar o treinamento Hyuuga do Momaru depois do selamento. É preciso algum cuidado especial pra ele Naruto? – Perguntou Hiashi. Ele, Naruto e Hinata estavam na casa principal dos Hyuuga conversando. Momaru estava junto com Hanabi, pois não poderia ver Tsuiko antes do dia. 

- De quanto tempo vai ser o treinamento dele? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Até ele aprender tudo o que tenho pra ensinar.

- Tá… O que você deve fazer é… bem… é pouco provável acontecer, pois o Momaru é muito calmo mas… o principal é não deixar as caudas nascerem.

- -.- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Se alguma vez você vai compreender.

- E se acontecer o que eu faço?

- Não precisa se preocupar. As caudas vão aumentar o poder dele, mas só vai se igualar ao seu na quinta cauda. Você consegue lidar com ele facialmente, até porque o Momaru é demasiado calmo pra chegar a esse ponto. Minha principal preocupação é… - Naruto fez uma pausa, pensando como poderia explicar aquilo pró sogro. – Quando as caudas dele começarem a aparecer, vai haver uma espécie de uma armadura de chakra que o protege dos ataques exteriores, mas o ataca por dentro. Ela é muito perigosa. Quando eu cheguei à oitava cauda quase morri. Se não fosse a Tsunade-baachan a acelerar as minhas capacidades de cura… talvez eu não estivesse aqui agora. Supõe-se que se eu tivesse conseguido chegar a nona cauda o selamento quebraria e a Kyuubi iria voltar. – explicou Naruto.

- Porque você me contou isso? – Disse Hiashi chocado, mas não mudando a sua expressão séria.

- É pró senhor saber dos perigos. Eu também expliquei isso pró Sasuke quando ele começou o treinamento Uchiha da Arabi e do Kane.

- Tá… bem tem mais alguma coisa?

- Coisas sem muita importância, mas se você quiser saber.

- Diga tudo. Podemos não voltar a conversar.

* * *

Eles estavam à porta da casa de Michiko se despedindo quando ela se vira pra trás e pergunta: 

- Vocês não querem dormir cá hoje?

Eles se entreolharam. Quais seriam as verdadeiras intenções dela? Eles encolheram ombros e disseram:

- Tá bom… – e entraram em casa. De repente Sakura aparece segurando um rapazinho. Ele tinha por volta dos 2 anos. Tinha cabelo e olhos pretos e nas suas roupas estava estampado o símbolo Uchiha. Ele vinha roendo uma máscara da ANBU em forma de felino.

- Oi Kane e Sano. Eu e o Sasuke temos uma missão até amanha por isso eu ia pedir pró Naruto para Michiko e o Ichigo irem dormir na sua casa hoje Kane, mas pelos vistos vocês e que vêem pra cá ne?

- É…

- Então eu levo só o Ichigo mesmo.

- Agente toma conta dele Sakura-san! – Disse Sano.

- Sério? Ah… é melhor não… mas obrigada na mesma. – Disse sorrindo.

- SAKURAA! – Chama Sasuke do andar de cima. – Onde está a minha mascara de ANBU?

- Eu tenho aqui! – Grita ela de volta. Passados uns momentos aparece Sasuke com a sua roupa de ANBU, tira a mascara a Ichigo e coloca-a. Ele passa pelas crianças sem dizer nada e sai de casa, juntamente com Sakura.

- Bem… o que vocês querem jantar? – Pergunta Michiko sorrindo.

# Umas horas mais tarde #

- Verdade ou consequência Sano? – Pergunta Kane a Sano. Eles estavam sentados num dos sofás enquanto Michiko estava deitada no outro observando eles e jogando também.

- Verdade.

- Eu sei que você sabe perfeitamente o que as pessoas estão pensando, apenas observando elas, por isso me diga duas das coisas mais importantes que você já conseguiu descobrir.

- Bem… as duas coisas mais importantes… - ele ficou pensando uns segundos. – Uma delas e sobre Michiko, mas eu não vou contar.

- Ei assim você não esta jogando direito!

- Não interessa… é uma coisa que eu acho que ela mesma deveria dizer a você. – Ele olhou significativamente pra ela. Esta estava um pouco chocada e corada também. Kane também estava olhando, sem entender nada, o que fez ela corar mais ainda.

- Ta… esquece. E a outra?

- A outra é que vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa de mim, desde que nos conhecemos. – Disse sério. Michiko olhou pra Kane. Este estava encarando o chão, muito sério. – Eu acho que se um de vocês teve confiança suficiente pra contar pró outro, também deveria contar pra mim. Não apenas por sermos amigos, mas porque pertencemos ao mesmo time agora. – Ele fez uma pausa, e depois continuou. – O segredo é seu não é Kane?

- Eu tenho… um demónio dentro de mim. – Contou Kane. Não dizendo mais nada a seguir, obrigando Michiko a contar o resto.

- Ele se chama Kyuubi…

- Isso eu já sabia. - Interrompeu Sano. Kane e Michiko estavam chocados. Não conseguiam nem disfarçar. – Meu pai me contou sobre o seu, e sobre Gaara-sama. Aí eu pensei… se a Haruko herdou o demónio da areia do Gaara-sama, então o Kane deve ter herdado o demónio-raposa do Naruto-san também.

- Ele está falando sobre a razão por eu ter saído da minha antiga casa. Eu nunca contei isso pra ninguém, nem mesmo pra você Michiko.

- Se você não quiser contar não conte Kane, mas se lembre que nos somos seus amigos e nunca vamos deixar você por pior que seja o seu segredo. – Disse Michiko.

- Eu vou contar. Se vocês não quiserem mais ser meus amigos, eu compreendo perfeitamente. Não vou me sentir mal por isso. Apenas não contem pra mais ninguém, nem sobre isso, nem sobre a Kyuubi. – Então Kane contou. Depois disso, já Michiko estava sentada junto com eles no sofá. Eles não podiam acreditar que Kane já tinha morto uma pessoa, ainda por cima um melhor amigo, apenas por ganância.

- Isso quer dizer que… - fala Michiko. - … você já pode usar seu mangekyou?

- Nem por isso… ele não devia ser mesmo meu melhor amigo… nunca consegui usar o mangekyou sharingan, e não sei se alguma vez vou usar.

- Bem… mudando de assunto. Kane você sente alguma coisa pela Reika? – Pergunta Michiko. ( wow k mudança XD)

- N-nani? Claro que não! Porque você pergunta isso?

- Não sei… talvez por você corar sempre que esta com ela.

- Ah cala a boca! Eu vou tomar um banho pra ir me deitar! Xau! – e saiu correndo.

- Sano…

- Sim?

- Você acha que ele sente alguma coisa por ela?

- Acho que não…

- Porque? – Perguntou ela surpresa.

- Eu acho que ela apenas ficou assim porque nunca uma garota tinha se aproximado dele daquela forma. Nem você. Ela é muito atiradiça ao contrário da maioria das garotas aqui. E as que gostam dele limitam-se a olha-lo ou a mandar-lhe cartas, pois sabem que ele não se da muito bem com aproximações, e alem disso, algumas delas, não estão autorizadas a aproximarem-se dele por ele ser o que é.

- Se calhar você tem razão! – Disse Michiko toda feliz. – Bem eu vou subir e preparar as coisas. Ate já! – E foi embora satisfeita.

Quando chegou la a cima, ela arrumou as almofadas e juntou duas camas. Quando estava a acabar de fazer a cama e se vira vê Kane apenas com os boxers postos. Ela adorava quando ele fazia aquilo. Ele não tinha vergonha nenhuma de mostrar o corpo, o que fazia todas as raparigas de Konoha muito felizes.

- Do que Sano estava falando?

- Não estou entendendo… – disse, fazendo-se despercebida.

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. – Disse ele, um pouco mais grosseiro. – Do verdade ou consequência.

- Talvez um dia eu conte pra você.

Kane se aproximou dela, perigosamente zangado. Como ela já estava encostada na parede não podia se afastar.

- Você sempre soube de meu maior segredo! Porque não quer me contar o seu? – A essa altura ele já estava praticamente em cima dela, o que fez ela ficar que nem um tomate.

- Eu acho que você ainda não esta preparado pra saber.

- Se é importante eu tenho de saber! Se não eu… não vou poder te proteger.

Michiko olhou pra ele, surpresa. Ele estava com uma expressão muito aflita. Ela não conseguiu resistir mais e o abraçou.

- Arigato… - disse ela.

- P-porque?

- Por se preocupar comigo. – Ele estava um pouco desconcertado e não sabia o que fazer, por isso correspondeu ao abraço.

- Mesmo que não pareça, eu me preocupo muito com você. As pessoas com que eu mais me preocupo são você, o Sano e meus irmãos. Me promete uma coisa?

- O que?

- Que mesmo que eu não saiba seu segredo, você vai sempre pedir minha ajuda quando precisar?

- Claro! Não precisa se preocupar tanto assim… meu segredo não é grave. – disse ela sorrindo.

Ele a largou. Quando ela o olhou, ele estava sorrindo. Um sorriso que ela nunca tinha visto na cara dele. Não era um daqueles que ele fazia quando estava comendo ramen, nem quando acontecia alguma coisa boa, nem um daqueles falsos quando ele tentava ser simpático. Este sorriso era de ternura. Todas as vezes que ela ficava triste quando ele parecia nem ligar um pouco pra ela, tinham-se apagado automaticamente da memória dela. Naquele momento entra Sano e vê Kane sorrindo.

- o.ó o que aconteceu? Que sorriso é esse?

Kane apenas encolheu os ombros e saiu do quarto.

- Você se declarou pra ele?

- Quem te dera…

- Vou tomar banho… já volto. – E fechou a porta do banheiro atrás de si.

- Não demora que eu também quero tomar banho! – Gritou ela pra dentro do banheiro. Passados uns minutos, Kane entra no quarto com um filme na mão.

- Vamos ver este?

- Pode ser.

Ele mete o filme em cima da banquinha e entra no banheiro, mesmo com Sano lá dentro.

- Ei! Ta maluco! – Michiko ouve Sano gritar. – Eu estou-me vestindo!

- Tem aí alguma coisa que eu nunca tenha visto? Ou você ta com medo de se rebaixar perto de mim?

# Gota em Michiko #

" Pervertidos" – pensou ela.

Passados uns minutos, eles saiem do banheiro, e pra descontentamento de Michiko Kane já trazia uma camisola vestida. Então ela vai tomar banho, enquanto eles ficam conversando, esperando ela sair pra verem o filme.

- Então… o que aconteceu entre vocês os dois? – Perguntou Sano.

Kane corou furiosamente.

- O que você esta insinuando? Eu apenas fiz ela perceber o quanto eu me preocupo com ela.

- Ah… ta… a mim você nunca fez isso. – Disse Sano, fingindo ciúmes. Aquela acção fez ele levar com uma almofada pela cachola.

**Continua…**

**N.A. – **oi! Espero que tenham gostado do Cap.! Tou taum orgulhosa deste cap.! XP não era pra ter saído romance ainda, mas eu aproveitei hehehe.

Eu já tenho tandos art feitos! Mas naum consigo arranjar um scanner… ( das três vezes que eu actualizer o deviantart usei três scanners diferentes XD.

Quem tiver arts da fic e quiser que eu poste no deviantart e só mandar pró meu mail, ou pelo MSN! Claro que eu vou identificar as arts como sendo suas por isso se mandarem por mail se identifiquem!

Eu tou precisando de alguém pra passar as arts pelo photoshop. Eu ate tenho mas não percebo nd daquilo ( eu já ouvi dizer que aquilo é fácil mas da mto trabalho. Bem, se akilo é fácil e eu não consigo imaginem só o trabalho… eu sou como o shikazinho, tenho muita paciência, mas prefiro descansar hehehe.

Continuem mandando mais opiniões sobre hanaxkiba ou hanaxlee.

Obrigada pelas reviews:

S2 Yamanaka Ino S2 – hehehe obrigada pelos elogios n.n. são sempre bem vindos, bem como as criticas. A razão do Sasuke não ser sensei é porque ele é um anbu. Eu acho que eles não podem ser senseis, tanto que o Kakashi só virou sensei depois de ter desistido de ser anbu.

Ika: hehehe boa desculpa. Que pena que o seu pai não deixa você me adicionar ( eu queria muito ver seus desenhos… talvez um dia você manda pró meu mail n.n

Comentem aqui e no deviantart!

Prox. Cap.:

Shikamaru começa a preparar os seus subordinados para um dia eles se tornarem verdadeiros ninjas.

Momaru e Tsuiko vão se conhecer. Será que vão se gostar? E será que Momaru vai resistir ao doloroso selamento que esta prestes a receber?

Não percam o prox. Cap.!

Jokas e Já ne!


	11. Cerimónia Hyuuga

- Life goes on –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços. Várias coisas mudaram desde que ele partiu. Será que os seus filhos se vão adaptar a sua nova casa? Naruxoc naruxhina sasuxsaku inoxgaa nejixten shikaxtema e vários ocxoc's.

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! )

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

Cap. 11 – Cerimónia Hyuuga

- Kane o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Pergunta Michiko. Ela tinha acabado de descer quando vê Kane deitado no sofá, dormindo. Este, acorda sobressaltado.

- Eu vim comer alguma coisa mas… parece que adormeci aqui mesmo. – Michiko deu uma risada e Kane também sorriu discretamente, se levantou e foi pra cozinha. Ela seguiu-o.

- O que há pra comer? – Perguntou ele vasculhando o frigorífico.

- Não há ramen… - disse ela.

- O que! Porque? – Perguntou Kane, desapontado.

- Kane, nós já estamos fartos de ramen! Toda a vez que comemos com vocês é sempre ramen! – Quando ela olhou pra ele, só viu ele sair correndo.

- Espera! Onde você v…- ela só ouviu a porta da rua bater.

- Baka… onde ele foi naquele estado? – Disse irritada.

- Eu vou querer ovos. – Disse Sano por trás dela., o que fez ela se assustar e se cortar um pouco.

- Itai! O que você esta fazendo idiota!

- Ih… que mau humor é esse? – Ela lança um olhar da serpente pra ele, que rapidamente se transforma num de curiosidade.

- O que é isso que você tem na testa?

Quando ele se dá conta do que ela estava falando, rapidamente tapa o seu juin-jutsu com as mãos. Como ele podia ser tão descuidado? Ele tinha muita vergonha de ser da Bunke.

- Não sabia que você tinha isso. Já tinha visto em alguns dos seus familiares, mas você e o seu pai andam sempre com a testa tapada. O que é?

- Nada de importante! É coisa de clã.

- A Hinata-san não tem…

- Eu não quero falar nisso ta bom? – Disse ele num tom muito frio. Ela nunca tinha visto ele assim. Já tinha notado que ele estava diferente, mas nunca tinha mudado de atitude com os seus amigos. Ele era tão gentil, mas agora estava diferente, tal como Kane. Ela começava agora a descobrir uma nova "face" dos meninos. Kane estava menos frio, enquanto Sano estava mais. Ela vê ele virar costas, e rapidamente atar uma ligadura na testa, como ele sempre usa debaixo da bandana. De repente, Kane chega com um copo de ramen instantâneo na mão.

- Onde você foi?

- A casa. - Respondeu ele calmamente.

- Kane, você ainda esta de pijama e esta todo despenteado!

- Qual é o mal? Não esta ninguém na rua a esta hora.

- Mudando de assunto… – interrompe Sano.

- O que nós vamos fazer até às 13 h?

- Almoçar… - diz Kane de boca cheia.

- Eu nem devia falar com você Kane. Você nunca esta sóbrio quando come ramen.

- E se fossemos à casa do Kane? Hoje não há aulas na academia e eu queria falar com a Arabi. – Diz Michiko.

- Por mim tudo bem… Kane você também vem?

- Com quem você esta falando? – Pergunta Michiko. Sano olha pra trás e apenas vê uma cadeira vazia e um copo de ramen instantâneo também vazio.

- Onde ele foi? – Pergunta ele, confuso.

- Deve ter ido se despachar. E eu vou fazer como ele. – Disse Michiko subindo as escadas. Sano seguiu-a.

* * *

- Oi Michiko! Passaram bem a noite? - Perguntou Hinata sorrindo.

- Hai!

- O Ichigo está lá na sala, se você quiser vê-lo.

- Tá. Arigato Hinata-san! – E saiu correndo pra sala.

- Hinata-sama. – Cumprimentou Sano fazendo uma pequena vénia.

- Oi. – Então ele passou por ela sem dizer mais nada e sem olhá-la. Kane reparou nisso. Ele também já tinha notado que ele estava mais frio, e há uns dias ele tinha falado sobre isso com Michiko. Mas uma coisa que ele não tinha falado com a menina foi sobre Sano andar a evitar Hinata. Eles dantes conversavam, mas agora ele nem dava oportunidade a ela de começar uma conversa. Ele apenas a cumprimentava com um respeito que não tinha com outras pessoas, mesmo sendo forçado. Kane não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas com certeza iria descobrir. Quando chegou a vez dele cumprimentar Hinata, ela lhe deu um beijo e pôs as mãos nos seus ombros.

- Kane, você pode pedir pró seu sensei te dar uma folga na segunda?

- Porque? – Perguntou ele, desconfiado.

- Temos coisas pra fazer. Coisas de família.

Kane não disse mais nada e foi ter com os seus amigos.

- Nii-chan! – Gritou Momaru, correndo pra ele. Este, pega ele no colo. – Eu não te vi ontem… - disse Momaru, um pouco triste.

- É, ontem sai cedo e não voltei mais. Gomen. Mas hoje eu prometo que volto logo pra casa só pra estar com você ta?

- Podemos ir ao Ichiraku?

- Claro! Quer saber? Vamos ao Ichiraku agora ao almoço e logo ao jantar!

#gota#

- Ehh!

- Também posso ir? – Perguntou Naruto entrando na sala.

- Não. – Responde Hinata. – Você não quer aproveitar que vamos estar sozinhos? – Sussurra ela no ouvido dele. Naruto deu um sorriso pervertido e não disse mais nada.

- Bem… eu vou subir. – Disse Michiko. Sano foi com ela, e Kane seguiu-o.

# No andar de cima #

- Onde vocês vão? Eu quero ter uma conversa particular com a Arabi!

- Vocês têm muitas conversas particulares… - diz Kane, aborrecido.

- Sabe kane, você daria um pai maravilhoso. – Diz Michiko.

- P-porque você diz isso? – Pergunta Kane corando.

- Eu vi como você trata seus irmãos. Simplesmente não faz parte do seu feitio, mas você trata eles assim sem notar. – Disse ela sorrindo e entrando no quarto, deixando um Kane corado e confuso pra trás.

- Não sei se você reparou mas ela te mandou uma indirecta. – Disse Sano.

- O que? – Perguntou ele, ainda mais confuso.

# No quarto da Arabi #

Michiko entrou no quarto de Arabi e contou pra ela o que se tinha passado na noite anterior.

- Nossa! Você e o Kane ein? Ta rolando alguma coisa?

- Ai, quem me dera… a verdade é que essa foi a única vez que ele mostrou algum afecto por mim.

- Não é isso… ele tem sua própria maneira de mostrar afecto. Eu acho que com a idade ele vai demonstrá-lo de maneira diferente. Como ontem por exemplo.

- É, Deus queira que sim…mesmo que pré ele não signifique o mesmo que pra mim… então e você? Tem novidades?

- Você nem imagina! – Diz ela histericamente.

- O que? – Pergunta Michiko curiosa.

- O Romaru-kun falou comigo!

- Sério! E o que ele disse?

- Foi assim, eu estava bloqueando o caminho dele pra entrar na sala, e ele me pediu pra sair do caminho!

# gota #

- E você?

- Eu sai, e ai ele perguntou o meu nome!

- Quem perguntou seu nome? – Intruja Kane novamente.

- Ninguém! – Disse ela entrando em pânico.

- …

- Sano vamos sair? – Pergunta Arabi, de repente. Ele ficou um pouco desconcertado, mas logo entendeu.

- Tá. Agente se ve logo com o sensei. – E saíram.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Pergunta Kane.

- Você não prometeu um almoço pró Momaru?

* * *

Naruto e Hinata estavam deitados no sofá, conversando.

- Naruto-kun, é a sua vez de planear uma tarde romântica pra nos dois.

Ele pensou um pouco.

- Que tal fazermos um piquenique, damos um passeio, depois voltamos pra casa, vemos um filme bem juntinhos e depois… bem, você sabe ne?

- Naruto-kun não era preciso ter dito essa ultima parte, você sabe que ia rolar ne? – disse Hinata, envergonhada, e muito corada.

Ele deu uma risada.

- Eu adoro quando você fica assim sabia? – Ele ficou observando ela por um tempo. – Hinata… eu te amo tanto.

- Eu também te amo, Naruto-kun.

* * *

- Arabi-chan eu vou ter com meu sensei daqui a pouco será que podemos ir almoçar? O Mishima deve estar comendo também… - queixou-se Sano. – Ele não vai sair dali tão cedo…

- Eu não saio daqui enquanto ele não sair! – Diz Arabi. Eles tinham estado o tempo todo seguindo Mishima e agora ele tinha entrado numa casa e nunca mais saia.

- Eu vou-me embora! – Disse Sano, se levantando. Arabi olhou pra ele. O que tinha dado nele? Ele sempre fazia tudo o que ela queria, e ainda por cima parecia estar zangado com ela.

- Espera! – Disse seguindo-o. – O que deu em você? Você tem estado diferente ultimamente.

Ele parou e olhou-a por um tempo.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela.

- Você sabe… - ai ele olhou pra longe. – Já muita gente reparou nisso, mas você foi a única que me perguntou.

E continuou andando.

- E você não vai me responder?

- Não… Logo você vai descobrir, mesmo que eu não queira que você saiba.

Eles entraram no Ichiraku. Kane, Michiko, Momaru, Ichigo, Chouji e Ryuichi estavam lá. Como estava cheio, eles pediram ramen pra levar e foram comer pra junto do lago. Quando acabaram de comer. Arabi vê bolhinhas no lago e sai correndo (arrastando Sano com ela) pra ver os peixes que provavelmente estariam lá. Quando chega lá, ela não consegue travar a tempo e agarra-se a Sano pra não cair no lago, o coitado do rapaz, como estava desprevenido cai junto com ela.

- O meu cabelo! – Grita Sano.

- Seu baka! Para de se preocupar com o seu cabelo e sai de cima de mim! – Grita Arabi, um pouco corada. Quando Sano se dá conta, também cora um pouco, mas rapidamente sai de cima dela. Ele nem tem tempo de se recompor, pois Arabi logo começa a atirar água nele.

- O que você está fazendo? – Aí ele também começou a atirar agua pra ela e ficaram ali, rindo como loucos e atirando água um ao outro.

Passado um tempo aparecem Kane e Michiko.

- EII! SANO JÁ TA NA HORA! – Chama Michiko.

- O QUE VOCE ESTA FAZENDO COM A MINHA IRMA IDIOTA! ASSIM ELA FICA COM UM RESFRIADO! – Grita Kane, furioso.

Eles saem do lago. Arabi vai embora, enquanto Sano vai pró rio, junto com Kane e Michiko, pra esperar Shikamaru chegar.

-Até admira você ter-se metido nessa Sano. Você odeia quando seu cabelo não esta perfeito…

- Eu estava-me divertindo.

- Eu só espero que você não se divirta com a minha irmã de **outras maneiras**... – disse Kane lançando o olhar da serpente pra ele.

- Oi! – Cumprimenta Shikamaru, aparecendo de repente e assustando todo o mundo. – Vocês receberam algum treinamento dos vossos clãs?

- Já. – Responderam Michiko e Sano.

- Você não Kane?

- Um pouco.

- E o que vocês aprenderam?

- Técnicas tradicionais do clã.

- É.

- Só isso? Ah que saco… mais trabalho pra mim… vocês já sabem andar sobre a água?

- Não.

- Então vamos aprender isso hoje. Tirem suas roupas se não quiserem se molhar. Quer dizer… menos você ne Michiko. Tire apenas os sapatos se quiser.

Eles assim fizeram. Então, Shikamaru andou muito calmamente até ao rio. Sano tinha o byakugan ligado pra ver como ele concentrava seu chakra, e imitá-lo depois. O sensei parou no meio do rio, e explicou pra eles como deviam fazer. O primeiro a tentar foi Sano. Ele andou perfeitamente pela água. Quando chegou a vez de Kane, quando esta concentrava seu chakra, o selamento apareceu no seu umbigo. Todos olharam pra ele curiosos.

- Kane, nunca faça isso na frente de outras pessoas. – Disse Shikamaru. Kane olhou pra ele confuso.

- Do que você esta falando sensei?

- Olhe pra sua barriga. – Nem foi preciso olhar. Kane sabia perfeitamente do que ele estava falando.

- Tá. – Disse ele. Então, ele pôs um pé no rio, depois outro. No momento seguinte estava tentando sair da água. Tinha apanhado um susto tão grande que nem conseguia nadar. Michiko ajudou ele e depois foi a vez dela de tentar. Lentamente, ela foi andando até o sítio onde Shikamaru e Sano estavam. O sensei ia dando indicações, de modo a que ela controlasse melhor o chakra. Não foi preciso muito mais tempo pra que o Kane também conseguisse andar perfeitamente sobre a água. Depois disso passaram ao tronco. Aí, eles demoraram mais um tempo pra aprender. Mas mesmo assim conseguiram-no muito mais facilmente que um genin da idade deles. Sano podia usar a habilidade Hyuuga dele e depois disso manobrar perfeitamente o seu chakra. Michiko saiu à mãe. Tem mais facilidade em controlar o seu chakra. Kane, simplesmente porque ele é um génio (eu já tinha esquecido disso XD) mas mesmo assim tem um pouco de dificuldade.

- Bem isso foi rápido… vamos só fazer mais uns treinos e depois passaremos logo ás missões.

- Shikamaru-sensei, segunda-feira não vou poder vir. – Avisa Kane.

- Nem eu. – Diz Sano. Kane ficou um pouco surpreendido.

- Ótimo! Dia de folga pra nós dois Michiko. – Diz Shikamaru. Depois, ele olha pró relógio. – Ah, não… a Temari vai me matar. Que problemático… – e desaparece.

* * *

Naruto e Hinata entraram num restaurante todo chique e se sentaram numa mesa bem grande onde estavam Neji e Tenten, Chouji e uma garota muito bonita, Sasuke e Sakura, Hanabi e Kiba, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru e Temari.

- A hokage vai organizar um festival de primavera. – Diz a garota que acompanhava Chouji. Ela era secretária da hokage e dava as informações.

- Sério Korin? O que será que deu nela? – Diz Naruto.

- Ela vai montar uma casa de casino. – Sussurra Korin de modo a que só as pessoas na mesa pudessem ouvir.

# Gota #

- E quando ela vai fazer esse festival?

- Daqui a uns meses. Ela me pediu pra procurar alguém pra preparar o chuunin shiken... – ela fez uma pausa a ver se alguém se oferecia. – Então… nenhum de vocês tá interessado né?

- Eu não me importo Korin! – Grita Lee.

- Que bom! – Diz Korin sorrindo.

- E se falássemos de outras coisas? – Diz Sakura.

- Só há coisas más pra falar… – diz Naruto melancolicamente.

- É… - concordam Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten e Neji.

- Porque vocês estão tristes? – Pergunta Hanabi.

- Você não precisa ficar triste porque é da família principal né… - resmunga Neji.

- Neji! – Diz Tenten dando um carolo nele.

- Itai!

- Eu ainda não consegui achar uma única pista sobre o Itachi. – Diz Sasuke cheio de raiva.

- Qualquer dia você vai conseguir achá-lo. Ele não pode se esconder pra sempre.

No final do jantar, ele comeram bolinhos da sorte. Naruto estava muito surpreso, e todos repararam nisso.

- O que foi Naruto-kun? – Pergunta Hinata preocupada.

No papel de Naruto estava escrito:

" Prepare-se para dizer adeus a alguém amado. "

# Segunda-feira #

- Porque nós temos que vestir a roupa de gala mamae? – Pergunta Arabi aborrecida. Ela odiava aquelas roupas chiques.

- Nós vamos a uma cerimónia especial na casa dos Hyuuga amor. Temos de nos vestir melhor que todos porque somos da família principal.

- Eu também sou uma Hyuuga?

- Bem… de sangue não, mas teoricamente, você é sim.

- Hinata! Eu não consigo atar essa gravata! – Queixa-se Naruto. Hinata vai correndo atar a gravata dele. Passado um tempo aparece Kane, nas calmas.

- Kane, quem atou a sua gravata? – Pergunta Hinata, indo logo atar a gravata direito.

- O pai porque?

# Gota da Hinata #

- Ai… santa inocência… o pai é pior que os filhos… Vá que já estamos atrasados, temos de estar lá mais cedo.

* * *

A família principal e a secundária se aproximaram. Neji e Tenten traziam consigo seus dois filhos Sanosuke e Tsuiko. Ela era pequena, e fazia naquele dia 3 anos. Os seus cabelos castanhos-escuros, tal como os do irmão, eram compridos, mas estavam soltos e esvoaçavam com o vento.

Do outro lado, Naruto e Hinata traziam consigo três filhos confusos. Kane estava muito surpreendido de ver Sano lá.

- Momaru esta é Tsuiko Hyuuga. Ela vai te proteger sempre.

- Uma garota? – Diz Momaru estranhando. (é tudo machista XD)

- Que tem eu ser uma garota seu baka!

- Tsuiko! Nunca se dirija dessa maneira a uma pessoa da Souke. – Exclama Hiashi, zangado.

- Gomen…

- Tsuiko este é o Momaru Uzumaki. Você vai ter que protege-lo sempre, nem que isso possa tirar sua vida. – Diz Neji, com uma pontinha de raiva na voz.

- Podemos agora começar a cerimónia. – Diz Hiashi, entrando num dos grandes edifícios à volta daquele jardim.

O sítio era um local enorme e muito iluminado. No chão estava um desenhado circulo com alguns símbolos. Já muitos Hyuugas se encontravam lá dentro e os que faltavam, entraram junto com Hiashi. Naruto e Tenten se sentaram junto de Hiashi.

- Comecemos por Tsuiko. – Diz Hiashi.

A menina cai até o centro da sala, ao lado do círculo, e estende as mãos para o representante da Souke que iria por o Juin-jutsu nela.

- Porque ela estende as mãos Kane? – Pergunta Arabi.

- Pai, porque ela estende as mãos? – Pergunta ele a Naruto.

- Hiashi-sama, porque a Tsuiko está estendendo as mãos? – Pergunta Naruto.

- É pra representar o orgulho que ela tem em receber o juin-jutsu e servir a família principal.

Naruto, então passou a mensagem novamente até Arabi.

O homem que estava fazendo o jutsu em Tsuiko faz uma data de gestos com as mãos, e de repente pára. Passados alguns segundos, das mãos dele sai aquele desenho do juin-jutsu, em grande velocidade até a testa de Tsuiko. O choque é tão grande que até faz a menina cair pra trás. Ninjas médicos pegam nela e a levam para um canto.

Chegara agora a vez de Momaru. Naruto estava extremamente nervoso. De repente Kane se dá conta. Aquele circulo. Ele o conhecia.

- Pai… o que o Momaru vai fazer é…?

- Sim.

Arabi e Kane apenas observaram com um aperto no peito.

Momaru entrou no círculo e se deitou, tal como tinham mandado ele fazer. Uns quantos ninjas se sentaram à volta, e começaram a fazer símbolos com as mãos. Os olhos de Momaru começaram a mudar de cor, os seus dentes e unhas começaram a crescer. Seu chakra vermelho começou a formar a forma de uma raposa a sua volta. Os botões do seu casaco e da sua camisa se arrebentaram de modo que seu umbigo se mostrasse. O selamento começou a formar-se à sua volta. Depois, todo o chakra vermelho que Momaru emanara, voltou pra dentro dele com uma enorme brusquidão. O garoto apenas gritava.

Todos estavam de boca aberta. Nunca poderiam imaginar que um selamento pudesse causar tanto estrilho. Hinata chorava desalmadamente.

Momaru parou de gritar. Tinha desmaiado. Hiashi olhou perplexo para Naruto. Este olhava para as próprias mãos. Um olhar de raiva. Apenas uma lágrima solitária caiu.

**Continua…**

* * *

**N.A. – **oi! Espero que tenham gostado do Cap.! Em principio pró prox. Cap vou fazer mais HanabixKiba

Pra semana já entro de férias! Graças a Deus D

Continuo dizendo:

Quem tiver arts da fic e quiser que eu poste no deviantart e só mandar pró meu mail, ou pelo MSN! Claro que eu vou identificar as arts como sendo suas por isso se mandarem por mail se identifiquem!

Eu tou precisando de alguém pra passar as arts pelo photoshop.

Obrigada pelas reviews:

S2 Yamanaka Ino S2 – Eu ainda não tinha começado com o romance porque eles era muito novos, mas na 3º parte vai ter romance com fartura. hehehe

Ika:Boxers são aqueles calções verdes que o Naruto sempre tem vestidos quando se despe. Como ele não tem vergonha nenhuma de se despir, eu também fiz o Kane e a Arabi sem vergonha. O Momaru já vai ser um pouco mais envergonhado. O Mishima vai gostar de alguém sim, eu é que ainda não escolhi quem, mas se vc quiser dar 1 dica melhor pra mim, mas não garanto que vai ser esse personagem. O Mishima tem um grande segredo, mas vcs so vão saber pelo menos até ao chuunin shiken. Eu gosto Sempre de fazer um misteriozinho quanto aos filhos dos personagens XD mas acho que nesse cap já deu pra perceber quem são os pais da Tsuiko ne?

Comentem aqui e no deviantart!

Prox. Cap.:

Eu ainda não tenho a certeza do que vou por XD mas em princípio vai ser o festival.

Não percam o prox. Cap.!

Jokas e Já ne


	12. O festival

- Life goes on –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços. Várias coisas mudaram desde que ele partiu. Será que os seus filhos se vão adaptar a sua nova casa? Naruxoc naruxhina sasuxsaku inoxgaa nejixten shikaxtema e vários ocxoc's.

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! )

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

**Cap. 12** – O festival

# Cinco meses depois #

Os times 4 e 5, Arabi, Mishima, os gémeos e Yumi tinham sido chamados ao escritório da Hokage.

- Vocês com certeza já ouviram falar do festival de primavera que estamos organizando, por isso vou directa ao assunto. Eu quero que vocês preparem uma apresentação para o festival.

- Apresentação? O que você quer dizer?

- Vai haver um espectáculo com palco e tudo. Eu quero que vocês organizem alguma coisa pra apresentarem no palco. – Explica ela.

- Ah não…

- Que problemático…

- Não baa-chan…

- CALEM-SE! – Automaticamente todos se calam, com medo. – Vão vir Kages de outras vilas e representantes das cidades mais importantes. Precisamos mostrar pra eles que sabemos fazer mais coisas que não sejam lutar! Principalmente vocês, crianças! Agora, Arabi, você vai fazer outro número extra. Você vai cantar na abertura do festival. Naruto me disse que você tem uma bela voz.

Todos olharam pra Arabi. Ela perecia ainda estar processando o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Ehh! Finalmente as pessoas vão começar a reconhecer os meus dotes! – Explodiu ela, de repente. – Ah papai… te adoro! – Murmurou ela pensativa.

- Parabéns! - Diz Mishima sorrindo.

- Ah obrigada! – Diz ela corando.

- U.Ú Idiota do Mishima… - sussurra Kane, irritado.

- Vá, agora os meninos da academia saiam e esperem lá fora até eu vos voltar a chamar. Eu preciso falar com os outros.

Depois deles saírem, Tsunade virasse pros times e diz:

- Eu estive falando com os vossos senseis e parece que vocês têm tido muito bons resultados. Depois do festival vai haver o chuunin shiken e vocês são os nossos times de genins mais importantes. O time 4 por ser o RyuReiShi, e o time 5 por ser constituído apenas por pessoas com linhagens sanguíneas.

- Isso quer dizer que não foi coincidência termos ficado no mesmo time?

- Claro que não! Nós não iríamos desperdiçar esta oportunidade!

"Nos somos apenas uma oportunidade…"

- Temos grandes expectativas quanto a vocês. Este ano o exame vai ser na vila oculta da chuva, por isso não nos deixem ficar mal! – e saiu. Passados uns segundos, Arabi, Mishima, Senzo, Yumi e Eiji voltaram a entrar.

- Ela disse pra começarmos já a combinar alguma coisa pra fazermos…

Todos pensaram, em silêncio, durante uns minutos. Depois, Yumi quebra o silêncio.

- E se fizéssemos um teatro?

- Eu odeio teatro… - diz Kane.

- Você odeia tudo…

- Eu também não gosto muito de teatro. - Concorda Michiko.

- Alguém aqui sabe tocar shamisen? – Pergunta Reika de repente. Mishima, Sano e Shisuke levantaram a mão.

- Perfeito! Vocês não querem fazer um espectáculo de shamisen? Eu já tenho uma ideia do que podemos fazer!

Todos se entreolharam. Se ela já sabia o que iriam fazer, menos-mal.

- Qual é a sua ideia?

- Só preciso de mais duas pessoas pra tocarem taiko. Acho que o Eiji e o Senzo seriam melhores, porque como são gémeos, sintonizam se com mais facilidade.

- Por mim tudo bem…

- Que problemático…

- Que bom! Agora fazemos assim…

* * *

Neji e Temari tinham encontrado uns inimigos durante uma missão e estavam lutando com eles. 

Neji estava tentando se concentrar, mas era praticamente impossível, porque estava preocupado com Temari. Ela estava perdendo, e definitivamente, isso não era normal, e alem disso, ela parecia não estar muito bem de saúde.

Ele rapidamente venceu seu adversários e foi ajudar ela. Quando a luta acabou, ele virou-se pra sua amiga mesmo a tempo de ver ela cair.

- TEMARI! – Gritou, assustado. – Temari, você está bem?

- Tou com muitas dores! – Queixa-se ela.

- Você… está com o período? – Pergunta ele, um pouco envergonhado.

- Não, porque? – Que raio de pergunta era aquela? Ela estava ali sofrendo e ele estava preocupado com o período dela?

- Então você esta sangrando! – Diz ele, aflito.

- N-nani? – Grita ela, tentando se levantar pra ver o que se passava.

- Vamos voltar.

- Então e a missão?

- Tsunade-sama depois manda alguém de volta comigo. Não se preocupe, você não esta em condições de continuar, e eu não posso fazer a missão sozinho. Alem disso, eu não podia abandonar você aqui. Pode ser alguma coisa grave.

Então, ele pega ela no colo e volta pra trás.

* * *

- Vossos jutsus são muito bons, mas vocês não podem contar apenas com eles. Observem primeiro o terreno à sua volta e o adversário, pra depois pensarem numa estratégia. – Explica Shikamaru. 

- Hai! – Respondem seus subordinados.

- Shikamaru-kun! – Chama uma jovem garota, vestida de enfermeira. Ela vinha correndo e parecia estar muito aflita. – Shikamaru-kun! Temari-san está no hospital!

- O que? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ele, entrando em pânico.

- Neji-kun trouxe ela. Parece que eles estavam numa missão, quando ela começou com muitas dores e a sangrar.

Então, Shikamaru sai correndo pró hospital, deixando seus alunos pra trás. A enfermeira vai atrás dele.

- Continuamos a treinar? – Sugere Sano.

- Claro! - e continuam o que estavam fazendo.

* * *

Temari estava descansando, quando de repente Shikamaru invade seu quarto. Ele estava suando, o que era estranho, porque ele descansava até quando estava correndo. 

- Temari! Você esta bem? – Pergunta ele afligido, e segurando a mão dela.

- Tou um pouco melhor, mas ainda ta doendo um pouco. – Diz ela sorrindo. Ela estava adorando ver ele tão preocupado com ela. Shikamaru dá um beijo na mão dela. Naquele momento, Sakura entra no quarto. Ela parecia um pouco triste.

- Já fiz as análises…

- E então Sakura? O que ela tem?

- Bem… Temari… você estava grávida. Com o esforço da missão, você acabou abortando.

Shikamaru e Temari estavam estupefactos. Eles não queriam acreditar.

- Bem eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos, mas daqui a pouco Shikamaru vai ter que sair pra fazer-mos a raspagem. – e saiu.

Shikamaru abraçou sua mulher. Ela estava chorando. Raramente ela via ela chorar. E que ele se lembrasse, ela só chorava quando não aguentava mais com o riso.

- Não faz mal amor… - diz ele tentando reconforta-la. – Se você quiser, agente pode tentar ter outro.

Ela pára de fungar no peito dele e olha pra ele com cara de "Eu não tou acreditando no que você acabou de dizer!"

- Eu não tou acreditando no que você acabou de dizer! Mais um! Você só pode tar louco!

- Se você não que mais um então porque esta chorando? Que problemática…

- Shika… você não esta entendendo… nosso filho morreu! É caso pra chorar! Pra mim é igual como se tivesse sido um dos gémeos ou Reika.

- É… você tem razão. Gomen…

Ela abraça ele.

- Mas vendo pelo lado positivo… Eu me sinto muito aliviada. Um quarto filho… Logo nos que não temos jeitinho nenhum com crianças…

- É… Ia ser muito problemático.

* * *

# Um mês depois # 

- Naruto-kun! Agente vai chegar atrasado ao festival! – chama Hinata.

- Já vou! – Passados uns segundos, Naruto aparece descendo as escadas correndo, com Momaru nos braços. Mal Hinata ve esta cena vai correndo buscar o filho.

- Cuidado!

- Gomen, Hinata-chan!

Quando eles abrem a porta pra saírem, Todos os seus amigos estavam do lado de fora da casa. Gaara estava com o dedinho pronto pra tocar a campainha.

- Gaara! Ino! – grita Naruto, dando um abraço de urso nos dois. – Vocês também vieram! Não vejo a Haruko, onde ela esta?

Ino e Gaara se entreolharam.

- Ela esta tendo uns probleminhas e não pode sair da vila…

- Que tipo de problemas? – Pergunta Sakura.

- Ela começou a revelar os mesmos problemas de temperamento do pai. – Diz Ino, significativamente.

- Já começa… – diz Gaara irritado.

- É da adolescência não vai durar muito. – aconselha Tenten.

- O problema é que ela se tornou perigosa...

- Ela esta a começar a ser rejeitada, como aconteceu connosco Naruto…

- Porque não trouxeram ela? Aqui ninguém a rejeita.

- O sensei dela está fazendo um treinamento especial com o time dela. Ele achou melhor ela não vir.

- Gomen mas… - interrompe Hinata, timidamente. - … as horas.

- Ah não!

* * *

- Quando começamos baa-chan? – pergunta Arabi nervosa. 

- O kazekage ainda não chegou. Não podemos começar sem ele. Eu vou me sentar com os outro kages quando você vir ele chegar suba pró palco. Ah! Ele já esta ali! Pois… tinha que estar com o Naruto… espera agente sentar e depois comece. – e saiu correndo. De repente Arabi começa a fazer uma espécie de uma dança.

- Arabi-chan… o que você esta fazendo? – pergunta Sano.

- Eu preciso ir no banheiro!

# Gota#

- Agora não dá você precisa subir no palco! Olha eles la a sua espera!

- Ai! Não acredito! – E subiu no palco. Assim que se viu lá em cima, a vontade de ir no banheiro desapareceu completamente. Ela começou logo fazendo um grande espectáculo cantando o Houki Boshi (younha). Ela realmente tinha uma belíssima voz. Sano a observava atentamente. Ela estava linda. Tinha soltado os cabelos e estava levemente pintada, de modo que parecesse um pouco mais velha, o que fazia ela ainda mais bonita. Ela ficava muito diferente cantando. Os seus olhos azuis brilhavam e ela tinha um enorme à-vontade no palco, embora estivesse nervosa antes de subir. Quando ela acabou de cantar houve um enorme aplauso. Quando desceu do palco, ela estava muito feliz.

- Adoro a fama!

# Gota #

Depois de uma ou duas apresentações chegou a vez do espectáculo de shamisen.

Sano, Mishima e Shisuke se sentaram em três almofadas, cada um com o seu shamisen. Sano no meio, e um pouco mais atrás, Shisuke do seu lado direito e Mishima do seu lado esquerdo. Eiji e Senzo estavam atrás deles, cada um de um lado do grande taiko. Os restantes se separaram em dois grupos. Um ficava no lado de Mishima e outro do lado de Shisuke. Todos estavam vestidos de branco que simbolizava a paz e a pureza. Então, as luzes se apagaram, e os gémeos começaram o tocar o taiko. Depois Sano começou a tocar seu shamisen, depois Shisuke e depois Mishima e lentamente as luzes foram voltando. Quando o ritmo da música se acertou e as luzes estavam completamente acesas, os dois grupos, ainda separados, começaram a dançar uma espécie de capoeira extremamente rápida. Havia momentos que parecia até que eles estavam voando. De vez em quando eles paravam e em fila indiana trocavam os lugares (ou seja o grupo da direita ia pra esquerda e vice-versa) e continuavam a dança/luta. Mesmo estando em grupos separados, eles faziam precisamente a mesma dança, perfeitamente sintonizados. Quando acabou, eles receberam uma grande salva de palmas.

# Nos bastidores #

- Parabéns! Estava muito bom! – Diz Shikamaru, sem muita emoção. – E o melhor é que vocês se fortaleceram e me pouparam trabalho pró exame.

Shino tambem estava la mas vocês sabem que ele fala pelos cotovelos ne? XD

- Bem nós vamos voltar… - o espectáculo ainda não acabou.

Eles ficaram descansando um pouco até o espectáculo acabar. Alguns até adormeceram, incluindo os gémeos, Kane, Reika e Arabi.

Michiko estava roendo as unhas, muito nervosa.

- Michiko, o que aconteceu? Você não precisa estar nervosa a nossa parte já acabou. – Diz Sano. Ela não respondeu. Depois ele reparou que a cara dela não era um nervoso nervoso e sim um nervoso e sim um nervoso zangado. Então ele olha pra onde ela estava olhando. Estava tudo explicado. Reika tinha adormecido encostada ao peito de Kane e ele ainda estava garrado a ela também.

# Suspiro #

- Você gosta do Kane? – Sussurra Mishima no ouvido dela.

- O.O' O que! Quem te disse? Ah eu mato! – Diz ela ameaçadoramente pra Sano.

- Ninguém me tinha dito nada mas você acabou de me confessar…

# Gota #

- Quer saber? Eu acho que ele não quer nada com você…

- Obrigada pelo animo… – diz Michiko sarcástica.

- De nada… esse Idiota é tapado mesmo…

" ai se ele estivesse acordado!"

- Romaru posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Diga…

- Você tem tantas garotas atrás de você… Porque você não tem namorada?

Ele olha pra ela de uma maneira estranha.

- É muito simples… acho que pra ter uma relação com alguém é preciso sinceridade absoluta, e infelizmente, eu tenho um segredo que ninguém pode saber.

Michiko e Sano ficaram um pouco surpresos, mas não fizeram perguntas sobre o assunto.

- E você sente alguma coisa por alguém? – Pergunta Michiko. Ela queria saber se havia alguma maneira de ajudar a sua amiga mas no final se deu mal.

- Eu não me interesso por testudas como você… - respondeu ele calmamente. Aquela foi forte. Michiko tinha grandes complexos com a sua testa.

- Eu também não me interesso por crianças como você idiota!

- Calma Michiko! – Diz Sano segurando ela. Como se ela já não estivesse suficiente irritada por causa da Reika. De repente, Sano não consegue segurar mais ela e a larga, fazendo ela cair pra cima de Mishima. Por azar, Kane acorda naquele momento, e rapidamente de levanta, não querendo nem saber de reika.

- VOCE ESTA ME TRAINDO! – Grita ele pra toda a gente ouvir. Ela sai de cima do garoto assustada.

- Não estou não! Não ta rolando nada entre nos e mesmo que estivesse eu nunca que iria te trair com este imbecil!

- Ei! Imbecil é você sua testuda! – Grita Mishima, se levantando também.

- EI! NÃO CHAMA A MICHIKO DE IMBECIL IDIOTA! AHHH! SANO! O QUE VOCE ESTA FAZENDO COM A INOCENTE DA MINHA IRMA? – Grita Kane novamente. Arabi estava também dormindo no peito dele, e ele tinha o braço à volta dela (não se admirem dela não acordar com os gritos XD). Ele rapidamente tira o braço, assustado.

- Ei! O que esta havendo aqui? – grita Tsunade entrando nos bastidores.

- Nada! – dizem todos, com uma auréola na cabeça.

- O espectáculo já acabou. Vão comer e depois aproveitem bem a tarde e as cerejeiras em flor. – e voltou a sair. Kane segue-a, mas antes de fechar a porta, lança um olhar da serpente a Sano, a Michiko e a Mishima.

**Continua… **

**N.A. – **oi! Espero que tenham gostado do Cap.! Como minhas aulas já estão acabando e eu não preciso estudar postei um pouquinho mais cedo n.n

Ok acabei não fazendo nada com a Hanabi e com o Kiba mas no próximo eu juro que aparece!

Vamos as explicações, pra quem não sabe:

Um shamisen é um instrumento de cordas tradicional japonês e um taiko eu tenho quase a certeza que são aqueles "tambores" enormes XD

Pra vocês saberem mais ou menos como foi o espectáculo, e pra quem não conhece a musica que a Arabi cantou, eu vou postar no meu perfil 2 vídeos.

Um que é de onde eu tirei a ideia do shamisen. Um concerto do cantor Gackt Camui, pra quem não entendeu o que era um taiko preste atenção que esta um mesmo atrás dos que estão tocando shamisen. É tudo praticamente igual ao que eu escrevi, menos as danças. Eu não consigo imaginar ninjas fazendo aquelas danças XD.

O outro vídeo é o clipe da música que Arabi estava cantando: Houki Boshi da cantora younha.

Espero que gostem! n.n

Continuo dizendo:

Quem tiver arts da fic e quiser que eu poste no deviantart e só mandar pró meu mail, ou pelo MSN! Claro que eu vou identificar as arts como sendo suas por isso se mandarem por mail se identifiquem!

Eu tou precisando de alguém pra passar as arts pelo photoshop.

Obrigada pelas reviews:

Ika:Sinto muito mas eu não vou fazer ele gostar dela não : (

mas com certeza vou fazer muitas cenas de ciúmes entre eles XD

Sinceramente eu não percebo muito o anime… se o Hizashi era mais novo e foi pra família secundaria, não compreendo porque Hanabi também não foi… mas ela não foi mesmo, porque ela não tem o juin-jutsu e o Hiashi tem mais expectativas quanto a ela do que de Hinata e acho que ensinou a ela jutsus da família primaria.

Eu ainda não era pra por o Gaara nesse cap. Porque não queria que a Haruko aparecesse ainda… mas ai eu pensei… " epa… eu acho que pus a Tsunade a dizer que o Gaara também vinha…" e como tava com preguiça de ir verificar tive de inventar uma historia qualquer pra Haruko não aparecer ainda XD

Comentem aqui e no deviantart!

**Prox. Cap.:**

Vamos ver as cerejeiras em flor?

Hehehe o que ira acontecer durante o resto do festival?

Será que vai acontecer alguma coisa entre os personagens?

Sakura e Sasuke vão recordar momentos realmente especiais.

Não percam o prox. Cap.!

Jokas e Já ne


	13. Festival continuação

- Life goes on –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços. Várias coisas mudaram desde que ele partiu. Será que os seus filhos se vão adaptar a sua nova casa? Naruxoc naruxhina sasuxsaku inoxgaa nejixten shikaxtema e vários ocxoc's.

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! )

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

**Cap. 13** –

Kane estava encostado a uma cerejeira, pensando. Será que Michiko sentia alguma coisa por Mishima? Com tantos garotos pra gostar porque ela ia querer gostar logo dele? Se calhar foi por isso que ela não queria contar pra ele de quem ela gostava. Então ele abanou a cabeça.

"Porque eu continuo pensando nisso?"

- No que você está pensando? – Kane fica muito tenso. Ele conhecia aquela voz. Michiko se ajoelhou a frente dele, obrigando ele a olhar pra ela.

- Você gosta dele? – Perguntou Kane.

- De quem?

- Não se faça de desentendida… você sabe muito bem de quem estou falando… - diz Kane irritado. Ele odiava ter que falar aquelas coisas, mas simplesmente não conseguia guardar pra ele.

- Ah então era nisso que você estava pensando… - ela fez uma pausa e ficou olhando ele. Passados uns minutos, ele desvia o olhar. – Eu adoro quando você fica assim! – Diz ela sorrindo.

- Como? – Diz ele ainda encarando o chão.

- Você não consegue ficar olhando as pessoas muito tempo. Principalmente se é uma rapariga. – Aí ele cora um pouco.

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta…

- Você acha que eu gosto dele?

- Não sei…

- Se gostar… o que você vai fazer?

Aí ele a encara.

- Eu não acredito! Você sabe que eu odeio ele!

- Você esta com ciúmes?

- Não! Eu apenas não quero ver minha melhor amiga metida com esse garoto…

- Eu não estou gostando dele… mas se estivesse, você não poderia fazer nada, Kane… mesmo eu poderia fazer pouca coisa. Talvez você não saiba ainda, mas o amor vem quando agente menos espera e você pode ficar amando pessoas que nem nunca tinham passado na sua cabeça…

- …

- Alem disso, você viu como ele me tratou. Como eu poderia gostar de um garoto assim? Não sei como a Arabi gosta dele…

- NANI!

- Ups… Quer dizer… a Yumi!

- Ah… que alivio… eu pensei que a Yumi odiasse ele.

- Ah… ela odiava, mas você sabe ne? Agente tem sempre que ir na mesma onda que os amigos! Hahah!

Depois de Kane se acalmar, Michiko pega na mão dele e o leva pra ver as barracas.

- Ai que lindo! – Grita Michiko. Ela tinha visto um enorme gatinho de pelúcia agarrando um coração e estava praticamente babando nele.

- Se você quiser… eu ganho pra você. – Diz Kane mantendo uma expressão séria.

- Sério?

Kane se aproxima e pede o número de argolas necessárias pra ganhar o gatinho. Cem! Ele teria que acertar o máximo de argolas, nuns paus que estavam andando, no mínimo de tempo possível, que naquele caso eram 10 segundos. Ele fez aquilo numa velocidade impressionante. Em 6 segundos, todas as cem argolas estavam colocadas nos 5 paus que andavam, numa roda. Então, o homem deu o peluche pra eles. Ele era quase do tamanho de Michiko, o que fazia ela muito contente.

- Sugoi! Kane-kun! Você é demais! Ganha um pra mim também vai? – Diz Reika fazendo beicinho. Kane sorri pra ela e pede mais 100 argolas. Em 5 segundos, ele acertou em todas as argolas. O homem entregou um peluche de tamanho normal pra ela, em forma de coelhinho.

- O meu é maior. – Resmunga Michiko.

- O meu foi ganho em menos tempo! – Diz Reika mostrando a língua pra ela e indo embora.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Pergunta Kane.

- Que tal irmos na minha casa preparar um piquenique pra irmos ver as cerejeiras em flor?

- Tá bom…

* * *

- Eles tem muito talento você não acha Sasuke-kun?

- Quem? – Pergunta Sasuke distraído. Eles estavam junto ao rio, observando as cerejeiras em flor.

- As crianças. O espectáculo deles foi fantástico. E a Arabi também tem uma belíssima voz. – Sakura parecia estar especialmente feliz.

- Você hoje está diferente…

- Porque você diz isso?

- Esta mais linda… – diz ele, dando um beijo nela.

- Estou muito feliz. Já se passaram 13 anos desde que você voltou. Foi nessa altura que a hokage-sama mandou plantar as cerejeiras e este ano finalmente podemos vê-las florescer juntos.

- Esse foi um ano muito especial para mim. Foi triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

- Triste porque Sasuke-kun?

- Eu queria muito reaver Naruto nessa altura, e pedir desculpas pra ele. Eu vivi com remorsos até ele voltar. Sem saber se ele estava bem ou mal ou até mesmo se estava morto… Mas eu também queria muito te ver e pedir desculpas pra você também e te dizer que te amava…

- Eu chorei tanto nesse dia. Acho que nunca tinha chorado tanto na minha vida como chorei nesse ano. Quando Naruto foi embora, me dizendo que podia nunca mais voltar, eu pensei que ia ficar sozinha pra sempre… mas passados alguns meses apareceu você e minha vida voltou, mas não completamente… faltava ele. Nunca me esqueci dele todos os dias rezava pra ele estar bem e nada de mal acontecer.

- Obrigada por ter rezado porque foram 10 anos muito felizes pra mim. – Diz Naruto se aproximando com Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, Korin, Ino, Gaara, Shikamaru e Temari.

- Estes últimos anos foram felizes pra todos nós. – Diz Tenten.

- É. Casámos com as pessoas que amamos, tivemos filhos e pudemos criar uma família. – Diz Korin, beijando Chouji.

- No fundo, esse é o sonho de qualquer ser humano. Criar uma família, estar pra sempre com seus amigos e ser feliz.

- Pra mim, o mais difícil foi ter que deixar minha vila… - diz Temari.

- É, pra mim também. Eu já não aguentava mais com saudades de vocês! – Diz Ino.

- Eu e o Naruto com certeza estamos muito felizes por ter conhecido vocês. – Diz Gaara.

- É… talvez fossemos infelizes até hoje. – Diz Naruto.

- Mesmo que a Kyuubi e o Shukaku continuem nos atormentando, nós aguentamos tudo graças a vocês.

- Que palavras tão lindas saída da sua boca amor… – diz Ino sorrindo.

- O que mais me custou foi ter que ver meus filhos sofrendo por causa da Kyuubi. Faço de tudo pra que eles não tenham uma infância como a minha.

- E se deixássemos de falar de coisas tristes? Vamos ver as cerejeiras e comer! – Diz Chouji.

- Você trouxe comida? – Grita Naruto, feliz. Então Chouji mostra um cesto de piquenique.

- Ah que bom!

- Ainda nem é hora do almoço! – Queixa-se Neji.

- E se fossemos tomar um banho no rio como toda a gente? – Diz Hinata.

- Vamos! – Todos começaram se despindo (naquela altura era normal irem nadar no rio, por isso eles já vinham preparados com roupa de banho) menos Naruto que os olhava indeciso. Ele amava nadar, mas também amava comer. Chouji estava comendo e os outros estavam nadando. Quando ele vê Hinata imediatamente se decide por ir nadar. Ela estava junto ao rio, toda encolhida, provavelmente com medo de entrar na água. Ele rapidamente se despe e corre em direcção a Hinata. Quando ele a alcança, pega ela no colo e salta pró rio.

* * *

Hanabi estava procurando o Kiba há um tempo, mas parecia que ele tinha desaparecido. Yumi estava com ela, pois ele tinha pedido pra ela ir buscá-la, mas agora, elas não conseguiam encontrá-lo, por isso decidiram ir aproveitar as diversões do festival.

Depois de um tempo, Yumi encontra Senzo e Eiji e decide ficar com eles, deixando Hanabi sozinha.

- Oi Hanabi! – Ela ouve Kiba gritar. Ele vinha correndo em direcção a ela.

- Onde você estava? Eu e a Yumi procurámos você por todo o lado!

- Eu tinha planeado irmos num restaurante só nós os dois mas esqueci de reservar… – diz ele coçando a cabeça, envergonhado. - Por isso fui a casa num estante preparar uma merenda pra comermos! Eu mesmo cozinhei!

Ela corou um pouco.

- E onde vamos comer?

- É melhor no parque que é mais afastado do rio onde está quase todo o mundo. Tem cerejeiras na mesma, por isso não perdemos o espectáculo. – Diz ele sorrindo.

Hanabi ficou ainda mais vermelha. Porque ele queria estar a sós com ela? Sem dizer nada, seguiu-o até ao parque de merendas.

Quando chegaram lá, ele tirou a comida e se sentou de frente pra ela. Eles comeram e conversaram. Eles comunicavam muito bem. Quando acabaram de comer, ele fica sério.

- Hanabi… você sente alguma coisa por mim?

- Porque você está perguntando? – Disse ela mantendo a calma.

- Porque não quero ser rejeitado outra vez…

Aí ela olha pra ele surpresa.

- O-o que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você quer namorar comigo?

Ela não conseguia mais reprimir todo aquele entusiasmo e acaba por desmaiar. Kiba se surpreende, mas logo volta ao normal.

" Aconteceu o mesmo com a Hinata…"

* * *

Kane e Michiko estavam sentados na cozinha dela a comer as sandes que tinham feito pra levarem pró lago. Eles tinham decidido ficar em casa e só depois irem passear, mais tranquilos.

- Onde você vai por aquele gato?

- No meu quarto, onde mais poderia ser?

- O seu quarto está cheio de porcarias. O gato é enorme! Não vai caber…

- Não seja pessimista… claro que vai caber.

- Você que é optimista de mais…

- Você quer algum doce?

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de doces…

- Algum dia eu vou fazer você comer um doce Kane Uzumaki.

- Pra que? Pra ficar gordo como você?

- NANI! – Grita ela indo a correr desesperadamente pra sala pra se ver num enorme espelho que havia lá.

- Eu estava brincando… – diz Kane irritado. "Garotas…" – você está no ponto Michiko.

- Você acha? – Diz ela reaparecendo na cozinha, feliz.

- Claro. – Diz ele sorrindo.

- Isso quer dizer que você anda apreciando meu corpo? – Diz ela com cara de psicopata. Ela vê Kane corar por uns segundos, mas rapidamente desaparece.

- Qual é o mal? Você julga que eu também não te vejo me apreciando? – Diz ele com um sorriso forçado. Na verdade ele nunca tinha reparado se ela o apreciava ou não. Ele apenas queria arranjar uma resposta decente, e não podia negar o corpo que tinha.

- Convencido… – responde ela.

- Você é que começou com essas conversas.

- Vamos andando?

- Você não ia comer um doce?

- Seu comentário me fez perder a vontade de comer… – Ela se levanta e juntos saem de casa em direcção ao lago.

Quando lá chegaram, estava muito cheio.

- Você não quer antes ir lá no fundo onde acabam as plantações de cerejeiras? – Propõe Michiko.

- Tá…

Quando eles chegaram lá, eles se sentam lado a lado, encostados numa árvore. Kane fecha os olhos. Passado um tempo, ele sente Michiko por a mão em cima da dele, então ele abre os olhos e olha pra ela. Ela estava muito próxima, e ele imediatamente corou. Ela estava se aproximando cada vez mais. Eles começaram os dois a fechar os olhos, e continuaram a se aproximar, quando ouvem uma voz.

- Kane-sama!

Eles olham assustados. Era uma garota. Ela era linda. Tinha cabelos brancos, compridos e os olhos dela eram vermelhos. Ela estava nua e tinha uma linda expressão sofrida na sua cara.

- Kane-sama! – Chama ela novamente.

Kane olhava pra ela muito atentamente. De repente, ele faz uma cara muito surpreendida.

- Você é… como você chegou aqui Biara?

Aí ela começa chorar desalmadamente. Ele se levanta e a abraça. Ela também abraça ele muito forte, continuando a chorar. Michiko apenas observava aquela cena, completamente pasma.

* * *

- Itaii! – Queixa-se Momaru.

- Tsuiko! – Grita Sano. Ele e Arabi estavam conversando e tomando conta de Tsuiko, Ichigo e Momaru. Ela estava tentando fazer uma trança em Momaru e estava aproveitando pra descarregar sua raiva.

- Deixa ela Sano… o Momaru tem que saber se defender, ele é muito medroso. – Diz Arabi despreocupada.

- Então pede pra outra pessoa fazer ele deixar de ser medroso. A minha irmã não deveria nem tocar nele.

- Ih! Você ta fazendo uma tempestade num copo de água Sano…Seu pai não lutou uma vez com a minha mãe? E não aconteceu nada com ele…

- Porque meu tio-avô tinha expectativas quanto a ele. Ele não gosta de Tsuiko diz que ela é muito insolente… se ela arranjar problemas por causa do feitio dela… – diz Sano preocupado.

- Itaii! – Grita Momaru novamente.

- Tsuiko! Pára!

- Momaru! Enfrenta ela! Tsuiko bate mais nele!

- Nee-chan! – Queixa-se Momaru.

- Você não manda em mim! - Diz Tsuiko sentando-se ao lado de Momaru.

- Arabi-chan podemos ir nadar no rio? – Pergunta Ichigo gentilmente.

- Ah claro que podem! – Diz Arabi praticamente babando no menino. Eles saíram correndo pró lago. – Ele é mesmo fofo! Quando crescer vai ser um galinha de primeira!

- Talvez…

Houve um tempo de silencio ate Arabi quebra-lo.

- O Mishima veio me pedir pra eu apresentar a Yumi pra ele…

- Porque você está me dizendo isso?

Aí ela começa a fungar, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ele lançava olhares… eu pensava que era pra mim… afinal…

" Ela está desabafando comigo…"

- Não chore Arabi-chan. – Diz ele pondo a mão no queixo dela e o puxando pra cima.

" Esses olhos azuis… nunca tinha visto eles chorar…"

- Acontece a todos. Você não devia ficara assim por alguém que não te merece…

- Não… você não entende…

- O quê Arabi-chan? – Pergunta Sano confuso.

- Você tem alguém que goste?

- Por enquanto não… mas porque?

- Você não entende o que é ser desprezada!

- Arabi-chan… pára por favor! – Diz ele, abraçando-a. Ele não entendia aquele sentimento que o invadia. Um sentimento de aflição. Ele não queria ver ela chorar. Ela tinha aquele dom de conseguir passar seus sentimentos pra ele. Sempre que ela estava feliz, ele ficava feliz, sempre que ela ficava triste, ele ficava triste, sempre que ela entrava em pânico, ele entrava em pânico junto com ela.

- Gomen… – diz ela de repente.

- Porque?

- Por estar molhando sua camisola…

Ele sorri.

- No faz mal Arabi-chan…

**Continua…**

**N.A. – **oi! Espero que tenham gostado do Cap.! Ficou um pouco curtinho, mas eu tinha de manter o mistério sobre Biara. n.n

Como prometido fiz HanabixKiba. Fiz também um pouquinho mais de KanexMichiko. Tá evoluindo! Lol

Pra quem ficou confuso, eu fiz a vila ter um lago, um rio e um parque (não faço a mínima ideia se tem) as pessoas vão pró rio nadar, pró lago pescar e dar de comida aos peixes, coisas desse tipo e no parque pra estarem tranquilos, pois é o sitio mais calmo.

Ah e o sitio pra onde Kane e Michiko foram é mais pró mato.

Gostaram dos vídeos? Me digam o que acharam, porque eu já estou planeando toda a história até à 3ª parte e em principio vou ter que fazer outro festival, porque vai se passar um ano. Se vocês não gostaram deste, eu vou passar a frente o próximo festival.

Tenho uma nova art co Kane e Michiko beijando! CONFIRAM E COMENTEM!

Continuo dizendo:

Quem tiver arts da fic e quiser que eu poste no deviantart e só mandar pró meu mail, ou pelo MSN! Claro que eu vou identificar as arts como sendo suas por isso se mandarem por mail se identifiquem!

Eu tou precisando de alguém pra passar as arts pelo photoshop.

Obrigada pelas reviews:

Ika:Se você curte Michiko Kane vá lá na minha página no deviantart. Tem pelo menos 1 art com eles 2. Eu já fiz tantas que nem sei quais é que eu postei XD

S2 Yamanaka Ino S2: Se você ainda não tinha lido o cap. 12 diga se gostou no 13 n.n espero que você tenha gostado : 3

Comentem aqui e no deviantart!

Prox. Cap.:

Quem é Biara?

Porque ela trata Kane como seu mestre?

Afinal, como vão ficar as coisas depois do festival?

Não percam o prox. Cap.!

Jokas e Já ne


	14. Biara

- Life goes on –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços. Várias coisas mudaram desde que ele partiu. Será que os seus filhos se vão adaptar a sua nova casa? Naruxoc naruxhina sasuxsaku inoxgaa nejixten shikaxtema e vários ocxoc's.

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! )

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

**Cap. 14- Biara**

Kane e Michiko tinham levado Biara pra casa do menino. Ela estava deitada no sofá dele, e estava tapada com um cobertor. Ele a observava atentamente.

- Kane… Porque você não teve vergonha dela quando a viu?

- Porque haveria de ter?

- Bem… ela estava nua… e você tem vergonha até quando uma rapariga se aproxima de você…

- Isso não é verdade…

- Não é? – Disse ela se agarrando a ele.

- Pára! – Diz ele corando. – Não é que tenha vergonha… Eu apenas me sinto desconfortável…

- Quando você abraçou ela não se sentiu desconfortável! E ela estava sem roupa!

- Ela é diferente! – Grita Kane irritado. Michiko ficou um pouco surpreendida. Ele estava tão calmo e de repente explode daquela maneira.

- Quem é ela? O que ela tem diferente de todas as outras raparigas?

- Ela não é humana… Eu não sinto vergonha dela porque não a vejo como uma menina.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quando eu era pequeno, Itachi me ofereceu uma raposa, e a transformou na Biara. Ela me ajudou com meus treinos e em troca eu cuidava dela. Resumindo… Biara é como um animal de estimação para mim…

- Kane… Isso é tão cruel! - Disse Michiko chocada.

Ele finalmente tirou os olhos de Biara pra olhar pra Michiko, despreocupado.

- Eu sou cruel tal como todos os Uchihas… Você pensa que não mas também é assim… Seu pai é assim, minha mãe por muito gentil que fosse, por vezes também era cruel. Itachi me ensinou a ver Biara destes modos… – disse, olhando novamente pra menina-raposa. – E… pra falar a verdade, eu não quero ver a ela com outros olhos. Eu me sinto à vontade com ela. Quero que ela volte a ser minha, já que Itachi a abandonou…

Aí Michiko sente uma raiva e dá um tapa nele. Ele olha surpreso pra ela.

- Como você pode tratá-la assim? Mesmo não sendo humana, ela tem o corpo de uma! Se você consegue olha-la e tratá-la como se ela fosse um animal, é porque você também seria capaz de tratar um verdadeiro ser humano assim! – Depois faz uma pausa. - Eu vou buscar umas roupas pra ela! – E sai correndo.

Kane já tinha voltado com a sua cara despreocupada.

" Porque ela estava chorando? Será que o que eu disse estava errado? Será que ela não tem crueldade alguma?"

- Kane-sama… – diz Biara, ainda um pouco fraca. - … Porque me deixou?

Ele olha pra ela, sorrindo.

- Gomen… Nunca mais vou voltar a faze-lo… – diz ele acariciando a cara dela. Ela fechou os olhos sorrindo.

- O que aconteceu depois de eu ir embora?

- Itachi-sama me abandonou alguns meses depois de você partir… dizia que eu já não tinha servia pra coisa alguma, pois não fazia nada se não chorar por você.

- Eu vou tratar de você direitinho agora. – Diz ele ainda sorrindo. Passados alguns minutos, volta Michiko com algumas roupas.

- Vá Kane, saia daqui pra eu vestir ela.

Kane estava se levantando quando sente Biara agarrando as roupas dele.

- Não! Não saia por favor! – Disse ela desesperadamente.

- Calma! Eu não vou sair de perto daquela porta, você vai conseguir ver minha sombra. – Diz ele sorrindo. – Já volto.

Ele saiu e se sentou encostado a porta.

Michiko vestiu Biara com uma mini-saia preta, com uma risca branca e uma camisola branca com uma cruz em azul claro.

- Você está linda! – Diz Michiko sorrindo.

- Kane-sama pode voltar? – Pergunta ela rapidamente.

- Pode, mas ainda não trata-mos do seu cabelo. Você não quer estar linda pra quando ele voltar?

- Hai… – diz ela desiludida.

- Então… Você gosta muito dele? – Diz ela começando a pentear os longos cabelos da garota.

- Claro! Ele trata de mim!

- Ele nunca te tratou mal?

- Nunca! Só lutávamos durante os treinos dele, mas Itachi-sama me criou precisamente pra eu ajudá-lo nos treinos.

- Pois… está pronto! – Diz Michiko sorrindo e dando uns sapatos também azuis pra ela calçar. Depois manda Kane entrar.

- Você está linda Biara! Você já deve ter reparado, mas hoje é dia de festival. Vamos ver as cerejeiras? – Diz ele sorrindo. Biara dá um sorriso de orelha a orelha e pega na mão que ele tinha estendido pra ela.

- Bem eu vou ver se encontro o Sano. Xau! Agente se encontra no Ichiraku pra jantar! – Diz Michiko acenando e indo embora.

- Agora vou ter que decidir onde você vai ficar… Não pode ser na minha casa… Meu pai não pode saber de você…

* * *

- Ah! Que felicidade! Kane-kun ganhou um peluche pra mim! – Cantarolou Reika, feliz. – Hm? Onde está o Shisuke? Ah, aquele garoto… Já que estou sozinha vou aproveitar!

Ela saltou pra um telhado e se deitou, olhando as nuvens. Com o passar do tempo, ela acaba adormecendo, e só acorda com um choro. Quase não se ouvia, mas incomodava. Ela não queria saber, por isso apenas virou a cabeça pró lado. Quando olhou pra arvore que agora estava na sua frente viu Michiko chorando. Ela não conseguia ficar ali parada apenas observando sua amiga de infância chorar.

- Ah… que problemático… – ela se levanta e salta pra árvore onde estava Michiko. – Oi… o que aconteceu Michiko-chan? – Ela não chamava a garota assim desde que eram pequenas.

Michiko olhou pra ela. Elas não se gramavam, mas é em momentos de crise que os amigos e inimigos se unem.

- É o Kane…

- O que ele fez?

- Ele não é a pessoa que eu pensava que ele era…

- Porque você diz isso?

Michiko contou tudo, desde quando Kane vivia na aldeia até o que tinha acontecido a uns minutos atrás.

- Por favor… Não conte a ninguém…

- Claro que não. Se Kane quer guardar segredo, que guarde, só pessoas maldosas iriam espalhar isso por aí.

- Então… o que você acha?

- Eu acho que Kane tem razão. Quanto aos Uchihas serem cruéis. Se você reparar, todas as famílias com linhagens são maldosas. Eles sentem-se poderosos em relação aos outros. Talvez hajam algumas excepções como a Hinata-san ou o Momaru, mas você viu que até o Sano mudou quando o assunto tinha a ver com a família dele. Mesmo que você não tenha reparado ainda, quando deixámos de ser amigas, você sempre foi muito cruel comigo no início e só depois me deixou em paz. – Diz Reika sorrindo.

- É… eu lembro quando pus minha pastinha no seu cabelo… eu tinha tanta inveja… ele era comprido e lindo.

- Foi por isso que você deixou seu cabelo crescer?

- É.

- Eu decidi manter o meu curto.

- Concordo que possamos ser cruéis as vezes, mas… o que ele esta fazendo com a Biara é impensável!

- Pode ser pra você, mas pra ele é diferente… Você já se pôs no lugar dele?

- Como assim?

Reika pensa por um tempo.

- Sabe esse brinco que você está usando?

- Sim… foi você que me deu, porque?

- Porque você não o deitou fora quando deixámos de ser amigas, ou não guardou ele, pra dar lugar a outros brincos mais bonitos?

- Eu me habituei a ele…

- Com o Kane é a mesma coisa. Ele se habituou a ver ela daqueles modos. Se ele tratasse ela como uma pessoa normal, ia se sentir diferente. Talvez quisesse se afastar dela com remorsos do que fez… Isso não seria bom nem pra ela nem pra ele. E alem disso, você me disse que ele te disse que se sente desconfortável perto de raparigas ne?

- Sim…

- Bem… ele gosta de estar com ela porque se sente bem com ela… se ele a tratasse normalmente, provavelmente iria ficar desconfortável perto dela também, e ele não quer isso.

Reika fez uma pausa enquanto Michiko reflectia sobre o assunto.

- Nunca tinha visto ele sorrir tanto pra uma pessoa… nem pra mim… diz Michiko, um pouco triste.

- Não fique assim… só vai fazer você ficar ainda mais triste… pense pelo lado positivo. Quando vocês eram pequenos ele costumava corar perto de você?

- Não.

- Então isso quer dizer que ele só começou a se sentir desconfortável com você agora. Se ele se sente assim perto de você é porque ele já não te vê apenas como uma amiga e sim como uma mulher! Não importa o que ele diga.

- Acho que… você tem razão. – Então elas se abraçam. – Arigatou Reika-chan!

- De nada!

* * *

Sano acorda de repente. Ele tenta se levantar, mas sente um peso no seu peito. Arabi também tinha adormecido, e eles estavam ainda abraçados (Ih! alguém deve ter andado a distribuir comprimidos pra dormir nos bastidores XD). Ele olha pró rosto dela. As lágrimas tinham secado.

" Ela ainda estava a chorar quando adormeceu…"

- Arabi-chan… – chama ele pra acordá-la. Ela abre os olhos, se levanta e espreguiça.

- Ahhh! Que bom… Já recarreguei energias! O que vamos fazer agora?

# Gota #

- " Como ela consegue…" que tal você ir lavar essa cara?

Arabi sorriu e foi até um bebedouro lavar a cara. Sano foi indo na frente ate Arabi o alcançar.

- Onde vamos agora?

- Já ta na hora de jantar por isso vamos nos encontrar com os outros no Ichiraku. Espero que não esteja cheio dessa vez…

Quando eles chegaram ao Ichiraku, Reika, Michiko, Ryuichi, Shisuke, Mishima, Yumi e os gémeos já estavam lá. Só faltava Kane. Passados uns minutos ele aparece com uma garota que todos desconheciam.

- Peçam a vossa comida pra levar. Nos precisamos falar.

Todos pediram a comida e foram até a casa dos Nara. Quando lá chegaram, Kane tomou coragem e contou toda a sua história pros seus amigos. Pra depois poder contar sobre Biara. Ninguém disse nada, apenas se entreolharam.

- Eu não quero que contem isso pra ninguém! Eu tenho plena confiança em todos vocês e quero que me ajudem.

-Tudo o que você precisar! – Diz Ryuichi sorrindo.

- Bem… meu pai não pode saber sobre a Biara. Se ele sabe que ela tem alguma coisa haver com o Itachi vai querer se livrar dela. Eu preciso arranjar um sítio pra esconder ela… vocês têm alguma ideia?

- Eu moro sozinho… se quiser, posso tomar conta dela. – Diz Mishima.

- Nem pensar! – Diz Kane lançando um olhar mortífero.

- Kane-kun acho que é o melhor… – diz Reika. – Eu já estive pensando… trocar turnos ou esconde-la em nossas caves e muito arriscado. O melhor é esconde-la num sitio onde não viva ninguém. Como o templo ou as estátuas dos Hokages.

- As estátuas são muito longe…

- No templo vão lá muitas pessoas e nós não podemos estar sempre lá pra tomar conta dela…

- Se você não quer ela na minha casa é melhor contar a verdade à hokage. Ou ela vai compreender e te ajudar, ou ser da mesma opinião de Naruto desconfiar da Biara.

Kane pensou por um tempo.

- O Romaru-kun mora perto de nós nii-chan! Ele pode ficar com ela e poderemos vê-la todos os dias.

- Tá bom… mas se você fizer alguma coisa a ela…

-Não se preocupe…

- Eu vou buscar algumas roupas minhas pra você levar Romaru-kun! – Diz Reika. Ele vai ao andar de cima num estante e volta com um saco com algumas roupas lá dentro. Depois eles comem e vão embora. Quando Mishima e Reika estão sozinhos:

- Você não se incomoda que ele te trate daqueles modos?

- Não, porque?

- Ele trava você como se fosse um animal…

- Eu sou um animal…

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer…

- Você… Tem uma energia diferente…

- O que você quer dizer? – Pergunta Mishima, surpreendido.

- Eu sinto… foi assim que encontrei Kane-sama. Ele tem um chakra diferente de todos os outros. Não sei se você sabe, mas ele é muito forte. Tenha cuidado com ele, porque o que você já viu do poder dele, não é nem metade de toda a sua força.

- Você se tornou tão sinistra de repente…

- …

- Chegámos.

* * *

- Kane você confia no Mishima? – Pergunta Sano.

- Não, porque?

- Então, porque você contou sua história pra ele?

Então Kane para um pouco pra pensar.

- Eu não acredito…

# Gota #

- Eu esqueci completamente! Ainda bem que não contei sobre a Kyuubi…

- Qual é o mal?

- Eu quero que ele tenha uma surpresa quando lutar-mos no Chuunin shiken.

- Você não vai apanhar ele no chuunin shiken. Ele é um ano mais novo.

- Eu não estou com intenções de participar este ano.

- Nani? Porque?

- Tem mais pessoas interessantes no próximo ano.

- Quem?

- Mishima, Haruko e minha irmã. Quero lutar com todos eles.

Então, Kane entra em sua casa, deixando seus amigos pra trás. Quando ele chega na sala, vê Naruto sentado no sofá, junto com Momaru.

- Pai… eu posso ter minha própria casa?

- Por mim tudo bem… você já ganha seu próprio dinheiro. Mas… porque você quer sair de casa?

- Quero deixar de ser dependente de vocês pra tudo… Qualquer dia vou-me tornar num chuunin e quero ter minhas próprias coisas ate lá.

- Amanha vá falar com Tsunade… ela te arranja um apartamento. Diga que eu pago.

- Arigato.

* * *

- SENSEI! SOCORRO! – Grita um garoto loiro. Ele tinha por volta dos 12 anos. Ele estava sendo atacado por areias assassinas, que matavam todos os que se metessem no seu caminho.

- HARUKO PÁRA! – Grita o sensei. Ela não liga. – Se você não o largar, eu não vou te propor no chuunin shiken! Ate porque você não pode entrar sem companheiros.

Ela larga o garoto imediatamente, sem modificar sua cara severa.

- Shinta! Você está bem? – Pergunta outro garoto indo socorre-lo.

- Haruko se você continuar assim eu vou te mandar de volta pra academia que é onde você deveria estar. Eu estou tentando, mas porque você não me ajuda a te ajudar!

- Eu apenas quis me tornar genin mais cedo pra poder enfrentá-lo… Kane Uzumaki…

- Com licença. – Pergunta uma empregada, entrando na sala. – Haruko-sama seus pais voltaram.

Haruko sai da sala calmamente, sem nem pedir autorização pra seu sensei.

# Na entrada #

- Onde vocês estiveram? – Pergunta Haruko a Ino e Gaara.

- Em Konoha… – responde Ino sem medo.

- NANI! Porque eu não fui com vocês? Vocês sabiam muito bem que eu queria voltar a ver meus amigos! – Grita Haruko, furiosa.

- Você não merece querer alguma coisa com o comportamento que tem tido ultimamente… – diz Gaara sem olhar pra ela.

- O que vocês estão dizendo! – Grita Haruko novamente. – Eu odeio vocês!

A areia dela começou então a deslizar até seus pais, mas de repente para.

Gaara tinha formado uma bola de areia à volta dela, que estava bloqueando seu chakra.

- Você vai ficar aí até amanha… – diz ele calmamente e indo embora.

Ino se aproxima da grande bola.

- Gomen filha… mas você é que está causando essa situação… – então ela se junta a Gaara na outra divisão.

- Não entendo como as coisas foram parar a este ponto… tentando atacar seus próprios pais…- comenta Gaara, triste.

- Não podemos deixá-la sair do controle.

- Tenho esperanças que no chuunin shiken alguém consiga fazer ela voltar à razão, tal como Naruto fez comigo…

**Continua…**

**N.A. – **oi! Espero que tenham gostado do Cap.!

Por favor, me digam o que acharam do festival do cap.12, porque eu já estou planeando toda a história até à 3ª parte e em principio vou ter que fazer outro festival, porque vai se passar um ano. Se vocês não gostaram deste, eu vou passar a frente o próximo festival.

Tou a ver se consigo engraxar o meu irmão pra ir la na casa dle passar os desenhos pelo scanner XD

Continuo dizendo:

Quem tiver arts da fic e quiser que eu poste no deviantart e só mandar pró meu mail, ou pelo MSN! Claro que eu vou identificar as arts como sendo suas por isso se mandarem por mail se identifiquem!

Eu tou precisando de alguém pra passar as arts pelo photoshop.

Obrigada pelas reviews:

Ika:Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada por isso não se preokupe n.n

Comentem aqui e no deviantart!

Prox. Cap.:

Kane arranja uma casa só pra ele. Ou será que não?

Será que Mishima aguenta Biara na casa dele por muito tempo?

Não percam o prox. Cap.!

Jokas e Já ne


	15. Eu vos amo as três!

- Life goes on –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços. Várias coisas mudaram desde que ele partiu. Será que os seus filhos se vão adaptar a sua nova casa? Naruxoc naruxhina sasuxsaku inoxgaa nejixten shikaxtema e vários ocxoc's.

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! )

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

**Cap. 15 – Eu vos amo as tres!**

- Bom dia Biara-san. – Biara apenas olhou pra Mishima sem responder. Ela estava deitada no sofá, pois tinha dormido lá. – O que você quer comer?

Ela segue-o até a cozinha, continuando sem responder as perguntas dele.

- Bem… eu faço qualquer coisa mesmo…

- Romaru-san… porque você vive sozinho? – pergunta ela, por fim. A cozinha cai num profundo silencio. Romaru acaba de fazer os cereais e mete na frente dela pra ela comer. Biara olha pra eles desgostosa, mas logo vira novamente sua atenção pra Mishima.

- Eu nasci numa antiga vila oculta que hoje em dia está extinta. Fui o único a sobreviver… eu ainda era bebe nessa altura, e alguém me encontrou e me trouxe para aqui. Não sei a identidade dessa pessoa, sei apenas que foi um anbu da vila da nuvem. – Explica Mishima calmamente.

- Como é que sua vila se extinguiu?

- Um dos nove jinchuurikis a destruiu. Não sei se é verdade. Foi apenas o que a hokage-sama me contou. – Houve silencio novamente. – Você não vai comer?

- Não… não tenho fome.

- Você precisa se alimentar se não, não vai ficar forte.

- Minha força não é controlada pela quantidade de comida que ingiro. Apenas Kane-sama pode decidir a minha quantidade de força.

- Hmm… ele te faz muito forte?

- Durante todo esse tempo ele me fez muito mais forte que ele mesmo, talvez pra me proteger, porque agora que estamos juntos novamente ele diminuiu consideravelmente minha energia. – de repente ela se levanta exaltada e corre para a porta, abrindo-a em seguida. Kane, Michiko, Sano e Arabi estavam do outro lado.

- Como você sabia que eles estavam vindo? – Pergunta Mishima, surpreso.

- Ele sentiu minha presença idiota… – diz Kane, calmamente, enquanto Biara acariciava a mão dele com a cara. – Talvez quando você se tornar um genin aprenda a faze-lo. Quer dizer… eu já fazia isso muito mais novo que você…

- Cala a boca!

- Quer lutar, é? – Desafia Kane.

- Kane, ele tem razao... cala a boca… – Diz Michiko, chateada. Aí ele fica emburrado.

- Ah… eu não vim aqui pra isso… meu pai vai-me comprar um apartamento. Assim Biara pode vir viver comigo.

Todos estavam chocados, menos Arabi que já tinha ouvido a conversa no dia anterior, e não tava nem aí.

- Talvez amanha agente já vai se mudar Biara. – Diz Kane sorrindo pra ela. Ela também fica extremamente contente. – Eu vou agora falar com a Tsunade. - E se dirigiu a porta.

- Espera Kane! Eu vou com você! – Diz Michiko seguindo-o e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Eu também queria ir... - diz Biara tristemente. - eu não quero aquela garota andando por ai com Kane-sama.- diz ela com raiva.

Todos olharam pra ela assustados.

- Sabe Biara-san... eles são melhores amigos e alem disso sao do mesmo time, voce nao pode simplesmente separa-los...

- ...

* * *

- Porque voce quis vir Michiko?

- Qual é o mal? Nao posso sair com voce?

- Voce com certeza tem segundas intenções... - diz Kane, serio.

- Bem...

- O que voce quer? - pergunta ele, olhando pra ela.

- Voce promete que me deixa fazer o que eu te vou pedir? - diz Michiko, triste. Ele ao ve-la assim começa a ficar preocupado.

- Michiko! Me conta,o que voce quer?

- Só se voce me prometer...

- É muito grave?

Aí ela quase que chora.

- Voce promete?

- T-tá!

- YUHUU! Arigatou Kane-kun! - grita ela saltando de alegria. Kane estava completamente aleste.

- N-nani?

- Voce acabou de me prometer que me deixa viver com voce!

- O QUE? NEM PENSAR!

- M-mas... voce prometeu... snif...

- Ah! Para Michiko!

" Hehehe... ele odeia me ver chorar..." - pensa Michiko com um riso malefico.

- Escuta aqui eu não vou te deixar vir morar comigo!

" Droga meu plano correu mal"

- Porque?

- Voce é uma garota!

- Qual é o mal? A Biara vai morar com voce! - diz Michiko, agora furiosa.

- Eu já te expliquei sobre ela!

- Sinceramente eu não entendo qual é o mal de ir morar com voce! Se calhar... o mal até não é meu...

- O que voce quer dizer?

- Se calhar voce só quer se aproveitar da Biara... é isso não é Kane? - diz ela acusadoramente.

- Claro que não! - exclama o menino, ofendido.

- Entao...

- Tá bom... eu prometi de qualquer das maneiras...

- Sério?

Aí ele continua a andar a caminho do escritódio da hokage.

- Arigatou...

* * *

- Wow isso é sério mesmo? - pergunta Sano surpreendido.

- É... Talvez ele seja mais forte do que pensamos.

- Ele é mesmo mais forte do que pensamos Mishima...

- Como voce sabe?

- Apenas sei... Mas nunca pensei que a quantidade de força de um ser pudesse ser manipulado. Muito menos por Kane.

- Eu ainda não sei se deva acreditar... Desde o inicio essa Biara tem tentado me assustar com o suposto grande poder de Kane...

- Eu vou perguntar pra ele...

- Eu tambem sou muito forte, com certeza conseguiria vence-lo.

- Não conte com isso... Não sei se voce sabe, mas ele é um génio. E alem disso, ele não suporta que outras pessoas o vençam seja no que for. Voce sabe porque ele te odeia?

- Não...

- Porque voce é mais bonito. Um rapaz normal nunca iria se importar com isso... soube que Naruto-san também é assim, mas continuando... Se voce alguma vez o vencesse numa batalha, o que na minha opinião é praticamente impossivel, ele iria treinar e treinar até ser mais forte que voce, e acredite que ele iria conseguir.

- Todos voces me substimam demais... eu não sou tão fragil como aparento ser...

- Eu acredito em voce! Apenas não acredito que voce alguma vez vá vencer ele.

- Eu adoraria lutar com ele um dia e mostrar pra voce que está errado! - Entao ele sai de casa, irritado.

* * *

- Ichigo... porque voce tem andado tao feliz? - pergunta Tsuiko. Ela e Momaru tinham acabado de sair do seu treino na casa dos Hyuuga e Ichigo estava esperando eles fora do edificio.

- Eu ouvi minha irmã conversando com Arabi-chan no outro dia. Elas estavam falando sobre Kane! E ouvi Michiko dizer que gostava dele. Se eles se juntarem talvez consigamos reconstruir meu clã! - diz ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Ichigo! Voce anda ouvindo atrás das portas?

Arabi aparece por trás deles junto com Biara. Esta ultima parecia muito perturbada.

- Aquela garota gosta dele! - pergunta Biara, furiosa.

# gota #

- Ela gosta dele por amizade Biara! hahahah Como voce pode confundir uma coisa dessas?

- Hm...

" Uf..."

- Ichigo voce não deveria andar espalhando mentiras por aí! Pode acabar arranjando problemas!

De repente Ichigo fica extremamente triste.

- Gomen... - e continua seu caminho, sem olhar pra trás. Os outros o seguiram.

- E voces os dois tambem não fiquem espalhando isso por aí! - grita Arabi pra eles poderem ouvir.

" Coitadinho... ele estava tão feliz... Ah depois eu conto a verdade pra ele. Mas ele fica tao fofo tristonho!" pensa Arabi.

Depois, ela e Biara continuam a passear.

- Arabi-san... Eu tenho medo...

- Do que?

- E se Kane-sama quiser ficar com a Michiko-san? Talvez ele me abandone outra vez...

- Biara... voce tem que compreender que é perfeitamente normal que eles fiquem juntos. Pelo que eu conheço do meu irmão se ele não encontrar alguem que ame ele é bem capaz de ficar junto com Michiko. Isso se ele não a amar a ela. Ele vai ser muito pressionado pra ficar junto com ela, pra juntos, poderem reconstruir nosso clã. É quase como uma obrigação...

- ...

- Mas acho que voce não deve se preocupar. Kane nunca vai te abandonar, a não sei que voce o traia. Quer dizer... se voce o trair acho que ele não vai simplesmente te abandonar... voce tem que ter muito cuidado com suas acções. Kane te controla muito mais do que deveria. Agora voce age por amor, mas talvez um dia voce aga por medo... nunca se esqueça destas palavras. - diz Arabi sorrindo.

De repente elas vêm um porquinho passando por elas a alta velocidade. Logo a seguir vinha Korin, correndo desesperada atrás dele.

- Oi Arabi-chan! Sua mãe está esperando voce! Espera Ton-ton!

- Ok! Arigatou Korin-san! - grita Arabi de volta.

- De nada! AHH! - Naquele momento Ton-ton salta para uma bancada e rouba um peixe. - Ton-ton! Larga já o peixe da senhora! Gomen! Eu esqueci de te alimentar! Mas toda agente se engana ne?

O porquinho continuou correndo até chegarem à porta do escritório da Tsunade.

- Como voce é esperto ein? Veio correndo pro colo de sua dona ne?

De repente ele começa a fazer muito barulho.

- Shh! Ton-ton! Assim a Tsunade-sama vai ouvir...

- O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI! - Pergunta Tsunade aparecendo de dentro do escritório. Ela parecia simplesmente furiosa. O porquinho rapidamente corre pra dentro do escritório.

- Ton-ton! - eles ouvem Shizune exclamar.

- Hahahah bem vou andando! Ja ne! - diz Korin desaparecendo em seguida.

De repente Kane e Michiko viram a esquina.

- Oi! Nao estava esperando voces aqui. - diz Tsunade, deixando eles entrar.

- Tsunade... meu pai disse pra eu te pedir um apartamento.

- Voce vai morar sozinho?

- Hai.

- E comigo! - diz Michiko feliz. Tsunade faz uma cara esquesita.

- O Sasuke já sabe disso?

- Não, mas ele vai deixar com certeza!

- Hmm... Sozinhos, os dois?

- Sim! - diz Michiko.

- Nao... - diz Kane, ao mesmo tempo que a amiga. Ela, ao ver a resposta dele rapidamente corrige.

- Quer dizer sim, sim! QUER DIZER NAO!

# gota #

" Como essa garota é atrapalhada..." Pensa o menino.

- Entao vao morar mais pessoas com voces?

Aí Kane começa a pensar. Ele tinha esquecido completamente que Tsunade não podia saber de Biara. Se Michiko não estivesse ali e não tivesse dito nada sobre ela ir morar com ele, ele não teria ficado com vergonha e nada disso teria acontecido.

" Ah... o que eu vou fazer?"

- A Reika ainda estava decidindo se ia morar conosco ou não... por isso ainda não sabemos. - diz Michiko sorrindo.

- Bem... vou dar a voces uma casa no território dos Uchihas. - ela abre a gaveta, escolhe uma chave e entrega ela aos meninos.

- A morada está no papel que vem aí agarrado. Se quiserem, depois pessam pra fazer uma cópia das chaves.

Eles aceitaram as chaves e sairam do edificio. Quando estavam voltando pra casa, vêm Biara á porta da casa de Kane. Ela parecia estar esperando alguem e estava com uma cara bastante infeliz. Mal ela vê Kane, corre pra ele sorrindo.

- Kane-sama!

- Biara voce está bem? - pergunta ele preocupado.

- Tenho fome!

- Voce não tomou o pequeno almoço?

- Mishima-san me deu uma coisa horrivel pra comer!

- Aquele idiota...

- Esquece ele Kane... - diz Arabi, reaparecendo atrás deles.

- Eu tenho uma surpresa pra voces as três. - Diz Kane sorrindo.

Elas se entreolharam surpresas. Entao, ele as levou a uma sorveteria.

- O que viemos fazer aqui nii-chan?

- Escolham o que quizerem. Eu pago.

Biara olhava maravilhada para todos os tipos de sorvetes.

- Voce lembra quando eu sempre levava sorvete pra voce comer Biara?

- Hai.

Depois de escolherem os sorvetes, eles se sentaram na esplanada.

- Porque voce está fazendo isso Kane? - pergunta Michiko.

- Porque hoje estou feliz e porque... Voces são as três mulheres mais importantes da minha vida. - diz ele sério.

- O.O

- O.O

- 8D (biara)

Elas ficaram de boca aberta. Nunca tinham imaginado ele dizer uma coisa daquelas.

- E além disso eu sei que voces adoram sorvete. A Arabi de côco, a Michiko de morango e a Biara de chocolate.

Elas estavam realmente felizes. Ele tembém era muito importante pra todas elas e ele sabia muito bem disso, pois apenas ele poderia descobrir que um gesto tao simples como a ida a uma sorveteria poderia faze-las tão felizes.

**Continua...**

**N.A. – **oi! GOMEN! Desculpem pela demora, a sério! O meu Word foi abaixo e eu não sabia o que havia de fazer XD por isso vim a casa do meu bro passar as cenas e scannear os desenhos. Só que como nada é perfeito, o eu bro teve k formatar o computador a pouco tempo e ainda não tinha instalado o word, mas tinha um programa semelhante, por isso deu pa passar. Agora não faço ideia se este cap ficou grande ou pequeno porque não sei como ver o tamanho neste programa. Agora o pior é os desenhos... ele não tinha aqui nenhum programa de jeito pra ajeitar as imagens, mas daqui a pouco vou pra casa, por isso ainda esta noite vou postar os desenhos.

Falando neles, as arts novas são de alguns dos times, outra Michikoxkane ( beijando de novuh XD), da Haruko, Do Mishima e da Biara (acho que ha mais mas ta dando perguiça de ir conferir XP)

Por favor, me digam o que acharam do festival do cap.12, porque eu já estou planeando toda a história até à 3ª parte e em principio vou ter que fazer outro festival, porque vai se passar um ano. Se vocês não gostaram deste, eu vou passar a frente o próximo festival.

Continuo dizendo:

Quem tiver arts da fic e quiser que eu poste no deviantart e só mandar pró meu mail, ou pelo MSN! Claro que eu vou identificar as arts como sendo suas por isso se mandarem por mail se identifiquem!

Eu tou precisando de alguém pra passar as arts pelo photoshop.

**Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada!**

Obrigada pelas reviews:

Yamanaka Yumi: A fic é dividida em 3 partes. A primeira é quando Kane e Arabi aparecem pela primeira vez, e ainda são crianças. essa parte foi mais ligada ao passado de Kane. A segunda parte (que estamos agora) passa-se 3 anos depois, que é quando Kane se torna genin e vai-se prolongar até Biara se tonar genin tambem e vai acabar quando eles finalmente derrotarem Itachi. A terceira parte vai ser talvez 3 anos depois e vai se concentrar mais nos romances dos personagens e como a vida deles vai ficar no final.

Ainda bem que voce esta gostando da fic n.n

Comentem aqui e no deviantart!

**Prox. Cap.:**

Arabi: Chegou o verão! Ehhh!

Kane: Porque voce está tao feliz? Ninjas não têm férias...

Michiko: Ei! Kane! Arabi! A Tsunade-sama disse que ia nos levar numa ida a praia!

Arabi: 8 D sério?

Kane: De certeza que tem segundas intenções...

Sano: Será?

Kane: De onde voce apareceu?

Não percam o prox. Cap.!

Jokas e Já ne


	16. Sharingan

- Life goes on –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços. Várias coisas mudaram desde que ele partiu. Será que os seus filhos se vão adaptar a sua nova casa? Naruxoc naruxhina sasuxsaku inoxgaa nejixten shikaxtema e vários ocxoc's.

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

**Cap. 16 – Sharingan**

- Oi! Kane trouxe minhas coisas! - Avisa Michiko ao entrar na casa nova deles. A entrada dava logo directamente à sala, por isso a primeira coisa que ela viu foi Biara sentada no sofá, comendo sorvete e ao mesmo tempo lançando um olhar mortífero a ela.

- O-oi Biara... – Ela não respondeu. Kane também não tinha respondido, por isso, por isso ela entrou pelo corredor para procurar ele.

A casa em si era muito pequena, mas muito tradicional. O chão era todo de tapetes de tatami e as portas eram de shoji. No meio do corredor havia duas portas de shoji abertas, uma para cada lado. Quando ela espreitou conseguiu ver que todo o espaço do corredor que ela tinha acabado de passar dava directamente para o jardim traseiro que era enorme, comparado ao tamanho da casa. Ela não ficou admirada. Sua própria casa tinha um enorme jardim. Esta era uma característica de todas as casas do território do clã, pois eram utilizados pra treinar.

Quando ela vira novamente o corredor encontra Kane, com uma enorme aura negra, encarando a divisão à sua frente.

- Kane o que foi? - Ela se aproxima e espreita também. Aquilo era definitivamente um quarto. Era enorme, talvez a maior divisão da casa. Dentro dele deviam caber uns 3 quartos. Estava muito bem decorado mas Michiko estava achando alguma coisa suspeita, só que ainda não descobrira o que. Depois de observar mais um pouco ela finalmente se toca. Aquele quarto tinha 3 camas, o mesmo número de pessoas que estavam vivendo naquela casa. Isso queria dizer que...

- Kane...

- Este é o único quarto da casa...

A aura negra de Kane aumenta um pouco até apanhar também Michiko. Depois aparece Biara.

- O que aconteceu? - Pergunta ela, curiosa.

- Vamos ter de arranjar alguma maneira... – diz Kane pensativo.

- É evidente o que vamos fazer Kane... Você dorme no sofá! - Diz Michiko calmamente.

- Nem pensar...

- Você é o homem da casa Kane!

Biara espreita para o quarto.

- Eu consigo arranjar uma maneira de resolver o problema. - Diz ela sorrindo.

- Então resolva. - Diz Kane.

- Você poderia me dar mais poder Kane-sama?

Kane faz uma cara esquisita. Como se não quisesse fazer o que a menina tinha pedido. Mas logo cede.

- Arigatou Kane-sama! - Diz ela sorrindo. Depois corre até o meio do quarto e olha pra ele, como que analisando. Depois vai um pouco mais pro lado, faz uns quantos símbolos com as mãos e coloca-as no chão, em seguida. Dele, cresce uma parede. Depois volta pra trás e faz outra parede, dividindo o quarto em três divisões.

- Eu fico no último quarto! - Gritam Michiko e Kane ao mesmo tempo. Depois se encaram raivosamente.

- E se fizéssemos um sorteio? - sugere Biara.

- Por mim tudo bem. - Kane agarra em um pedaço de papel e numa caneta e desfaz o papel em tres partes, escrevendo 1º, 2º e 3º por cada um deles. - O primeiro quarto é este. É o pior, pois tem o banheiro e a entrada e vão estar sempre pessoas a passar. O segundo é o do meio, não é tão mau como este, mas o melhor é o terceiro.

Ele misturou os papéis, depois cada um deles tirou um.

* * *

- SANO! - Chama Arabi. Ela estava aborrecida e procurando alguém conhecido, quando encontra Sano andando muito calmamente pela rua.

- Oi Arabi-chan! - Cumprimenta ele, sorrindo.

- Você está ocupado?

- Na verdade estou, mas se você quiser pode me acompanhar.

Arabi faz uma cara de extrema felicidade.

- Arigatou! Então... onde estamos indo?

- Vamos na loja de armas do meu avo.

- A-avo? # Imagem de Hiashi gerindo uma loja de armas aparecendo na cabeça de Arabi #

- Sim... Meu avo materno.

- Ah... e o que você vai lá fazer?

- Ele foi chamado ao escritório da hokage hoje e precisa que eu vá lá tomar conta da loja por uns minutos.

Eles entram numa loja com um aspecto um pouco antigo. Estava um cliente na bancada. Ele tinha estranhos desenhos na cara e olhava pras varias armas até Sano e Arabi chegarem.

- Oi Sano! Tudo bem com você? - Pergunta o senhor, sorrindo.

- Tudo Kankurou-san! O que faz por aqui?

- Venho buscar umas kunais especiais que seu avo faz. Elas se encaixam nos meus bonecos perfeitamente. - Diz ele sorrindo. - E quem é essa menina? Sua namorada?

Sano fica extremamente vermelho.

- I-ie! Ela é apenas uma amiga.

- Uzumaki Arabi! - Diz ela sorrindo.

- Ah! Então você que é uma das crianças de Naruto?

- Hai!

- Você realmente é muito bonita! Me faz lembrar… # Imagem do sexy no jutsu do Naruto aparecendo na cabeça dele #

# Gota de sangue saindo do nariz dele #

- Kankurou-san. Como vai Haruko-chan? - Pergunta Sano.

Aí Kankurou fica um pouco mal.

- Haruko? - Pergunta Arabi confusa.

- É! Ele é tio da Haruko.

- Ela não está muito bem... Ta tendo problemas em se relacionar com as outras crianças... suponho que vocês saibam porque ne? Ou pelo menos a Arabi-chan.

- Quando ela estava cá sempre dizia que os amigos de Suna eram otimus. O que aconteceu?

- Eles eram otimos sim... quando eram pequenos. Mas agora, acho que a própria Haruko esta afastando eles, mesmo que seja sem querer.

- Coitada... – Comenta Arabi.

- Aqui está Karurou-san! - Diz o avo de Sano, saindo de dentro da arrecadação.

- Arigatou. Bem... Nos vemos qualquer dia! - Diz Kankurou saindo da loja.

- Ohayo Sano e menina. - Diz o avo sorrindo. De seguida entregou a Sano um papel. - Tome. Estes são os nomes das pessoas que reservaram coisas. A frente está o nº do artigo pra voce procurar lá na arrecadação. Já vou indo tchau! - E saiu.

- Sano, posso mexer? - Perguntou Arabi apontando pras katanas.

- Acho que sim. Você gosta de katanas, é?

- Amo! São lindas!

- Você poderia concentrar seu treinamento nelas. Quando se tornar genin vai poder criar seu próprio estilo de luta. Um estilo com katanas seria muito original.

- É... talvez faça isso.

Ela fez alguns movimentos com a katana.

- Wow! Arabi-chan você tem muito jeito! Você realmente devia considerar a minha sugestão!

Ela sorriu, feliz.

Passados uns minutos aprecem Reika e os gémeos.

- Oi Sano-kun! Arabi!

- Ohayo Reika-chan, Eiji-kun, Senzo-kun!

- Ohayo... - disseram os gémeos.

- Kawaii! - Grita Arabi. - Vocês são tão fofos quando dizem coisas ao mesmo tempo!

Os gémeos se olharam, assustados.

- Sano-kun quero uns papéis explosivos (não sei o nome XD) por favor!

- Tá! Volto já.

- Nee-san... Já podem ir?

- Eu nunca obriguei vocês a viram comigo... - diz ela fingindo-se desentendida.

- Problematica... – disseram, dirigindo-se a porta. Arabi seguiu-os.

- Onde você pensa que vai? - Perguntaram.

- Vou com vocês. Estou sozinha... – diz ela, fazendo beicinho.

- Assustador... – disseram eles, se entreolhando, assustados.

- Posso?

- Venha... se quiser...

* * *

# Aura negra sobre Kane #

"Hoje definitivamente não é o meu dia..."

- Calhei no 1º... - diz ele, desanimado.

- 2º. - Diz Michiko completamente normal.

- 3º... iee! Kane--sama eu queria ficar perto de você...

- Nem pensar! - Diz Michiko. - Se você tiver o direito de mudar de quarto, os outros teriam o direito de trocar também!

- Snif...

- Bem... Vou arrumar as minhas coisas! - diz Michiko agarrando em suas malas e se dirigindo a... - Eto... Biara... Você esqueceu de colocar as portas...

- Ah! Gomen-nasai! - Ela faz, novamente, uns símbolos com as mãos, as coloca mãos na parede e cria uma porta de shouji que ocupava metade da parede que tinha criado antes. Em seguida abriu a porta e foi fazer uma outra na divisão seguinte.

- Bem... tá tudo pronto agora... - Diz Michiko, se dirigindo ao seu quarto.

Tinha passado algum tempo e ela estava dando os últimos retoques, quando de repente, Kane invade o seu quarto. Ela olha pra ele, admirada, enquanto o menino passa por ela, nem olhando, indo pro quarto de Biara e espreitando.

- Biara... vamos treinar... - Avisa ele. Sem esperar a resposta, ele fecha novamente a porta, atravessa o quarto de Michiko e volta pro seu. Tranquilamente, Michiko volta a arrumar seu armário. De repente, é a vez de Biara invadir seu quarto. Ela passa a correr, extremamente feliz e enérgica.

# suspiro #

E continua arrumando seu armário. Quando acaba, ela vai espreitar o quarto de Arabi pra ver se precisava arrumar alguma coisa. Na verdade, ela não tinha pertences nenhuns. Teriam de ir fazer compras mais logo. Depois, ela passa ao de Kane. Estava consideravelmente desarrumado, pra alguém que tinha acabado de se mudar. Ele tinha provavelmente tropeçado na mala e dado um pontapé nela, irritado, pois a mala estava aberta, virada ao contrário e as roupas estavam todas espalhadas naquele espaço. Tinha uma taça de ramen vazia no chão junto com mangás espalhados.

" Esse garoto... Não tem emenda..."

# Suspiro #

E começou a arrumar o quarto dele também. Quando acabou, passou pelo corredor, pra ir na sala, acabou por ficar pelo jardim mesmo. Era espantoso ver Kane e Biara lutando. Ela ainda não tinha feridas, mas ele já estava um pouco machucado. Eles tinham uma velocidade espantosa, quer dizer pelo menos pra idade de Kane, sua velocidade era fora do normal. Seus ataques também eram bem poderosos, mas estranhamente Biara desviava de todos. Os ataques da garota eram igualmente poderosos, mas ao contrário dos de Kane, os de Biara eram certeiros. Por mais que ele tentasse desviar, ela sempre acertava. Mesmo com o sharingan ligado, ele nao conseguia enxergar suficiente depressa. Depois de estar ali um tempo observando, Michiko começou a se dar conta que realmente, os treinos eram muito importantes. Kane tinha começado, finalmente, a conseguir anteceder os movimentos de Biara, e graças a isso, conseguiu causar alguns danos nela e se defender.

- Vamos parar... - diz ele, cansado. Depois ele vai em direcção a Michiko, que tinha uma toalha pra ele limpar o suor. - Arigatou...

- Kane você realmente ficou mais forte. Em apenas um treino, é impressionante as melhoras que você fez!

- É. Eu não consigo melhorar tanto com vocês porque vocês são mais fracos que eu. Pra melhorar consideravelmente, eu preciso de alguém mais forte, que me pressione.

- Pra falar a verdade, nunca pensei que a Biara fosse mais forte que voce...

- Voce quer experimentar treinar com ela?

- Ela é muito mais forte que eu! Não ia conseguir nem fazer dois ataques!

- Não se preocupe com isso. - Diz Kane sorrindo.

- Bem...

- Venha Michiko-san! - Diz Biara com um olhar malévolo.

- Posso experimentar. - Diz ela sorrindo.

Ela se levanta e vai até ao centro, de modo a que ficasse de frente a Biara. Esta logo lança uma shuriken a menina. Michiko desvia facilmente, mas enquanto ela fazia isso, Biara vai por tras dela e da um pontapé de lado. Michiko voa ate uma árvore.

" Os ataques dela pareciam muito mais fortes quando ela estava lutando com o Kane... o que está acontecendo?" - Então, ela activa seu sharingan.

" Agora sim vai começar de verdade..." pensa Kane.

* * *

- Ano... Eu quero fazer qualquer coisa! Estou farta de estar aqui parada... - queixa-se Arabi.

- Não viesse connosco... - dizem os gémeos, deitados na grama e de olhos fechados.

Arabi se levanta, vai ate junto do rio e tira a camisola de cima ( ela tinha 2, uma por baixo de outra ) e a molha no lago. Depois, vai até os gémeos e sacode a camisola pra cima deles. Eles se levantam sobressaltados.

- O que você esta fazendo! - Grita Senzo.

- Baka! - Grita Eiji.

- Ohh... pensei que vocês fossem se queixar ao mesmo tempo. - Diz Arabi desiludida.

- Você quebrou nossa concentração idiota!

- Vocês falam ao mesmo tempo de propósito?

Eles se entreolham.

- Não ande espalhando isso por ai... – diz Eiji, sussurrando.

- ... Mas ao falarmos ao mesmo tempo estamos treinando nosso novo estilo de luta! - Diz Senzo.

- Estilo de luta? Como?

- Nós decidimos criar um estilo em que possamos aproveitar nossa sintonia...

- ... Se nos concentrarmos, conseguimos saber exactamente o que o outro vai fazer ou dizer...

- ... Assim podemos criar ataques perfeitamente sintonizados...

- ... Ou seja, mais fortes!

- É, porque dois sempre são melhores que um! - Conclui Senzo.

- Isso realmente é muito esperto!

- Nosso clã tem um QI superior a 200. - Diz Reika, intrujando. Ela vai até eles, se deita no chão e fica observando as nuvens. Os gémeos se deitam do lado dela e fazem exactamente o mesmo.

- Isso é muito interessante! - Diz Arabi, entusiasmada. No momento seguinte, ela vê Shikamaru chegar, e sem dizer nada, se deita junto com os filhos, também observando as nuvens.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui pai? - Perguntam os gémeos.

- O mesmo que você baka... e esperando meu time chegar.

- Ainda não é cedo? Meu irmão só costuma vir praqui as 3 e ainda são 2 h.

- É, mas eu quero descansar um pouco antes deles chegarem...

E de repente tudo ficou silencioso.

" Um estilo de luta próprio... é a mesma coisa que Sano disse pra eu fazer... talvez eu também deva começar meu próprio estilo..." - pensa Arabi. Já eram quase 3 horas quando Shikamaru voltou a falar.

- Vossa mãe vem aí... - Reika imediatamente se levanta e sai correndo. - Ah... é verdade... ela estava furiosa por vocês não terem arrumado o quarto quando ela mandou...

Os gémeos se entreolharam e também saíram correndo. Passados uns segundos aparece Temari, furiosa. Ela se aproxima dele.

- Shika, a Reika já foi pro treino?

- Já.

- E os gémeos? Você viu eles?

- Eles foram pra casa arrumar o quarto.

- Obrigada amor. - Diz ela sorrindo. – Escuta, vou agora numa missão e só volto amanha ou depois. Então, até lá. - Diz ela dando um beijo nele e indo embora. Ele se levantou e a seguiu com o olhar. Ele parecia muito chateado. Não conseguia ficar muito tempo longe dela, mesmo que ela fosse chata as vezes. Ele precisava dela, caso contrario não conseguia se orientar.

- Bem eu vou andando Shikamaru-san. - Diz Arabi indo embora.

* * *

" Ela não vai aguentar muito mais…" – pensa Kane.

Michiko estava exausta. Estava muito ferida e o facto de ter conseguido dar apenas alguns golpes em Biara estava a desanimando. Então ela faz varias sombras dela cercarem Biara e começa a correr pros lados de forma a que a menina-raposa não conseguisse saber qual delas era a verdadeira. Biara estava olhando pras sombras um pouco atrapalhada quando ouve Michiko fazendo um jutsu por tas dela.

- Katon! – O fogo vinha directo a ela, mas Biara salta sobre ele, se dirigindo a Michiko e derrubando-a. Depois, começa a se deslocar extremamente rápido por todos os lados. Michiko se levanta com dificuldade. Ela apenas conseguia ver vagas sombras de Biara, devido a velocidade a que esta estava se movendo.

Michiko estava usando seu sharingan ao máximo tentando ver sua rival. Estava muito concentrada, apesar das dores que estava sentindo. De repente, ela sente uma tontura e fecha os olhos durante um segundo. Quando volta a abri-los, ela consegue ver perfeitamente Biara se movendo.

" O que aconteceu? "

Rapidamente, ela se dirigiu a Biara e começou a socar ela. A menina não conseguia nem ver o que se passava, tamanha a rapidez que Michiko tinha adquirido de repente. Apenas sentia uma repetitiva dor em sua barriga, e de repente parou.

Kane estava de boca aberta. Como era possível ela mudar sua força assim de repente? Havia apenas uma razão.

Biara se agarrou a sua barriga, com dores. Depois, ela ouve novamente aquela palavra que tanto tinha ouvido naquela luta: " katon! ". Quando ela olha pra frente, uma enorme bola de fogo se dirigia a ela. Com as ultimas forças, ela se deixou cair pró lado, assim desviando da bola de fogo. Vendo que tudo tinha terminado, Michiko apenas se ajoelhou, exausta. Kane foi ter com ela correndo, também com uma toalha nas mãos.

Michiko pensava que a primeira coisa que ele ia fazer fosse entregar a toalha pra ela, mas afinal, ele fez uma das coisas que ela desejava que ele fizesse a ela há um tempo. Ele agarrou na cara dela, e a olhou nos olhos.

- Michiko…

- Sim? – Pergunta ela, nervosa.

- Você acabou de evoluir seu sharingan! – Diz ele, surpreendido.

- N-NANI? UM ESPELHO! KANE ME TRAS UM ESPELHO! – Grita ela exaltada.

- H-AI! – Grita ele, assustado. Ele sai correndo pra dentro de casa.

Passados uns minutos, ele volta correndo com um pequeno espelho nas mãos.

- Aqui.

Michiko pega no espelho e se olha. Passa sua mão pelos olhos.

" Nem estou acreditando… Estágio 2! Totalmente inesperado."

Ela levanta seus olhos pra olhar pra Kane. Ele a olhava intensamente.

- Você realmente não esperava essa ne? – Pergunta ele sorrindo.

" Esse garoto… Parece que lê meus pensamentos."

- Hai. – Responde ela. Então Kane se levanta e se dirige a Biara.

- Como você está? – Pergunta ele.

- Melhor agora que Kane-sama está aqui comigo… – diz ela, um pouco fraca. Ele apenas sorri e começa a limpar o suor dela.

- Agora você vai pra banheira e fica um tempo lá. Eu vou ter que ir ter com meu sensei daqui a pouco. - Biara não diz nada.

Mais tarde, enquanto Biara estava tomando um banho, Michiko e Kane se sentam para conversar.

- Coitada ficou tão triste… – comenta Michiko.

- Acho que ela ficou um pouco com o orgulho ferido…

- É… mas ela mereceu! Ela estava me atacando pra matar!

- Ela não gosta muito de você… é normal.

- E você diz isso com essa calma?

- Não se preocupe… Eu nunca deixaria ela te matar.

- Se nós tivéssemos no meio de uma luta pouco você poderia fazer…

- Mesmo que ela queira, ela nunca iria te matar… Ela me adora de mais pra fazer alguma coisa que possa me magoar de verdade. Alem disso, ela apenas poderia fazer alguma coisa contra voce durante essas alturas de treino, pois é a única vez que eu aumento o poder dela…

- Você aumenta o poder dela?

- Não finja que ainda não tinha percebido Michiko…

- Ie… eu não tinha percebido mesmo…

# Gota #

- Você tem a certeza de que não é minha irmã?

- Porque você diz isso?

- Hoje você ta parecendo meu pai pensando…

- …

Então eles ouvem passos atrás deles. Biara os observava, um pouco tristonha. Ela tava de toalha.

- Eu procuro umas roupas minhas pra você Biara. Vamos.

Michiko se levantou e foi directo ao seu quarto. Biara a seguiu silenciosamente. Passados uns minutos, Michiko volta e ela e Kane vão ter com seu sensei ao pé do rio.

* * *

- Senseeeiii! – Grita Michiko acenando pra ele. Shikamaru faz uma cara de aborrecido.

- Problemático… – Ele estava sentado junto com sano que tinha chegado há poucos minutos.

Ela corre, corre até se aproximar perigosamente de Shikamaru.

- Ei calma aí garota…

- Gomen! Olhe Shikamaru-sensei! – Ela mostra seu novo sharingan pra ele.

- Espantoso… como você conseguiu isso? Andou lutando com alguém?

- O.O …

- Eu estive treinando com ela sensei. – Diz Kane, calmamente.

- Tá… – eles não tinham a certeza se Shikamaru tinha caído nessa ou não, mas desde que ele não tocasse mais no assunto… – Bem eu tenho uma coisa a anunciar a vocês... a Hokage-sama está organizando uma ida à praia.

- Ah! Que otimo!

- Quem vem connosco?

- Apenas o time 4 e 5 e suas famílias e senseis. Talvez amigos próximos das famílias, depende dos lugares no onibus…

- Onibus? – Perguntam os meninos, surpresos.

- É… a Hokage-sama que nós confraternizemos.

- Que saco… – resmunga Sano.

- Eu acho que vai ser divertido! – Diz Michiko. – Kane, porque você está tão calado?

- Shikamaru-sensei… Podemos levar animais? – Pergunta o menino.

- Acho que sim… Tenho um outro assunto pra falar com vocês… Assim que chegarmos da viagem vamos trabalhar no duro pra nos prepararmos pró chuunin shiken. Faltam menos de três meses. Se preparem que eu vou treinar vocês física e mentalmente.

* * *

# Uma semana depois…#

Eles já tavam ao pé do onibus esperando o motorista chegar do banheiro. Estava la imensa gente. A família Uzumaki, Nara, Uchiha, Hyuuga ( - Hiashi), Akimichi, Inuzuka, Tsunade, Ton-ton, Mishima e Shizune. Kane trazia uma linda raposa branca nas mãos.

- Essa é Biara? – Pergunta Mishima se aproximando.

- É. Está na forma original.

- Que lindaa! – Diz Yumi fazendo festas na cabecinha de Biara.

- O que você faz aqui Mishima?

- Pedi pra Tsunade pra vir…

- …

- E voce Yumi? – Pergunta Michiko.

- Meu pai é convidado da Hanabi-san.

- Ah, sei…

Naquele momento chega o motorista. Ele entra no onibus e todos seguem ele. Sano, Kane, Michiko, Reika e Ryuichi se sentam por essa ordem nos bancos traseiros. Em frente de Sano e Kane se sentam os gémeos e no par de bancos ao lado se sentam Arabi e Yumi. Mishima se senta em frente a elas junto com Shisuke. Os restantes se sentam nos outros bancos.

Tinham passado 2 horas e eles ainda não tinham chegado ao seu destino. Todos estavam muito moles por não fazerem nada há tanto tempo. Tsunade ia dando as indicações ao motorista. De repente eles ouvem ela gritando.

- AHH! IDIOTA NÃO ERA POR AI! E AGORA?

- Calma dona… Tenho tudo sob controle…

**Continua...**

N.A. – oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n

Bem… o problema do Word esta resolvido graças a Kami-sama. Só foi resolvido hoje, mas como eu já tinha começado a passar no Word pad não houve problema n.n

Eu vou ter que pedir pra vocês uma coisa pouco agradável, mas é indispensável. Vou precisar de pelo menos 3 reviews em que vocês digam se** preferem que eles vão pra praia ou pra piscina? **Eu preciso mesmo se não não vou poder me orientar pró próximo cap… eu também odeio quando os autores dão limites de reviews pra postarem os caps, mas pelo menos eu tenho uma boa razão n.n alem disso não são muitas n.n

**Quem quiser dar alguma sujeitao de alguma art que queira ver com os personagens é só pedir que eu vou tentar fazer n.n**

Continuo dizendo:

Quem tiver arts da fic e quiser que eu poste no deviantart e só mandar pró meu mail, ou pelo MSN! Claro que eu vou identificar as arts como sendo suas por isso se mandarem por mail se identifiquem!

Eu tou precisando de alguém pra passar as arts pelo photoshop.

**Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada!**

Obrigada pelas reviews:

Ika e S2 Yamanaka Ino S2

Comentem aqui e no deviantart!

Prox. Cap.:

Pra onde aquele motorista louco vai levar eles?

Será que eles sempre vão conseguir ter as tão merecidas ferias?

Não percam o prox. Cap.!

Jokas e Já ne


	17. O beijo

- Life goes on –

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sumário: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços. Várias coisas mudaram desde que ele partiu. Será que os seus filhos se vão adaptar a sua nova casa? Naruxoc naruxhina sasuxsaku inoxgaa nejixten shikaxtema e vários ocxoc's.

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

Cap. 17 - O Beijo

Eles já estavam no onibus há horas e não havia meio do motorista achar o caminho de volta.

-AHHHHHH! – Grita Tsunade desesperadamente. – E-eu… eu vou…

- Calma Tsunade-sama! – Diz Kiba tentando acalma-la.

- Senhor motorista… – Pergunta Shizune.

- Pra você é Zigotinho gatinha!

# Gota #

- Ah… tá… Zigotinho… Você tem a certeza de que estamos voltando pra trás? É que você não deu a volta…

- Claro que não estamos voltando pra trás… Estamos indo pra piscina que é muito melhor!

# PUF #

- Ahhh! Tsunade-sama! Você esta bem? – Pergunta Shizune desesperada, não por sua hokage "querida" ter desmaiado de stress, mas sim por estar toda agente do autocarro concentrada naquele ponto, pra ver o que se passava. (já que não se fazia mais nada XD)

- Você tá louco? Nós temos uma missão pra fazer naquele lugar! – Grita Korin desesperada. Quando se dá conta do que fez, ela rapidamente põe as mãos na boca. Todo mundo lançando um olhar mortífero pra ela. (menos os que ainda não eram genins) – Hahahah! n.n"

- Missão?

- Você só faz asneira amor… – diz Chouji.

- Você não precisa atirar isso na minha cara ne? ¬.¬ …

- Que missão?

- Bem, o dono da pensão em que vamos ficar hospedados faz artigos para festivais e essas coisas, mas os filhos dele foram fazer um trabalho pra longe e ele não pode fazer aquilo sozinho, pois esta ficando muito velho.

- E o que nós temos haver com isso?

- Evidentemente vocês vão fazer esse trabalho… O senhor não tinha dinheiro suficiente pra nos pagar, por isso nos vai deixar ficar na casa dele durante 3 semanas. Como a missão era fácil, e como eu estava precisando de umas ferias chamei meus melhores ninjas e suas famílias pra fazerem o trabalho. – Diz Tsunade, já recuperada.

- Porque você mandou seus melhores ninjas fazerem um trabalho tão fácil?

- Porque como vocês têm feito muitas missões bem sucedidas achei que precisassem de umas férias também.

- Nós somos os melhores? – Pergunta Shisuke entusiasmado.

- Entre os genins Shisuke…

- snif…

- Pra mim já ta muito bom!

- Eu acho que é muito problemático ser a melhor… Estamos sempre a ser chamados pra missões… é um saco… - diz Reika.

- Assim que se fala filha! – Diz Shikamaru piscando o olho.

- Shikamaru! Você só ta dando maus exemplos pros miúdos!

- Larga de ser problemática Temari!

- Ora seu…

- Ahh! Naruto! – Shikamaru agarra desesperadamente no amigo e o põe entre ele e sua esposa enraivecida.

- Ahh! Temari tenha piedade de mim! – Grita Naruto assustado.

- Você ta sendo cúmplice!

- Temari-chan! Você pode não bater no meu marido por favor? – Pede Hinata delicadamente. Temari olha pra ela.

- Claro Hinata-chan! n.n

- Hinata-chan! – Grita Naruto indo a correr prós braços da mulher. – Te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo!

- Que nojo… – Diz Kane, voltando pró lugar.

- Um dia você vai sentir o mesmo por alguma garota … u.u – Diz Sano indo atrás dele. Michiko vinha logo atrás.

- É… e nessa altura já não vai achar isso tão absurdo. n.n

- Michiko, você tem que admitir que Naruto-san esta sendo um pouco idiota. – Diz Sano.

- É, Naruto-san é um pouco idiota sim…

- Ei! – Diz Kane, indignado.

- Você que começou a conversa…

Mal eles se sentam, Biara logo salta pró colo de Kane. Ele começa fazendo festas na cabeça dela.

- Ela realmente é adorável nessa forma. - Diz Sano, fazendo festas nela também.

- Nessa forma, porque em humana é odiável... – diz Michiko, lançando um olhar da serpente pra pequena raposa branca, que estava retribuindo.

- Eu não entendo porque vocês se odeiam tanto… – diz Sano.

As duas dão um suspiro e olham pra Kane apaixonadamente.

#gota#

" É incrível… Ele não está se dando conta…" – pensa o menino observando o amigo tentando tirar um cabelo do olho, aflito.

Então ele ouve novamente suspiros, mas desta vez eram mais que dois. Reika, Tsuiko, Millie (Millie é a filha de Chouji depois eu falo mais sobre ela) e Yumi tinham se juntado a elas.

" Calma aí! Tsuiko? Mas ela só tem 3 anos! Ai… eu vou ter grandes problemas quando ela crescer…"

Ele volta a olhar pra Kane. Ele finalmente tinha conseguido tirar o cabelo do olho e olhava pras meninas confuso.

Eles começaram todos a conversar.

- Há uns tempos recebemos uma missão em que o lorde feudal precisava de alguém pra fazer de Deusa numa cerimónia religiosa la da terra dele. – Diz Sano.

- S-Sano! Não! – Diz Kane afligido.

- Todos nós pensámos que ele fosse me escolher mas… – diz Michiko.

- Ele dizia que Kane faria melhor o papel de Deusa que ela, pois Michiko era pouco feminina na altura.

Todos riram, incluindo os rapazes que se tinham juntado ao grupo.

- E você fez? – Pergunta Ryuichi, curioso.

- …

Houve uns segundos de silêncio, até todos explodirem de riso.

- PAREM! #Ò.Ó#

- Na nossa aldeia havia um velho que…

- Arabi-chan! n.n"

- Sempre dizia que Kane parecia uma rapariguinha!

Novamente a multidão riu ate não poder mais. Kane estava extremamente envergonhado e estava de cabeça baixa pra esconder o tom vermelho que sua cara tinha ganho.

- O que vocês tanto riem aqui? – Intruja Naruto.

- Estávamos falando do senhor Kamejin! – Diz Arabi.

- Ah… eu me lembro dele. Esse velho era louco! Ele sempre queria tomar conta do Kane e da Arabi quando eu e minha mulher saíamos. Uma vez quando chegamos ele tinha vestido as crianças com vestidos horrivelmente amorosos e ainda tinha uma mala cheia deles, prontos pra serem experimentados! (Vocês tão imaginando o Kane tipo o Mana? kem não conseguir imaginar ou não sabe kem é o mana é so procurar "mana malice mizer" nas imagens do google que logo na primeira foro aperece um dos vestidos "adoráveis" dele XD hehehe) – Naruto deu uma boa risada em seguida. – Ai, ai… bons tempos…

" Só se for pra você idiota…" – pensa Kane.

- O que você pensou? – Pergunta Naruto.

- N-Nani? Como você sabe o que eu estava pensando?

- Você me lançou um olhar mortífero e eu desconfiei… só por causa disso vou contar pra gente la da frente hihihi! (riso maléfico)

- O-otou-chan!

- Você ta ficando velho Kane… Sua cara de menina esta desaparecendo. Eu não sei se isso é bom ou não porque você já não consegue dar graxa tão fácil como antigamente. – Diz Arabi sorrindo maldosamente. Naquele momento, ouvem-se risadas na parte da frente do onibus.

- Que família eu fui arranjar… ¬.¬"

- Vá, agora que a animação já começou que tal cantarmos uma canção? – Pergunta o motorista, limpando as lágrimas.

- Obaaa!

- SHIAWASE NARA TEO TATAKOU! - canta ele.

CLAP CLAP (todo mundo batendo palmas duas vezes, incluindo o motorista.)

(n.a.: essa musica é conhecida de todos de certeza, mas eu não lembro como é em português, por isso vai em japonês mermo XD pra kem entende de inglês, talvez possa reconhecer pelo titulo "If your happy and you know it clap your hands")

- SHIAWASE NARA TEO TATAKOU!

CLAP CLAP

Tsunade estava muito descansadinha batendo palmas quando olha pró motorista. Ele não tinha as mão no volante.

- PARA TUDOOO! Zigotinho era demais pedir pra você parar de se divertir e tomar atenção na estrada?

Ele olha pra ela com desprezo.

- SHIAWASE NARA TAIDO DE SHIMESO YO, SORA MINNA DE TE O TATAKO! - Continua ele.

CLAP CLAP

Tsunade se encolhe sozinha num canto, junto com sua recém recebida aura negra, enquanto os outros continuavam cantando, e pondo suas vidas nas mãos daquele motorista louco.

* * *

Eles tinham finalmente chegado a pensão. A viagem realmente tinha sido muito divertida pra todos menos pra Tsunade que ainda sofria os efeitos colaterais de quase 70 anos sem nunca ter sido ignorada na vida.

Aquele lugar era muito bonito, e melhor de tudo, tinha a praia mesmo em frente. Eles entraram dentro da casa. Um senhor já de idade, muito simpático, os levou aos seus quartos. Infelizmente, a pensão não era muito grande, e como eles eram um grande grupo tiveram de ser divididos por 8 quartos.

O quarto maior, o 1, ficou pra papais que tinham de cuidar de seus rebentos mais novos: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji e Chouji, com Momaru, Ichigo, Tsuiko e Millie, respectivamente. Os outros, foram repartidos por quartos normais. Shikamaru, Kiba e Zigotinho ficaram no 2, Reika, Yumi, Arabi e Michiko no 3, Kane, Sano, Shisuke e Ryuichi no 4, Eiji, Senzo e Mishima no 5, Hinata, Sakura e Hanabi no 7, Temari, Tenten e Korin no 8. Tsunade e Shizune ficaram no 6 junto com Biara, Ton-ton, Akamaru e Domaru, pois elas eram poucas e havia mais espaço.

Depois de arrumarem suas bagagens, eles foram pra sala de jantar. (adivinhem fazer o ke…) A refeição era muito vasta. O senhor tinha duas cozinheiras que sempre tentavam dar do melhor pros seus hóspedes. Eles jantaram e conversavam (Zigotinho engatava as meninas/senhoras que tinham o azar de começarem a falar com ele). Depois do jantar eles quase não conseguiam se mexer de tanto que tinham comido, por isso, eles se arrastaram até a sala de estar onde combinaram o que iriam fazer no dia seguinte.

- Ora bem… temos manekinekos pra serem cozidos e pintados, candeeiros de papel pra serem montados e pintados tambem, entre outras coisas. Estao aqui os papeis é so voces escolherem. Preciso de um grupo de pessoas que tenham uma boa caligrafia pra escreverem nos objectos e de um grupo de pessoas que ajudem com o fogo de artificio.

- Eu, a Hinata-chan, a Korin e a Shizune podemos ajudar com a caligrafia, mais alguem? - Pergunta Sakura.

- A Reika ajuda voces, ela tem uma otima caligrafia.

Depois de acabarem de tratar daqueles assuntos, eles vão deitar.

# No quarto de Tsunade e Shizune #

-Amanha vai ser um dia de trabalho muito duro né Tsunade-sama? - Diz Shizune, feliz, fazendo festas em Ton-ton. Domaru brincava na barriga de Akamaru (que agora estava enorme) enquanto este tentava dormir, e Biara estava em um canto, olhando assustada para Akamaru.

" Eu tenho que sair daqui! " - Pensa ela.

- Só se for pra voce... Eu vim aqui pra descansar, não pra trablhar... - Diz a "responsavel" hokage. - Ei... Sizune...

- Sim?

Tsunade tira um baralho de cartas e duas garrafas de sake da mala.

- Que tal?

# Gota #

- Eu não quero mas voce vai me obrigar na mesma...

- ¬.¬ o que voce disse?

- Hahaha nada não! Vamos começar? n.n" - Diz Shizune começando a baralhar as cartas.

Enquanto isso, Biara olhava pensativamente para a porta de shoji. Ela se aproximou e ficou la deitada até Tsunade e Shizune ficarem um pouco bebadas pra não notarem ela sair. Quando isso aconteceu, ela cravou sua garra na porta, e lentamente a abriu e saiu, depois a fechou novamente.

# No quarto de Hinata, Sakura e Hanabi #

Elas estavam conversando muito descansadinhas quando ouvem a porta abrir. Quando olham vêm a cabeça de Naruto espreitando.

- Ha que bom... acertei desta vez! n.n"

- O que voce esta fazendo aqui Naruto? - Pergunta Sakura.

- Vim desejar boas noites pra minha mulherzinha querida! - diz ele dirigindo-se a Hinata a abraçando e enchendo de beijos. Hinata estava completamente derretida.

- Ai... Kiba nunca fez isso comigo... - diz Hanabi.

- Nem Sasuke...

Nesse momento, Sasuke espreita pra dentro do quarto.

- Eu sabia que voce ia estar aqui...

- O que voce quer...? - Pergunta Naruto aborrecido.

- Voce saiu do quarto sem avisar...

- E depois?

- E seu filho?

- Voces estavam lá podiam muito bem tomar conta dele!

- Pois... mas não tomámos...

- O.O O que voce quer dizer com isso?

- O Momaru desapareceu... - diz Sasuke calmamente.

- NANI? - Perguntam Hinata e Naruto ao mesmo tempo.

# No quarto de Reika, Yumi, Arabi e Michiko #

Reika estava sentada no parapeito da janela observando as estrelas enquanto suas amigas falavam sobre coisas provavelmente idiotas. Ela até gostava daquelas conversas idiotas, mas neste momento, ela apenas queria fazer um de seus passatempos preferidos. De repente, ela ouve baterem à porta, e rapidamente desvia seu olhar das estrelas. Shisuke entra no quarto, seguido de Ryuichi, Senzo, Eiji, Sano, Kane e Mishima. Estes ultimos vinham discutindo.

- Não tinhamos nada pra fazer... que tal um joguinho? - Diz Shisuke.

- Verdade ou consequencia! - gritam Arabi e Yumi.

- Que seja. n.n

Todos se sentaram numa roda. Shisuke já trazia uma garrafa. ( porque sera? XD) Ele a colocou no meio e a rodou. As duas primeiras foram Arabi e Michiko. Como a ponta da garrafa tinha calhado em Michiko, era a vez dela de perguntar.

- Verdade ou consequencia?

- Consequencia!

Michiko olhou malevolamente pra Mishima.

- Dê 10 carolos no Mishima por ele ter me chamado de testuda!

- Voce ainda se lembra disso? T.T

- NANI? Iie! Nao no Romaru-kun! ó.ò

- São as regras Arabi! Voce que escolheu!

Arabi tristemente se aproximou de Mishima e deu 10 carolos bem fortes nele.

- ITAI! Ja que voce nao queria me magoar podia ter dado carolos leves não? - pergunta ele, zangado.

- Gomen! T.T

Arabi rodou a garrafa e dessa vez, calhou em Eiji.

- Verdade ou consequencia?

- Verdade...

- É verdade que... seu maior medo é sua mãe?

- ...

- Entao?

- É...

- Porque Eiji-kun? - Pergunta Yumi.

- Quem não teria medo de ter uma mãe como a nossa? - Diz Reika.

- Vamos continuar... - Eiji roda novamente a garrafa. Tinha calhado em Ryuichi. - Verdade ou consequencia?

- Consequencia.

- Hmmm... Dê um abraço de urso em... - Ele olha pra Senzo, que estava ao lado de Reika ( a ordem era Eiji, Reika, Senzo) E juntos dão um sorriso malefico e dizem: Na Reika!

- Ó.Ò

Ryuichi se aproxima dela e dá um abraço de urso bem apertado. Quando sua amiga começa a ficar azul, ele a larga. Ela cai, mole, no chão.

- Reika-chan? Voce tá bem? - pergunta Ryuichi.

- Deixa tar ela... - Dizem os gemeos. - Daqui a pouco ela volta ao normal...

E continuaram o jogo.

# No corredor #

Momaru tinha ligado seu byakugan e estava andando pelos corredores espreitando pra dentro dos quartos a procura de sua familia quando Biara aparece na frente dele. Eles ficam se encarando por um tempo.

- Voce... Não é um raposa normal... " Ela tem chakra, o que outras raposas não possuem. Ela poderia ser um animal ninja, mas o chakra não flui como no Domaru ou Akamaru." Quem é voce?

Biara apenas o observava, tensa. De repente Naruto aparece.

- Momaru! - Grita ele, aflito. - Agente estava procurando voce por todo o lado! - Diz ele abraçando o filho. Momaru apenas desactivou seu byakugan e continuou encarando a raposa. Naruto pegou nele e o levou de volta.

" Uf... tenho que tomar cuidado com esse garoto"

Biara continuou andando.

" Se não me engano o Kane-sama tinha o quarto 4"

Ela andou até a porta que tinha o nº 4. Cravou sua garra no shoji e a abriu. Não estava lá ninguem. Teria que arriscar os outros quartos. Foi ao quarto da frente. Cravou suas garras na porta e a abriu.

Ela não sabia se tinha tido sorte ou azar por ter encontrado seu mestre. Mas pra te-lo encontrado naquela situação, mais valia não ter encontrado.

Kane parou de beijar Michiko e olhou pra Biara, super-calmo.

"Não posso acreditar... Kane-sama!" - E saiu correndo.

**Continua...**

N.A. – oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n

Adorei escrever esse cap XD eu tinha que por uma cena dessas!

Bem eu tenho uma quantas coisas pra explicar nesse cap...

1º um manekineko sao aquelas estatuas de gatinhos que os japoneses usam pra dar sorte. eu nao sei se eles sao de barro ou de porcelana, mas nesse caso sao de barro ( por isso aquela parte do cozer)

2º Nao sei se voces lembram mas no inicio da fic eu pus Chouji com uma bebezinha. essa bebe era Millie que agora ja esta crescida e tem 4 anos. Ela é filha de Chouji com Korin.

Mudando de assunto: o motorista. Eu encontrei uma pessoa que caracteriza perfeitamente o Zigotinho! Alguem sabe que é o Miyavi? de certeza que alguns de voces sabem n.n eu tirei a cena da musica de um concerto dele e achei o jeito dele perfeito pra fazer de zigotinho! eu botei la no meu perfil a pagina do youtube que tem esse concerto. ta demais espero que gostem n.n

Imaginem o Zigotinho fazendo aqulas cenas e guiando ao mesmo tempo XD

**Quem quiser dar alguma sujestao de alguma art que queira ver com os personagens é só pedir que eu vou tentar fazer n.n**

Continuo dizendo:

Quem tiver arts da fic e quiser que eu poste no deviantart e só mandar pró meu mail, ou pelo MSN! Claro que eu vou identificar as arts como sendo suas por isso se mandarem por mail se identifiquem!

Eu tou precisando de alguém pra passar as arts pelo photoshop.

**Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada!**

Obrigada pelas reviews:

S2 Yamanaka Ino S2

Ika: hehehe eu tb adoro os gemeos! tive 1 fetiche por eles e fiz 1 data de arts com eles hihihih

Nao se esqueça k ja se passaram uns anos desde o anime nao fiz as contas mas a Tsunade ja deve ter uns 70 anos. O.O

Comentem aqui e no deviantart!

Prox. Cap.:

Tsunade: Começa o trabalho!

Arabi: Mas entao e a praia?

Shizune: so depois do trabalho u.u

Todos: T.T

Não percam o prox. Cap.!

Jokas e Já ne


	18. Finalmente praia!

- Life goes on –

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sumário: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços, ambos descendentes do clã Uchiha. Como é isso possivel? Agora na eles cresceram e vão tentar viver uma vida normal. Com humor e romance. sasuxsaku naruxhina shikaxtem inoxgaa kibaxhana nejixten e varios ocxoc´s n.n

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

**No cap. anterior:**

Ela não sabia se tinha tido sorte ou azar por ter encontrado seu mestre. Mas pra te-lo encontrado naquela situação, mais valia não ter encontrado.

Kane parou de beijar Michiko e olhou pra Biara, super-calmo.

"Não posso acreditar... Kane-sama!" - E saiu correndo.

**Cap. 18 - Finalmente praia!**

# Momentos antes...#

- Finalmente é a minha vez! - Diz Shisuke emocionado. Ele roda a garrafa. Calhou em Kane.

- Verdade ou consequencia?

- Consequencia...

" O que eu vou pedir? Não pode ser muito mau porque ele esta me lançando um olhar mortifero..."

Arabi chama ele. Ele se estica até chegar a ela ( o que implicava passar por cima de Yumi ). Arabi sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dele e ele, voltou pro seu lugar. Limpou a garganta e disse:

- Desafio voce a beijar a Michiko-chan.

Kane não modificou sua expresão calma. Michiko, por sua vez estava muito vermelha e entrando em panico. O menino se levantou e andou até ela.

- N-nani? C-calma! Kane! - Não conseguiu dizer mais nada, pois os labios do menino, tinham impedido ela de continuar. Todos estavam olhando espantados pra eles. Porque ele estava tão calmo, se era tão timido com as garotas? Naquele momento, eles ouvem a porta abrir. Todos olham pra la. Biara olhava pra Kane, estupefacta. O menino, no entanto, apenas a olhou, sem qualquer ressentimento.

De repente, ela sai correndo. Kane entao olhou pra menina na sua frente. Eles ainda estvam incrivelmente proximos e quando a menina tambem desvia sua atenção da porta e o olha, ele faz uma cara esquesita e começa a corar.

" Raios, Biara me distraiu!"

- Kane voce já pode se afastar dela agora... - Diz Reika, ciumenta. Ele se levanta sobresaltado e anda tensamente até ao seu lugar.

- Porque voce mudou tao rapidamente? - Pergunta Shisuke.

- Não sei do que voce esta falando...

- ¬.¬

Kane roda a garrafa. Calhou no Mishima.

- Verdade ou consequencia?

- Consequencia.

Kane dá um sorriso malefico. Olha pra Mishima, e seguidamente pra Arabi.

" Hehe Dois coelhos de uma cajadada só."

- Dá um beijo na...

# Suspense #

- ... Yumi.

- NANI! - Gritam Arabi e Yumi ao mesmo tempo.

- Nem pensar! Eu odeio ele! Kane-kun porque voce ta fazendo isso? T.T

- Maninho! Voce esta me traindo!

- Vá Mishima! - Diz Kane.

- Com todo o prazer!

Kane: O.O " Nani?"

Ele se aproxima de Yumi. Ela olha ele, assustada.

- Ei! Kane! - Sussurra Sano ao seu lado. - Era suposto ele não gostar do desafio ne?

- Eu pensei que ele não ia gostar... - Diz o menino desanimado.

- AHHH! - Grita Yumi, tapando sua boca.

# PÁS # ( Acho que todos sabem o que isso quer dizer. XD)

- ITAI! - grita Mishima com a mão no rosto. - Yumi-chan! Eu não entendo porque voce me despreza tanto!

- Eu não gosto de rapazes prevertidos e ainda por cima atrevidos! - Diz ela empurrando ele pra longe dela. Mishima volta pro lugar, deprimido.

Kane não aguentava de tanto rir. Todos olhavam espantados pra ele. Já era a 2ª vez que ele faza coisas inesplicáveis naquela noite.

- Ai ai... Valeu a pena... - Diz o menino, limpando as lágrimas.

* * *

# No dia seguinte #

Os gemeos pintavam alegremente um manekineko quando...

- AHHHH! O QUE VOCES ESTÃO FAZENDO!

- Pintando o manekineko oras... - respondem.

- Porque estão pintando ele de cores diferentes?- Pergunta o velhote.

- Pra ficar mais original! n.n

# gota #

- Eu trato do assunto... - Sussurra Shikamaru no ouvido do velhote. - Se voces pintassem em manekinekos separados, tinham muito menos trabalho. - Diz Shikamaru mostrando pra eles os milhoes de gatinhos que ainda precisavam de ser pintados.

- Trago aqui mais acabados de sair do forno! - Diz Michiko trazendo mais uma palete cheia.

- T.T

- Nani? O que é isso? Ainda faltam montes deles!

- Ah... Deixa tar eu ajudo voces... - Diz Shikamaru.

- 8 D

# Na cozedura #

- Snif... vou ficar com o cabelo todo oleoso de tanto suar... - Queixa-se Sano.

- PARAAA! Estou farto de ouvir voce se queixando! - Grita Kane.

- Ei os amigos são pra essas coisas...

- Voce ta errado Sano. As amigas é que são pra essas coisas, por isso que tar irmos ali conversar enquanto o Kane acaba de fazer as coisas? - Pergunta Michiko, acabando de chegar.

- Eu não me importo! - Grita Kane, pra eles. - Bando de perguiçosos...

- Oi! Vim ajudar! - Diz Arabi, entrando.

- Tem aí monte de coisa pra voce fazer...

- Esquece, prefiro saber o que o Sano e a Michikko estão conspirando...

- Ei! Voce disse que vinha ajudar! Ò.Ó

- Não sou obrigada! - Diz ela mostrando a lingua ao irmão.

- Eu hoje mato alguem... - diz ele, emburrado.

# Com Sano e Michiko #

- Oi! O que voces estão falando?

- De nada ainda. Acabamos de chegar aqui.

- Então Michiko-chan!

- O-o que?

- É Michiko... Conta, como foi a sensação de beijar meu irmão?

A menina já estava corada antes mesmo dela acabar a frase.

- Ih... é melhor eu ir embora se não ainda viro pro outro lado... - Diz Sano, indo pra perto de Kane.

- Ei Kane...

- Diz...

- Porque voce beijou a Michiko ontem?

O menino começa a corar um pouco.

- Porque voce pergunta?

- Voce sempre foi timido com as garotas.

- Eu tenho mais intimidade com ela... ela é a minha melhor amiga.

- Ela também é minha melhor amiga e eu nunca beijaria ela.

- Nós pensamos de maneiras diferentes... Eu nunca beijaria qualquer outra garota que não fosse ela. Pelo menos agora.

- E a Biara? O que voce vai fazer quanto a ela?

- Nada...

- Eu acho que ela gosta de voce de verdade...

- Eu sei...

- Como voce sabe?

- Itachi já me tinha falado sobre isso...

- E voce não tem medo de ferir os sentimentos dela?

- Prefiro pensar que ela não sente nada por mim...

- Voce está indo pelo caminho mais fácil... pode se arrepender no futuro.

- Se voce está falando de Michiko, eu não preciso me preocupar...

- Apenas tenha cuidado... Estou tendo um mau pressentimento...

Kane olha pro seu amigo. Ele olhava o horizonte, muito sério. Será que estava certo?

# Com Arabi e Michiko #

- Foi maravilhoso enquanto durou! Até aquela raposa maldita estragar o momento! - diz Michiko, com ódio.

- Quando encontrámos a Biara pela primeira vez, nunca imaginaria voce dizendo uma coisa dessas.

- É... só de pensar que eu defendia ela ao máximo me dá uma raiva! Mas... a verdade é que eu só tenho a agradecer... por me ter ajudado com o meu sharingan e a conhecer melhor o Kane.

- É...

- ...

- Eu conheci um lado dele que voce nunca desejaria conhecer... Eu me senti tão desiludida nessa altura...

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu acho que ele estava sendo manipulado, mas se não era esse o caso...prefiro pensar assim...

- ...

- Ele estava completamente diferente e haviam rumores que ele fazia mal as pessoas quando estavam sozinhos. Eu comecei a ficar sem amigos também e minha familia começou a ser ignorada. Depois tivémos o azar de alguem que conhecia meu pai pela Kyuubi passar pela nossa aldeia e contar a verdade a todo o mundo. E o pior aconteceu quando o Kane fez aquilo... - Arabi olhou tristemente pro irmão. Ele também olhava pra ela, e vendo aquela expressão triste, logo descobriu do que elas estavam falando, e desviou o olhar.

* * *

Já se tinham passado uns dias e ja estavam no ultimo dia em que teriam de trabalhar. No dia seguinte começariam as ferias de verdade e com elas vinha a praia.

Michiko estava sozinha. Ela e o seu time já tinham acabado de cozer os manekinekos há 2 dias e depois disso, andavam ajudando os outros que estavam mais atrasados. Ela estava andando por uma mata que havia perto da casa, quando ve os gemeos, Shizuke e Mishima pescando num pequeno lago.

- Isso também faz parte do trabalho?

- Hai. Parece que os clientes encomendaram peixes daqui. Eles vão ser enviados ainda hoje.

- Isso parece divertido. Posso ficar aqui com voces?

- Pode. - Diz Shisuke.

- Voce quer é nos ver sem camisa... - Dizem os gemeos, maldosamente.

- Nani? Isso não é verdade!

Eles se aproximam perigosamente dela e a abraçam um de cada lado.

- Me larguem! Voces estão me encharcando toda!

- Michiko-chan! Voce está tão sequinha que agente não conseguiu resistir! - dizem eles, zoando.

- Ok... voces ganharam... eu vou embora! - Diz ela, se livrando deles e indo embora.

Eles se entreolham.

- Será que ela ficou zangada? - Pergunta Eiji ao seu irmão.

- Com garotas nunca se sabe... - Responde Senzo.

- Como elas são problematicas... - E continuam pescando.

- Senzo posso te perguntar uma coisa?- Diz Mishima.

- Diga...

- Voces não são obrigados a trabalharem pois não?

- É, porque voces estão fazendo a missão se ainda não são genins?- Continua Shizuke.

- Nós preferiamos estar agora descansando mas...

- Nossa mãe nos obrigou a ajudar...

- ¬.¬"

# Com Michiko #

Ela ainda estava um pouco molhada, embora já tivesse passado um tempo. De repente, ela ouve um piano. A musica era linda. A pessoa que estava tocando realmente tinha muito jeito.

Ela seguiu o som até encontrar uma pequena casinha que teria talvez apenas uma divisão.

Ela procurou uma porta, mas não havia. A unica coisa que encontrou foi uma enorme janela. Ela espreitou. Nem queria acreditar na pessoa que se encontrava do outro lado.

Kane tocava uma linda musica. Ele estava muito concentrado e tinha até os olhos fechados.

" Como ele está lindo... " - Pensa Michiko.

De repente, a musica pára. Kane a olhava, um pouco embaraçado. Ela saltou a janela e se aproximou dele.

- Não sabia que voce sabia tocar.

- Eu tinha um piano na minha antiga casa. Minha mae sempre tocava essa musica pra mim. Ela queria muito que eu aprendesse a tocar, mas depois dela morrer nunca mais toquei.

- Por isso que voce sempre lançava um olhar triste pro meu piano...

- Voce sabe tocar?

- Um pouquinho. Quando era pequena eu queria muito aprender, mas depois o interesse desapareceu. - Ela se sentou ao lado dele e tocou uma pequena musica. Ela tocava mais ou menos, mas sabia o essencial. Ele sorriu.

- A Arabi também sabe tocar? - Pergunta Michiko.

- Claro. Ela sempre teve uma veia pra musica.

- Voce tambem toca muito bem.

- Mas é a unica coisa relacionada com musica que eu sei fazer. - Eles riem um pouco. - Arabi sabe até cantar.

- E voce não?

- Não queira ouvir-me cantar.

- Canta pra mim!

- Nem pensar!

- Onegai! - Diz ela fazendo olhinhos de cachorrinho.

- Iie!

- ...

- Vamos falar de outras coisas tá bom? Eu estava bem calmo até voce chegar.

Ela não liga pro que ele diz e começa a tocar uma musica razoavelmente bem. Ele tambem conhecia entao começaram a tocar juntos.

Quando eles acabam, ouvem alguem bater palmas.

Zigotinho estava sentado na janela observando a paisagem.

- Essa musica é muito bonita. Eu conheço a letra.

- Zigotinho-san voce está bem?

Ele olha desentendido pra ela.

- O que voce quer dizer?

- Bem... geralmente voce esta sempre electrico e sorrindo. Agora voce está calmo demais.

- Isso é natural...

- ó.ò?

- Estou ficando sóbrio...

# Gota #

- Bem, vou voltar. Arigatou!

- Arigatou porque?

- Bem voces me lembraram de ir buscar mais sake e me ajudaram a encontrar uma musica pra cantar pra Shizune-chan!

# Gota #

- Tchau!

- Tchau...

# Passados uns minutos #

- Vamos voltar tambem?

- Hai...

Quando eles chegaram la, Shizune e Zigotinho estavam sentados num banco bebendo sake e cantando.

- Coitada... Ela vai acabar virando alcoolatra...

- É...

Eles passam por Yumi que estava brincando com Domaru. Junto com eles estava Biara. Kane se dirigiu a ela e a pegou no colo. Ela não reagiu. Apenas continuou um pouco triste. Ele se juntou novamente a Michiko e a Sano que tinha aperecido.

- Querem ir lá na mata? Vamos nos divertir um pouco! - Diz ele.

- Nós acabamos de vir de la...

- ó.ò...

- Tá bom... vamos voltar... ¬.¬"

# Com os adultos #

- Sakura! Voce viu o Neji? - Pergunta Ten-ten aproximando-se da menina que estava se bronzeando ao sol.

- Ele já está vindo. Ele e os outros foram buscar uma coisinhas pra comermos.

- Se as crianças nos vêm na praia vão nos matar!

- O que é que voce está falando Ten-ten-chan? Voce é a que tem os filhos mais calmos! - Diz Hinata.

- É... na verdade as unicas que têm que se preocupar são a Hinata-chan, a Korin e a Sakura... - Diz Temari. - O Sano é muito gentil, não se iria zangar, o Kane também não liga pra essas coisas, A Reika e os gemeos são muito preguiçosos pra resmungar...

# Gota #

" Isso é o que voce pensa..."

- Hinata-chan voce parece um pouco nervosinha o que aconteceu?

- Não é o que aconteceu, mas o que vai acontecer...

- O que?

- HINATA-CHAANN! - Grita Naruto escandalosamente. Ele Rapidamente corre até ela e a leva pro mar.

- NARUTO-KUUNN! Eu ainda estou vestidaa! ó.ò

- Assim sabe melhor! YUHUUU! - E saltam os dois pro mar.

- Ai... que romantico... - diz Sakura.

- Voce acha romantico ele chegar e arrastar ela pro mar? - Pergunta Sasuke, que vinha chegando com os outros rapazes.

- Melhor que voce... Porque voce nunca me faz as coisas que o Naruto faz com a Hinata? Eu deveria ter aproveitado quando ele gostava de mim... u.ú

- N-nani? S-sakura-chan porque voce esta dizendo isso? Eu faço tudo o que voce quizer! Ó.Ò

- Eu não quero que voce faça o que eu quero... quero que voce me faça surpresas como o Naruto faz com a Hinata! - Diz ela apontando pro casal se divertindo no mar.

- É Neji eu tb quero! - Diz Ten-ten fazendo beicinho.

- Se voce quer, claro que eu faço. - Diz Neji pegando ela no colo e a levando pro mar junto de Hinata e Naruto. Sasuke faz o mesmo.

- Vamos Shika! - Diz Temari pegando na mão dele e o puxando. No inicio ele tenta resistir mas depois da um sorriso e cede, só que Temari estava puxando ele com tanta força que eles caiem e rolam a colina abaixo até chegarem a beira da água. Eles riam desalmadamente. Quando chagaram la abaixo, ela tentava se levantar pra ir se lavar, mas ele não deixava e continuava puxando ela pro chão. E continuavam rindo desalmadamente.

- Nós preferimos ficar aqui cozinhando né Chouji-kun? - Diz Korin abraçando o marido.

- Claro amor. - Diz ele parando de cozinhar o churrasco pra namorar um pouquinho.

# Uns minutos depois... #

- EIII! CHOUJI! - Grita Naruto. - E A COMIDA?

Chouji quase que tem um ataque quando olha pro seu churrasco destruido.

- ... snif...

- O QUE É ESTE CHEIRO A CHURRASCO QUEIMADO AQUI? AHHHH! - grita Ryuichi desesperadamente olhando pras entremeadas esturricadas. - Tá um bocadinho esturricado mas ainda está bom! - Diz ele psicopatamente.

Pra azar dos adultos, os seus filhos vinham logo atrás dele. Todos se sentiram traidos, mas pra Mamoru, Kane e Arabi foi apenas passajeiro, pois no minuto seguinte eles ja se tinham despido e corriam em direcção ao mar ( Mamoru no colo de Arabi).

- UZUMAKIS CHEGANDOOO! - Gritam eles. Biara tentava desesperadamente sair do colo de seu mestre. Mal eles entram fazem logo uma grande bomba. Biara rapidamente sai da água. Seu pelo felpudo molhado dava a ela um ar ridiculo, mas muito fofo. Yumi agarrou-se a ela e a colocou numa toalha antes de ir ter com seus amigos.

- BUAAA! PELO AMOR DE DEUS NARUTO-KUN ME PONHA NO CHÃO! - Grita Hinata quando o marido poe ela nas cavalitas dele. Sasuke faz o mesmo com Sakura e esta tentava atirar Hinata na água. De repente, quem acaba por cair na água é Sakura. Quando ela recupera do susto, vê sua filha traidora deitando a lingua de fora pra ela e fugindo nas cavalitas de um Sano amedrontado.

- Ei... tou-san... - Naruto ouve Kane chamar. - Estou te desafiando! - Diz o menino, com sua irmã nas cavalitas.Todos eles fizeram um sorriso malevolo menos Hinata que chorou ainda mais, agarrada a cabeça de seu marido, com medo de cair.

Passados uns minutos, Hinata e Naruto tinham ganho a competição ( tambem nao sei como, só mesmo com a chama da "juventude" do naruto, porke da hinata... XD) e já estavam brincando novamente.

Kane e Arabi estavam conversando com os gemeos e Reika, sentados na areia.

- Aqueles dois brincam mais do que nós... - Diz Arabi.

# ¬.¬" geral #

- Coitada da mãe... - Diz Kane.

- Como voces conseguem chamar ela de mãe tão facilmente?

- O que voce quer dizer?

- Acho que se nossa mae ou nosso pai morresse, nós não tratariamos seu substituto por pai ou mãe...

- Porque não?

- Isso depende do que voce sentir por ele... - interrompe Arabi. - Nós sentimos muito carinho pela Hinata-chan. Como se ela fosse nossa verdadeira mãe.

- Ela sabe disso, e se sente feliz, pois sabe que gostamos dela. Eu só quero fazer ela feliz, porque não fui capaz de fazer isso com minha outra mãe... - Diz Kane.

Nesse momento, Arabi detecta Mishima dando em cima de Yumi. Rapidamente se levanta e vai interromper.

As outras duas semanas passaram rapidamente. Todos os dias aconteciam coisas diferentes e divertidas ( Agora vou deixar isso com a vossa imaginação XP) foram feitos novos amigos, e todos conviveram e se conheceram melhor.

**Continua...**

N.A. – oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n

Esse saiu rapidinho! E tenho uma razão pra isso u.u

É k eu apanhei 1 escaldao na praia a agora não posso sair de casa XD Mas não me importo porque tenho montes de coisas divertidas pora fazer em casa, mesmo k seja sozinha n.n ( eu me divirto mto facilmente... ¬.¬")

**Quem quiser dar alguma sujestao de alguma art que queira ver com os personagens é só pedir que eu vou tentar fazer n.n**

Continuo dizendo:

Quem tiver arts da fic e quiser que eu poste no deviantart e só mandar pró meu mail, ou pelo MSN! Claro que eu vou identificar as arts como sendo suas por isso se mandarem por mail se identifiquem!

Eu tou precisando de alguém pra passar as arts pelo photoshop.

**Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada!**

Obrigada pelas reviews:

S2 Yamanaka Ino S2: Eu adoro escrever sobre eles os dois n.n Nesse cap já teve mais cenas com os personagens originais.

Eu tb adoro kuando poem verdade ou koncequencia nas fics ; p

Se voce nao gosta da Biara entao vai adorar saber o final hihihih suspense

Comentem aqui e no deviantart!

Prox. Cap.:

Era suposto ser o ultimo dia deles naquele sitio maravilhoso, mas acontece um imprevisto. O que será?

Não percam o prox. Cap.!

Jokas e Já ne


	19. Itachi

- Life goes on –

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sumário: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços, ambos descendentes do clã Uchiha. Como é isso possivel? Agora na eles cresceram e vão tentar viver uma vida normal. Com humor e romance. sasuxsaku naruxhina shikaxtem inoxgaa kibaxhana nejixten e varios ocxoc´s n.n

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

**Cap. 19 - Itachi**

Ela observava seu amado mestre se divertindo com seus amigos na areia. Faltavam 2 dias pra eles voltarem pra vila e ela não sabia se realmente queria voltar. Por um lado, aquele lugar trazia a ela más recordações, mas por outro há muito tempo que ela não via Kane tão feliz. E pra ela, isso era o mais importante. Ela se levanta e vai ter com eles. Sano, Kane e Mishima estavam fazendo um tunel debaixo da areia e ela enfia-se por ele.

- Biara nós vamos afundar voce! - Avisa Sano antes de empurrar o tunel pra baixo enterrando a pequena raposa debaixo da areia. Todos riem. Ela se levanta e fica com seu lindo pelo branco todo sujo de areia. Kane faz uma festa nela.

- Parece que finalmente voce está ficando mais bem disposta. - Diz ele sorrindo. Ele pega nela e a leva para as traseiras da casa. Seguidamente a coloca no chão e começa a lavá-la com uma mangueira. Depois agarra numa toalha pra secá-la.

- Voce quer que eu te transforme de volta por umas horas? - Pergunta ele. Ela acena que sim. Kane se dirige ao quarto das meninas e escolhe umas roupas de Arabi.

- Vista essas. Eu vou estar a porta esperando por voce. - Diz ele, sorrindo.

Assim que ele sai do quarto, Biara se transforma em humana. Ela veste as roupas de Arabi e vai ter com Kane. Juntos eles saiem do corredor. Quando iam a caminho da saida, Biara pressente Momaru.

- Kane-sama, não podemos ir por aí.

- Porque não?

- Seu irmão Momaru ele não pode me ver se não descobre que eu sou aquela raposa.

- Porque voce diz isso?

Ela conta a ele de quando Momaru encontrou ela e desconfiou.

- Descança, ele só pode ver seu chakra quando está com o Byakugan ligado...

Eles saiem e passam por Momaru, que nem repara que eles iam saindo.

- Onde voce quer ir?

- Onde voce quiser Kane-sama.

- Kane! - Chama Hinata. - Voce pode me ajudar aqui?

- Vai demorar muito?

- Um pouquinho... Mas voce pode namorar depois né? - Pergunta ela, sorrindo.

- Ela não é minha namorada... #Ò.Ó#

- Pois...

- ¬.¬... Te vejo depois. - Ele se aproxima e sussurra no ouvido dela. - Vá ver a mata é um sitio muito bonito.

- Hai.

- Espera mãe! - Diz Kane, correndo até Hinata que já estava um pouco mais à frente.

Biara se dirige a mata. Estranhamente, ela não encontra ninguem lá. Estava completamente vazia. Talvez estivessem todos na praia aproveitando os ultimos dias. Entao, ela encontra um espaço onde tinha poucas arvores e se senta, encostada a uma. Biara ficou ali bem uns 15 minutos apanhando sol, quando de repente, ela não sente mais o sol batendo na sua pele. Alguem estava fazendo sombra.

- Estive esperando voce... - Ela ouve uma voz masculina dizer. Entao, ela abre os olhos. Logo começou a entrar em panico. Nem consegia se mexer, tal era o medo.

" Será isso o que Arabi queria me dizer daquela vez?"

# Flashback #

_- Arabi-san... Eu tenho medo..._

_- Do que?_

_- E se Kane-sama quiser ficar com a Michiko-san? Talvez ele me abandone outra vez..._

_- Biara... voce tem que compreender que é perfeitamente normal que eles fiquem juntos. Pelo que eu conheço do meu irmão se ele não encontrar alguem que ame ele é bem capaz de ficar junto com Michiko. Isso se ele não a amar a ela. Ele vai ser muito pressionado pra ficar junto com ela, pra juntos, poderem reconstruir nosso clã. É quase como uma obrigação..._

_- ..._

_- Mas acho que voce não deve se preocupar. Kane nunca vai te abandonar, a não sei que voce o traia. Quer dizer... se voce o trair acho que ele não vai simplesmente te abandonar... voce tem que ter muito cuidado com suas acções. Kane te controla muito mais do que deveria. Agora voce age por amor, mas talvez um dia voce aja por medo... nunca se esqueça destas palavras. - diz Arabi sorrindo._

# Fim do flashback #

" O que eu sinto sempre que vejo esse homem... Será que alguma vez poderia sentir isso pelo Kane-sama? Só de pensar que ele também tem esses olhos vermelhos que apenas transmitem medo..."

- Tinha saudades minhas Biara? - Pergunta ele se aproximando. Ela não conseguia fazer mais nada se não tremer. - O que voce tem?

- ...

- Consigo sentir seu medo daqui. - Diz Itachi, rindo. - Bem, indo directo ao assunto...Eu queria te pedir um pequeno favor...

- ...

- Não vai ser um grande sacrificio pra voce, por isso não precisa ficar assim... Apenas quero que voce me traga uma pessoa... aquela menina. A minha linda sobrinha. Voce faz isso pra mim?

- ...

- Responda! - Grita ele.

- H-Hai!

- Voce não quer saber o que eu vou fazer com ela? - Biara apenas acena que sim com a cabeça. Ele dá um sorrisinho.

- Te conto depois... Quero que voce traga ela pra mim daqui a 2 dias. Quando voces estiverem prontos pra voltar. Se Kane se intrometer, pode trazer ele também.

- H-hai...

- Não precisa ter tanto medo... Eu não vou fazer mal a voce a não ser que não faça o que eu pedir. E acredito que voce não vai se sentir nem um pouquinho mal com isso. - Diz ele sorrindo. - Bem... Ja ne! - Ele desaparece em seguida, deixando Biara sozinha na mata. Ela só teve uma reacção. Gritar.

* * *

**- **Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete... ( Tradução: Por favor me abraçe forte apenas mais uma vez...) - Acaba Zigotinho de cantar. Ele fazia uma cara incrivelmente sexy e Shizune olhava pra ele completamente derretida.

- Ah, Zigotinho-kun voce canta tão bem...

- Arigatou Shizune-hime...

- Sasuke- kun! Voce nunca me chamou de Sakura-hime! - Queixa-se Sakura, apontando pro casalinho.

- Voce já sabe que é a minha hime...

- Mas quero que voce diga...

- Te amo hime... - Diz Sasuke num jeitinho também sexy ( ok ele praticamente não mudou a cara pk todas sabemos k ele já é incrivelmente sexy T¬T ), e começando a beijar o pescoço dela.

- "AI MEU KAMI-SAMA! Arigatou por me dar esse marido lindo!" Também te amo! - Diz ela correspondendo aos beijos dele.

- Ei arranjem um quarto voces dois! - Diz Kiba, que também estava agarrado a Hanabi.

- Momaru-kun abre a boquinha! Olha o aviãozinho! - Diz Naruto, com o filho ao colo, tentando enfiar a colher de iogurte pela boca do pobrezinho.

- Pai eu já tenho idade suficente pra comer sozinho! - Diz ele, arrancando o iogurte e a colher das mãos do pai.

**-** T.T

- Hmph...

**- **Pra que que eu tive outro filho se ele se torna independente tão novo? Ò.Ó

**- **Ó.Ò V-Voce está me rejeitando? - Pergunta Momaru fazendo beicinho.

- I-Iie filho! Claro que voce pode comer o iogurte a vontade!

# Gota #

Naruto vai ter com Sasuke e comenta:

- Arabi já andou ensinando aquele maldito beicinho pra ele... ú.ù"

- Voce que não devia ter ensinado pra ela... ¬.¬

- Hanabi-chan voce pode vir aqui um minutinho? - Pergunta Kiba levando ela pra um dos quartos.

- No final eles é que foram arranjar um quarto... - Comenta Sasuke.

# Com Kiba e Hanabi #

- Hanabi... Voce me ama de verdade?

- Claro Kiba-kun! Porque?

- Bem... eu tenho uma pergunta muito importante pra te fazer...

Ele corre até uma das estantes, abre uma gaveta e tira de lá uma caixa.

- Hanabi-chan... Voce quer se casar comigo?

# Puf #

# Gota #

- Outra vez...?

Uns minutos mais tarde, Hanabi acorda. Estava rodeada de gente.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela acordou! Pessoal toca a sair daqui! - Diz Kiba, irritado. Todos sairam, mas conseguia-se ver as sombras deles, ouvindo a conversa, pela porta.

- Entao Hanabi-chan... Voce aceita?

- Claro que sim! - Diz ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele agarrou na mão dela e colocou lá o anel.

- Quando voltarmos a Konoha tratamos de sua familia. - Diz ele sorrindo.

Mal eles sairam do quarto, logo toda a gente desejou os parabens e boa sorte.

" Nossa que bando de coscuvilheiros!" - Pensa Kiba sorrindo e olhando pra sua noiva e as amigas abraçadas e dando saltinhos. n.n"

* * *

- MISHIMA! DEVOLVE MEU DIARIO! - Grita Michiko.

- Iie... - Diz ele, no tecto tentando abrir a fechadura.

- Voce nunca vai conseguir abrir! - Diz ela com um sorriso um pouco inseguro.

- Tem a certeza? - Diz ele partindo a fechadura como se estivesse partindo um ramo. - Realmente seria mais esperto se voce colocasse um jutsu aqui não?

- Cala a boca! Voce vai ter que pagar um novo pra mim ouviu?

- Vamos ver se tem aqui alguma coisa sobre mim... - Ele começa esfolhando as folhas quando de repente para numa página. Numa das primeiras. Ele não tinha mais aquele sorrisinho de brincadeira, agora estava sério. - Quantas vezes por ano voce escreve aqui? Uma? - Diz ele tentando parecer sarcástico, mas não conseguindo.

- O que voce quer diz...? - De repente, ela é interrompida por gritos lá embaixo. Mishima também se distrai a acaba caindo do tecto.

- M-mishima! Quanto voce pesa? - Pergunta Michiko, sofrendo embaixo dele. Nesse momento, Kane, Biara e Yumi entram no quarto.

- Minha mãe vai se casar... - Diz a menina distraida. Ela só se dá conta quando ouve um berro de Kane.

- MISHIMA! O que voce está fazendo em cima dela? - Pergunta ela exaltada.

- Y-yumi-chan! Eu posso explicar!

- Nao... Deixa tar... acho até bom que voce esteja convivendo com outras garotas... - Diz ela tentando disfarçar o verde que sua cara estava adquirindo. ( Pra quem nao percebeu é verde de inveja.) Quando ela volta a olhar o menino, ele simplesmente não estava mais lá. Ele agora encontrava-se no outro lado do quarto, inconsciente. Kane acariciava seu punho cerrado que ainda devia doer.

- Pra ele aprender a não machucar minhas amigas! - Diz ele. - Ai... eu estava esperando esse momento há tanto tempo que até caprichei.

- Kane não era preciso! Ele não tava fazendo algo tão grave e alem disso, eu sei me cuidar!

- De nada... u.ú

- Afinal o que aconteceu? - Pergunta Yumi tentando reanimar seu amigo.

- Ele tinha roubado meu diário e estava no tecto lendo ele. Quando agente ouviu aquele barulhão lá fora, ele deve ter-se distraido e caiu em cima de mim. Não foi nada demais... - Ela pega seu diário e vai guardá-lo numa gaveta.

Biara a observava pensativa.

" O diário..."

* * *

Já era o ultimo dia e estavam todos arrumando suas malas, menos Mishima. Ele estava sentado à beira do lago lendo o diário de Michiko. No inicio era só uma brincadeira. Ele não tencionava realmente ler o diário dela, mas ele acabou mesmo encontrando seu nome lá, sem querer. Ele conseguiu fazer uma cópia sem Michiko ver, antes de Kane o deixar inconsciente. Mesmo assim, isso não era desculpa pra pegar e ler uma coisa privada sem autorização, ainda por cima de um amigo. A questão é que a parte em que falava o nome dele, era o dia em que ele e Michiko tinham se encontrado pela primeira vez.

Lá dizia que ela o achara um pouco estranho desde o inicio. Ele era um pouco solitário no inicio, só depois é que começou a socializar com as pessoas. Ela também questionava sobre o olho que ele sempre mantinha tapado. Quantas pessoas não pensariam isso também? Era verdade que ele não era o unico que tapava partes do seu corpo, mas ele era apenas uma criança e não deveria ter qualquer história horrorizante do passado em que tivesse perdido o olho ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ela ainda acrescentava que achava que ele não deixava ninguem aproximar no inicio por causa disso e mencionava a maneira bizarra daquela parte do cabelo nunca sair do lugar quando ele corria ou nadava.

Ele sorriu um pouco. Quantas pessoas pensaram isso dele? Ele desviou seu cabelo e olhou seu reflexo no lago.

" Porque eu?" - Pensou ele, triste. De repente ele ouve um grito. Era uma voz masculina.

**Continua...**

N.A: oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n

Foi curtinho, mas era pre separar essas duas partes que são diferentes. o principio do proximo cap vai ser o que estava acontecendo enquanto Mishima estava ali. em principio sera bem grande pois vou juntar a acção toda. mas eu ainda n tenho a certeza!

Eu já sei pintar mais ou menos no photoshop! \o/ Mas meu computador sempre vai abaixo antes de eu guardar ¬.¬... Mas eu ainda consegui colorir e postar o Mishima \o/ ( era o mais facil lol) Vao conferir n.n

**Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada!**

Obrigada pelas reviews:

S2 Yamanaka Ino S2: É eutambém achei que ele beijou ela um pouko facil demais mas prontus...

Koitadinhu do Mishima eu até k acho ele engraçadituh ó.ò lol

Eu amo NaruxHina mas achei que punha mais eles que os outros, por isso tentei me concentrar mais nos outros casais nesse cap. n.n Adorei a cena do Sasuke e da Sakura! Como ele tem dificuldade em expressar os seus sentimentos, a Sakura é que tem k dizer pra ele o que deve fazer. XD

Mie-chan : Ainda bem k voce está gostando n.n Eu tb nao costumo gostar mto de fics com oc mas vc sabe ne..? kndo agente ve um anime sempre fica imaginando historias com outros personagens XD

Eu tb amo o casal kanexmichiko e já tou imaginando uma parte tao gira com eles os dois! tou anciosa por escrever... ate ja fiz apontamentos pra nao me esquecer nem por nada XD

Eu tb acho o Ichigo fofu demais XD eu imagino ele como o honey-senpai do anime Ouran High School Host Club. eu sei k naum tem mto haver mas so por enquanto pk eu ainda n escrevi mto sobre ele n.n

Mais uma vez mto obrigado pelas reviews! n.n

Continuem comentando aqui e no deviantart!

**Prox. Cap.:**

Será que Biara vai mesmo levar Michiko até Itachi?

Quem era aquele grito que Mishima ouviu?

Não percam o prox. Cap.!

Jokas e Já ne


	20. Traição

- Life goes on –

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sumário: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços, ambos descendentes do clã Uchiha. Como é isso possivel? Agora na eles cresceram e vão tentar viver uma vida normal. Com humor e romance. sasuxsaku naruxhina shikaxtem inoxgaa kibaxhana nejixten e varios ocxoc´s n.n

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

**Cap. 20 - Traição**

- Biara! O que voce está cheirando meu... - Biara abocanha o diário de Michiko e foge com ele. - BIARA!

- O que aconteceu? - Pergunta Kane que estava esperando ela acabar de arrumar as malas.

- A Biara levou o meu diário! - Depois ela corre pra fora do quarto. Kane segue-a.

- Onde voce vai?

- Vou seguir ela, claro!

- Kane voce já fez sua mala? - Pergunta Naruto se metendo no caminho deles.

- Eu faço depois pai...

- Onde voce vai?

- Um animal fugiu com uma coisa da Michiko, vamos só buscar ele.

- Não demora tá? Nem eu nem a Hinata-chan vamos fazer sua mala desta vez! Voce tem meia hora depois disso eu vou buscar voce! - Grita ele pro filho que já ia entrando na mata com a amiga. - Esse garoto nunca me ouve...

- Voce também era assim Naruto-kun... - Diz Hinata.

- É... mas eu gosto de fazer ao outros, não que os outros me façam a mim! - Diz Naruto emburrado. Depois, ele vê Sasuke se aproximar.

- Naruto... se calhar eu vou ficar cá mais um tempo... - Diz ele.

- Nani? Porque?

- Eu estou sentindo algo estranho. Tenho esperanças que Itachi esteja por aqui. É desta que eu vou pegar ele. Vou pedir pra Tsunade-sama me trazer alguns reforços.

- Entao, eu fico com voce.

- Por mim tudo bem mas... e sua familia?

- Eu queria que eles também voltassem, mas já sei que Kane não vai querer de certeza.

- E o que voce vai fazer?

- Vou deixar ele ficar... ele é suficientemente forte pra se cuidar sem a minha ajuda.

- Eu vou mandar só a Michiko e o Ichigo. Podemos precisar da Sakura aqui...

- Eu prefiro a minha Hinata-chan segura em casa! - Diz Naruto praticamente se babando com seus proprios pensamentos.

-...

- Se ele realmente estiver aqui, voce já sabe o que vai fazer?

- Já... vou matá-lo lenta e dolorosamente... Ele vai se arrepender por tudo o que me fez passar... Quer dizer... o que **nos **fez passar. - Corrige ele pondo a mão no ombro de seu melhor amigo. Eles sorriem um pro outro.

- Eu admiro muito a amizade deles... - Comenta Sakura com Ten-ten.

- É...

- Mesmo depois de tudo que eles passaram... e todas as desavenças que houveram... ás vezes ainda consigo apanhar momentos desses. - Diz Sakura sorrindo pra amiga.

* * *

- Isso é muito estranho... - Comenta Kane, ainda correndo.

- Voce ainda não percebeu que ela me odeia?

- Eu sei, mas qual é o proposito disso?

- Sei lá! - Eles continuaram correndo um tempo até Kane chamar a menina.

- Michiko! - Ela pára e fica olhando ele.

- O que foi? Voce ainda está pensando nisso? - Ele agarra na mão dela e volta pra trás correndo.

- Temos que sair daqui!

- Kane! O que está acontecendo? - Pergunta ela, confusa. Ele não responde apenas continua correndo, mas não vai muito longe, pois de repente, eles batem numa parede invisivel.

- Não! Não acredito! - Ele batia desesperadamente na parede, tentando sair.

- Kane... - Chama Michiko. Ele se vira, mas depois se volta novamente pra parede invisivel. Biara tinha voltado, mas estava humana. Ela atira o diário de volta a Michiko.

- Biara... Como voce pôde fazer isso comigo...? - A menina corre até ele, chorando.

- Kane-sama! - Quando ela o alcança, ela sente uma enorme dor na sua cara. No momento seguinte, ela tinha caido no chão e Kane estava de frente pra ela, extremamente enraivecido. Ela não queria acreditar. Pela primeira vez, ele tinha batido nela com vontade. Isso só fez ela chorar ainda mais.

- Como? Eu tinha plena confiança em voce! Pensei que voce se importa-se comigo! - Grita ele.

- Eu me importo! Kane-sama!

- Ora Kane-kun... Não precisa tratar assim a pobrezinha... ela estava apenas zelando pela vida dela...

No momento em que a voz de Itachi se fez ouvir, aquele espaço ficou num clima muito tenso. Ele então saiu das sombras e se aproximou de Biara, pondo as mãos nos braços dela.

- Meu pai vai presentir voce e vir aqui nos salvar! E quando ele fizer isso, voce pode ter a certeza que nunca mais vai...

- Voce está sendo ignorante sem querer ou de proposito? Porque voce acha que não sentiu meu poder antes de entrar nessa barreira? Acontece o mesmo com todas as outras pessoas... Nenhum de voces vai poder sair daqui enquanto eu não quizer.

" Podemos não conseguir sair, mas talvez outro alguem consiga entrar!" - Pensa Kane. - "Só preciso de empatar ele por meia hora! Meia hora pra dar tempo de meu pai chegar!"

* * *

- Naruto-kun! - Chama Hinata. - Voce já avisou o Kane e a Arabi pra arrumarem as malas?

- A Arabi ainda não... Ah é verdade! Hinata-chan! Eu e o Sasuke vamos ficar por cá. Espero que voce não se importe. - Diz ele sorrindo.

- Porque voces vao ficar cá?

- O Sasuke está desconfiado de que o Itachi está por aqui.

- Ah... ok, por mim voce pode ficar! Apenas tenha cuidado. - Diz ela sorrindo.

- Arigatou Hinata-chan! Por voce eu tenho todo o cuidado do mundo! n.n - Diz ele abraçando ela bem forte. - Vou avisar o Kane pra não fazer as malas! Já volto! Voce vem Sasuke? A Michiko está junto com ele.

- Tá.

* * *

- Sano voce nunca viu nada de esquesito na mata?

- Sem ser aquela casinha do piano não, porque?

Arabi e Sano estavam no quarto dos rapazes. A menina estava sentada em cima da propria mala que já estava feita e estava observando ele fazer a mala dele.

- As vezes quando eu estou lá ouço uns sons estranhos e ouço passos, mas nunca consigo descobrir quem é. Não sinto a pesença de ninguem, mas ouço os barulhos.

- Isso realmente é um pouco estranho.

- Afinal o que voce fez durante essas férias? Nós quase não andámos juntos...

- É eu estive sozinho na mata observando os pássaros...

- Porque voce gosta tanto de pássaros?

Ele dá uma risada muito meiga.

- Na verdade... eu não gosto nem um pouquinho deles... pelo contrário, eu os invejo.

- Então porque voce fica observando eles?

- Não sei... eles me atraem...

- Que coisa esquesita de se dizer Sano...

- Nós temos pensamentos muito diferentes Arabi-chan. Voce pode não me entender mas há pessoas que sim...

- Quem?

- Hmm... Meu pai.

- Sem ser ele...

- Acho que talvez o Mishima.

- O Mishima? O que ele tem de diferente?

- Voce pode não notar mas... ele hesita em fazer várias coisas. Eu consigo ver pralem da personalidade que ele mostra pras outras pessoas.

- E o que voce ve?

- Voce pode ficar um pouco chocada, mas eu acho que no fundo, ele é muito infeliz e inseguro.

- Isso é uma coisa que realmente dá que pensar...

- É...

De repente, eles ouvem alguem bater à porta. Quando ela se abre, eles vêem Hinata e Ten-ten espreitando.

- Arabi voce já acabou de fazer sua mala? - Pergunta ela surpreendida.

- Hai! - Diz a menina com um super-sorriso.

- Não foi seu pai que fez pra voce pois não?

- Claro que não mãe! Quem voce acha que eu sou?

- Uma menina muito manipuladora... ¬.¬ Vá diga... quem fez a mala pra voce? - Pergunta Hinata de braços cruzados.

Arabi e Sano estavam muito tensos. Ten-ten se dá conta disso e olha desconfiada pro filho.

- Sano... - O menino olha assustado pra mãe. - Por acaso não foi voce pois não? u.ú

- ...

- ...

- Ai... Voces não têem remedio...

- É... Bem... o que interessa é que não foi o Naruto que fez a mala dela... - Comenta Hinata com Ten-ten. Elas já iam saindo do quarto. - Aquele homem faz tudo pelos filhos... - Diz ela fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Sério? A mim o Sano é que faz tudo por toda a gente...

- Oi! - Diz Sakura, aparecendo. - Estava procurando voces! Tá todo mundo entretido menos eu... ú.ù

De repente, Ichigo, Momaru e Tsuiko aparecem.

- Mamãe! - Chama Ichigo com sua fofura habitual. - Voce pode me dar minha bóia por favor?

- Mas filhinho agente já vai embora daqui a pouco! - Diz Sakura.

- Por favor! - Pede Ichigo, fazendo beicinho.

- Ahhh - Exclamam todas.

- Claro que eu te dou a bóia filho!

- Eu também queria a minha mami! - Pede Tsuiko fazendo beicinho também.

- Ahhhh - Exclamam elas novamente.

- Eu também queria... - Diz Ichigo, praticamente não modificando a sua cara.

- Claro que te dou amor! - Diz Hinata abraçando o menino e o levando pro quarto.

# Gota #

- Ela é boazinha demais...

* * *

Itachi aproxima-se de Michiko.

- Voce sabe quem eu sou? - Michiko acenou que não. - Não precisa ter medo! Afinal... somos familia! Voce é uma gracinha sabia? - Pergunta ele agarrando o queixo dela.

- Nao toque nela! - grita Kane. Itachi o encara. Depois se levanta e caminha até ele.

- Ela é sua por acaso? - Pergunta Itachi. De repente, Kane sente alguem agarrando ele por trás. Ele olha e eram dois Itachis.

- O-o que voce está fazendo! - Grita ele.

- Vou só verificar uma coisinha... - Ele aproxima-se e puxa a camisola de Kane pra cima. Coloca seus delos no seu umbigo e seguidamente, o selo aparece. - Bem me parecia... Aqueles idiotas puseram o selo em voce. Acho que isso até vai ser bom pra mim...

- Nani? O que voce quer dizer?

- Logo voce saberá...

* * *

- Tsuiko-nee eu já estou ficando cansado! Por favor! Me ajuda logo!

- Já vou Momaru-sama! Se o idiota do Ichigo me ajudar com essa corda!

Momaru estava sendo puxado pela corrente da água e tinha que nadar antes que fosse levado pro alto mar. Ele esperava desesperadamente que Ichigo e Tsuiko que estavam dentro de um pequeno barquinho insuflável, desenvicilhacem a corda e a atirassem pra salvá-lo.

- Já não aguento mais! - Queixa-se Momaru, fazendo um grande drama.

- Larga de ser covarde Momaru-sama! - Diz Tsuiko irritada. Ela estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha de raiva.

- C-calma Tsuiko! - Diz Ichigo, um pouco assustado.

- AHHHHHH! ESTOU FARTAAA! - Ela agarra na corda e a atira pro mar.

- O.O

-Ó.Ò

- VOCE TA MALUCA? - Pergunta Ichigo perdendo toda a fofura dele naquele momento. - Como agente vai salvar o Momaru agora?

- O QUE FOI? VOCE TEM ALGUMA COISA CONTRA O QUE EU FIZ?

- I-iie!

Quando eles olham novamente, não viram mais Momaru.

- Oh não! Eu matei ele! Era suposto eu proteger ele com a minha vida! O que eu vou fazer? Meu pai vai me matar! E Hiashi-sama entao! E o Kane-kun vai me odiar pra sempre!

- Calma! Nós temos que pensar em alguma coisa! Aquele idiota! Porque ele foi largar a bóia?

De repente, eles vêem uma luz vermelha no mar. Ao observarem melhor, viram Momaruflutuando ligeiramente acima do nivel do mar. Aquela luz chamou a atenção de Neji que estava passando pela a praia. Ele rapidamente correu pro sitio onde eles estavam.

- O que aconteceu?

- Momaru caiu do barco e nós não conseguimos salvar ele! - Gritavam as crianças, aflitas.

- O que está acontecendo com ele pai?

Neji despreza sua filha ( k belo pai XD) e logo vai salvar Momaru. Depois de agarrar o menino, ele empurra o barquinho insuflável até a areia. Depois, ele coloca Momaru no chão. O selo dele estava exposto. Ele o tapou, antes que mais alguem visse e o levou pra dentro. Algo de estranho tinha acontecido.

* * *

- O que voce quer connosco? - Grita Michiko.

- Nada demais... apenas vou tentar explorar meu mangekyou. Em principio voce não ira receber danos fisicos, pois se minha experiencia resultar vou precisar de voce, mas se não resultar voce ira ser morta... - Diz Itachi, com toda a tranquilidade.

- E o Kane?

- Eu já disse que isso, voces so vao saber mais tarde... Ah é verdade! Eu quase ia esquecendo de perguntar! E o seu mangekyou Kane-kun? Funciona?

- ...

- Pois já calculava... Eu sei como voce pode faze-lo funcionar! Quer que eu te diga?

- Iie... Eu estou bem assim...

De repente: " Eu estou sentindo!" - Pensa Kane. - " Ele finalmente está vindo aí."

- Tem a certeza? Olha que é uma coisa tão simples que é até absurda!

- IIE! - Grita Kane.

- Vou te dar apenas uma pista... a razão de voce ainda não poder usá-lo... é porque voce é fraco demais...

- ...

- Voces dois! - Diz ele pros seus clones. - Tragam ele até aqui!

Depois, ele proprio agarrou em Michiko e a colocou ao pé de Kane, Biara e seus clones.

- Estamos quase a ir embora. Fiquem todos acenando.

Todos acenaram. Alguns desanimados e outros sorridentes. Menos Michiko, que não estava entendendo nada.

- Kane-kun... Me diga uma coisa... Voce realmente pensou que eu não fosse notar quando seu pai se aproxima-se? - Kane ficou um pouco tenso. Nesse momento, eles vêem Naruto e Sasuke correndo na direcção deles. Quando viram Itachi com seus filhos, logo seus rostos se encheram de raiva. Quando estavam quase a alcançá-los, eles desaparecem.

- Eu não acredito! Ele levou o Kane! Aquele bastardo!

- Michiko! Minha filha! NAOOO! - Grita Sasuke, desesperado e com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Continua...**

**Erros durante as filmagens:**

- Biara... Como voce pôde fazer isso comigo...? - A menina corre até ele, chorando.

- Kane-sama! - Quando ela estava quase o alcançando, observa ele dando uma chapada no ar. - Voce ia me bater? - Pergunta ela escandalizada.

- Claro que sim! Foi o director que mandou!

- IDIOTA! Eu tava improvisando já que voce errou no tempo da chapada novamente!

- CORTAA!

- Kane... eu já tou farta de tar aqui! Quero ir jogar ao "Daruma-san ga koronda" com o resto do cast! - Queixa-se Michiko apontando pra Naruto que naquele momento apanhava Hinata se movendo de proposito pra eles ficarem juntos. Contudo, ela não disse nada e foi ter com ele toda feliz.

- Kane se voce não fizer bem a proxima cena fica sem almoçar ouviu bem! - Grita o director.

- Sim senhor director... Mas se a Biara-baka viesse mais depressa eu acertava nela d certeza!

- Tá... vamos tentar isso ouviu Biara?

- Ok!

- Aaacção!

- Biara... Como voce pôde fazer isso comigo...? - A menina corre até ele, chorando.

- Kane-sama! - Dessa vez ela vem demasiado depressa, vai contra o menino e caiem os dois no chão.

- VOCE TA MALUCA? Eu não funciono a velocidade da luz não!

- PARA DE RESMUNGAR! - Até saiam faiscas quando eles se encaravam.

- AHHHHH! EU MATOO! - Grita o director desesperado.

- Ei essa é a minha fala... - Comenta Tsunade inocentemente.

- GRRRR?

- Nada, nada! n.n"

**N.A:** oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n

ok, afinal este tambem acabou por ser curtinho...¬.¬ eu decidi separar estas duas partes

que cap taum triste T.T Quer dizer... sem contar com essa ultima parte XD eu tava mto descansadinha relendo a fic e quando chego aquela parte vem isso a cabeça e eu não consegui resistir XD tive k escrever! É mais pra compensar a tristeza do cao n.n

Eu acho k o Itachi ficou um pouco ooc ficou mais orochimaru k itachi, mas se eu fosse por a verdadeira personalidade dele, não iam haver falas ú.ù

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Yamanaka Ino S2**: É... coitadinho do Mishima T.T Mas a Biara vai ter 1 fim k merece u.ú

Pronto, agora vc ja matou sua curiosidade com o grito XD

**Dedessa-chan** : Ainda bem k voce está gostando n.n

Realmente é mto cap coitada d voce XD

Acho k posso por mais partes com eles os dois, mas ainda não vai acontecer nada d especial... só na proxima parte n.n

e **Asakure**.

Continuem comentando aqui e no deviantart!

**Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada!**

**Prox. Cap.:**

O que será que vai acontecer com Kane e Michiko?

Como iram as suas familias reagir a esta noticia?

E quais serão as consequencias do reaparecimento de Itachi?

Não percam o prox. Cap.!

Jokas e Já ne


	21. Trovões

- Life goes on –

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sumário: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços, ambos descendentes do clã Uchiha. Como é isso possivel? Agora na eles cresceram e vão tentar viver uma vida normal. Com humor e romance. sasuxsaku naruxhina shikaxtem inoxgaa kibaxhana nejixten e varios ocxoc´s n.n

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

**Cap. 21 - Trovoes**

Mishima corria em direcção ao grito. Não parecia estar muito longe do local. Ele estava um pouco nervoso. Queria ajudar, mas o grito parecia ser de um homem adulto e talvez ele não pudesse fazer nada pra ajudar, a não ser que a pessoa não fosse um ninja.

Mishima saltava de arvore para arvore com uma agilidade impressionante. Desde pequeno que ele trepava e saltava de arvorese sitios altos. Tsunade sempre dizia que ele parecia um gatinho. Sempre se empuleirando em todo o sitio, sem se preocupar se caia ou não, o que raramente acontecia. Ele se incomodava um pouco quando ela dizia aquilo, e mesmo notando isso, ela não deixava de fazer insinuações desse tipo.

Quando começou a se aproximar, ele sentiu um poder assustador, que fez ele parar e pensar duas vezes antes de continuar seu caminho. Ele ficou encarando o nada, pensando se iria continuar ou não. De repente, ele ouve o mesmo homem gritando.

- NARUTO!

Automaticamente, ele continuou correndo. Não foi muito longe. Quando ele chegou ao local, desviou umas plantas que estavam no caminho e a imagem que ele viu fez ele ficar completamente vazio.

Eles estavam num pequeno espaço vazio, que não continha árvores. Sasuke estava sentado num canto, olhando assustado pra Naruto que estava tambem sentado, com seus braços tapando sua cabeça. À volta dele, imenso chakra vermelho voava descontroladamente. A mente de Mishima estava completamente confusa.

" Não posso acreditar que Naruto-san seja... um jinchuuriki!"

Depois ele observa Sasuke se levantar. Ainda se notavam os rastos das lágrimas na sua cara. Mas, porque será que ele tinha estado a chorar?

- NARUTO! Não perca o controle! - Naquele momento, Naruto levanta sua cabeça e encara Sasuke com furia. A esta reação, Sasuke imediatamente recuou uns passos. Isso não era nada bom.

Num piscar de olhos, Naruto se levanta e no momento seguinte, ele já estava em cima de Sasuke, com as mãos no seu pescoço.

- A culpa é toda sua! - Grita ele numa voz sobrenatural. - Se voce tivesse tratado dele a mais tempo... - Aí lágrimas começam a escorrer a cara dele. - ... nada disso teria acontecido.

Mishima se aproxima dos dois, sem medo algum em seu rosto e encara Naruto. Este também olha o menino. Mishima observava todos os detalhes da transformação de Naruto. Seus dentes, unhas, suas bochechas. Mas o que captou mais a sua atenção foram seus olhos.

Esta troca de olhares tinha desviado a atenção de Naruto de Sasuke e este aproveitou pra empurrar o amigo. Embora tivesse ficado um pouco surpreendido no inicio, Naruto não hesitou em atacá-lo novamente. Entao eles começaram a mandar murros a toa um ao outro ( tipu dragonball XD). De repente, Sasuke desaparece. Naruto olhava desorientadamente pra todo o sitio, tentando sentir a energia de seu amigo.

- Voce está tão consumido pela furia que nem mesmo consegue sentir onde eu estou... - Naruto imediatamente olhou pro sitio de onde tinha vindo o som. Depois, Ssasuke continua, masa sa vozjá vinha de um sitio diferente. - Voce pensa que eu também não estou abalado? Só está fazendo nossa dor piorar...

De repente Naruto começa a ouvir um som já conhecido.

" Esse som... O chidori! Mas eu não consigo descobrir de onde vem o som!" - Naruto olhava pra todos os lados, desesperadamente procurando Sasuke. Depois, o rasengan começa a se formar em sua mão. " Tenho que me defender!"

Depois de se acalmar um pouco, ele finalmente conseguiu enxergar Sasuke. Ele se movia rapidamente, pronto pra atacar, mas de repente, alguém o impede dando um soco nele, o que faz ele voar pra longe. Só duas pessoas poderiam ter feito uma coisa assim e suas suspeitas foram comprovadas lodo de seguida quando ele ouviu uma voz bem conhecida.

- GOMEN SASUKE-KUN! Eu não queria! Mas tinha de parar voce de alguma forma! - Diz Sakura correndo pra ele.

- Isso já está se tornando um instinto Sakura... - Diz Sasuke, se sentando no chão com dificuldade.

A unica coisa que Naruto sente depois, é alguém abraçando ele por trás de modo a que não conseguisse se mexer. Tsunade quase matava ele por asfixiamento. Depois, ele viu Hinata se aproximando. Ele apenas a observou.

"Como ela é linda..."

Ela fez uns inn's com as mãos. Em seguida estendeu seu dedo indicador e o juntou aos labios de Naruto, como que pedindo a um bebe pra ficar calado. Lentamente Naruto foi voltando a sua forma normal e adormecendo. Tsunade o largou em seguida.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Pergunta Tsunade.

- Eu quero voltar pra pensão primeiro...

Tsunade levou Naruto as costas enquanto Sakura ajudava Sasuke a andar. A meio do caminho, Hinata pergunta:

- Sasuke-kun... Voces não estavam indo atrás da Michiko e do Kane? - Pergunta ela um pouco preocupada. Sasuke não responde, apenas muda de assunto.

- Como voces nos descobriram?

- Sentimos o chakra da Kyuubi.

- Viémos logo correndo pra ajudar. Quer dizer, assim que fizémos a Hinata decidir entre socorrer o Momaru ou ajudar o Naruto... - Diz Sakura. - Ela é a unica que consegue fazer ele se acalmar quando está naquela forma. Com um jutsu que ela mesma desenvolveu!

- Socorrer o Momaru? O que aconteceu?

- Parece que ele ia se afogando no mar.

- Ele está bem?

- Não sabemos, mas o Neji diz que é provavel que esteja. Ele diz que o chakra da Kyuubi o protegeu.

- ...

Quando chegaram a pensão, Tsunade deitou Naruto no sofá, mas ele rapidamente recuperou os sentidos. Sasuke estava sentado numa poltrona ao lado do sofá.

- Sasuke... a Hinata-chan?

- Ela está no quarto tratando do Momaru...

- Nani? O que aconteceu?

- Ele ia morrendo afogado, mas a Kyuubi o salvou.

- ...

- ...

- Sasuke... gomen.

- Iie... eu compreendo.

- Porque ele faz essas coisas Sasuke? Existe realmente alguém que possa ser assim tão mau? - Pergunta Naruto, tristonho.

- ...

- Muito bem... Agora nos contem o que aconteceu! - Diz Tsunade entrando na sala junto com o resto do pessoal.

- Hinata-chan! Como está o Momaru?

- Ele está bem, graças a Kami-sama... Não teve nenhum dano.Os pulmões dele quase não tinhamágua.

- Ainda bem... - diz Naruto, aliviado.

- Como eu suspeitava o Itachi está cá... - Diz Sasuke interrompendo eles.

- Nani? Isso é realmente mau! Voce tem a certeza?

- Hai... Ele levou o Kane e a Michiko.

- NANI! Porque? O que ele quer com eles? - Pergunta Sakura desesperada.

- Não sabemos... Nós iamos chamar o Kane pra ele não fazer as malas e quando finalmente encontrá-mos eles, eles estavam com 3 Itachis e uma garota de cabelos brancos. - Explica Naruto. - Depois, apenas sumiram.

- SASUKE! COMO VOCE FOI DEIXAR QUE LEVASSEM A MICHIKO!

- Eu naum pude fazer nada! Nao consegui chegar a tempo! u.ú

- Tinha que ter corrido mais depressa!

- Mas como nós não sentimos o poder dele antes, como sentimos o da Kyuubi? - Pergunta Kiba, confuso.

- Acho que posso explicar agumas coisas... - Diz Shikamaru. - Ele poderia facilmente esconder seu chakra pra não verem eles, mas não acho que ele tenha feito isso...

- Então o que ele fez?

- Voces estão se esquecendo de um promenor importante. Há quanto tempo Kane e Michiko tinham partido antes de voces partirem pra irem buscar eles Sasuke?

- Não sei... Não lembro quaando eles partiram...

- Uma meia hora... - Diz Naruto.

- O local nem era muito longe daqui, voces não acham que assim que eles descobrissem o Itachi não tentariam fugir? E por muito que o Kane odeie ele, nunca iria ser estupido o sufeciente pra lutar com ele. E digo isto por ele ser um genio, porque se não fosse era bem capaz, sendo filho do Naruto... ¬.¬ - Diz Shikamaru.

- Ei! Ò.ó

- Ele tem razão... Mas o que aconteceu afinal? Isso é muito confuso... - Queixa-se Zigotinho. Todos olham pra ele como se ele fosse uma cria de leão no meio dos elefantes.

- o.ó... O que voce está fazendo aqui?

- É... está se intrometendo nas conversas dos outros...

- Num tenho a culpa... Voces se juntaram todos aqui depois eu ia ficar sozinho! E eu não queria ficar sozinho com as crianças... ó.ò

- Mas voce adora crianças!

- ¬.¬ Bem... Nao interessa... Continuando... Eu conheço um jutsu que forma uma barreira de alguns metros à volta da pessoa que o usa. Apenas nesse espaço o poder dessa pessoa pode ser percebido, e quem entra dentro dessa barreira já não pode sair. Talvez o Itachi tenha usado esse jutsu pra encurralar eles e ainda esconder a sua presença. - Diz Shikamaru.

- É... Talvez... Mas ainda continuamos sem saber o porque de ele levar eles.

- Também pensei nisso... mas não consegui chegar a uma conslusão... é apenas um grande labirinto...

- Talvez ele tenha levado eles por serem Uchihas, mas porque ele não levou o Ichigo e a Arabi também? - Pergunta Shizune.

- Ou ele pode ter levado o Kane por causa da Kyuubi mas aí não faria sentido ele não levar a Arabi e o Naruto... - Diz Korin.

- Isso não é bem verdade... Talvez ele não precisasse de mais jinchuurikis e a Arabi e o Naruto só fossem atrapalhar... E quanto à Michiko, talvez ele tenha levado ela só pra afectar o Sasuke.

- O que vamos fazer afinal?

- Vou mandar a equipe de busca do Sasuke pra virem cá. De resto não chamarei mais reforsos, porque como eu disse no inicio dessa viagem... voces são meus melhores ninjas.

- Isso quer dizer que vamos ficar cá?

- Claro.

- E as crianças? Os mais velhos não digo mas alguns de nós temos bebes ainda!

- Terao que os proteger...

Naquele momento começa a chover torrencialmente, com trevoada e tudo. Sasuke observava a chuva muito sério.

- A Michiko tem medo dos trovões...

* * *

Kane e Michiko estavam numa pequena sala. Não era como uma masmorra ou algo do género. Tinha tapetes de tatami, uma porta normal, 2 futons, uma pequena mesinha de chá e uma janela muito pequenano alto da parede. 

Naquela sala reinava o silencio desde há minutos, quando Itachi tinha levado eles até lá. Michiko estava sentada em cima de seu futon e encostada a parede e Kane também, mas do outro lado da sala.

- Que experiencia é que será que ele vai fazer comigo? - Pergunta Michiko, receosa.

- Estou mais preocupado com o que ele vai fazer comigo...

- Quando voce estava com ele... ele te falava dos seus sentimentos?

- Iie... Porque ele haveria de falar disso?

- Quando passamos muito tempo com uma pessoa é normal que fiquemos a conhecer mais sobre ela.

- Uma vez perguntei a ele porque tinha massacrado o nosso clã... Ele me deu a mesma resposta que todos já sabem. não há nada de novo pra saber ele é simplesmente um monstro...

- Se voce sabia disso, porque continuava com ele?

- Eu ainda era muito novo. O clã Uchiha não tinha qualquer significado pra mim, eu não tava nem aí se ele tinha matados meus familiares. Naquela altura eu apenas queria o mesmo que ele... ser mais forte.

- Mas... porque Kane? Esses não são pensamentos normais pra uma criança de 7 ou 8 anos!

- Desde pequeno que eu sempre quis ser mais forte que o meu pai... Ele adorava se exibir e minha mãe me dizia que eu seria mais forte que ele um dia. Eu apenas queria acelerar o processo. Mas desde que eu descobri que não tenho nem um quarto do poder da Kyuubi do meu pai... Eu finalmente compreendi que não quero ser mais forte que ele por batota. Não preciso da Kyuubi pra nada. Meu pai era ainda mais fraco que voce quando tinha a minha idade...

- Ei! Ò.ó

Kane sorriu um pouco.

- Voce ja reparou que sempre que estamos sozinhos voce me faz confessar todos os meus sentimentos pra voce?

Michiko ri.

- Eu nunca te obrigo a nada... Voce que vai se deixando levar.

- Com o Sano nunca é assim. Nós sempre temos outro tipo de conversas...

De repente começa a chover. Kane olha pra pequena janela.

- Está chovendo... que ironico ainda a pouco estava um dia bem bonito... - Ele se levanta e de bicos de pés tenta fechar a janela (estava mesmo em cima do futon dele). Depois volta a sentar. Quando ele olha Michiko, ela parecia um pouco estranha.

- Michiko?

- ...

- O que voce tem?

- Nada...

De repente ouvesse um trovão e Michiko encolhesse toda.

- Voce... Tem medo da trovoada?

- Esse barulho... Me faz entrar em pânico não sei porque...

- Baka... um ninja não deveria ter medo de nada... Muito menos de um simples trovão...

- ...

Ele se levanta e vai se sentar ao lado dela. Agarra na colcha do futon e a coloca de modo a que chegasse pros dois. Depois, a abraça de uma maneira protectora e com as mãos, tapa os ouvidos dela.

- Kane...

- Sim...?

- Porque está fazendo isso? Voce ainda agora disse que era uma idiotice ter medo de trovões...

- Todo o mundo tem medo de algo. E se voce tem medo de uma coisa tão simples talvez seja por não ter medo de mais nada...

- Voce tem medo de coisas simples?

- Iie...

- Então do que?

- Tenho medo de perder as pessoas importantes pra mim.

- A Biara ainda é importante pra voce?

- Eu... não quero falar nisso agora...

**Continua...**

**N.A:** oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n

Antes que me perguntem a Michiko tem apenas medo dos trovoes ( o barulho das trovoadas) ela não tem medo do raio em si. Mas ainda num tenho a certeza se vou fazer ela aprender o chidori ou não... eu sei k e um pouco estranho mas eu tinha que inventar um pretexto ne? XP

Tenho tido os dias todos ocupados, mas mesmo assim consegui escrever esse num dia e meio XD

Já tive a raciocinar como vão ser as lutas pro chuunin shiken... mas k trabalheira... Já sei pk e que o shika-kun é tao preguiçoso... depois de tanto pensar l P

* * *

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Yamanaka Ino S2**: No inicio a Biara num era pra pra ser ma naum! voce k me influenciou e agora eu odeio ela tb # apontando dedinho akusador pra voce # XD

Na verdade a Biara e o Itachi vão ter mais ou menos a mesma morte XD

EI! KEM CONTOU PRA VOCE K A BIARA IA MORRER? # olhando desconfiadamente pro director #

**Yume Mayumi: **Isso do selo acho k voce vai saber ja no proximo cap n.n

E tive que inventar agora alguma coisa pra Arabi pk eu tinha esquecido dela XD

Ainda bem k voce esta gostando n.n

* * *

Mais uma vez obrigada pelas review e obrigada tb pra kem num ta mandando mas ta lendo n.n 

Continuem comentando aqui e no deviantart!

**Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada!**

**Prox. Cap.:**

Vai se passar um mes. A essa altura o chuunin shiken já deveria estar começando... como vão eles resolver esse problema?

Algo muito grave está se passando em konoha e sem a ajuda da hokage, sera que eles vao conseguir se livrar daquele sarilho?

Não percam o prox. Cap.!

Jokas e Já ne


	22. Um mes depois

- Life goes on –

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sumário: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços, ambos descendentes do clã Uchiha. Como é isso possivel? Agora na eles cresceram e vão tentar viver uma vida normal. Com humor e romance. sasuxsaku naruxhina shikaxtem inoxgaa kibaxhana nejixten e varios ocxoc´s n.n

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

**Cap. 22 - Um mês depois...**

- Itachi-sama...

- Kaoru-kun! Que bom ve-lo! - Cumprimenta Itachi se dirigindo a um homem que usava uma máscara de anbu. - Onde voce arranjou essa máscara?

- Como voce descobriu que era eu?

- Voce tem um cheiro muito peculiar...

- Voce gosta da máscara?

- Fica muito bem em voce. - Diz Itachi, sorrindo. Kaoru podia ser muito folgado mas o divertia imenso.

- Roubei ela a um ninja que apareceu a caminho pra cá... Eu costumava ser um anbu na minha antiga vila sabia?

- Sei...

- É sério!

**- **Talvez... tenho que admitir que voce é muito forte.

- Minha máscara era igualzinha a esta! Por isso que eu roubei ela. - Diz Kaoru tirando a máscara e olhando ela com orgulho. ( eu num vou dizer pra voces como ele é ihihihih XP)

- A máscara da serpente realmente combina com voce.

- É eu também achei! - E começa dando risadas.

- Mas eu não acredito que voce tenha roubado isso apenas por lhe trazer recordações...

- Hmm... Voce lê mentes ou alguma coisa parecida? - Diz Kaoru dando um sorriso maroto.

- Voce quer falar com algum deles estou certo?

- Porque voce acha isso?

- Voce não ia deixar eles verem sua cara... iriam te reconhecer, por isso que voce roubou essa máscara.

- Voce poderia ganhar algum dinheiro com esse dom...

- Eu não leio mentes... Voce que é muito previsivel. Mas de qualquer modo o que quer falar com eles?

- Nada... apenas quero ver se eles estão bem.

Aí Itachi semicerra os olhos, encarando Kaoru, desconfiado.

- Pra que voce quer saber uma coisa dessas?

- Eu conheço eles... é normal que queira saber se estão bem...

- Não sei pra que... é apenas uma perda de tempo porque eles vão acabar por morrer os dois.

- Morrer? Então e a Michiko-chan?

- Minhas experiencias não correram bem. Tentei hipnose ou lavagem cerebral... mas infelizmente meu mangekyou não tem essa capacidade. É pena porque ela realmente daria muito jeito no meu plano. Mas vou tentar evoluir ainda mais meu sharingan. Talvez exista uma fase ainda mais poderosa que ninguem nunca tenha descoberto. Um poder extraordinário que me permita controlar a mente das outras pessoas... Isso realmente me daria jeito com voce... - Diz Itachi encarando Kaoru.

- Nani? Porque voce diz isso?

- Por vezes eu não tenho a certeza em que lado da parada voce está...

- Vou te dizer uma coisa Itachi-sama... - Diz Kaoru fazendo sinal pra que ele se aproximasse. - Na realidade, eu não estou em lado nenhum...

- O que voce quer dizer?

- Eu apenas luto pelos meus principios. E neste momento meu principio é o poder. Se eles me fizessem uma proposta melhor, voce podia ter a certeza de que eu o abandonaria sem hesitar. - Diz Kaoru calmamente.

- Se isso acontecesse eu com certeza não iria te deixar vivo... - Diz Itachi um pouco irritado com aquela conversa. Afinal, aquela pessoa estava o rebaixando.

- Eu não tenho medo de voce. Eu tenho um talento especial pra me livrar de sarilhos, por isso apenas faço o que me apetece sem pensar nas consequencias.

- Voce realmente é muito cara de pau... - Diz Itachi sorrindo e indo se sentar numa das poltronas que havia naquela sala. Kaoru segue-o. - Mas indo ao que interessa... Voce tem algumas novidades?

- Hai! Suna ofereceu sua ajuda. A mulher do kazekage chegou ontem à noite junto com a equipe de busca da anbu de Suna.

- E o kazekage?

- Não sei se ele vai vir... não ouvi falarem nada sobre ele.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Hai. Tenha cuidado com Nara Shikamaru. Tivémos uma conversa no dia em que voce levou as crianças e ele descobriu exatamente a maneira que voce usou pra capturá-las. Conversámos também sobre suas razões de levar eles.

- Sim...?

- Quanto ao Kane apenas concluiram que tivésse algo haver com a Kyuubi e quanto à Michiko eles acham que voce a levou apenas pra afectar Sasuke.

- Hmmm... Sabe que mais? Talvez eu não deva matar já a menina... vou seguir o "conselho" deles! Tocar na ferida de meu irmãozinho vai ser muito divertido.

- E quanto ao Kane? O que voce vai fazer?

- Já tenho as coisas preparadas... só preciso encontrar um local.

- Eu te arranjo um local bem legal lá na mata.

- Tá... é um pouco perto, mas se eu usar o mesmo jutsu eles não vão conseguir nos encontrar.

Depois Itachi se levantou e se dirigiu à porta. Kaoru fez o mesmo. Itachi o conduziu até um quarto e esperou Kaoru colocar novamente a máscara. Depois abriu a porta lentamente.

Quando entrou, Kaoru viu Kane e Michiko debaixo de uma colcha. Eles dormiam tranquilamente.

- Parece que ela tem medo de trovoes... - Explica Itachi. - Que covarde... Ontem à noite choveu e ele sempre protege ela quando há noites de trovoada.

- Entendo...

Poucos segundos depois, Michiko acorda e encara os dois homens assustada. Depois ela acorda Kane.

- Parece que passaram uma noite bem divertida! - Diz Kaoru com um sorriso maroto. ( k ninguem viu porque ele estava com a mascara XD)

- Quem é voce? - Pergunta Kane desconfiado.

- Voce pode me chamar de Kaoru... mas claro que esse não é meu verdadeiro nome... Quer dizer... talvez até seja, voce pode escolher! - Diz ele.

# Aho, aho #

" Quem é esse idiota?"

- ...

- Bem vamos andando... Kaoru apenas queria ver voces... - E sairam.

- Eu conheço esse cheiro... - Comenta Kane.

- Aquela máscara... Kane voce sabia que cada máscara de anbu representa a personalidade de seu dono?

- E depois?

- A máscara da cobra significa a sabedoria, a elegância e a traição. E não achei esse cara muito elegante...

- Ou ele é esperto ou...

- ... é um dos nossos.

* * *

- Oi testuda... 

- Oi... - Respondeu Sakura sem muita emoção.

- Ih... Voce deve estar muito mal pra nem responder...

- ...

- Gomen, gomen... Sakura...

- ...

- Sinto muito... mas eu vou fazer tudo pra ajudar voces! Prometo! - Diz Ino com o punho no ar, com uma cara decidida. Sakura a observava com um fraco sorriso. Ino realmente não mudava. Depois elas se abraçaram. - Até porque... se não encontrar o Kane minha filha vai me matar T.T...

- E como ela está?

- Graças a Kami-sama ela melhorou o comportamento... finalmente fizémos ela compreender que sem colegas de time ela não pode participar no chuunin shiken. - Dito isto, Ino dá um enorme gargalhada.

- o.o Ino... Isso não é motivo pra voce rir!

- Ups... é voce tem razão! hahahah!

- ¬.¬

Depois Ino ficou um pouquinho triste.

- Eu e o Gaara estamos desconfiados que o Itachi pode ir atrás da Haruko também. Ela é forte, mas...

- Eles vêem cá também?

- Não sei... mas acho que não. O Gaara tinha uns assuntos pra tratar lá. Mas ele diz que se viesse era pra lutar e não queria atrapalhar a vingança do Sasuke.

- O Sasuke-kun vai ter um problema com o Naruto... ele simplesmente não consegue se controlar, mas o Sasuke-kun arranjou uma maneira que não é preciso lutar muito...

- Como?

- É assim...

Disfarçadamente, um homem estava sentado numa cadeira de jardim, ouvindo a conversa, esperando obter alguma informação importante.

* * *

Biara ia a caminho do quarto onde Kane e Michiko se encontravam. Itachi tinha dado permissão pra ela levar eles a dar uma volta. Ela estava extremamente cansada e isso notavasse no seu aspecto. A sua cara que em tempos fora linda agora estava gasta e com enormes olheiras. Mesmo assim, Biara ainda conseguia conservar um pouco de sua beleza natural. Tudo isto porque Kane reduzira sua energia a um nivel quase fatal. Ela tinha dificuldade até em manter-se de pé. 

Biara abriu a porta e espreitou. Michiko treinava, dando murros e pontapes no futon que estava pregado a parede. Se Kane não tivesse o cabelo comprido ela nunca descobriria onde ele estava, pois ele estava sentado no tecto, de cabeça pra baixo. Tinha os braços cruzados e olhava pra ela como se ela tivesse acabado de acordar ele. Michiko tambem a encarava.

- Itachi-sama quer que eu traga voces pra dar uma volta. - Diz ela um pouco envergonhada. De repente, Kane salta do tecto e "aterra" em frente a ela, o que a assustou um pouco. Ele saiu da sala e Michiko seguiu-o.

Eles iam muito descansadinhos a andar quando de repente Kane cai no chão. Michiko que ia logo trás dele também cai.

- Kane-sama! - Grita ela, indo ter com eles aflita. - Gomen, mas voce não pode estar a mais de 5 metros de distância deste espelho. - Diz ela mostrando o objecto que trazia nos braços. - Ele forma uma barreira. Itachi-sama pediu pra trazer isso no caso de tentativa de fuga, visto que eu não tenho energiasuficiente pra fazer um jutsu...

Kane se levantou e continuou a andar, como se não tivesse ouvido o que a menina disse. De repente, eles encontram Itachi.

- Ainda bem que encontro voces! - Diz ele, sorrindo falsamente. - Sigam-me.

Ele os levou a um campo, estranhamente parecido aos campos traseiros das casas Uchihas tradicionais. Ele disse pra Kane e Michiko se sentarem e levou Biara um pouco mais a frente. Ela colocou o espelho da barreira no chão onde eles estavam sentados antes de ir.

- Quero treinar um pouco... - Diz ele sorrindo maldosamente pra Biara. Esta estava aterrorisada. - Kane aumente o poder dela. Assim ele fez. Imediatamente, a beleza de Biara voltou, e seu corpo ficara mais leve e enérgico. Mais enérgico que nunca, pois, Kane tinha aumentado o poder dela, como nunca tinha feito antes. Para ser usada num treino, Biara precisava ser um pouco mais forte que o oponente e o poder de Itachi era assustador.

- Kane! - Sussurra Michiko.

- Não temos nada a perder... além disso, posso aprender algumas coisas novas.

Aí Michiko entendeu a ideia dele. Ela bem sabia que apenas de observar um ataque uma vez, ele praticamente absorvia a informação, e em pouco tempo conseguia imitar e até melhorar esses ataques. Essa era uma das caracteristicas de um genio. Ele tinha sorte, pois possuia muito chakra e poderia copiar qualquer jutsu que quizesse quase sem sofrer dano algum. Alguem que tenha muito chakra, mesmo sendo mediocre poderia se tornar um bom ninja, pois poderia usar tecnicas especiais de treinamento, ou jutsus especiais que poderiam acabar com um grupo de pessoas com um só golpe.

De repente, ele liga seu sharingan. Ela fica um pouco desconsertada, pois tinha estado todo esse tempo olhando ele e só quando olhou a luta é que percebeu que Biara e Itachi se moviam extremamente rápido.

" Kane sempre teve uma velocidade impressionante... Deve ser uma das coisas que desenvoldeu com Itachi." - Aí ela tabém liga seu sharingan e fica observando a luta.

* * *

- Shizune-chan! - Grita Zigotinho acenando pra garota. Quando ele alcançou ela, segurou nas mãos dela. - Voce quer vir dar um passeio comigo? - Pergunta ele, esperançoso. 

- Claro! - Diz ela feliz. Ele então leva ela pra mata, e depois pra cachoeira. Os gémoes, Ichigo e Tsuiko estavam lá.

- Oi! Voces podem ir brincar pra outro lado? - Pergunta ele delicadamente. Senzo agarra Ichigo e Eiji, Tsuiko.

- Ichigo-kun! Voce não deveria andar por aí. Já viu se o Itachi pega voce? Afinal, voce tambem é um Uchiha! - Repreendeu ela. Mas foi em vão, porque o menino parecia ter entrado numa especie de transe.

- Ichigo? - Chama Senzo, colocando o menino no chão. Ele apenas ficou sentado, com o olhar vazio. De repente ele dá uma grande aspiração ( eu num sei como se chama XD) como se tivesse levado um susto.

- Ichigo-kun o que aconteceu com voce? - Pergunta Zigotinho preocupado.

- Eu vi... uma máscara! Parecida com a do meu pai!

- Uma máscara parecida com a do Sasuke-san?

- So pode ser uma da anbu!

- E ouvi um nome... Kaoru!

- Kaoru? Não conheço ninguem com esse nome. - Diz Shizune.

- Eu não conheço ninguem que possa ser importante mas... se serve de alguma coisa eu conheço uma moça chamada Kaoru!

- Ela é ninja?

- Acho que não...

- Então esquece... Ichigo-kun, eu acho que sei o que aconteceu com voce! - Diz Shizune, de repente.

- O que?

- Eu não posso confirmar nada, mas se é o que eu estou pensando voce é alguem muito especial! Temos que levar voce pra Tsunade-sama! - Diz ela se levantando. Os gemeos levaram as crianças e quando Shizune ia seguir eles, ela sente alguém a agrrando pelo pulso.

- Shizune-chan! Nós iamos passar um tempinho juntos agora... - Diz Zigotinho um pouco desiludido.

- Isso é realmente importante Zigotinho! Depois agente volta aqui. - Diz ela um pouco triste.

- ...

- Agente volta, prometo! - Diz ela dando um beijo nele e indo embora. Ele ia tendo um treco, coitado. Só conseguiu fazer uma coisa.

- YUHUUUU! - Grita ele, feliz.

* * *

- Shikamaru?- Chama Naruto.

- O que foi?

- Onde voce ta indo?

- Vou ter com a Hokage-sama. Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa com o Ichigo...

- Shikamaru me diz uma coisa...

- O que?

- O que vai acontecer com o Chuunin shiken?

- Acho que vai ter que ser adiado, porque?

- Só pra saber... - Nesse momento eles entraram no quarto em que os outros estavam.

- Isso realmente aconteceu? - Pergunta Tsunade, surpresa.

- Hai! - Diz Shizune.

- O que? - Perguntam Naruto e Shikamaru.

- O Ichigo teve visões!

-Ele pode ser muito util a nós!

- Tsunade-sama! Eu não quero voce usando meu filho como se fosse um objecto! - Diz Sakura, preocupada.

- Não se preocupe Sakura... Mas se voce e o Sasuke não se importarem, eu gostava de contratar uma vidente pra ajudar ele a controlar os seus poderes.

- Iie! Gomen Tsunade-sama, mas o que eu acabei de dizer?

- Sakura ele não irá ser usado como um objecto! Ele vai estar salvando nossa vila! - Diz Sasuke.

- Sakura... se ele não souber controlar os seus poderes voce sabe o que acontece?- Pergunta Tsunade.

- I-iie...

- Ele vai continuar tendo visões cada vez mais fortes e isso vai debilitar a saude dele e diminuir sua vida!

- Por favor Tsunade-sama faça o que for preciso. - Pede Sasuke.

Sakura estava um pouco tristonha, por isso ele a abraça.

- Sasuke-kun... porque estão acontecendo essas desgraças com agente?

- Eu acho que esse dom do Ichigo é uma benção e não uma desgraça...

- Pois eu acho que é mais uma maldição! - Diz Sakura desabraçando dele e indo embora chateada.

- Sakura! - Grita ele indo atrás dela. - Mesmo que seja uma maldição... Voce não entende que ele pode salvar nossa filha?

- E o que eu posso fazer Sasuke? Nada! Eu estou me sentindo tão confusa! Já não sei o que pensar!

- Sakura voce está fazendo uma tempestade num copo de água! Porque essa confusão toda com o Ichigo ser um vidente?

- Minha mãe era uma vidente... - Diz Sakura, um pouco chorosa. - Ela morreu uns dias depois de eu morrer porque as visões não deixavam ela recuperar do parto... essas visões roubam a energia da pessoa que as possui! Eu não quero meu filho sofrendo por causa disso! Ele ainda é um bebe!

- Não precisa se preocupar amor... - Diz Sasuke, consolando ela. - Se algo terrivel acontecer, Tsunade-sama com certeza vai conseguir resolver o problema. - Diz ele sorrindo. - Voce viu o que ela fez com o Lee né?

- Espero que sim...

**Continua...**

**N.A:** oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n

Por favor, nao vejam o Itachi como um cientista louco ou qualquer coisa do genero! O pobre coitado so esta tentando dominar o mundo! XD Não, agora a serio... Não vejam ele desses modos! Temos de respeitar a dignidade dos viloes e alem disso voces teem k admitir k o Itachi é mto gato e naum merece esse tipo de pensamentos u.ú

Hoje estou numa de defender ele XD Mas eu nao tenho nada contra ele, nem a favor... pra mim ele é um dakeles personagens k por enquanto ainda nao têm mto significado...

Mas agr vcs tao pensando... Porke eu pus ele e n o orochimaru? bem.. é simples... porque a continuação da historia so poderia ser feita com ele XD va agora a serio ( tou repetindo mto isso hj lol) porke a continuaçao da fic tem haver com a akatsuki e so dava mesmo pra escrever com o Itachi. se fosse com o orochimaru nao iria fazer mto sentido...

Mudando de assunto, eu queria escrever mais sobre os gemeos mas num consigo encaixar uma cena com eles T.T

E tabem esqueci do Sano e tdo... ai, ai.. acho que tenho demasiados personagens XP mas a maioria deles é pra preencher lugar no time e depois acabo fazendo uma historia pra eles tb XD é por isso k ja vou nos 22 caps XP

Eh laa! Hj escrevi mto hihihi! Bem vamos aos agradecimentos.

* * *

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Yamanaka Ino S2**: Hhehehe eu tb sou uma influenciadora! ja influenciei uma amiga a gostar do gackt e outra a gostar de musikas japonesas e ate a querer apredender japones! lool

Acho bom vc num revelar mais finais! u.ú

hahahaha tou brincando! na verdade eu acho que ja tinha dado pistas mesmo...

jinhos n.n

**Yume Mayumi: **Vc vai saber o k vai acontecer com o Kane no proximo cap. n.n

Eu so fiz a Michiko com medo de trovoes pra ter 1 poukinho de fanservice na dic XD mas quem sabe se nao é isso mesmo?

Ai eu fiquei tao empolgada quando vc disse k a minha fic tava taum legal k nem sabia o k escrever! T.T # chorando de emoção# Muito obrigada! n.n

Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews e obrigada tb pra kem num ta mandando mas ta lendo n.n

* * *

Continuem comentando aqui e no deviantart! 

**Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada!**

**Prox. Cap.:**

Quem sera Kaoru? E será que ele vai trair Itachi ou os ninjas da vila da folha?

Qual sera o plano de Itachi?

E o que irá acontecer com Kane?

Sera que eles vao conseguir salvar Kane e Michiko?

**Nao percam o proximo cap! n.n**

**Jokas e ja ne!**


	23. Morte

- Life goes on –

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sumário: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços, ambos descendentes do clã Uchiha. Como é isso possivel? Agora na eles cresceram e vão tentar viver uma vida normal. Com humor e romance. sasuxsaku naruxhina shikaxtem inoxgaa kibaxhana nejixten e varios ocxoc´s n.n

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

**Cap. 23 - Morte**

Biara entra no quarto onde estavam Kane e Michiko. Ele estava empoleirado na janela, tentando espreitar pra la pra fora e ela já estava sentada na pequena mesinha de chá, esperando alguém levar o jantar, que nesse caso era Biara.

- Biara! O que voce está fazendo aqui? - Pergunta Michiko.

- Eu pedi pro Itachi-sama me deixar entregar o jantar pra voces hoje... queria ver se estão bem...

- Queria ver se estamos bem? - Repete, Michiko, um pouco surpreendida. Ela tinha visto eles à tarde, quando tinham ido ver o treino dela com Itachi.

- Gomen... eu vim ver se o Kane-sama estava bem... - Diz ela, sarcastica. Kane vai até elas e se senta de joelhos, esperando pelo jantar.

- Biara... - Chama Kane.

- Sim? - Pergunta ela, feliz.

- Voce sabe alguma coisa sobre esse tal de Kaoru?

- Eu sei das conversas dele com Itachi-sama. Eles conversam à minha frente, como se eu não estivesse lá...

- Voce poderia me contar?

- Hai!

* * *

- Kaoru, então voce arranjou um bom lugar?

- Hai! - Respondeu Kaoru. Ele não trazia máscara desta vez. Seu cabelo negro era um pouco comprido. Ele tinha os olhos muito pretos. Tinha 3 piercings. Um no canto inferior direito do lábio que tinha uma corrente que o ligava ao brinco da orelha, outro no lado esquerdo do nariz e outro na sobrancelha esquerda. Ele usava uma camisola sem mangas e dava pra ver suas tatuagens. - A cachoeira da mata. Tem muito espaço lá pra voce fazer o jutsu. " Além disso... me traz recordações..." Então e como vai sua investigação sobre o sharingan?

Dois dias haviam se passado desde que Itachi tinha começado a treinar com Biara. Desde aí, ele sempre levava Kane, Michiko e Biara pro mesmo sitio e fazia exactamente a mesma coisa.

- Já comecei a treinar com Biara... Apenas treinámos duas vezes, por isso ainda não consegui grandes progressos...

- Por enquanto não tenho mais informações pra lhe dar... só vim aqui pra lhe dizer o local. Vou voltar agora. - Diz Kaoru, se voltando pra ir embora.

- Tudo bem... amanha eu vou estar lá na cachoeira pra fazer o jutsu. Certifique-se de que ninguém vai aparecer... Zigotinho-san... - Diz Itachi com um sorriso gozão na cara.

- Tá... - Diz Kaoru acenando pra ele e indo embora. Este também levava um sorriso maroto na cara.

* * *

Ichigo e Momaru comiam pirulitos de chupetas. Tsuiko olhava enjoada pra eles.

- Voces num têem vergonha naum?

- Vergonha de quê?

- É nós ainda somos crianças...

- Voces sempre dão essa desculpa pra tudo... ¬.¬

- Voce quer um? - Pergunta Momaru mostrando o saco pra ela.

- PIRULITOS!- Grita Arabi aparecendo do nada e tirando duas chupetas do saco. - Arigatou Momaru-kun! - E vai embora.

# Gota #

- Então Tsuiko-neesan, voce quer?

- I...

- PIRULITOS! - Grita Naruto ainda mais alto que sua filha. Ele pega três chupetas, as enfia na boca e vai embora.

# Gota #

- Eu não gosto de doces... - Responde Tsuiko. Aí Momaru fica um pouco triste.

- Meu irmão também não gostava de doces... Mas ele sempre aceitava quos doces que eu dava a ele, só pra eu ficar feliz.

- Mesmo sabendo que ele não gostava voce continuava dando doces pra ele?

- Claro! Voces deviam ver a cara que ele fazia sempre que comia um! - Momaru ria malevolamente, o que assustava um pouco seus amigos.

- Mudando de assunto... - Diz Ichigo agarrando no saco dos pirulitos de Momaru. - Tem aqui um de limão! é bem ácido combina com voce!

- O QUE VOCE DISSE?

* * *

- Sano! - Chama Arabi. - Voce quer um pirulito?

- Iie... mas obrigado na mesma. n.n

- Ufa ainda bem... eu queria tanto provar esse de morango! I d

# Gota #

- Arabi-chan...

- Sim?

- Voce não se sente triste por causa do Kane?

- Claro que sinto!

- Gomen... mas...

- Se eu ficar triste, vou me sentir ainda pior. Voce pode se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo, mas se sorrir, tudo melhora. Eu tenho confiança que meu pai vai trazer eles de volta.

- Espero que sim... Eu não quero ficar sem time... nem sem amigos. - Nesse momento, Zigotinho passa por eles. Ele estava completamente aleste, perdido nos seus pensamentos.

- Oi Zigotinho-san! Tá tudo bem com voce? Parece um pouco estranho hoje... - Pergunta Sano, um pouco desconfiado.

- Oi! Tá tudo... Não precisa se preocupar! - Depois de uma pausa ele pergunta. - Voces viram o Naruto-san ou o Sasuke-san?

- Iie, porque?

- Ah... nada... mas obrigada na mesma... - Depois disso ele vai embora.

Depois, chega Yumi.

- Arabi... posso falar com voce um minutinho?

# Com Zigotinho #

Andava pela praia, pensativo.Entao, ele vê Neji e Tenten. Ele estava indeciso. Sera que deveria contar? De repente ele sente uma mão no seu ombro.

- Oi Zigotinho-san!

- Shizune-chan!

- Podemos ir dar aquele passeio?

- Gomen Shizune-chan, mas... - Aí ele olha novamente pra Neji e Tenten. Eles estavam indo embora. - Esquece...Vamos indo?

* * *

Naruto estava deitado no sofá, completamente deprimido, ainda comendo seus pirulitos.

- Naruto-kun...

- Hinata-chan! - Diz ele, um pouco mais feliz. Assim que ela se senta no sofá, ele aconchega sua cabeça no colo dela. - Não consigo deixar de pensar no Kane... Será que ele está bem?

- Claro que ele está bem Naruto-kun!

- Como voce sabe?

- O.O... E-eto...- Ela fica um pouco sem graça. Ele sorri.

- Amo quando voce fica assim atrapalhadinha...

- n.n'

Eles ficam em silencio um tempo, apenas se encarando. De repente ele se levanta e começa a remexer o cabelo todo.

- Eu não aguento mais! Quando os outros vão voltar! Eu que devia estar procurando eles agora.

- Naruto-kun... Voce já procurou a noite inteira! Agora precisa descansar, se não não vou deixar voce ir quando os outros voltarem! u.ú - Tentando parecer mandona. Mesmo que com qualquer outro não resultasse, com Naruto sempre resultava.

- Mas Hinata-chan!

- Nem mas, nem meio mas!

Naruto vai tristonho até ao quarto e se deita numa das camas. Hinata fica com remorsos por isso vai com ele e fica lá, esperando os outros voltarem, pra ela, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Shizune e Kiba continuarem suas buscas.

* * *

- Arabi... o Mishima tem andado muito estranho...

- Porque voce diz isso?

- Antes ele estava sempre dando no meu pé. Agora ele até me evita! Anda sempre pelos cantos pensando...

- E isso te incomoda?

- Arabi ele está voltando a ser o que era dantes! Quando o conheci ele estava sempre triste e sozinho. E agora ele está afastando novamente as pessoas. Eu apenas estou preocupada...

- Se está preocupada, deveria falar com ele...

- É...

# No dia seguinte #

Kaoru esperava Itachi e os outros chegarem. Ele estava encarando seu reflexo na água. Dessa vez ele trazia a máscara posta. Tudo o que ele menos queria era que soubessem que ele era o Zigotinho, mas não sabia porque. De repente, ele vê alguém andando sobre a àgua e ir até a cachoeira. Esse alguém era Biara. Quando ela estava mesmo de frente pra cachoeira, estendeu sua mão e continuou andando, até seu corpo ter passado todo pela água.

- Uma caverna?

- Hai. - Diz Itachi, aparecendo atrás dele. - Eu realmente odiei esse lugar Kaoru... se não tivesse ai essa caverna iriamos procurar outro sitio. - Depois ele fez exactamente o que Biara havia feito. Dois clones seus vinham logo atrás, levando Kane e Michiko. Kaoru seguiu-os.

# Na caverna #

- Isso é muito bom! Não preciso de me preocupar com jutsus nem nada dessas coisas...

- Como voce sabe se eles não vão sentir seu chakra? - Pergunta Michiko.

- Voce sabia que a água disfarça o chakra?

- Iie...

- Claro que não... Um amigo meu está fazendo esses estudos. Reacção do chakra com os vários elementos. Isso é muito util... Voce há de reparar que as pessoas que usam jutsus do elemento de água sempre parecem mais fracos do que realmente são... e as que usam elemento de fogo sempre parecem mais fortes... essas costumam desapontar muito seus adversários...

- Isso que dizer que... quando sentimos o seu poder, voce não é assim tao forte? - Pergunta Kane, dando um sorriso gozão.

- ¬.¬" É...

" Ufa isso é um alivio... "- Pensam todos.

- Mas o mesmo vale pra voces os dois!

# gota #

- Bem... agora vou me livrar dos estorvos... - Diz Itachi, se aproximando de Michiko.

- NÃO! PARA! - Grita Kane, desesperadamente, mas os dois clones seguraram ele, e taparam sua boca, pra ele não gritar. Itachi fez uma data de inns e depois calmamente bateu com dois de seus dedos na testa de Michiko. Esta caiu no chão inanimada. Seus olhos abertos não emitiam seu brilho normal. Kane apenas olhava ela, completamente paralisado. Ele não queria acreditar que tinha sido tão rápido. Como se pode matar uma pessoa assim tão rápido? Só um montro como Itachi poderia fazer uma coisa dessas.

De repente, Kane volta a si e morde a mão que tapava a boca dele e se livra dos clones. Rapidamente ele corre até Michiko e tenta acordá-la mas em vão. Ele deita sua cabeça sobre o corpo sem vida dela. Itachi, olhava eles sem sorrir.

- Pára... não vale a pena agora... afinal a culpa foi sua... se não tivesse ficado com Biara, nada disto teria acontecido... - diz Itachi, maldosamente.

- IIE! PARA! Eu sei o que voce está tentando fazer! E não vai funcionar comigo! - Quando Kane levanta novamente a cabeça pra encarar Itachi, seu rosto estava ensopado de lagrimas.- Voce é um monstro! E monstros não merecem viver...

- Entao suponho que... voce tambem não tenha o direito de viver não é verdade? Afinal, voce é mais genuino que eu. - Dito isto, ele dá um grande gargalhada.

Depois ele viu Kane se dirigindo a ele, furioso. Será que ele estava fazendo o que ele estava pensando. Esse garoto estava completamente louco. Assim que ele o alcança, começa lançando vários ataques. Itachi deviava com facilidade dos golpes dele, mas o que mais chamava a atenção dele, era que esses golpes que ele estava fazendo, eram os que ele tinha feito durante os treinos dos ultimos dois dias. Claro que não eram tão poderosos como os dele, mas mesmo assim... como ele tinha conseguido faze-los? Será que tinha treinado durante o tempo que tinha estado no quarto?

O seu plano estava correndo bem, mas Kane ainda não tinha se transformado. Teria que irritá-lo mais. Não seria preciso muito, pois apenas o facto de estar perdendo, iria irritar muito o menino.

" O que eu vou fazer? Já estou farto de pensar... Alias... porque eu estou pensando tanto sobre isso? Eu apenas costumo agir!" Pensava Zigotinho. De repente, ele sai correndo da caverna, mas ninguem se dá conta.

* * *

Naruto e seu grupo tinham acabado de chegar, das suas buscas. Novamente tinham voltado de mãos vazias o que os deixava muito deprimidos. Eles estavam todos reunidos trocando informação, quando de repente, uma pessoa vestida de anbu, se aproxima correndo. Todos se preparam pra atacar.

- Quem é voce?

- Me chamo Kaoru.

Todos se entreolharam. Kaoru? Esse era o nome que tinha aparecido na visão de Ichigo. Era essa pessoa de certeza, pois também usava mascara de anbu, que tambem tinha aparecido na visão.

- O que voce quer? - Perguntam eles ainda mais desconfiados.

- Calma! Vim para ajudar! Eu sei onde eles estão!

- Nani? - Todos começam murmurando e ficam inquietos.

- Onde?

- Por favor, ou queria levar apenas Naruto-san e Sasuke-san.

- Como voce sabe nossos nomes?

- O.O Ah... bem... NAO TEMOS TEMPO PRA ISSO AGORA!

- Ele tem razão! Sasuke! Vamos!

- Iie! Eu também quero ir! - Grita Sakura. - Alguem pode estar ferido!

- É melhor não... Infelizmente... a Michiko-san já não está viva...

- NANI? Eu não acredito enquanto não vir! - Grita Sakura desesperada. - Shizune vamos! É melhor voce vir comigo, porque se o que ele estiver dizendo for verdade, eu não vou estar em condições de tratar quaisquer feridos...

Kaoru fica um pouco palido. Ele não queria mesmo que Shizune viesse, mas não podia fazer nada. Entao ele começa correndo. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Shizune seguiram ele.

* * *

Finalmente Kane começava a se transformar. Ele estava completamente fora de si. Os clones de Itachi preparavam um circulo, com vários kanjis. Este, desviou o olhar de Kane pra ver se já estava preparado. Os clones fizeram sinal que sim. Quando voltou novamente sua atenção pro menino, já tinha nascido a segunda cauda. Itachi sorriu. Depois correu pra ele a alta velocidade e o empurrou pro circulo. Mais dois clones apareceram. Estes agarraram nas pernas, enquanto os outros dois agarraram nos braços, assim imobilizando o menino. Itachi abriu suas mãos e as colocou na margem do circulo, depois olhou à sua volta.

- Biara!

- Sim?

- O Kaoru? Estou precisando dele agora.

- Estou aqui. - Responde Kaoru entrando na caverna. Itachi olhou pra ele desconfiado.

- Onde voce esteve?

- Gomen Itachi-sama. - Depois apareceram Shizune, Naruto,Sasuke e Sakura. Estes dois foram logo ter com Michiko. Sakura chorava desesperadamente. Sasuke apenas olhava calado para o corpo da menina.

- KANE! - Grita Naruto, correndo em direcção ao seu filho. Ele manda duas kunais matando os clones. E num flash, tira Kane de lá.

- PAI! - Grita o menino abraçando seu pai com saudade.

- Eu devia ter previsto isso... - Diz Itachi, de dirigindo a Kaoru. Não querendo nem saber se o menino tinha fujido. - É da sua natureza ser um traidor... e pelo que voce diz, não tem medo de mim. Eu quiz voce porcausa disso, mas agora vejo que se tornou numa desvantagem...

- Na verdade isso foi apenas o que eu disse... Eu fico aterrorisado sempre que estou perto de voce. Mas meus principios estão em primeiro lugar... Eu tinha planeado fazer exactamente o que voce mandasse, tentar aprender ao máximo com voce, pegar meu dinheiro, ir embora e nunca mais te ver na minha vida...

- Então o que te fez mudar de ideia?

- Ah... muitas coisas... Enquanto eu estive espiando eles, eu fiz algumas descobertas... descobri a maneira que o Sasuke-kun arranjou pra te matar... acho que é eficaz. - Diz ele sorrindo maldosamente (embora ninguem estivesse vendo ¬.¬') - Descobri que Ichigo-kun é um vidente. Ele previu meu nome e minha máscara de anbu. Tive medo que pudessem me descobrir. Descobrir seus planos. E uma outra coisa que descobri foi... o amor. Gomen Shizune-chan... - Diz ele, tirando sua máscara de anbu, mostrando a todos sua identidade. Shizune estava de boca aberta. Ela não queria acreditar, pois estava começando a gostar dele também.

- Eu não estou acreditamdo nos meus olhos! - Depois de uma pausa muito tensa, ela grita. - Eu nunca vou te perdoar seu traidor!

- Eu e a Michiko já sabiamos que voce era o Zigotinho... - Diz Kane, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Nani? Como? - Pergunta Kaoru, surpreendido.

- Era um pouco óbvio... Todas as pessoas que vieram na viagem connosco eram de confiança. Mas mesmo assim ainda tinham as pessoas da aldeia ( tinha uma aldeia la perto ) e o velhote. Nós confirmámos nossas duvidas quando a Biara nos contou o que voce disse ao Itachi a alguns dias...

**Flashback**

_- Eu não tenho medo de voce. Eu tenho um **talento especial pra me livrar de sarilhos**, por isso apenas faço o que me apetece sem pensar nas consequencias._

**Fim do flashback**

- E nos lembramos do dia em que voce nos trouxe pra cá no onibus. Voce desrespeitou totalmente nossa hokage, enquanto até nós que somos ninjas temos medo dela.

- ...

- Shizune-san... vejo que voces não têem recebido noticias da vila a algum tempo. - Diz Itachi, de repente.

- N-nani? O que voce quer dizer com isso?

- Ha pouco mais de 3 semanas que Konoha está sendo atacada. Deve estar de rastos, sem os melhores ninjas e a hokage para a proteger. - Diz Itachi calmamente. Shizune olhava pra ele, etupefacta. Como ele sabia isso? E como a hokage ainda não tinha conhecimento? Será que ele estava mentindo? - Não estou mentindo, mas sempre é meelhor prevenir que remediar não é verdade? Não acha melhor correr? - Nesse momento Shizune se dá conta. Quer fosse mentira ou não, ela teria que avisar a hokage. Ela sai correndo, esperando estar tudo bem em sua vila.

- Como voce sabe isso?

- O que? Da vila? Ah Naruto-kun, vou te fazer uma pergunta... Voce realmente pensou que a Akatsuki iria deixar de existir? Isso seria o mesmo que dizer que as vilas iriam deixar de expulsar seus ninjas, ou que deixariam de haver criminosos. Eu reuni vários ninjas todos eles muito fortes. Claro que não se compara a antiga akatsuki, mas foi o melhor que se pôde arranjar...

- O Zigotinho também faz parte dessa nova akatsuki?

- Iiie...

- Eu fui expulso de minha vila...

- Mas... porque levou o Kane e a Michiko?

- Inicialmente eu só queria a Michiko. Apenas para destrair voces pro meu grupo invadir a vila mas depois, o Kane apareceu também. Aí ele me fez lembrar do tempo em que tentá-mos capturar os jinchuurikis e aí eu pensei... porque não tentar outra vez? Na altura apenas tinhamos conseguido capturar um jinchuuriki. O Nibi, mas infelizmente não conseguimos controlá-lo. Durante este ultimo mês eu estive pensando em algo para conseguir capturar a Kyuubi com sucesso. E agora.. aqui estamos... Deu errado, mas... ao menos me encontrei com meu irmãozinho... - Diz Itachi, olhando maldosamente pra Sasuke, que ainda olhava o corpo, que em tempos havia pertencido a sua filha.

- Nao me chame de irmão assassino...

- Acho que isso não é novidade pra ninguém...

- Eu vou matar voce! - Diz Sasuke, enraivecido. Ele vai correndo até Itachi e dá um murro nele. Ese, desvia com facilidade. Depois Sasuke aproveita a posição de sua mão e dá um murro pro lado, tentando acertar no seu irmão.

- O que voce fez comigo? - Pergunta Itachi calmamente. Ele estava se sentindo estranho. De repente, sentiu uma grande dor de cabeça e levou suas mãos à cara. - O QUE VOCE FEZ COMIGO?

- Durante Sakura e Tsunade desenvolveram um comprimido mortal. Primeiro ele cega uma pessoa, depois, sua pele começa caindo até se ver a carne. Depois, os ossos do pés começam a se desfazer e esse processo vai subindo pelo corpo até voce não aguentar mais e morrer. Eu tambem desenvolvi um jutsu que transporta objetos e foi dessa maneira que eu fiz ele entrar no seu organismo.

- Nossa... Voce me odeia assim tanto?

- Voce matou meu clã, minha filha e durante anos... eu eu estive morto por dentro também, graças a voce! Voce merece tudo isso.

- Voce sabe que... pela primeira vez na minha vida eu estou com medo? - Diz Itachi, ainda com as mão na cara. - Biara... Vem aqui, por favor...

- Não vá Biara! - Grita Kane.

- Biara... - A menina não sabia o que fazer. Estava completamente aterrorizada, por isso começou a se dirigir a Itachi. Quando ela chegou a ele, ele tirou as mãos da cara. Todos se assustaram. Seus olhos estavam deitando muito sangue e pareciam terem sido perfurados. Depois, ele a abraçou. Ela estava um pouco surpreendida, mas retribuiu o abraço. De repente, ele começa a se fundir com ela. Todos olham a cena surpreendidos. No final, ele tinha acabado por se livrar da horrivel vingança de Sasuke. Embora fosse morrer, tinha passado a sofreguidão a outra pessoa.

- Não... Nao estou acreditando! Esse bastardo! - Grita Sasuke.

- Michiko! - Todos ouvem Sakura gritar. Quando olham pra ela, vêm Michiko se levantando, um pouco atordoada. Kane imediatamente corre até ela.

- Michiko! Voce está bem? - Ela o abraça.

- Estou sim... Kane... Arigatou por ter chorado por mim... - Sussurra ela no ouvido dele, pois sabia que ele ia se envergonhar se os outros soubessem. Depois, Sasuke quase arranca Kane da menina e abraça ela com toda a força.

- Obrigado! Por não estar morta. - De repente, eles ouve Biara gritar. Ela estava estendida no chão com as mão ensanguentadas no rosto. - Kane vai até ela e pega ela no colo.

- Vamos voltar...

**Continua...**

**N.A:** oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n

Eta esse saiu bem cumpridao XD Era pra eu continuar, mas é melhor ficar pro proximo...

já estou farta de escrever por isso vou parar por aki...

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Yamanaka Ino S2**: o Kaoru nem foi tao importante assim... eu só fiz ele mais imprtante porque associava a imagem dele ao Miyavi enaum tive k por assim -

Num rolo nada entre o kane e a michiko naum... u.ú sua mente é kuase tao poluida como a minha so k eu sei esconder XD

**Ika-Chan n.****n: **Eu pensava k vc tinha deixado d ler minha fic T.T snif... snif... mas ta tdo bem agr 8D

Eu acho que tava um pouco obvio k o Zigotinho e o Kaoru eram a mesma pessoa né? tb num fiz mto pra esconder... Mas ele num é taum mau assim ó.ò

Eu num odiava a Biara até a influenciadora da Ino me influenciar... mas nesse cap fiquei com 1 poukinho d pena dela... e no proximo tb vou fikar T.T

Eu tb amo mto o nome Zigotinho! Descobri ele numa aula de ciencias em k a professora estava explicando kkr koisa sobre zigotos e uma colega minha fez um escandalo enorme quando passou zigoto pro diminutivo e desfobriu k ficava mto fofo XD

**Yume Mayumi: **Eles naum tavam sendo torturados. Itachi nem ligava mto pro Kane e so usava Michiko pra fazer umas experiencias, mas nada que servisse de tortura, porque ele apenas estava testando o mangekyou.

Bem, vc tava certa kuanto ao kaoru mas tb tava um pouko obvio n.n

Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews e obrigada tb pra kem num ta mandando mas ta lendo n.n

Continuem comentando aqui e no deviantart!

**Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada!**

**Prox. Cap.:**

Qual sera o estado em que konoha se encontra?

Como foi possivel que Michiko soubesse que Kane tinha chorado por ela?

**Nao percam o proximo cap! n.n**

**Jokas e ja ne!**


	24. Chapter 24

- Life goes on –

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sumário: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços, ambos descendentes do clã Uchiha. Como é isso possivel? Agora na eles cresceram e vão tentar viver uma vida normal. Com humor e romance. sasuxsaku naruxhina shikaxtem inoxgaa kibaxhanabi nejixten e varios ocxoc´s n.n

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

**Cap. 24 - **

Kane olhava novamente pela janela, pensativo. Eles estavam novamente no onibus, desta vez, voltando pra Konoha. Os adultos tinham voltado no dia anterior. No onibus apenas estavam as crianças, Zigotinho e Korin.

No dia anterior, Kane fora obrigado a contar a verdade sobre Biara a Naruto, que ficou furioso. Ele não queria que ele cuidasse da menina, mas Kane conseguiu convence-lo. Afinal, ela tinha feito muito por ele.

Quanto a Zigotinho, todos ficaram chocados quando descobriram quem ele era. Na verdade ele era apenas um ninja fugitivo, que procurava missões em que pudesse ganhar muito dinheiro e poder, ou seja, missões que vilas ocultas não aceitariam, por serem contra suas leis ou seus principios. Seu verdadeiro nome era Kaoru Kamina.

Com a confusão da invasão de Konoha, Tsunade aceitou que ele levasse as crianças de volta pra casa, visto que elas ainda não sabiam se teletransportar como os chuunins e os jounins, mas Korin teria que ir com eles, porque Kaoru ainda representava perigo.

Muita coisa tinha sido esclarecida, mas na mente de Kane ainda havia uma pergunta. Uma que ninguém ainda tinha se dado conta. Se Itachi tinha morto Michiko, ela não deveria estar morta ainda? E como ela sabia que ele tinha chorado por ela?

No seu colo, Biara mexeu-se. Ele tinha tranformado ela em raposa novamente. Ela não parava de tremer e seu pelo branco estava manchado de sangue. Ele a acariciou, não se importando com o sangue. Ela parou de tremer um pouco.

Zigotinho estava calado como todos. Korin estava pensativa como muitos. Uns tinham medo e outros choravam até. Aquela viagem iria ser muito monotona.

* * *

Quando chegaram a Konoha, as ruas estavam vazias, apenas se viam alguns ninjas lutando, mortos e feridos no chão. Não eram muitos, pois os membros dessa nova akatsuki também não deveriam ser muitos. As maioria das mulheres e crianças já tinham ido para os abrigos atrás das estátuas dos hokages.

Mal chegaram, Kane logo se dirigiu ao hospital e todos o seguiram. Tsunade, Sakura e Shizune estavam lá cuidando dos feridos mais graves. Korin logo se juntou a elas.

Kane levou Biara pra um quarto, colocou-a na cama e a transformou de novo em humana. Depois, saiu do quarto, pra não ouvir os gritos de dor da menina.

Decidiu andar pela cidade, esperando poder ajudar em alguma coisa. Pelo caminho, encontrou Shisuke, que se juntou a ele. Ele ainda tentava conversar, mas Kane dava respostas vagas, ou simplesmente não respondia.

Por todo sitio onde eles passavam, viam-se mortos, era triste, mas nada comparado com a cena que iriam ver ao virar a esquina. Eles tinham chegado na avenida principal. Aquela zona tinha sido completamente aniquilada. Era onde as pessoas faziam suas compras e onde havia mais movimento na vila. Eles nunca tinham visto tantos mortos juntos na sua vida. Mas o mais triste naquela cena eram as pessoas que choravam por seus familiares e amigos. Deviam de estar ali umas vinte pessoas. De repente, Kane repara que Shizuke olhava uma cena estupefacto.

- PAI! - Chama ele, correndo. Entre as pessoas estava Ino. Ela gritava por seu irmão, que estava caido a sua frente, morto. Shisuke juntou-se a ela.

" Coitado... Ha poucos segundos ele estava até bem disposto..." Pensa Kane.

Um pouco mais a frente, ele encontrou os gemeos, abraçados a um canto, olhando uma mulher já idosa que estava deitada no chão. Eles apenas a olhavam, sérios, sem deixar cair uma unica lágrima, com certeza, por causa do choque. Depois chega uns ninjas médicos. Um deles vê o pulso da senhora. Ele dá um sinal aos outros medicos e ele põeem um manto preto por cima dela e a levam numa maca. Agora sim, os gemeos choraram.

Kane não aguentava mais ver aquilo. Saiu correndo, procurando um lugar tranquilo. Ele acabou por ir parar ao lago. Lá encontrou Mishima e se sentou ao lado dele. Eles ficaram em silencio por um tempo.

- É nessas altura que eu me sinto feliz em não ter uma familia... - Diz Mishima, quebrando o silencio.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não vou falar sobre isso com voce...

- Porque não? Eu te contei meu segredo! " Mesmo que tenha sido sem querer... ¬.¬' "

- Mas eu não vou contar os meus pra voce...

- Idiota...

- Ò.Ó O QUE VOCE ME CHAMOU?

- Gomen... - Eles ouvem uma voz dizer. Quando olham pra trás, vêem Yumi. Com ela estava Arabi. - Mishima... posso falar com voce? - Pergunta ela. Com má vontade, ele se levanta e vai embora com ela, deixando Arabi pra trás. Ela se senta junto com Kane.

- A Biara estava perguntando sobre voce... Nao vai la ver ela?

- Daqui a pouco...

- Kane...

- ...

- Voce sabe que eu tenho muita dificuldade pra falar meus setimentos mas... - Aí o menino olha, confuso pra ela. O que ela ia falar? Ele estava se sentindo muito desconfortavel com aquela situação. - mas... - Ela faz uma pausa e depois poe as mãos na cara pra tentar não chorar. - Eu fiquei tão aliviada quando vi voce voltando em segurança!

Ele a abraça.

- Arigatou...

* * *

- Trouxe mais um! - Grita Jiraya, entrando no escritorio da Tsunade.

- Mais um! - Resmunga Kiba. Vendo Jiraya por ele junto com os outros 23 membros da Akatsuki.

- A-ajuda! - Grita Hinata, tentando arrastar um homem inconsciente.

- Eu ajudo voce Hinata-chan! - Grita Naruto que vinha logo atrás dela. Ele agarra o homem que ela trazia e ainda levava nas costas outro.

- Nossa Naruto-kun voce é muito forte! - Diz Hinata entusiasmada.

- Voce acha? 8 D

- Mais dois? Meu Deus quantos é que voces são? - Pergunta Hanabi a um dos homens que lá estavam.

- 29.

- Isso parece mais um peuqeno exercito...

- Já temos 25 só faltam 4. - Nesse momento chega Sasuke com mais um.

- Eles são muito fáceis...

- É... Bem que o Itachi dizia que não se comparava a outra akatsuki...

- Mas se eles são assim tão fracos como é que causaram esse estrago todo?

- Trago mais dois! - Diz Chouji chegando com um por baixo de cada braço.

- Só pode ser esse ultimo... ele deve ter alguma coisa de especial...

De repente Shikamaru chega correndo. Ele parecia realmente aflito.

- Ah! Não acredito! Procurei voces pela vila toda e afinal estavam todos juntos! - Diz ele apontando pros Hyuugas.

- Diga logo o que quer... - Resmunga Neji.

- Temos um problema... depressa venham voces os três! - E saiu correndo. Hinata, Hanabi e Neji o seguiram.

Ele os levou até ao patio da academia. Lá, alguns ninjas pareciam tentar lutar com o ar, e outros caiam por nada.

- Eu acho que esta pessoa esta usando um jutsu que a faz desaparecer... - Explica Shikamaru. - Vo

ces podiam usar seus Byakugans? Ele não parece ser muito forte, mas se não o conseguimos ver é uma grande desvantagem.

Quando eles acendem seus byakugans, eles ficam chocados. Shikamaru repara.

- O que aconteceu? - Pergunta ele.

- É apenas uma criança! - Diz Hinata.

- Não admira que não seja muito forte... - Comenta Neji. Hanabi vai até ela e a agarra pelos ombros. (embora pros outros parecesse que ela estava falando com alma penada XD)

- Porque voce está fazendo isso? É muito perigoso pra uma criança! - Ela mantém-se calada.

- Vamos levar ela pro centro medico... é mais tranquilo lá.

# No centro medico#

# Gota #

- Voces sao muito burros mesmo... - Comenta Sakura.

- Nani?

- Isso é apenas um genjutsu... pode-se cancelar isso facilmente... - Ai ela faz um in com as maos e dis: - Kai!

Nada aconteceu.

- O.O

- Idiota voce julga que agente já não tentou isso?

- Mas isso é impossivel!

- Não é impossivel...é apenas uma linhagem avançada. - Explica Shikamaru.

- Linhagem avançada? - Aí ela olha pro nada ( ou seja, a criança ) - Oi!

Ninguem respondeu.

- Voce pode me dizer seu nome?

Novamente não ouve resposta.

- Ou pelo menos desfazer esse jutsu?

Passados uns minutos, a criança desfaz o jutsu. Era uma garotinha. Seus cabelos aos caracois eram ruivos e iam até aos ombros. Ela tinha grandes olhos verdes e algumas sardas.

- Então... como voce se chama? - Pergunta Sakura. De repente, a menina começa fazendo beicinho, como se estivesse prestes a chorar. Hinata toma o lugar de Sakura e sorri pra menina.

- Voce está com medo? - A menina acena que sim. - De nos? - A menina acenou que não. - Do Itachi? - Aí ela acenou novamente que sim. O sorriso de Hinata abre ainda mais.

- Não precisa se preocupar! Ele já morreu! - Fala/Grita Naruto, assustando a menina.

- Naruto-kun!

- Gomen Hinata-chan... T.T

- Mas agora voce pode nos falar seu nome?

- Ayumi.

- Eu sou a Hinata, esta é a Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru e a Hanabi. - Diz ela, ainda sorrindo. A menina sorri um pouco.

- Que idade voce tem?

- 8.

- Pode nos contar o que estava fazendo com a Akatsuki?

- Minha mãe me vendeu pro Itachi... - Todos ficaram boquiabertos.

- V-vender?

- É... Eu sou a unica sobrevivente de meu clã. Nós estávamos quase extintos, mas com a morte do meu pai... minha mão nunca me quis, so ficou comigo, porque o meu pai pediu. Agora que ele não esta mais aqui pra me protejer...

- Isso é muito cruel...

- É... mas porque o Itachi iria comprar uma garota de 8 anos?

- Talvez ele ainda fosse preparar ela... mesmo não sendo muito forte, com esse jutsu ela poderia vencer alguem facilmente e com certeza ele ensinou alguns pra ela. Não é? - Pergunta Shikamaru.

- Sim...

- Bem... vamos pedir pra Tsunade-sama pra aceitar voce na nossa vila. - Sakura pega ela pela mão e a leva pra saida da sala. Mas é impedida por Sasuke.

- Sakura... quem é essa garota?

- Fazia parte da Akatsuki porque?

- Akatsuki? Ela? - Ele fica pensativo por um tempo. - Escuta... Como voces conseguiram fazer tantos estragos?

- Itachi nos deu umas pilulas que aumentam nossos poderes temporariamente. O efeito já tinha se acabado a mais ou menos uma semana... - Sasuke faz uma cara de " fez-se luz " e sai correndo.

De repente, chega uma enfermeira e sussura alguma coisa ao ouvido de Shikamaru. Ele fica preplexo.

- M-minha mãe? - Sussurra ele. - Gomen! Eu tenho que ir! - E sai correndo.

* * *

- Porque voce tem andado tão diferente? - Pergunta Yumi. Ela tinha levado Mishima pro miradouro ( Aquele onde o time do neji costumava ir).

- Eu sei que tenho andado diferente... me desculpa mas...

- Eu tenho estado muito preocupada com voce!

- ...

- O que aconteceu afinal?

- Eu descobri uma coisa sobre o Naruto-san. Me deixou um pouco chocado, nada mais...

- ...

- Não se preocupe, logo vai passar. - Diz ele sorrindo.

- E o que voce descobriu?

- Não posso te dizer... Gomen.

- Eu não me importo... deve ser algo muito serio, por isso prefiro não me meter.

- Voce faz muito bem em pensar assim...

- ...

- Mas... me diz uma coisa... voce estava preocupada porque eu estava diferente mas... voce não odeia quando que ando atras de voce?

- O.O ah... Claro que eu odeio! M-mas... Eu gosto de voce como voce é! Sim é isso!

- Voce gosta de mim?

- COMO AMIGO! - Grita ela, aflita. - Ah... Minha mãe está me chamando! Tenho que ir!

- Eu não ouço nada...

- Meu clã tem o ouvido muito apurado! Ja ne! - E salta do miradouro.

- Hmmm... Pensei que fosse o olfacto...

* * *

- Kane-sama... - Sussurra Biara. Kane a encarava, serio. Já se tinham passados 5 dias e Biara estava num misero estado. A morte estava proxima.

- Estou aqui... - Diz ele. Nestes ultimos dias ele tinha passado a maior parte do seu tempo junto dela, contudo, apenas se limitava a olha-la e a responder quando ela falava com ele. Nunca lhe deu um unico carinho.

- Eu não vou aguentar muito mais... por isso... Eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa...

- Diga.

- Voce poderia chorar pela minha morte... tal como chorou com Michiko-san?

- Desde o momento que voce me traiu, eu prometi a mim mesmo que nunca iria chorar por voce... Esse é seu castigo. O meu desprezo. - A boca da menina se contorceu. Se ela ainda tivesse olhos, com certeza estaria chorando. Depois, ela agarrou na mão dele.

- Gomen ne... eu compreendo... - Ela apertava a mão dele com força. - Então, eu poderia fazer um pedido diferente?

- Pode falar...

- Poderia acabar com meu sofrimento? Esperei esse tempo pra ve-lo chorar, mas agora que sei que não o vai fazer... acho que não vale mais a pena continuar esperando.

- Sayonara...

- Sayonara. - Aos poucos, a mão dela foi enfraquecendo, até ficar completamente mole. Kane se levantou e saiu do quarto. Dirigiu-se a uma enfermeira e avisou ela da morte da menina. Depois, foi pra casa.

* * *

Ayumi e os outros tinham acabado de sair do escritorio, agora apenas Naruo e Tsunade se encontravam lá.

- O que queria falar baa-chan?

- Eu estive pensando e... bem, por mais que me custe admitir, voce é um ninja muito importante nessa vila. E há missões que chuunins não podem realizar... e em algumas delas, voce realmente iria me dar jeito...

- O que voce quer dizer? - Tsunade abriu sua gaveta e de lá tirou um fato e uma mascara de anbu e atirou pra ele.

- Pra voce... tive te avaliando todos esses anos e acho que voce ta preparado. - Diz ela sorrindo.

- Arigatou baa-chan! Como posso te agradecer?

- Apenas não me abraçe desta vez... - De repente, Naruto repara na sua noma mascara. Ela tinha forma de texugo, o que o deixou muito ofendido ( num sei porke, parece k os japoneses se ofendem mto kndo os chamam d texugos XD)

- Um texugo? - Pergunta ele, como se tivesse se queixando.

- O texugo representa a agressividade, a coragem e a confiança, seu ingrato... - Diz ela, tentando se manter calma. Naruto logo se alegra.

- Sério?

- Essa mascara tem um significado especial...

- Qual?

- Eu estou pensando em abdicar de meu cargo de hokage e passá-lo pra voce... shiu! - Diz ela de repente antes que ele começasse a gritar. - Eu sei que eles não te querem como hokage mas... eu promeo que vou conseguir convencer eles. - Diz ela com um sorriso cofiante.

# Puff #

- Naruto?

* * *

Quando ele entrou, a primeira coisa que ele ouve é alguém tocando alguma coisa esquisita no piano. Calma aí! Piano? Mas ele e Michiko não tinham nenhum piano!

- Michiko?

- Oi! Olha o que eu trouxe! Minha mãe me ofereceu! - Diz ela apontando pra piano sem cauda branco.

- Era voce que estava tocando?

- Era sim n.n', mas não liga não! Eu que estava tentando estudar uma peça...

- Ah...

- Voce parece um pouco abatido, o que aconteceu?

- Biara morreu.

- ó.ò Sério? Coitadinha...

- Pensei que voce odiasse ela...

- Eu tento pensar nela como uma raposinha inocente e não como uma garota odiosa... - Entam, o menino se senta ao lado dela no piano.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Diga...

- Como voce sabia...

- ?

- Daquilo...

" Nossa, como esse garoto é complicado... tem vergonha pra umas coisas e pra outras não..." - Na realidade ele não me matou. Apenas separou minha alma do meu corpo. Eu estava vendo tudo.

- ...

- Arigatou n.n

- ... - Kane se levantou e se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Ficou deitado em sua cama, pensando na vida e esperando o sono chegar.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**N.A:** oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n

Num liguem pro erros por favor n.n'

Agora voces devem estar pensando... " kuando é k essa m vai acabar?" e eu respondo pra voces " Gomen mas ainda falta muito T.T"

É ainda falta muito mesmo pra acabar e só d eu pensar o k ainda vou ter k escrever kuase me da 1 treko... mas eu tenho mtas ideias na cabeça e tem coisas que num posso saltar como o exame chuunin... ainda estou pensando komo vou fazer isso T.T eu tou anciosa pra chegar a terceira parte da fic pra finalmente escrever mto romance -

Eu ja tenho uma ideia de como vou fazer tudo, por isso é um pouco complicado, porke num posso estar a dar indicios de futuros romances, mas como eu num consigo resistir, vou me contentando com "amizades suspeitas" XD

Ah e eu tenho uma explicação pra dar a voces... na minha fic não existe uma certa lei da fisica que diz que os cadaveres das pessoas mortas se decompoem. XD Como alguns de voces ja devem ter reparado, as pessoas já estao mortas ha 1 mes e ainda estao reconheciveis e sem indicio algum de decomposição. XD Por isso vamos pensar assim... os ninjas não são pessoas... mas tb nao sao extraterrestres! são personagens criados por Masashi Kishimoto geneticamente modificados por mim XD (Claro k so estou falando dos ninjas dessa fic...)

Agora os agradecimentos:

* * *

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Yamanaka Ino S2**:

Adorei escrever esse cap! é um alivio taum grand kndo agente finalmente escreve coisas k ja tava planeando a mto tempo XD

É, a Shizune é uma sortuda mesmo... so nos k num temos essa sorte ne? T.T

**Ika-Chan n.n: **

Ve se tem jeito esse bando de lamboes... roubando os pirulitos do menino, coitadinho u.u

Eu ia desistindo da ideia pk aki em portugal agente chama os prulitos de chupas e ficar escrevendo isso tantas vezes na fic ia alimentar as mente poluidas de certas pessoas XD mas aki, a palavra pirulito quer dizer quando agente leva com uma onda pelos beiços e engole água XD

Bem, se voce odeia a Biara deve ter adorado esse final! Mas eu fuquei com tanta pena dela coitadinha T.T

Eu num matei a Michiko n, vc pode ir parir descançadinha pro hospital XD agora vc ja sabe o k realmente aconteceu n.n

**Yume Mayumi: **

Eu era pra fazer ele drogado mas mudei d ideias... achei k o zigotinho era u personagem importante demais pra ter um historial tao tragico xD, por isso decidi fazer ele como a Tsunade mesmo... Ele num tentou embebedar a shizune, ela k ja ta virando alcolatra por causa da Tsunade xD

Bem eu ja expliquei porque num pus mto amor... : ( gomen... mas agora com os exames chuunin vao haver dois novos casais n.nV

* * *

Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews e obrigada tb pra kem num ta mandando mas ta lendo n.n

Continuem comentando aqui e no deviantart!

**Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada!**

**Prox. Cap.:**

Novos times vão ser escolhidos!

Quais seram os senseis?

Irá tb haver um novo exame chuunin!

Finalmente, Haruko volta a aparecer!

**Nao percam o proximo cap! n.n**

**Jokas e ja ne!**


	25. Os novos genins

- Life goes on –

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sumário: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços, ambos descendentes do clã Uchiha. Como é isso possivel? Agora na eles cresceram e vão tentar viver uma vida normal. Com humor e romance. sasuxsaku naruxhina shikaxtem inoxgaa kibaxhanabi nejixten e varios ocxoc´s n.n

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

**Cap. 25 - **Os novos genins

Tres meses haviam se passado desde o ataque a Konoha e a vila já estavamaisou menosrecuperada. Os membros da Akatsuki foram mandados pra prisao (akela dos ninjas... num tou lembrada do nome) e os funerais já tinham sido feitos.

Konoha teve que cancelar a sua participação no Chuunin Shiken, pois já estava na altura de escolher os novos genins e mesmo assim a vila inda não estavacem porcentorecuperada e poderia ser muito vulneravel a ataques de fora. Decidiram entao, esperar pelo do proximo ano.

Tsunade adoptou Ayumi ( eu me enganei no cap anterior. Ela tem 12 anos e não 8! Gomen XP), tal como tinha feito com Mishima. A menina tinha completado a academia e, como todos da sua idade, estava pronta pra ser escolhida pra um time.

Como todos os anos, havia uma confusão incrivel pra conseguirem ver os times, mas Arabi não se atrapalhou nem um pouco. Empurrava todos os que tinham o azar de se meter na frente dela e quando não dava pra empurrar caminhava de gatas pelo chão até conseguir chegar lá.

- Uzumaki... uzumaki... - Sussurrava ela enquanto procurava seu nome. - Ah! Aqui! Time... 8. Uzumaki Arabi, Nara Senzo e Nara Eiji. 8D Kawai! Hum... Sensei... Hyuuga Ten-ten. - Depois, ela arrastou-se novamente pra fora da multidão.

- Arabi! - Chama Yumi, correndo pra ela. - Não ficámos no mesmo time... - Diz ela triste.

- É... eu sei... é uma pena mesmo... - Diz Arabi um pouco triste também. Mas logo ela recupera, voltando a ficar contente. - Então em que time voce ficou?

- Time 7. Fiquei junto com o idiota do Mishima...

- Não diga issoYumi-chan... - Diz Mishima surgindo por tras dela com beicinho.

- Porque? É o que voce é mesmo... ¬.¬

- Então e quem mais ficou com voces? - Pergunta Arabi.

- A Ayumi.

- Eu acho que não conheço ela não...

- Estupida... a garota que fazia parte da Akatsuki!

- Ela se chama Ayumi? Ia jurar que o nome dela era parecido com o meu!

- O nome dela num era parecido com o seu e sim com o meu baka... - Diz Yumi.

- Ahh hahahaha é mesmo! hihih gomen gomen! - Diz ela coçando a cabeça.

- Oi! - Cumprimentam Kane, Michiko e Sano.

- Então já sabem quais são vossos times?

- Hai! Eu tou no time 8 junto com os gemeos e a Yumi esta junto com o Mishima e a Ayumi.

- Nosso sensei é a Hanabi-san! - Diz Yumi, contente.

- Ah... Quem me dera... Acho ela tão simpatica! Eu fiquei com Hyuuga Ten-ten!

- Ela é a mãe do Sano! - Diz Kane.

- Sério? Então ela deve ser muito simpatica também! - Diz ela lançando um sorriso encantador ao menino.

- Nem por isso... - Responde Sano também lançando um sorriso encantador.

# Gota #

- Snif...

- Bem... nós vamos andando ter com nosso sensei. Já avistei a Ayumi ali e ela parece estar um pouco desorientada. - Diz Yumi. Depois ela pega na mão de Mishima e sai correndo, indo ter com Ayumi.

- Como eles sabem onde está o sensei deles?

- Tem o numero da sala la.

- Onde?

- Nas pautas dos times...

- T.T

- Bem feito pra voce... ¬.¬

- Voce é um irmão tão mau... - Kane encolhe os ombos, como que dizendo que não queria saber.

- Arabi! - Gritam os gemeos, acenando ao mesmo tempo, perto da entrada.

- Ah! Que sorte! - Ela mostra a lingua pro seu irmão e sai correndo, feliz.

- Garota infantil...- Resmunga ele.

* * *

- Ohayo Hanabi-sensei! - Cumprimenta Yumi, entrando na sala. 

- Ohayo." Isso não devia ser proibido? Ser sensei de minha propria enteada... T.T"

" Ah que bom! Ela é minha madrasta, por isso só vai poder fazer minhas vontades! hihihih" - Pensa Yumi.

" Ok Romaru, tenha calma! Ela é sua futura sogra por isso tem que tratar ela com respeito!" - Pensa Mishima.

" Porque todos se calaram de repente?" - Pensa Ayumi.

- Bem... Eu me chamo Hyuuga Hanabi tenho 23 anos. Agora quero que se apresentem e me digam seus sonhos.

- Me chamo Mishima Romaru, tenho 12 anos e não quero falar meu sonho... - Hanabi sabia proquê.

- Me chamo Inuzuka Yumi, tenho 12 anos e meu sonho é que o Domaru me obedeça quando eu mando ele morder o Mishima... ¬.¬

- Yumi-chan... T.T

- Meu sonho é ser uma veterinaria conhecida por todo o mundo! - Diz a menina com um ar sonhador. Ela adorava viajar e estava ansiosa por sua primeira missão.

- Meu nome é Ayumi, tenho 12 anos e meu sonho é voltar a ver minha mãe... - Diz ela, fazendo beicinho, o que demonstrava que estava quase a chorar. Vendo isso, Mishima tentou reconfortá-la.

- Não chore Ayumi-chan! - Diz ele colocando suas mãos sobre os ombros dela.

- Ayumi-**_chan_? **- Repete Yumi, ciumenta. - Que confianças são essas? E esse carinho?

- Eu seria carinhoso com voce se voce deixa-se... u.u - Diz Mishima.

- Voce esta é se aproveitando da coitadinha. - Diz ela afastando as mãos dele e abraçando Ayumi ela propria. - Não ve que ela esta passando por um momento dificil?

- Por isso que eu estava reconfortando ela!

- Não seja mentiroso! Eu sei muito bem que voce é muito folgado! u.ú

- Ih... mulheres...

* * *

- Sou vossa nova sensei e me chamo Hyuuga Tenten. Tenho 29 anos. Vamos estar juntos por muito tempo, por isso espero que voces não me causem muitos problemas. - Diz ela sorrindo, o que deixava a frase menos desagradavel. 

- 29? Mas voce é mais velha que meu pai um ano e ele tem 29! - Diz Arabi, confusa. - Né? - Pergunta ela pros gemeos pra confirmar.

# Gota #

- Baka... agente ficou calado, mas voce tinha que estragar tudo...

- Ah.. voce deve ser a filhinha do Naruto ne? - Diz Tenten num tom assustadoramente simpatico.

- Hai! Mas como voce sabe se nunca me tinha visto antes?

- Foi apenas um pressentimento... ¬.¬

# Gota #

- Quero que voces me digam seus nomes, idades e sonhos.

- Me chamo Uzumaki Arabi, tenho 12 anos e meu sonho é ser uma especialista em Kenjutsu! (arte da espada)

- Meu nome é Nara Eiji, tenho 12 anos e meu sonho é um dia dominar o mundo! - Diz ele, com o punho no ar.

- O.O

- O.O

- Meu nome é Nara Senzo, tenho 12 anos e meu sonho é dominar o mundo junto com o Eiji! - Diz ele, também com o punho no ar.

- Porque voces querem dominar o mundo? - Pergunta Tenten, ainda um pouco escandalizada.

- Pra tornar o mundo um sitio menos problematico!

- ¬.¬' " Calhei com um time completamente louco... "

# Suspiro #

* * *

O dia já estava no fim e os treinos já tinham acabado. Sano estava sentado num degrau de sua casa, quando Arabi passa na sua frente. 

- Arabi-chan! - Chama ele, visto que a menina nem tinha visto ele.

- Ah! Oi! Estava procurando voce!

- Porque?

- E que eu vim buscar o Momaru mas parece que o treino ainda não acabou...

- É a primeira vez que voce vem cá buscar ele.

- É, mas eu estou me sentindo muito feliz! Decidi vir cá de visita, como o Kane também não queria vir...

- Ele e a Michiko estavam um pouco amuados hoje, voce sabe o que aconteceu?

- Eles estam com problemas com o quarto lá da casa deles...

- Porque?

- Ela quer aproveitar o espaço do quarto da Biara, mas ele não quer deitar as paredes abaixo...

- Tanta coisa por causa de uma parede... Hoje o treino foi um inferno por causa deles...

- Imagino! - Diz ela, rindo.

- Voce já sabe? Já estam marcando o proximo exame chuunin. Vai ser mais tarde do que o normal.

- Sério? Porque?

- Querem mudar o tempo pro do exame passado. Parece que tiveram melhores resultados nos exames deste ano, do que nos outros. Eles tiveram de adiar a data por nossa causa, mas mesmo assim não participamos, por isso eles aproveitaram a mudança.Os genins do meu ano têem mais tempo pra se prepararem. Mas é melhor assim, porque no ano passado só dois times iam ser propostos a exame.

- Nani? Porque?

- Tsunade-sama desequilibrou muito as equipas... O meu time e o time da Reika-chan. Nós todos somos os mais fortes dos genins, mas a hokage nos juntou, em vez de nos separar pra formarmos equipas equilibradas. Mas pensando bem, tinhamos melhores possibilidades de passar, embora fossemos poucos. E acho que ela fez o mesmo com voces... Voce tem linhagem saguinea e kyuubi, os gemeos têem um estilo de luta muito eficaz, pralem dos jutsus de familia e a inteligencia deles, Yumi acho que ela pode ser a mais fraca de todos, mas ela tem muita forrça de vontade e isso conta muito... e os jutsus dela também são muito poderosos, se ela tiver o treinamento apropiado pode se tornar muito forte! Aquela menina nova não é muito forte, mas aquele justu dela pode confundir qualquer um...

-Até voce?

- Claro que não... eu tenho meu byakugan... mas eu sei uma maneira de descobrir onde ela está, mas confesso que ainda não domino bem essa área...

- E que maneira é essa?

- Sentir o deslocamento do ar... a natureza do meu chakra é o vento, por isso devo de aprender isso em breve... mas não me vai servir de muito...

- É...

- ...

- Voce esqueceu de falar no Mishima!

- Bem... o Mishima... nunca vi ele lutar, mas Tsunade-sama apenas juntou os mais fortes nestes dois times, por isso, desconfio que ele deve ser muito forte tambem... alem disso, ele está escondendo alguma coisa dagente...

- Como voce sabe?

- Por causa de umas coisas que ele disse...

**Flashback**

_- Se voce alguma vez o vencesse numa batalha, o que na minha opinião é praticamente impossivel, ele iria treinar e treinar até ser mais forte que voce, e acredite que ele iria conseguir. - Disse Sano_

_- Todos voces me substimam demais... eu não sou tão fragil como aparento ser..._

**Fim do flashback**

* * *

- Kane? - Pergunta Arabi, entrando no quarto. Ele estava deitado em sua cama, de costas viradas pra ela. - Voce ainda está amuado? 

- ...

- Eu estive pensando e já que voce não quer deitar as paredes abaixo, nós poderiamos por o piano lá no quarto que era da Biara e fazer lá uma salinha ou alguma coisa do genero. O que voce acha? - Ela não obteu resposta. - Isso quer dizer que eu posso? - Ele acena que sim com a cabeça. - Se está tudo bem... voce poderia voltar a falar comigo né?

Ele se levantou e a encarou, sorrindo.

- Arigatou... Voce sabe que é importante pra mim...

- Claro que eu sei! - Diz ela sorrindo também.

* * *

Arabi e Momaru estavam indo pra casa quando encontram os gemeos. 

- Oi! - Cumprimenta ela.

- Oi... - respondem eles.

- É verdade que vocesvao dominar o mundo? - Pergunta Momaru inocentemente.

- O.O(arabi)

Os gemeos olham o menino, depois um pro outro, depois pra arabi e desatam os dois a rir como loucos.

- Ei! o que voces tao rindo ai? - Pergunta ela, um pouco irritada.

- Baka... claro que nao vamos dominar o mundo... isso é apenas o que agente quer... nao quer dizer que vamos conseguir...

- Nos nao vamos nem tentar... - Acrescenta Eiji.

- O.O

- Ó.Ò

Ao verem a cara de parvos que Arabi e Momaru estavam fazendo eles se encaram aborrecidos.

- Nós não queremos dominar o mundo... apenas não temos nenhum sonho especial...

- Ahhh! - Exclamam os irmaos uzumaki. Satisfeitos eles continuam andando ate casa.

- Bem que o pai dizia que Uzumakis sao muito estranhos...

* * *

- Moshi, moshi? - Diz Yumi ao atender o telefone. 

- Yumi? É a Arabi! - Diz, ela quase gritando.

- É... Já deu pra reparar...

- Deixa de gracinhas... ¬.¬'

- Então o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa interessante?

- Iie! Agente tava cobinando uma saidinha e depois irmos dormir na casa do meu irmão! Tudo bem?

- Quem vai?

- Vamos todos... Incluindo o Mishima! - Diz Arabi, com um sorriso maroto.

- O que voce está insinuando? ¬.¬

- Nada não... n.n'... Então voce vem ou não?

- Mas como vamos fazer? Levamos as coisas pra amanha?

- Claro! Vamos logo directo pra academia.

- Tá bom eu vou! A que hora e onde nos encontramos?

- Eu vou já pra casa deles. Temos de deixar lá as coisas e eu já estou preparada pra ir. Voce pode ir lá ter quando estiver pronta...

- Tá! Até já.

- Xau! - Responde Arabi, desligando o telefone.

* * *

O dia ia ser fantástico. Estavam todos euforicos por causa dos exames chuunin que iam ocorrer no dia seguinte. Um ano depois da invasão a Konoha, estava tudo melhor que nunca, graças a ajudas das vilas aliadas e também do senhor feudal do país do fogo. Afinal, ele não podia deixar sua principal vila oculta desprotegida e imprestavel. Estavam prontos para o chuunin shiken. A vila ia participar com 7 times de genins. Os times 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 e 10. Não eram tantos como antes, mas estavam bem preparados.

Estavam todos a porta do cinema, escolhendo um filme pra verem.

- Terror! - Grita Arabi, saltitando, olhando para o cartaz do filme em exibição.

- Iie... Acção. - Dizem os rapazes.

- Iie! Romance! - Gritam as raparigas, contradizendo os pobres coitados. Começaram então aos gritos discutindo e lá no meio, Arabi também discutia junto com todo o mundo, mas gritando por sua propria opinião.

- Calma, calma! - Grita Eiji.

- E se os rapazes fossem ver o de acção e as raparigas de romance?

- Isso ia estragar a ideia de virmos aqui conviver todos juntos, mas esquece isso... - Diz Michiko.

- Pode ser, entao! Vamos! - Diz Reika, feliz indo em direcção a bilheteira.

- Então e eu? Eu quero ir ver de terror! - Grita Arabi.

- Ou vai ver sozinha ou vem connosco... - Diz Kane. A menina fica um pouco triste.

- Voce sabe muito bem que eu odeio ficar sozinha... - Diz ela ainda mais triste.

- Arabi! Voce não vai aguentar esse filme! Voce não viu as criticas?

- Mas eu quero ver mesmo assim!

- Olha esquece... eu não quero nem saber... - Diz Kane indo pra bilheteira com todos. Arabi comprou um bilhete pro filme que ela queria ver. Se os outros não queriam esse, paciencia. Eles se dirigiram as salas. As meninas entraram numa e os meninos noutra, menos Sano.

- Voce não vai ver aquele filme com eles Sano?

- Iie... Afinal... voce odeia ficar sozinha não é verdade? - Diz ele, mostrando pra ela o bilhete que ele tinha comprado, que era igual ao dela. Os olhos da menina até brilharam.

- Arigatou! - Diz ela saltando pro pescoço dele. Depois entraram os dois juntos e se sentaram em dois lugares vagos.

O filme já ia a meio e enquanto Sano olhava calmo pro ecrã, Arabi estava quase verde. Aquele filme era demasiado pra ela.

- Eu vou sair! - Diz ela, correndo pra fora da sala. Sano foi atrás dela.

- Entao, o que vamos fazer agora?

- Não sei... Gomen... meu irmão tinha razão.

- Voce deveria dar ouvidos a ele. Ele até se preocupa um pouco com voce...

- É...

- Tem uma loja de ramen aqui perto. Voce quer ir lá?

- Claro!

# A noite #

Estavam todos na sala, uns sentados no sofá, outros deitados no chão. Estavam todos vendo tv.

- Isso tá muito secante... - Diz Shizuke.

- É... e se jogássemos um jogo?

- Daruma-san ga koronda! - Gritam Arabi, Yumi, Michiko e Reika.

- Iie... isso é jogo de criança...

- Voces num teem ai nenhum jogo de tabuleiro?

- Temos monopoly.

- Vamos jogar esse! - Gritam todos, entusiasmados.

# Mais tarde #

- EU VI! VOCE BOTOU DINHEIRO NA REIKA! - Grita Senzo, irritado. Ryuichi tinha andado a roubar dinheiro dele e agora pra se vingar, ele tinha comprado todos os hoteis pra tirar "legalmente" todo o dinheiro de seu amigo.

- Mentira! - Dizem Reika e Ryuichi ao mesmo tempo.

- NAO! EU VI! EU VI! VOCES TAMBEM NAO VIRAM? - Grita ele desesperado pra seus amigos.

- Nao... num vimos nada... - Dizem todos.

- Eu não acredito! Voces são uns traidores!

- E-eu vi... - Diz Ayumi, numa voz baixa.

- Arigatou Ayumi! Voce que é uma amiga de verdade! - Diz ele, sorrindo pra ela, o que a deixou muito corada. Ele reparou nisso e começou a corar tambem.

- Ei! Voce tá questionando nossa amizade? - Gritam todos.

- Só por causa disso eu vou dizer que vi sim!

- É eu tambem vi!

- Reika voce num tem vergonha de receber o dinheiro que não éseuassim não?

- Não, porque?

# Gota #

- Ok, esquece...

Quando finalmente o jogo acabou, eles ficaram assistindo tv até adormecerem.

# No dia seguinte #

- Ehh... G-gomen? - Pergunta Ayumi, baixinho, abanando Mishima.- Mishima-kun?

De repente o menino acorda com uma enorme e assustadora aura negra sobre si.

- O que foi? - Pergunta ele com uma voz também assustadora.

- Ahhh! - Grita Ayumi baixinho. ( vcs sabem ne akeles gritinhos k as garotas d anime dao kuando apanham um susto...) - G-gomen mas... Já tá na hora!

Mishima olha pro relogio.

- Ah não! Tá quase na hora de ESTARMOS lá! - Grita ele escandalosamente, poupando trabalho em acordar alguns de seus amigos.

Todos se despacham rapidinho e vão correndo pra academia. Quando chegam lá, já la estavam dezenas de times de outras vilas. Eles ficaram os observando. De repente eles ouvem uma voz feminina por detrás deles.

- Oi minna... - Todos se viram. Haruko estava ali, de braços cruzados, os encarando. Todos ficaram de bocas abertas. Ela estava linda e tinha crescido imenso. Uma completa mudança. As garotas logo partiram pra cima dela pra matar as saudades, enquanto os rapazes esperavam por sua vez e encaravam os dois garotos que vinham acompanhando Haruko. Um deles era ruivo, seus olhos eram verdes e ele era incrivelmente baixinho. Aparentava ter uns 9 ou 10 anos, embora já tivesse 13. O outro tinha cabelos loiros, e seus olhos eram da cor do mel. Ele parecia realmente amedrontado.

**Continua... **

* * *

**N.A:** oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n

Acho que esse cap saiu um pouco tosco... e esse final tb... /

Agora dá pra entender pk eu num pus a Haruko antes... eu queria que eles ficassem completamente surpreendidos com a mudança dela. e quanto mais tempo melhor n.n

Quanto a dormida... eu num quis por o verdade ou consequencia pk depois ficava mto repetitivo... eu queria muito por o daruma-san ga koronda, mas depois ia ficar mto dificil de explicar e não ia ter muita graça, porque ainmado é que fica realmente engraçado XP

Eu tou pensando por as provas do Chuunin shiken igual as do anime, é k ia dar mto trabalho tar a pensar em novas... mas mesmo assim me digam o que acham! n.n

Agora os agradecimentos:

* * *

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Yamanaka Ino S2**:

É, o Itachi morreu mesmo... agora num vou por mais inimigos... da mto trabalho... agora vou so postar o chuunin shiken e depois vou me concentrar no romance entre os personagens k é mais divertido de escrever XP

Ainda falta um poukinho bem grande ra fic acadar, mas eu estou pensando em separar a parte 3 em outra fic, porke se não vai ficar com muitos caps... o k vc acha?

**Ika-Chan n.n: **

eu escrevi coisas tristes pk tava viciada no lilium XD mas agora ja voltei ao normal e tou novamente viciada nas musicas do gackt e do miyavi, fike descansada k num vai haver mais cenas tristes ( axo eu... )XD

é inda be k nao escrevi chipas mesmo XD num kero k voces fikem pensando besteira na minha fic u.ó

num é "cá eu" é "ca estou eu" mas acho k ca eu tb existe ( num tenho a certeza) XD

GOMEN! eu num sabia k ela era sua idola! T.T mas agora ja esta feito! snif... mas e k eu keria fazer uma cena com os gemeos tristonhos... gomen # se ajoelhando e grudando em sua perna#

**Yume Mayumi: **

hauhauhauh é koitadinho num aguentou a emoção! hihihhihih

A Ayumi nao matou o Itachi pk tinha medo dele... vc agora pode ver k ela é muito timida e num ia ter coragem pra matar ele... mas se eu fosse invisivel eu fugia... num tenho culpa da Ayumi ser ignorante XD

É realmente o Kane tava mto frio... coitadinha da Biara T.T

Ainda bem k voce ta feliz n.n eu tenho muitas ideias e tou anciosa por escrever n.nV

* * *

Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews e obrigada tb pra kem num ta mandando mas ta lendo n.n

Continuem comentando aqui e no deviantart!

**Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada!**

**Prox. Cap.:**

Um dos garotos vai se impressional especialmente com Haruko... Qual deles será?

Finalmente começam os exames chuunin! Primeira fase ( e talvez segunda ) la vamos nos!

**Nao percam o proximo cap! n.n**

**Jokas e ja ne!**


	26. Primeira e segunda fase

- Life goes on –

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sumário: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços, ambos descendentes do clã Uchiha. Como é isso possivel? Agora na eles cresceram e vão tentar viver uma vida normal. Com humor e romance. sasuxsaku naruxhina shikaxtem inoxgaa kibaxhanabi nejixten e varios ocxoc´s n.n

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

**Cap. 26 - **Primeira e segunda fase...

Os dois garotos olhavam pra sua colega de time como se estivesse acontecendo o apocalipse. Eles nunca tinham visto ela feliz daquela maneira. As garotas tinham feito uma rodinha e estavam saltitando. Todas as pessoas presentes as olhavam como se elas fossem loucas.

- Eu senti tanto a vossa falta! - Diz Haruko, feliz. - Estes ultimos anos foram um inferno pra mim...

- Porque voce não veio nos visitar?

- Tive alguns problemas em casa...

- Mas o que interessa é que está aqui agora! - Diz Ryuichi.

- É... - Diz ela abraçando o menino. Quando eram pequenos, eles eram grandes amigos. Depois os gemeos se aproximaram.

- Voce ta muito bonita! - Diz Eiji.

- Tudo bom com voce? - Diz Senzo ao mesmo tempo que o seu irmão. Todos olham surpreendidos pra eles. Incluindo eles que olhavam incredulos um para o outro. O que teria acontecido? Porque eles não falaram a mesma coisa? Aí Eiji pos a mão na boca e começou a corar furiosamente. Ele não queria acreditar que se tinha descaido daquela maneira! Agora ele tinha a certeza que todos iam descobrir a pontada no coração que ele sentira quando vira Haruko. A menina ri.

- Voce tambem ta muito bonito Eiji! - Diz ela, fazendo ele corar ainda mais. - Voces estao todos muito bem! Nunca imaginei que fossem ficar tão diferentes... - Depois ela se vira pra Kane e Michiko. - Eu soube do que aconteceu com voces... eu era pra ter vindo com minha mãe mas meu sensei não quis...

- Não precisava se preocupar...

- É... pra tudo se da um jeito...

- Nem pra tudo... Queria ver se voce morresse antes de eu lutar com voce Kane... - Diz ela, num tom desafiador.

- Eu nunca iria morrer sem lutar com voce.

- E quem são seus amigos? - Pergunta Reika.

- São meus colegas de time. Esse é o Shinta... - Diz ela apontando pro menino ruivo. - ... e esse é o Tsubasa.

- Oi - Diz Shinta acenando alegramente. Tsubasa apenas os olhava desconfiado.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo conversando até chegar o instrutor que levou os varios times para uma sala. Eles se sentam pela ordem que o intrutor chamava. Logo em seguida entraram uma data de inspectores na sala e se sentaram numas cadeiras do lado das janelas.

- Esta primeira fase possui algumas regras importantes! - Avisa o instrutor. - Todos voces iram começar com dez pontos. Cada um deles correspondente a uma pergunta do teste escrito. Se errarem uma pergunta terao menos um ponto. - Ele olhou para os genins. Todos o encaravam com atençao e a sala estava em completo silencio. - Segunda regra: A pontuação do time é que vai determinar se passam a fase seguinte ou não. Se uma das pessoas do time tiver zero, as outras tambem seram desqualificadas. - Nesse momento, todos começaram a falar, indignados. - CALEM-SE! - Grita o sensei na tentativa de acalmar os genins. A sala ficou novamente em silencio. - Regra 3: Se algum inspector determinar que voce colou ou tentou algo parecido, ficaram com menos 2 pontos... se chegarem ao zero seram desqualificados, juntamente com seus companheiros de time. - Estava um ambiente muito tenso na sala. - Voces teram 45 minutos para apos o termino da prova pra responderem a ultima questão. Têem uma hora pra fazerem o teste. - O instrutor esperou que o ponteiro dos segundos chegasse ao 12 e depois gritou: COMECEM!

Todos olhavam pro teste estupefactos. Era impossivel eles responderem aquelas perguntas porque nunca tinham dado elas. Havia coisas que eles nem nunca tinham ouvido falar. Não havia outra hipotese... eles teriam de colar...

Michiko era bastante esperta, como sua mãe, por isso não iria precisar de cabular. Ela simplesmente olhou pra Sano e Kane. Não iria haver problema de eles falharem. Sano usava seu Byakugan e Kane o Sharingan. Depois ela olhou pro resto dos amigos dela. Arabi também estava usando o Sharingan. Reika e os gemeos escreviam sem parar. Eles tambem nao iriam precisar de cabulas, pois pra eles aquilo era a coisa mais facil do mundo. De repente, Reika para de escrever e deita a cabeça, começando a dormir logo em seguida.

# Gota #

" Pelos vistos ela já acabou..." - Parecia que Shisuke tambem tinha reparado na sua amiga, pois logo de seguida fez uns ins com as mãos e sua cabeça caiu sobre a mesa, desacordado. Em seguida, Reika acordou e olhou atentamente pra seu teste. Leu e releu várias vezes. Depois volta a deitar a cabeça e Shisuke acorda e começa logo a escrever ( pra kem n entendeu ele usou o Ninpou Shitenshin no jutsu). Michiko reparou que, ao lado do menino estava Haruko. Ela estava de olhos fechados. Como ela iria fazer o exame daquela maneira? ( jutsu do terceiro olho)

Os inspectores já tinham começado a mandar genins sair da sala. Seria melhor ela começar a prova logo.

Algumas cadeiras ao lado de Michiko, Domaru ladrava baixinho pra Yumi, as informações que ele conseguia ver das outras pessoas. Mishima observava disfarçadamente, seu colega do lado. Ele conseguia disfarçar muito bem, por isso não apanhavam ele. Ao mesmo tempo, deixava Ayumi copiar de sua folha.

Arabi olhava atentamente pra Ryuichi, a espera de um sinal pra começarem o plano deles. De repente o menino olha pra tras e mostra o polegar. Entao ela começa a cantarolar consideravelmente alto, chamando a atenção de todos, incluindo os inspectores. Começou novamente o barulho, mas mesmo assim ela não parava de cantarolar. Kane que estava o lado dela a olha como se ela fosse uma louca.

- A-arabi! Pára ta todo o mundo olhando pragente! - A menina continuou. Enquanto isso alguns copiavam os testes dos outros, incluindo Ryuichi. Mishima também deixou de disfarçar e tentava copiar o mais rapido que podia. Depois novamente o silencio reinou na sala, excluindo os inspectores que iam desqualificando os genins.

- Parece que já passaram os 45 minutos... vou vos entregar o ultimo problema... mas antes tenho mais duas regras pra falar pra voces... Primeiro voces vão escolher se querem ou não responder a decima questão... se decidirem não responder, vosso time sera também desqualificado. Mas atenção a segunda regra... se voces decidirem fazer a questao mas errarem, nunca mais poderam se tornar chuunins... - Novamente todos começaram a falar, a queixar-se e alguns deles entravam até em panico. - Pensem bem... se algum de voces estiver indeciso, pode sempre voltar a tentar no proximo ano...

Os genins continuaram a falar por um tempo até o instrutor interromper eles.

- Quem decidir voltar a tentar no proximo ano levante a mão. Apos confirmarem seu numero poderam ir embora. - Lentamente, as pessoas foram levantando suas maos e saindo. Passados 10 minutos, já mais ninguem pretendia levantar a mão. - Têem a certeza que querem continuar? - Pergunta o instrutor. Todos acenam decididamente que sim. - Então, tenho uma coisa a declarar... todos os genins presentes nessa sala passaram oficialmente a primeira fase. - Todos ficaram olhando o sensei, estupefactos.

- O que isso significa? Entao e a decima pergunta? - Pergunta uma Arabi, escandalosa como sempre.

- O verdadeiro proposito desta primeira fase era verificar se voces conseguem recolher informações sem serem pegos. A maioria de voces com certeza percebeu que essas perguntas não podiam ser respondidas pela maioria dos genins, e que teriam que colar... Nós colocamos dois chuunins que sabiam as respostas. Quanto à decima pergunta pode-se dizer que era uma pergunta de escolha... Voces poderiam escolher continuar a fazer a prova, ou desistir e tentar no proximo ano... Era pra saber como voces reagem sobre pressão.

" Uff... eu queria ver como eu ia-me safar dessa... " Pensa Ryuichi que estava nervoso sobre a decima pergunta, visto que ele não tinha nenhum jeito especial de colar, e nem tinha a certeza de que ia conseguir responder.

- Parabéns! Pessam informações pro seu sensei sobre a segunda fase que ocorrera amanha.

Todos sairam da sala felizes. Era incrivel, mas no fundo, o teste até não tinha sido tão dificil pros genins de Konoha. Eles estavam agora preparados pra segunda fase.

Shikamaru se aproximou de Sano, Kane e Michiko.

- Parabens! - Diz ele sorrindo. - Voces vão fazer de Konoha vencedora esse ano! Temos grandes espectativas quanto aos nossos times... Mas confesso que estou preocupado com Haruko. Acho que ela vai ser um problema pra nós...

- Claro que não vai ser problema... - Diz Kane, decidido.

- Não a substime... Voce, mais do que ninguem deveria saber isso Kane... - Diz ele, meio que ralhando com o menino. - Bem... amanha é pra nos encontrar-mos no sitio de sempre... depois eu levo voces ao local do exame.

# No dia seguinte #

No dia seguinte já estavam os times todos esperando pelo instrutor. Os seus senseis tinham levado eles pra uma floresta. Alguns minutos depois, finalmente chega o instrutor.

- Primeiro de tudo parabens por terem passado a primeira fase, mas vos garanto que nessa segunda fase não vão passar nem metade de todos voces... Não é a toa que chamam a essa floresta a floresta da morte. - Diz ele, dando um riso malefico.

Os genins se entreolharam. Ele parecia tão simpatico no inicio...

- Antes de começarmos o teste, eu vou entregar pra voces estes papeis de autorização. Voces vão le-los e assina-los.

- Porque?

- Alguns de voces são capazes de não voltarem a sair dessa floresta, por isso voces têem que assinar essa autorização. Se não fosse assim iria ser minha reponsabilidade se acontecesse algo de mal com voces. - Diz ele rindo. Depois começou entregando os papeis. - Esta fase vai testar as vossas capacidades de sobrevivencia e orientação. Vou entregar pra voces um mapa, com a discrição do terreno. Tem 40 portões de entrada e depois, voces vão observar que no centro vai haver uma torre a 10 quilometros de cada portão. É neste sitio que voces completaram esta prova. Mas o objectivo é voces fazerem tudo por tudo pra porem as vossas mãos nesses dois. - Diz ele mostrando pra eles dois pergaminhos. Um branco a dizer céu e outro preto a dizer terra. - Voces teram que lutar pra terem ambos. Roubar informação pode ser um caso de vida ou morte. Esses 14 times vão fazer juntos esse teste, por isso metade terá que buscar o pergaminho do céu e a outra metade, o pergaminho da terra. Irei entregar um desses para cada time. Para passarem o teste, teram que trazer os dois pergaminhos até a torre. Ou seja... pelo menos metade de voces irá ficar pra trás. Talves ainda mais se não conseguirem chegar até a torre em tempo limite, cairem nas várias armadilhas ou serem pegos por algum animal perigoso... - "Conforta" o instrutor.

- E qual é o tempo limite? - Pergunta Kane.

- Cinco dias. - Todos começam a resmungar e a fazer perguntas. O intrutos acalma eles. - Nunca ninguem disse que iria ser facil... alem disso isso é um teste de sobrevivencia... quando chegar o ultimo dia, voces vão desejar terem mais tempo... Ah, e não se enqueçam que nunca, em circunstancia alguma voces deveram olhar o que tem dentro do pergaminho. Isso irá testar a vossa curiosidade. Haverá missões em que voces teram que levar algum documento secreto e o objectivo é mante-lo secreto... Alguem tem duvidas? - Ninguem respondeu. - Então vão até aquelas pessoas ali entregar os vossos formularios e em troca elas lhe daram um pergaminho e o mapa. Depois, escolham um portão e esperem ele se abrir.

Todos se separaram pra preencherem os formularios.

- Arabi-chan! - Chama Sano, aproximando-se da menina. - Boa sorte! n.n

- Arigato!

- Ficámos poucos times esse ano. Apenas 14... Vamos ficar muito poucos para a fase final.

- É.. eu tambem tou achando isso, mas quanto menos melhor não é?

- Talvez...

- RYU! - Eles ouvem Reika gritar. - O que voce está fazendo? É pra preencher os formularios!

- Ninguem me avisou que era pra trazer comida pra muitos dias! T.T - Diz ele verificando a comida que trazia na mochila.

- Ryu isso é uma prova de sobrevivencia! Voce tem que encontrar comida por voce mesmo! - Diz Shisuke.

- Esqueci de trazer batatas fritas de presuntoo T.T

#Suspiro#

- Podem vir buscar os pregaminhos! - Avisa um dos instrutores.

- Viu! Vá assine logo a autorização! - Resmunga Reika. O menino assinou e eles foram buscar as coisas. Alguns minutos depois, já estavam todos ao pe dos portoes esperando os intrutores abrirem, pra poderem começar a prova.

No portão 23 estavam Haruko, Shinta e Tsubasa. Eles tinham o pergaminho da terra.

- Ela já voltou ao normal... - Sussurra Tsubasa pra Shinta.

- Tenha cuidado... não podemos deixar ela se exaltar... - Responde Shinta.

No portão 14 estavam Yumi, Ayumi e Mishima. Eles tinham pergaminho do ceu.

- O que ela está acenando ali? - Pergunta Ayumi a Mishima.

- Parece que a Arabi esta la do outro lado...

No portão 15 estavam Arabi, Senzo e Eiji. Eles tambem tinham o pergaminho do ceu.

- YUMI-CHAN! - Grita Arabi, acenando pro longe.

- Ela nao consegue te ouvir... - Diz Senzo.

- Nao consegue uma ova olha ela ali!

- Ih é mesmo! - Diz Senzo com a mao sobre a testa pra ver melhor.

- Arabi... voce num pode parar um minuto sossegada não? - Pergunta Eiji, aborrecido.

- Nao consigo! É muita emoção! - Diz a menina, hiperativa.

No portão 17 estavam Reika, Ryuichi e Shisuke. Eles tinham o pergaminho da terra.

- AHHH! Num aguento mais! Ryu voce esqueceu as batatas de presunto e pronto! - Grita Shisuke, irritado.

- Mas eu tou sentindo o cheiro!

- Ei quando vai deixar agente passar? Tou quase morrendo de sono aqui... - Resmunga Reika pro instrutor.

- Tá quase na hora... - Responde ele.

- ENCONTREI! Eu sabia... T.T Meu narizinho nunca iria me trair... - Diz Ryuichi, acariciando um pequeno saquinho que tinha batatas fritas de presundo.

No portão 16 estavam Kane, Michiko e Sano. Eles tinham o pergaminho do ceu.

- Tou farto de ouvir eles gritando! Consigo perceber exatamente o que eles estao dizendo daqui! - Resmunga Kane, irritado. ( o portao dele estava entre o d reika e o d arabi)

- Calma... eles estao entusiasmados só isso... - Diz Michiko paciente.

- Voce já sabe como a Arabi é... ela não consegue parar quieta. - Diz Sano.

- Atenção... - Avisa o instrutor, olhando pro relogio. - ... Podem entrar.

Todos os ninjas entram em seus respectivos portões e ai os instrutores se juntam. Passados uns minutos começam a ouvir-se alguns gritos.

- Agora começou o verdadeiro exame...

#Passados 4 dias... Na torre...#

- Pensei que fossem demorar menos tempo... - Diz Haruko pra Kane, Sano e Michiko.

- Haruko? Quando voce chegou? - Pergunta Sano.

- Chegámos no segundo dia. E não somos os unicos aqui. Houve outro time de Suna que chegou aqui ontem e Arabi e os gemeos chegaram a pouco. Acho melhor voce ir ver ela Kane, ela não esta nada bem.

- Onde ela está?

- Eu levo voces lá. - Eles seguiram a menina até uma sala. Lá, Arabi estava deitada numa cama, com uma kunoichi medica tratando dela. Os gemeos também estavam sentados ao seu lado.

- Voces conseguiram os pergaminhos? - Pergunta Kane, receoso.

- Sim.

- O que aconteceu.

- Ela como sempre foi muito precipitada. Ela simplesmente não pensa antes de agir... - Diz Eiji, ainda preocupado.

- Ela encontrou uma serpente gigante e em vez de fugir quis lutar... - Explica Senzo.

- Tivemos muita sorte em encontrá-la viva... pegámos logo um pergaminho e viémos pra cá.

- Essa idiota...

Mais ninguem apareceu naquele dia.

# Dia 5 #

Já eram quase sete da tarde quando chegaram os ultimos times. O time de Reika e o de Mishima.

- Não têm vergonha de serem dos ultimos? - Provoca Kane.

- Os ultimos? Já chegou toda a gente?

- Desde ontem... já so falta um time pra terminar.

- Iie... eu trouxe dois pergaminhos extra... - Diz Haruko.

- Isso quer dizer que já estamos todos né? - Pergunta o instrutor.

- Hai!

- Muito bem então. Daqui a um mes irá haver a fase final do exame chuunin. Depois vossos senseis daram a voces mais informações. Terao um mes pra descansar, treinar e aprenderem novas tecnicas. Estes seis times passaram pra fase seguinte! Parabens. - Declara ele, desaparecendo em seguida.

**Continua... **

**N.A:** oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n

Antes de mais GOMEN por não ter escrito a segunda fase completa! Mas eu num tava com inspiração e alem do mais iria ocupar caps com uma parte completamente secante... T.T gomen... espero k num faça mta diferença pra vcs...

Eu tirei muitas falas do anime... (na verdade quase todas... xP) é k eu não lembrava bem como eram as regras e ia acabar ficando tudo confuso...

Pras pessoas que ainda estão confusas eu vou por aqui uma insformações:

Familias:

Naruto e garota Uchiha: Arabi e Kane

Naruto e Hinata: Momaru

Sasuke e Sakura: Michiko e Ichigo

Tenten e Neji: Sano e Tsuiko

Chouji e Korin: Ryuichi e Millie

Gaara e Ino: Haruko

Shika e Temari: Senzo, Eiji e Reika

Irmão da Ino: Shisuke ( k agora ta orfão)

Kiba: Yumi

Orfãos: Mishima e Ayumi

Times ( Esses não pediram mas ate eu me confundi 1 pouco com os times dessa vez n.n')

Time 4: Ryuichi/Reika/Shisuke

Time 5: Kane/Michiko/Sano

Time 6: Yumi/Mishima/Ayumi

Time 7: Arabi/Senzo/Eiji

Time de Suna: Haruko/Tsubasa/Seishi

Agora os agradecimentos:

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Yamanaka Ino S2**:

Eu nem dou conta se posto rapido ou n... n.n' Quando acabo de escrever é quando vai...

O cap ate k n foi dos maiores mas mesmo assim ate k foi grandinho n.n

Eu tirei a ideia dos gemeos do manga 666satan (eu axo k ja te tinha dito isso xD) Achei mto kawai o garotinho tao pekeno dizendo k ia dominar o mundo xD

**Ika-Chan n.n: **

Ih acho k nunka recebi 1 review tao grande na minha vida O.O mas me deixa mto feliz n.nV

Bem agora as suas duvidas...

Sitio e ecrã voce acertou no que é. Monopoly é um jogo k eu acho k voces chamam monopolio ai se n me engano o.õ é um jogo k vc tem k comprar casinhas e hoteis e tirar dinheiro das outras pessoas. Daruma-san ga koronda é um jogo em k uma pessoa fica de costas pras outras e enquanto esta ta dizendo daruma-san ga koronda, as outras têem k korrer ate ele e kuando essa pessoa akaba de dizer e se virar pra tras, se ela vir alguem se mexer, esse alguem tem k ir pra junto dela. ( n sei se voce conhece, mas é tipo o "rei manda") vou tentar arranjar um video pra por la no meu perfil pra vc ver n.nV é em anime e foi dai k tirei a ideia é mto engraçado xD

Como vc ja viu as maes deles? Eu nunca vi elas na minha vida O.O eu quero saber comuh elas sao T.T O kishimoto naum gosta mto de desenhar garotas... diz k n tem mto jeito xD

**Yume Mayumi: **

Fiz o k vc pediu espero k de jeito n.nV

Realmente tava fikando 1 pouko konfuso o.o

A Ino e o Gaara vao aparecer no proximo cap. n.n

Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews e obrigada tb pra kem num ta mandando mas ta lendo n.n

Continuem comentando aqui e no deviantart!

**Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada!**

**Prox. Cap.:**

Começa a terceira fase do exame chuunin.

Quem vai lutar contra quem?

**Nao percam o proximo cap! n.n**

**Jokas e ja ne!**


	27. O inicio da terceira fase

- Life goes on –

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sumário: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços, ambos descendentes do clã Uchiha. Como é isso possivel? Agora na eles cresceram e vão tentar viver uma vida normal. Com humor e romance. sasuxsaku naruxhina shikaxtem inoxgaa kibaxhanabi nejixten e varios ocxoc´s n.n

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

**Cap. 27 - **Terceira fase... A partida de Zigotinho

- Eiji... Voce tem andado muito tenso ultimamente... - Comenta Senzo pro seu irmão. Já só faltvam poucos dias para a terceira fase.

- Porque voce diz isso? - Diz Eiji se virando de costas pra Senzo. Já era de noite e eles estavam deitados em seus futons.

- Porque quero saber o porque...

- Voce sabe muito bem o porque...

- Eiji, ela é nossa prima!

- O que tem? Os Hyuugas casam primos com primos a toda a hora...

- Isso é diferente...

- Me diz uma diferença!

- Ok não tem diferença... era so uma maneira de falar... ¬.¬ - Aí, Eiji voltasse perigosamente pra Senzo.

- Senzo, voce acha que ela sente alguma coisa por mim? - Pergunta o menino, esperançoso.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu sempre pensei que ela não tinha sentimentos antes de voltar a ve-la... - Diz Senzo, na brincadeira.

- É... - Diz Eiji sorrindo.

- Mas o que te faz pensar que voce tem hipoteses?

- Bem... ela quis vir pra ca pra casa...

- Porque queria estar com os amigos e nos somos da familia...

- Ela consegue nos destinguir...

- Todo o mundo ja descobriu que penteamos o cabelo pra lados diferentes...

- Porque voce ta fazendo isso? - Pergunta ele zangado.

- Isso o que?

- Porque voce esta esgotando minhas esperanças?

- Eu apenas estou sendo sincero! - Diz Senzo, tambem zangado.

- Nós não vamos ficar juntos pra sempre! Voce vai arranjar alguem pra voce e eu pra mim! E eu quero que essa garota seja a Haruko! Não tente me desanimar! So esta sendo egoista!

- Voce que é egoista! Temos a vida toda pela frente temos que aproveitar enquanto podemos! - Aí Eiji se levanta agarra na sua almofada e sai do quarto. ( Parece briga de marido e mulher XD)

- Problematico... - Diz Senzo vontando a deitar-se, chateado.

# Com Eiji #

- Problematico... ele só pensa nele mesmo...- Resmunga ele, baixinho. De repente, eles ve um par de olhos azuis o encarando. Depois a pessoa se aproxima.

- H-haruko? Voce não deveria estar dormindo?

- Eu não durmo...

- ...

- Voce quer vir comigo ate ao telhado?

# Na casa dos Uchiha#

Sasuke sempre acordava a meio da noite pra beber água. Isso desde uns meses pra ca. Ele levava um copo de água pra por na banquinha, mas não gostava do sabor quando a agua ficava muito tempo no copo, por isso, ele sempre fazia o sacrificio de descer as escadas e ir ate a cozinha.

Quando ele acende as luzes tem uma surpresa. Ichigo estava sentado no chão, encostado a uma das bancadas. Ele tinha entrado novamente em transe. Raramente ele tinha visões, mas ha um mes que acontecia muito frequentemente. E o mais estranho era que era sempre a mesma. Sasuke só tinha vontade de abanar ele ate ele acordar, mas aí ele se lembrou...

**Flashback**

_- Nunca acorde ele quando estiver tendo visões... Pode causar graves lesões em seu cerbero..._

**Fim do flashback**

A senhora que trata do treinamento de Ichigo havia dito isso a Sakura, uma vez quando ela assistira a uma visão de Ichigo particularmente violenta.

Sasuke apenas se aproximou de seu filho e o abraçou. Depois o menino acordou.

- O que voce viu?

- Alguem indo embora e senti muita tristeza no ar...

É... continuava sendo a mesma visão.

# Com Eiji e Haruko#

- Porque voce não dorme? - Pergunta Eiji. Haruko apenas o encarou. - Quer dizer... eu acho que não ia conseguir viver sem dormir... é uma das minhas coisas preferidas.

- Eu não posso dormir se não Shukaku iria tomar conta do meu corpo e destruir a vila.

" Ela sempre foi muito dramatica..." - Pensa o menino. - Isso deve ser muito aborrecido... Passar a noite inteira sem fazer nada...

- Quando eu era pequena eu e o meu pai iamos dar umas voltar e ele me ensinava umas coisas... mas nesses ultimos anos nós nos distanciamos...

- Porque?

- Eu comecei a ter uma má relação com os habitantes da vila. Não sei porque, mas me tornei mais agressiva...

- Eu notei que um dos seus colegas de time olha pra voce de maneira diferente... parece que tem medo de voce.

- É normal... ele costumava ser mais forte que eu e eu não suportava isso... Não sei se ele realmente continua sendo, mas pelo menos nunca mais experimentou...

- E o outro?

- Ele é das poucas pessoas que consegue lidar comigo... ele é o equilibrio do nosso time. Mesmo assim eu o tratei mal uma vez e me arrependo muito disso, pois me afastei dele, tal como aconteceu com os outros.

- Os jinchuurikis devem sofrer muito...

- Não sofri tanto como o meu pai... e digo o mesmo pelo Kane e pela Arabi. Nós somos amados ao contrario dos nossos pais quando tinham a nossa idade...

- ...

- Quando estou com voces aquele sentimento de revolta desaparece... por isso que eu adoro estar aqui. Queria pedir a minha mãe pra ficar morando cá. - Aí Eiji engoliu em seco. Depois ficaram em silencio por muito tempo, até a menina voltar a falar. - Acho que voce deveria ir dormir... já está ficando tarde...

- Haruko... me diz uma coisa... Voce... ouviu a minha discução com o Senzo? - A menina olha pra lua.

- Ouvi sim...

#No dia seguinte, no escritorio da Tsunade #

- Chamou Tsunade?

- Kaoru eu sou sua hokage me trate com respeito!

- Tecnicamente voce não é minha hokage pois eu não sou ninja dessa vila... - Diz ele com maior cara de pau.

- Não me irrite! Eu já estou com problemas que cheguem com voce! - Ai ele ficou surpreendido.

- Problemas?

- É... vieram cá uns homens ontem. Eles estavam procurando por voce. Eu disse que não sabia e que ia ver nos registos pra ver se encontrava alguem que servisse na descrição. Eu só estou te protegendo porque voce até tem nos ajudado muito e eu sei que é um ninja fugitivo, mas se eles encontrarem voce eles podem me prejudicar.

- Sinto muito Tsunade...

- Precisamos pensar em alguma coisa...

- Não precisa se preocupar... eu já estava planejando partir ha algum tempo... so tenho pena de não poder assistir as finais do chuunin shiken...

- Não quero que vá embora! Não vou querer minha assistente chorando aí pelos cantos!

- Infelizmente eu não nasci pra ter uma familia ou uma namorada... eu até gosto de ser perseguido por aí...

- Faça um jutsu de transformação pra ficar cá até as finais... se eles te encontrarem mesmo assim, faça o que quizer, eu já não quero nem saber!

- Voce poderia me fazer um favor?

- O que?

- Não diga a Shizune-chan que eu vou embora. Quero dar as novidades pra ela.

# No dia do exame#

Já se tinham passado alguns dias e finalmente tinha chegado o dia da terceira fase do exame chuunin. Os genins estavam reunidos no centro de um estádio cheio de gente. Todos aplaudiam enquanto eles acenavam as pessoas. Depois, aparece Naruto, com uma caixa de cartão. E logo atrás, Sasuke com uma especie de um banquinho. Quando eles chegam ao centro do estadio Sasuke coloca o banquinho no chão e Naruto poe a caixa de cartao por cima.

# Na arquibancada dos Kages #

- Tsunade-sama! - Cumprimenta Ino.

- Oi Ino! Tudo bem?

- Hai! Só vim deixar aqui o Gaara vou ter com a Sakura! Tchau! - Diz ela dando um beijo no garoto e saindo loo em seguida.

- Ela não tem noçao das coisas que faz em publico... - Resmunga ele.

- Ora ela esta apaixonada coitadinha...

- ...

Depois, aparece um homem, sussurra alguma coisa no ouvido da hokage e lhe da uns papeis e um microfone.

- Primeiro de tudo, muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão aqui assistindo a ultima e decisiva fase do Chuunin Shiken deste ano. - Le ela para o microfone. - Vamos agora prosseguir com o sorteio dos combates. - Depois, Sasuke tira uma lista de suas vestes.

- Vou chamar um de cada vez. Quando eu disser o vosso nome, voces se aproximam e tiram um papel.- Diz ele. - Akimichi Ryuichi. - O menino se aproxima e tira um papel de dentro ca caixa depois mostra para Naruto e este escreve alguma coisa num papel. Sasuke continuou chamando os nomes até acabar. Depois, desapareceu numa fumaça e reapareceu ao pe de Tsunade e lhe entrega o papel.

- A ordem dos combates vai ser a seguinte:

Uzumaki Arabi x Takeda Ayumi

Hyuuga Sanosuke x Inuzuka Yumi

Nara Reika x Uzumaki Kane

Mishima Romaru x Akimichi Ryuichi

Fujioka Hikaru x Sabaku no Haruko

Uchiha Michiko x Yamanaka Shisuke

Nara Eiji x Haninozuka Shinta

Nara Senzo x Kyoya Ohtori

Suoh Megumi x Morinozuka Tsubasa

Vamos começar agora a primeira batalha da terceira fase Chuunin shiken deste ano. - Anuncia a hokage.

- A unica regra é obedecerem ao inspector. Quando acharmos que devem parar a luta, voces param imediatamente, caso contrario seram desqualificados. Uzumaki Arabi e Takeda Ayumi ficam aqui enquanto os restantes vão para as arquibancadas. - Diz Naruto. De repente Sasuke aparece novamente ao lado dele e juntos levam o banquinho e a caixa para dentro.

- Naruto eu vou inspeccionar este primeiro combate. - Diz Sasuke.

- Nani? Porque?

- Voce não pode porque um familiar seu está combatendo. - Vendo que Naruto começava a ficar chatiado, ele acrescenta. - São as regras voce não pode fazer nada contra! Voce vai inspeccionar o combate a seguir, por isso não faz essa cara... Agora vá ter com Tsunade-sama. - Naruto foi embora emburrado. Sasuke vai até ao campo.

Ayumi olhava para o chão, timida. Ela sempre era assim. Fazia lembrar muito a Hinata e isso fazia Arabi ter um certo carinho pela menina. Mas agora, tudo isso teria que ser esquecido.

- Podem começar!

Nesse momento, Ayumi rapidamente desaparece. Arabi apenas olhava de um lado pro outro, tentando sentir seu chakra, mas ela ainda não conseguia fazer isso. Devia ter treinado mais.

" Já sei! Vai ter que resultar!" - Tajuu kage bushin no jutsu! - O campo se enche de Arabis. Sasuke estava aflito, pra tentar ver o que estava acontecendo.

- AQUI! - Gritam algumas delas. Depois, as Arabis em exesso desaparecem, ficando apenas as que seguravam Ayumi invisivel e a verdadeira. Ela repidamente corre até elas, mas não consegue chegar a tempo. Ayumi se livra delas e as destrói. Novamente Arabi tinha perdido o rasto dela...

" Só se..." - Aí ela se lembras das palavras que seu amigo lhe tinha dito ha algum tempo.

**Flashback**

_- Aquela menina nova não é muito forte, mas aquele justu dela pode confundir qualquer um..._

_-Até voce?_

_- Claro que não... eu tenho meu byakugan... mas eu sei uma maneira de descobrir onde ela está, mas confesso que ainda não domino bem essa área..._

_- E que maneira é essa?_

_- Sentir o deslocamento do ar..._

**Fim do flashback**

" Sentir o deslocamento do ar? Como eu vou fazer isso? Vou tentar me concentrar..." - Ela fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar. Mas era impossivel com aquele barulho.

- AHHH! CALEM-SE! - Grita ela, mostrando o punho pro publico. Todo mundo fica calado.

# Gota #

Passado uns segundos dela finalmente ter conseguido se concentrar, Ayumi finalmente decide atacar, dando um murro nela. Arabi imediatamente tenta acertar nela tambem, mas não conseguiu.

" Eu senti alguma diferença quando ela me atacou! Vou ter que tentar novamente, até conseguir compreender!" - Pensa ela, decidida. Infelizmente, ela não entendeu ( sindrome Uzumaki XD), mas só conseguiu perceber mais ou menos quando ela se lembrou de uma coisa. Uma vez, ela tinha visto Momaru e Tsuiko treinando com uma venda nos olhos. Quando ela viu, achou que era pra treinarem todos os graus de visao que os Hyuugas possuem, e provavelmente era mesmo, mas essa lembrança fez ela pensar numa maneira mais facil de se concentrar.

Ela colocou sua bandana sobre os olhos e novamente se concentrou e esperou que Ayumi voltasse a atacar ela. Finalmente, depois de uns minutos, ela estava sentindo o que Sano tinha falado. Uma leve deslocação do ar e foi aí, que ela teve a maior desilusão de sua vida. Ao atacar, ela não sente ninguem, mas ao mesmo tempo, Ayumi ataca ela pelas costas. Arabi não podia acreditar. O raciocinio perfeito dela, não estava dando certo! Zangada, ela atira sua bandana para o chão.

- Não vou desistir! São os fracassos que me fazem ter mais força de vontade! - Grita ela. Irritada, ela olha pro instrutor e foi nesse momento, que uma coisa nele lhe chama a atenção. Um simbolo que estava estampado na camisola dele, que "por acaso" tambem estava na dela.

" Como eu não pude me lembrar disso antes?" - Pensa ela incredula.

- Sharingan! - Ela continuava não vendo nada e ja estava pensando que novamente não estava funcionando, quando de repente Ayumi se move do sitio onde estava. Arabi conseguia ver perfeitamente os movimentos da menina. Aí, ela se aproxima de Ayumi entusiasmada. Mal elas se juntam, logo começam aos murros e pontapes. Depois, Arabi se afasta e faz uns ins com as mãos.

- Kage bushin no jutsu! - Quatro clones dela aparecem. Eles fazem uma roda a volta de Ayumi, que já tinha voltado ao normal. ( Aí começa akela musikinha das batalhas xD) Depois, um deles corre até Ayumi.

- U!

- ZU!

-MA!

-KI!

- RENDAN!( Eu sei k e naruto rendan, mas o nome dela num e naruto ¬.¬) - Ayumi se espatifa no chão.

" Ei isso é uma copia do meu combo..." - Pensa Sasuke. Depois de esperar um pouco pra ver se Ayumi ainda conseguia continuar ele anuncia. - Takeda Ayumi está incapaz de continuar combatendo. O combate terminou com Uzumaki Arabi como vencedora. - Todos aplaudem enquanto os ninjas medicos levam Ayumi para dentro.

# Na arquibancada dos Kages#

Tsunade avista um homem que tinha vindo visitá-la ha alguns dias. Isso fez ela ficar um pouco aflita.

- Naruto! - Chama ela. - Vá chamar o Kaoru!

- Nani? Mas baa-chan! Eu vou ter que ir la abaixo agora!

- Deixa de criancices! Vai AGORA chamar o Kaoru! - Com má vontade ele foi. Uns segundos depois, Kaoru aparece ao pe dela.

- O que foi? ( ih k educação xD)

- Eles estão aqui...

- Bem... então chegou a hora de eu ir embora...

- Boa sorte... - Diz ela com um sorriso meio triste.

- Adeus minha velhota preferida! - Diz ele dando um beijo na cara dela e desaparecendo logo em seguida antes que fosse se arrepender.

- Ò.Ó Aquele folgado! Onde já se viu me chamar de velhota! GRRRR - Ao lado dela, Gaara afastava discretamente a sua cadeira, assustado.

#Na arquibancada dos genins#

- Se eu não tivesse olhado a camisola do Sasuke-san nunca tinha me lembrado! - Conta ela, pra todos.

- Baka... ele tinha o sharingan ligado desde o inicio... - Diz Kane.

- O.O Sério?

- Será que eu sou o unico esperto nessa familia? ¬.¬

- Ei Sano! A tecnica que voce me disse não resultou! - Resmunga Arabi.

- Que tecnica?

- A da deslocação do ar!

- Isso demora muito tempo pra aprender... Claro que voce não ia conseguir em apenas uma ou duas tentativas...

Aí, Naruto volta para o campo e espera alguns segundos para poder anunciar o proximo combate.

- O proximo combate será entre Hyuuga Sanozuke e Inuzuka Yumi! Podem se aproximar do campo! - Diz ele.

- É meu combate agora! - Diz ele sorrindo. - Desejem-me sorte!

- Voce bem vai precisar... - Diz Yumi, desafiante. ( Nossa k clichê... xP)

Yumi e Sano se aproximam e ficam se encarando, esperando Naruto dar o sinal para eles poderem começar.

- Podem começar!

Yumi coloca Domaru no chão e dá a pilula pra ele. Depois Domaru se transforma em Yumi.

- Voce vai começar logo com esse ataque?

- Iie... eu não vou usar Domaru pra esse ataque neste combate. Eu sei que voce é mais forte que eu e por isso tenho que dar o máximo de mim! Não vou conseguir te vencer usando tecnicas que voce já conhece. Mas vou guardar minha tecnica nova por enquanto. - Diz ela com um sorriso maroto. Primeiro, ela iria testar luta a distancia e se não resultasse, aí sim iria usar sua tecnica.

Yumi e Domaru se multiplicam e começaram a correr a volta dele e mandando shurikens, a uma grande distancia. Sano tentava desviar de todas, mas estava um pouco atrapalhado. Eram apenas henges por isso, só dois deles poderiam mandar shurikens verdadeiras e como eram em muita quantidade, muitas das que ele defendia eram falsas. Uma shuriken verdadeira já tinha apanhado o ponto cego dele, por isso, Sano decidiu ligar seu byakugan. Isso concerteza facilitava a tarefa. Yumi e Domaru começaram a rodar mais depressa e em resultado disso, mais shurikens acertavam seu ponto cego, embora ele conseguisse defender todas as outras. Então, Sano usou a defesa absoluta. As shurikens verdadeiras voltavam atras e acertavam nos atacantes, por isso Yumi decidiu que o plano A não funcionava e teria que passar ao plano B.

" Ok... é hora de passar a minha tecnica especial!" - Aí ela tira duas pilulas das suas vestes.

- Esta, é para bloquear meu sentido de olfacto. - Diz ela colocando uma delas na boca. - E esta é para minha tecnica especial! Domaru! - Chama ela. O cão volta ao normal e pega a pilula que Yumi tinha atirado. Aí, ele volta a se transformar. Seu pelo fica vermelho e seu tamanho aumenta.

- Isso é sua tecnica especial? - Pergunta Sano, surpreendido.

- Domaru! Acenda o fogo! - Ele começa a correr em direcção a Sano. Este se prepara pra golpea-lo com Jyuuken Ryu, mas quando toca no cachorro, rapidamente recolhe sua mão, recebendo o ataque de Domaru.

- O que esse cão tem? Ele está ardendo! - Diz ele, tentando recuparar so ataque.

- E não é só isso... Vou acabar com seu ponto forte... Domaru! - O cachorro lança um fogo que alcança a cara de Sano, mas não o queima. - Esse fogo irá cegá-lo por alguns minutos... e esse é o tempo que eu terei pra te derrotar...

- Eu já entendi... Esse cachorro... Voce ta fazendo ele acabar com os sentidos do oponente não é verdade?

- Como voce descobriu se eu ainda so te mostrei dois ataques? - Pergunta Yumi, surpreendida.

- Esse fogo afecta a visão, o pelo afecta o tacto e a razão por voce ter tomado uma pilula para bloquear o seu olfacto é porque ele com certeza o Domaru vai deitar um cheiro horrivel quando voce mandar... Parece que não tenho qualquer hipotese estando cego e queimado...

- Quer que eu pare o combate? - Pergunta Naruto.

- Iie... eu ainda tenho um truque... - De repente, ele faz uns ins e desaparece, tal como Ayumi.

- N-nani? Como voce fez isso? - Silencio.- Responda! - Sano continuou em silencio. Afinal, se ele falasse iria fazer ela descobrir onde ele se encontrava. - Voce está sendo um cobarde! Apareca agora! - Grita ela, irritada. - Domaru!

O cachorro começa a fazer um guincho muito agudo e muito alto. Apenas alcançava aquela area, por isso as pessoas que estavam a assistir, estavam muito alto pra serem afectadas. Sano tapou os ouvidos com força e Yumi apenas criou uma barreira de som a sua volta. Domaru parou. Aquilo roubava muita energia e antes que a pilula deixa-se de fazer efeito, ele decidiu parar. Yumi continuou chamando por Sano, até de repente, ele reaparecer precisamente no mesmo lugar.

- Pedi pra Ayumi-chan me ensinar esse jutsu... Realmente é muito util nessas situações e eu não penso em usa-lo de outra forma... - Já recuperado, ele corre rapidamente ultrapassando Domaru e chegando até Yumi. Depois, ele usa o Hakke Rokujuuyonshou ( Manipulação dos 64 tenketsus). Ela desmaia e ele agarra ela.

- Não preciso usar mais contra voce...

- Inozuka Yumi está incapaz de continuar combatendo. O vencedor do combate é Hyuuga Sanosuke. - Novamente, os ninjas medicos entraram no campo e levaram Yumi e Sano.

# Na entrada da vila #

- Zigotinho o que aconteceu? Porque voce me trouxe aqui no meio do combate? - Pergunta Shizune.

- Eu vou embora... - Diz ele, triste.

- Embora? Então e nós?

- Gomen Shizune-chan... Mas eu não posso continuar com voce... sabe muito que estou sendo perseguido e infelizmente fiz coisas demasiado más pra me livrar dessa... Por mais que eu queira não posso ficar com voce só iria te por em perigo tambem... Quero que voce saiba que... esse ano foi o mais feliz da minha vida. - Aí Shizune começa a chorar. Ele a abraça. - Infelizmente não fui feito pra ter uma familia, ou uma namorada. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não te ame... Até pelo contrário... Eu te amo muito e é por isso que vou embora... Vai me custar muito mas tem de ser... Mas eu prometo que venho te visitar um dia! - Diz ele tentando animar ela e ao mesmo tempo a si mesmo. Ele fazia forças pra não deixar as lagrimas cairem. Nunca tinha demonstrado sua tristeza em frente de ninguem. Mas ele sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo e tambem sabia que Shizune iria ser a primeira pessoa a ver as suas lagrimas, por isso, as deixou cair ao mesmo tempo que beijava a menina por uma ultima vez.

- Sayonara... - Diz ele, indo embora. Shizune só chorava. Ela iria estar esperando por ele. Tinha um pressentimento que ele não iria cumprir sua promessa. Mas afinal... era só um pressentimento...

**Continua... **

**N.A:** oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n

Ih esse saiu bem rapido! E foi um dos maiores! O.O

Eu me enganei na contagem T.T ficaram muitos times na final agr vou ter k fazer motao d combates... mas n faz mal n.n Tenho k tem pensamentos positivos n.n'

Agora os agradecimentos:

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Yamanaka Ino S2**:

Acho que vou saltar a ultima luta... T.T num tenho a certeza ainda... é k depois e kapaz d fikar mta luta...

Eu amo Eiji/Haruko mas num vou falar mto mais deles essa parte... digo o mesmo pros pares quase todos... menos talvez para os adultos... eu tb as vezes começo a ler a noite dps vem o sono e n consigo ler + nd xD kuase adormeço aki em cima do teclado...

**Ika-Chan n.n: **

Essa review inda bateu o recorde da outra xD ainda bem! n.nV

Eu tb amo jogar monopoly mas o meu acho k e dos mais antigos T.T

Ja kolokei la no meu perfil 1 video do daruma-san ga koronda em anime! e mto engraçado xDD se kizeres ver komo é /-

Eu so sabia da mae do Sasuke... a do shikamaru lembro da cena em k ela apareceu mas n lembro como ela é../

agora a mae do kiba nunca vi na minha vda O.O mas a hana eu lembro dela sim! e mto linda!

Se o Kishimoto num sabe desenhar mulher aprende oras! Nos tb temos direito aos nossos momentos d gloria! u.ú

**Yume Mayumi: **

Ate eu tava perdida com os times xP

tenhu aki 2 cadernos xeios d apontamentos pra n me eskecer e pra me orientar xD Um deles ate era da escola akabei por comprar 1 novo pras aulas k akele tava xeinho d apontamentos xP

**UchihaKawaii:**

Eu pulei as preliminares pk pensava k ja tava pouka gente pra fazer as finais... no anime eles fazem isso so pk tinha passado mta gente...

Ainda bem k vce ta gostando d ler n.n

Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews e obrigada tb pra kem num ta mandando mas ta lendo n.n

Continuem comentando aqui e no deviantart!

**Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada!**

**Prox. Cap.:**

Reika x Kane! Quem vai ganhar?

Será que aquela visão de Ichigo era sobre Kaoru ou algo mais?

**Nao percam o proximo cap! n.n**

**Jokas e ja ne!**


	28. Terceira fase parte 2

- Life goes on –

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sumário: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços, ambos descendentes do clã Uchiha. Como é isso possivel? Agora na eles cresceram e vão tentar viver uma vida normal. Com humor e romance. sasuxsaku naruxhina shikaxtem inoxgaa kibaxhanabi nejixten e varios ocxoc´s n.n

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

As letras em itálico são flashbacks. E as entre aspas são pensamentos.

**Cap. 28 - **Terceira fase - parte 2

- Oi! - Cumprimenta Arabi, entrando numa das divisões da infermaria.

- Oi! - Responde Sano. Ele estava sem camisola e de costas pra ela. Ela conseguia ver um sitio na coluna dele que estava ferido. O sangue escorria, embora não fosse muito. Indo pra frente do menino, ela conseguiu ver as queimaduras. O seu aspecto não era tão mal como ela pensava, mas mesmo assim não parecia muito bem. - Voce está bem?

- Claro! n.nV estou melhor que voce com certeza XD - responde ela meio sem graça.

- É, talvez... - Diz ele, com um sorriso.

- Sano... me diz uma coisa... Isso dói? - Pergunta ela pondo o dedinho numa das suas queimaduras.

-ITAII! - Sano e Arabi olham os dois para a enfermeira que tinha acabado de deixar cair um copo em cima do pé. - Gomen! Gomen! Eu sou muito desastrada!- Diz ela, tentando se desculpar. Sano vira-se novamente pra menina.

- Doi um pouquinho... não está tao mal como parece, alem disso, o Domaru não iria me magoar a serio.

- É... sabe o que eu estive pensando?

- O que?

- Nós vamos lutar juntos na proxima luta né?

- Vamos sim! - Diz ele sorrindo.

- Eu só queria te dizer que não precisa pegar leve em mim so porque eu sou sua amiga. Porque eu não vou deixar facil pra voce! - Diz ela apontando pra ele, decididamente.

- Eu iria me sentir ofendido se voce me substimasse dessa maneira... - e repente, eles ouvem Sasuke anunciar a proxima luta, que seria entre Kane e Reika. Entao, eles esperam a enfermeira acabar de colocar as ligaduras em Sano e vao para as bancadas assistir ao combate.

#Nas bancadas dos genins#

- Iieee! Nao quero lutar com o Kane-kun! T.T - Queixa-se Reika.

- O que é isso? Voce se tornou criança de novo? - Comenta Senzo.

- Shiu! Eu não mandei voce argumentar! - Resmunga ela.

- Voce não manda em mim...

- Cala a boca pirralhozinho irritante!

- Cala a boca voce...

- Voce fica impossivel quando esta de mau humor!

- Podem parar! - Grita Kane, irritado. - O sensei já esta chamando agente! E se voce não quer lutar comigo Reika entao desista logo pra eu passar a proxima fase! - Diz ele, indo pro campo.

- Ih... ta todo o mundo de mau humor hoje... que problematico... - Diz ela seguindo ele.

# No campo#

Kane olhava Reika desafiadoramente, enquanto a menina apenas olhava para o lado chateada. No entanto, não parecia estar nervosa com o combate.

- Podem começar! - Grita Sasuke.

Reika tira de sua malinha um pergaminho e depois invocou um leque gigante com 3 bolas. Kane não sabia o que aquele leque fazia, por isso arriscou. Pegou algumas shurikens e as atirou. Reika abanou uma vez seu leque e as shurikens voltaram ainda com mais força. Kane rapidamente ligou seu sharingan e as desviou. Ataques de longe não funcionavam por isso, iria tentar ataques de perto. Correu até a menina, mas ela continuava abanando o leque e ele quase não saia do sitio. Ai ele tentou saltar. Pior ainda. Ele foi jogado pra tras com o forte vento e arrastado pelo chão até chegar a parede.

- Essa tecnica é um muito atrofiante... - Comenta ele, limpando o sangue do labio.

- É... Por isso que eu gosto dela... - Diz a menina com um sorriso maroto.

- Difinitivamente, eu vou vence-la! Kage Bushin no Jutsu! - Grita ele, inspirado. Uns dez clones dele aparecem. E correm até ela por várias direcções.

- Kamaitachi! - Grita ela, rodando com o leque e cortando todos os clones. - É impossivel voce chegar perto desse leque...

- Será? - Pergunta Kane, por detras dela. Isso a surpreende, pois estava um Kane mesmo a frente dela. Qual deles seria o bushin? O Kane que estava atrás dela tira o leque e tenta levá-lo, mas não consegue.

- Ei! O que voce esta fazendo idiota? Leva logo o leque de perto dela! - Grita o Kane da frente.

- Não consigo! É muito pesado!

# Gota#

- Pode devolver? - Pergunta ela ao Kane do leque. Seguidamente recebe com duas kunais. Uma de cada um. Ele não estava brincando, por isso, ela teria que deixar de brincar tambem. Não queria magoá-lo, mas pelos vistos ele tambem não se importava de a magoar. Aí ela saca la shuriken e atira no Kane do leque. Este desaparece. Era o bushin... Ela agarra no leque, mas ao quando volta a olhar pra Kane, tem uma surpresa.

- Se não consigo carrega-lo então eu vou destruir ele! - Grita o menino, com o rasengan na sua mão direita. Reika ainda tentou sopra-lo com o leque, mas Kane estava tao decidido que continuava andando mesmo com o vento. Quando já estava quase a chegar, ele estica sua mão e acerta no leque, fazendo uma grande nuvem de fumo ( eu suponho k o leque num seja nada fragil ne? acho k e ate 1 pouko durinho... ). Quando a nuvem se dissipou, Reika olha pra frente, surpresa de não estar morta. Kane estava a sua frente, com um ar triunfante. Olhando mais pra baixo, ela podia ver a mão dele a centimetros de sua barriga. Depois, ela olha novamente para o menino e dá uma chapada nele.

- TÁ LOUCO PODIA TER ME MATADO! Ò.Ó - Grita ela, incredula.

- Voce que ta louca me batendo dessa maneira! - Grita ele de volta, com a mão no rosto. - Claro que eu não ia te matar! Eu nem tava usando o rasengan completo! O maximo que ele iria fazer era te atirar contra a parede. Alem disso, eu sei controlar muito bem meu rasengan!

- Só se for com o sharingan ligado porque eu ja vi voce treinando e olha 8P! - Diz ela pondo a lingua de fora. Depois Kane ve os instrutores anotando qualquer coisa.

- AHH! Nao anotem! Ela esta mentindo! Sua mentirosa! ò.ó

- Mentirosa? Euuu? Nunca! Coisa que eu mais odeio são mentiras... u.u

- Eles continuam escrevendo T.T

- Bem... já que voce quebrou meu leque eu vou ter que usar outro jutsu... - Diz ela, aproveitando que ele estava distraido. - Kage Mane no Jutsu!

- Ah não... - Murmura Kane, irritado. Ele não queria acreditar que se tinha deixado apanhar naquela.

- Pode dizer ao instrutor que vai desistir... voce não vai conseguir sair deste jutsu.

- Voce está fazendo isso de proposito ne?

- Proposito? Porque?

- Por eu ter dito pra voce desistir... - Reika faz cara de quem estava pensando.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso mas... da muito mais drama a minha vitoria ne?

- Eu não vou desistir de maneira nenhuma... vai ter que arranjar outra maneira...

- Ta bom... voce que sabe... - Ela vai até sua perna esquerda, ao mesmo tempo, Kane vai a sua direita. Depois, ela faz ele sacar uma kunai e encostá-la a sua barriga.

- O que é isso? Eu sei muito bem que voce é incapaz de me magoar... - Diz ele, com um sorriso, maroto.

- Estamos num exame... É tudo diferente agora... - Diz ela.- Agora desista Kane!- O menino dá um sorriso malvado.

- Iie... - Reika faz ele carregar mais com a kunai, de maneira a que crie sangue. - Não vou desistir por mais força que faça! - Ela enterra ainda mais a faca. - Nao vou desistir! - Grita ele, vendo que ela realmente estava falando serio. Aí ele começa a fazer força, a tentar se controlar. Ele tentava com todas as suas forças, mas aquele jutsu era demasiado forte.

Reika queria por tudo ganhar. Não que isso importasse, pois ela não queria se tornar chuunin tão cedo. Iria dar muito trabalho e alem disso, ela achava que ainda não estava pronta. Apenas participou no exame só por participar e para Ryu e Shisuke teram uma oportuninade. Mas na realidade, ela queria muito ganhar aquele garoto convencido que tem a mania que é mais forte que os outros. Era verdade que a algum tempo ela sentira alguma coisa por ele, mas era apenas uma atracção que passara depressa. Eram amigos, mas com certeza, ela não o iria deixar ganhar. Depois, ela começa a sentir uma estranha aura vinda do menino e, de repente, ele começa a lentamente se mecher. Ao observar melhor, ela conseguiu ver uma leve camada de chakra vermelho envolvendo seus braços. Em seguida, ela desfaz o jutsu.

- Já que voce não vai desistir... desisto eu... - Diz a menina.

- Nani? Mas porque? - Reika apenas sai do campo, mas parecia um pouco chateada.

- Por desistencia de Nara Reika, Uzumaki Kane é o vencedor do combate. - Entao, Kane sai disparado atrás dela, nem esperando que viessem os ninjas medicos pra tratar da ferida dele.

# Fora do campo#

- Reika! O que deu em voce? Porque desistiu? - Pergunta o menino, confuso.

- Pra mim o combate acabou empatado... eu apenas parei porque voce ia começar a fazer batota!

- Batota?

- Eu senti aquele poder! Aquele chakra não era o seu!

- Ele me pertence posso usar como eu quizer! - Diz ele, chateado.

- Voce nunca pensou que ao usar esse chakra esta pondo em desvantagem seu adversario? Isso não seria uma batalha justa!

- O que sabe voce de justiça? Controlando seu adversario e obrigando ele a fazer as coisas que voce quer? O ninjutsu não é o mesmo que justiça e isso inclui a todos nos! Se voce estivesse numa batalha de verdade, correndo risco de vida, claro que voce usaria mesmo o mais não etico dos seus jutsus pra se salvar!

- Eu não quero ter mais essa conversa com voce Kane! Voce simplesmente não entende! - Diz ela indo-se embora, irritada.

- Desculpe o incomodo mas... precisamos leva-lo pra infermaria. - Diz uma enfermeira. Ele seguiu-a.

# No campo#

- O proximo combate será entre Mishima Romaru e Akimichi Ryuichi. - Anuncia Naruto. Os dois garotos se aproximam do campo e ficam se encarando.

- Podem começar! - Grita Naruto.

Mishima correu ate Ryu e o atacou, mas este conseguiu defender. Cada um com uma kunai em cada mao, começaram lutando. Apenas se ouviam os barulhos das kunais chocando umas com as outras. Ryuichi estava um pouco aflito, pois esse tipo de luta não era o seu forte e alem disso, Mishima era extremamenrte rapido e agil, e conseguia desviar de seus ataques facilmente. Ele teria que mudar o rumo que o combate estava tomando. Fez uma data de ins e uma argolinha com os dedos que colocou a volta de sua boca. Depois começou a inspirar, ficou ali inspirando bem um ou dois minutos. Mishima apenas o olhava confuso. De repente, ele pára e da um sopro com um poder enorme. Mishima foi levado pelo vento como uma folha de papel. O vento tinha feito ele largar suas kunais, por isso, depois de se concertar novamente, ele ficou em posição de ataque, mas a unica coisa que ele sentiu, foi um murro que quase deslocou o maxilar dele.

" Ele está feito agora... quando eles começam a usar sua força bruta, nada os consegue parar." Pensa Naruto, lembrando uma vez que Chouji ouvira ele chama-lo de gordo sem querer e quase que o mandava pro outro mundo.

Ryuichi esmurrava a barriga de Mishima repetitivamente. Depois parou e se afastou, tentando que o menino se recuperasse um pouco pra luta voltar a ser interessante. Mishima não se levantou. Apenas se virou de barriga para baixo, fez uns inns e colocou suas mãos no chão. Debaixo de Ryuichi, cresceu um enorme monte que devia ter bem uns 15 metros.

" Essa tecnica!" Kane que já estava assistindo o combate, estava de boca aberta. Fora daquela maneira que Biara tinha construido as paredes dos quartos da sua casa.

Enquanto Ryuichi olhava ca pra baixo, ainda um pouco confuso, Mishima de recuperou usando um jutsu medico simples. Depois, correu até o monte e subiu ele de gatas, como se fosse um animal. Ryu tambem não ia atrás. Ele saltou, na esperança de acertar Mishima e conseguir vencer o combate. O tempo passou terrivelmente devagar, naqueles poucos segundos que os dois meninos demoraram pra se encontrar. Quando estava quase, Mishima faz novamente uns inns e depois salta sobre Ryuichi, com suas maos estendidas. Estranhamente, o menino fica preso, como se estivesse dentro de um saco. Mishima atira Ryu para o ar e durante esse tempo, faz novamente uns inns que fazem o monte desaparecer e aparecer uma pequena cratera no chão. Ryuichi cai nela, e logo em seguida, a areia que faltava naquele espasso se junta toda em cima do menino como de fosse cimento. Depois, quando Mishima finalmente pousa no chão, esse espaço se parte, como se fosse vidro.Esperaram uns minutos pra ver se Ryuichi se levantava, mas nada. Naruto foi la confirmar. Afastou os escombros ate encontrar o menino. Depois de verificar seu pulso, ele determina que Ryu estava apenas inconsciente.

- Akimichi Ruyuichi esta incapaz de continuar o combate. Mishima Romaru é o vencedor. - As pessoas ficaram aplaudindo, enquanto os ninjas medicos levavam novamente os genins para a enfermaria.

# Nas bancadas...#

Tenten e Neji estavam em silencio. Desde que Sano ganhara o combate, Neji estava em silencio e Tenten não conseguia perceber se ele estava feliz ou triste ou zangado ou qualquer outro tipo de emoção, por isso ela decidiu não falar nada. Estava apenas observando Tsuiko e seus amigos que estavam sentados nuns bancos mais a frente. Vendo que eles estavam bem e tambem nao estavam fazendo besteira nenhuma, ela da um leve suspiro. Neji devia ter reparado, pois no momento seguinte, da a mão a ela.

" Agora sim eu percebi que voce está feliz..." - Pensa Tenten, apertando mais a mão dele.

Nos bancos ao lado, Ino e Sakura tagarelavam, enquanto esperavam o proximo combate começar.

- Sabe Ino... eu tenho notado que voce esta um pouquinho mais gorda do que da ultima vez que te vi... - Diz Sakura.

- N-nani? Nota-se muito? - Pergunta ela, um pouco aflita.

- Porque voce ta perguntando isso? Devia perguntar era se eu sabia alguma dieta de jeito! ou pelo menos discutir comigo!

- Não! Voce não ta entendendo! - Diz Ino, baixinho. - Acha que eu ia me descair assim com a minha linha? Não sou como voce sua testuda! - Grita ela ofendida, quando percebeu o que a amiga tava insinuando.

- Então o que é afinal? - Pergunta Sakura, um pouco aborrecida.

- Ela ta gravida baka... - Diz Shikamaru que estava sentado ao lado de Ino. Logo a seguir, Temari estica a cabeça pra olhar pra elas e grita, chocada.

- Voce ta gravida?

Neji e Tenten que estavam mesmo ao lado de Sakura, claro que ouvem a conversa.

- Quem que ta gravida?

- A Ino! - Diz Sakura, distraida.

- Sakura! - Grita Ino, envergonhada.

- Gomen gomen! - Diz ela, coçando a cabeça.

No momento seguinte, a unica coisa que se ouvia eram pessoas perguntando " A Ino ta gravida?" em todo o estadio. Uns andares mais abaixo, na bancada dos genins, um homem chega e sussurra qualquer coisa no ouvido de Haruko. Depois, a menina faz uma cara desgostosa e comenta.

- Ótimo... mais uma pessoa pra encher a casa...

#Voltando aos andares mais a cima...#

Ino estava completamente vermelha. Ela não queria acreditar que o segredo que ela estava tentando manter ha alguns meses tinha sido descoberto, e tava todo o mundo falando disso.

- Mas porque voce não queria que ninguem soubesse? - Pergunta Sakura. De repente, Gaara aparece a correr.

- INO! TEMOS QUE IR PRA CASA, OU VOCE AINDA PERDE O BEBE! - Grita ele, aflito.

- Por isso... ¬.¬'

- Porque voce não me disse nada? Eu bem que achava que voce tava ficando mais gorda mas não falei nada que voce podia ficar zangada comigo... ¬.¬' - diz ele, um pouco pensativo.

- Eu sabia que voce ia querer que eu ficasse em casa... e eu não podia perder um dos momentos mais importantes da vida da minha filha! - Diz ela zangada. - Gaara eu estou farta de voce! Voce é demasiado protector!

- Voce acha isso? - Pergunta ele, um pouco triste. - Eu apenas me preocupo com voce!

- Não precisa se preocupar! Eu sei me cuidar sozinha!

- Ok entao eu juro que vou te deixar em paz dessa vez...

- Acho muito bem... u.ú

- Voce não quer vir la pra bancada dos kages comigo?

- E podemos namorar um pouquinho? - Diz ela, feliz. Ele faz uma cara um pouco desgostosa. Ele odiava demonstrações publicas de afecto. Entao, ele sussurra pra ela.

- Depois... - Ela perece aceitar a resposta e se levanta.

- Ahh não! Nos queremos ouvir o que ele disse! - Diz a multidao enfurecida e atirando pipocas ( nao me perguntem se no exame chuunin ha pipocas mas na minha fic ha XD) por isso, eles vao correndo pra outra bancada.

- Bem... antes de continuarmos com o exame eu so queria dizer uma coisa... - Diz Naruto, no microfone. - Parabens Ino! - Diz ele, acenando pra menina. Depois, parecia que alguem tava chamando ele la no cantinho, porque a sua atençao se vira pra la. Depois ele fala novamente pro microfone. - O Sasuke tambem ta mandando os parabens! - Diz ele, continuando a acenar por um bom tempo. Depois, ele voltou ao normal e anunciou o combate seguinte. - Vamos agora proceguir com o proximo combate entre Fujioka Hikaru e Sabaku no Haruko.

Hikaru tambem pertencia a vila de Suna. Ele era negro e careca. Seus olhos eram verdes. Tinha uma tatuagem prateada que começava no inicio da testa e ia ate a nuca. Ele usava uma camisola que deixava apenas a parte direita de seu peito de fora. A outra parte, incluindo seu braço estava completamente tapada até a mão. Haruko apenas o encarou de braços cruzados e depois falou.

- Confesso que fiquei muito admirada quando vi que o seu time tinha chegado a torre... - Diz Haruko com um sorriso malvado.

- Nós não somos tão fracos como pensa... não me substime. Sabe muito bem que meu clã é dos mais poderosos de Suna... Haruko-chan. - Diz ele, dando um sorriso gozão.

- Eu me lembro de voce... - Diz a menina, encarando-o com odio. - Foi voce que me afastou de meus amigos...

- Eu não te afastei... voce que nos afastou.

- Por falar nisso... como vai seu braço? - Diz ela novamente com aquele sorriso malefico.

- Quer mesmo saber? - Diz ele abaixando a parte esquerda de sua veste. Todos menos os de Suna ficaram chocados com o que viram. O menino não tinha perdido o braço, mas este tinha muitas partes metalizadas, parecia mais um robo que outra coisa ( vou explicar melhor : apenas se viam alguns musculos e em algumas partes o osso, o resto era tudo metal

Gaara arregalou os olhos quando viu aquilo. Haruko apenas sorriu.

- A unica coisa que sobrou foi o osso e alguns musculos. Como pode ver eles ficam expostos, porque o metal iria danifica-los. Esse fato simula a pele, mas iria sobre-aquecer o resto do meu corpo.

- Estou tão arrependida de não te ter arrancado o braço todo...

- Pessoas como voce deveriam ter a pior das mortes! - Grita ele, irritado por a menina estar rindo dele.

- Lave a boca antes de falar de nos. Voce não sabe mas apenas neste estadio estao ca 5 jinchuurikis como eu.

- C-cinco?

- Nosso instrutor é um jinchuuriki... - Diz ela tentando provoca-lo. O menino olha assustado para Naruto.

- Haruko! Isso não é permitido! - Ralha Naruto. A menina apenas cruza os braços e olha para o lado aborrecida.

- Eu recuso combater com esse instrutor! - Grita Hikaru. - Tragam o outro instrutor ou eu não combato! - Grita ele pra hokage. Tsunade apenas olhava para o menino como se ele fosse louco.

- Como voce aguenta com centenas de pessoas como ele? - Pergunta ela a Gaara.

- Eles realmente são um problema... - Suspira Gaara. - São terrivelmente racistas quanto aos jinchuurikis... Faça o que ele manda ou não sairemos daqui hoje... - Tsunade faz sinal pra Naruto trocar com Sasuke. Naruto saiu muito chateado do campo.

-Quando eu for Kazekage com certeza vou exterminar o seu clã. - Diz Haruko com raiva.

- E se parassem de discutir e começassem logo o combate? - Diz Sasuke.

- Vai acabar com o clã mais poderoso de Suna? Duvido... - Diz ele, ignorando completamente Sasuke.

- Um clã que só nos trás problemas não merece ser tao prestegiado como o seu...

- Cala essa boca! - Grita ele.

- Ei... e se começassem logo a lutar? Não vamos ficar aqui ate a noite... - Diz Sasuke aborrecido. Entao, Hikaru faz uma data de inns com as mãos.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu! - Grita ele. Um grande escorpiao apareceu. Este tinha as mesmas marcas que o menino. Haruko nem olhou pra ele. Apenas continuava encarando Hikaru com raiva.

- Sasorimaru! - Grita ele.- Ataque a vontade!

Sasorimaru fez exactamente isso. Com suas enormes patas, ele tentada atacar a menina, que continuava nem olhando ele. Sua areia a protegia de todos os ataques. Passado um tempo sempre repetindo o mesmo, o escorpiao decide acertar nela com sua pinça. Surpreendentemente, ela era suficientemente forte para conseguir quebrar a barreira de areia. Como Haruko não estava tomando atenção, foi pega de surpresa e acabou por ser esmigalhada pela pinça. quando o escorpiao levantou sua pinça, a menina estava toda despedaçada como um boneco de barro. De repente, ela devanta seu tronco, ficando sentada no chão. Pedaços de sua armadura de areia estavam caindo. Depois, ela fez uns inns e se formou a defesa absoluta a sua volta.

O escorpiao tentava enfiar la o seu ferrão, mas não conseguia. Mesmo assim ele não desistia e estava entando fazer de tudo pra quebrar quela parece de areia. Até andava com ela a roda pelo campo e atirava a parede.

De repente, Hikaru sente uma mão em seu ombro. Quando ele olha pra trás, fica de boca aberta. Uma mulher que devia ter uns vinte e cinco anos o olhava com ternura. Ela era linda. Seus olhos eram iguaizinhos aos dele. Um verde muito intenso. A mulher tambem tinha as mesmas marcas na testa, mas seu cabelo não era rapado como o dele. Vinha apenas a meio do cimo da cabeça. Daí pra baixo, era bem comprido, prateado e muito liso.

- M-mãe? - Sussurra ele, começando a chorar. - O que voce ta fazendo aqui mãe?

- Páre... ela é uma menina como todas as outras... - Diz ela. Sua voz era muito doce.

- N-nao! Nao mae porque esta dizendo isso? Foi ela! Foi ela que te matou! - Diz ele, chorando desalmadamente.

- Eu perdoei ela... porque voce não faz o mesmo?

- Nao consigo! Nao consigo... por favor... volta pra mim... - A mulher abraça ele. Infelizmente não posso voltar... mas posso levar voce comigo. Voce quer?

- Assim, não vou poder te vingar...

- Eu não quero isso... quero apenas que voce venha comigo...

- Tá bom... faço tudo o que voce quiser mamae... - Eles se abraçaram.

- Sabaku Kyuu ( Caixão do deserto )

A areia começa a levantar do chão e a cobrir o corpo dos dois.

- Sabaku Sousou ( Funeral do deserto )

A areia começou a aperta-los até quebrar seus ossos.

Depois, o escorpiao desapareceu de repente e Haruko desfez a defesa absoluta. Ela estava com seu punho estendido. Aí, Sasuke e todos finalmente se aperceberam do que tinha acontecido.

A areia que cobria o corpo deles se desfez, mas apenas o corpo de Hikaru estava lá. Haruko tinha feito um clone de areia com a mãe dele para iludi-lo. Isso era realmente cruel. Sasuke verificou o pulso do menino depois anunciou.

- Fujioka Hikaru perdeu a vida. Sabaku no Haruko é a vencedora desse combate. - A menina apenas saiu do campo. Assim que ela entra pelo corredor, a primeira pessoa que ela vê é Eiji. Ele parecia muito chocado.

- Como voce foi capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas?

- ...

- Eu acho que me enganei completamente a seu respeito... - Diz ele, se preparando pra ir embora.

- Por favor não vá... voce é a unica pessoa que eu quero e preciso que me compreenda... - Eiji sentiu um arrepio pela espinha. Se virou pra ela novamente. Ela estava cabisbaixa.

- Porque? Porque voce matou a mãe dele?

- Não fui eu que matei ela... eu o considerava meu amigo na altura era incapaz de fazer isso com ele!

- Se não foi voce então quem foi? - Pergunta ele, com o tom de voz um pouco alterado. Haruko pões as mãos na cara. Ele não sabia se ela estava chorando ou não, mas com certeza a culpa era dele, por isso, ele a abraçou e esperou ela se acalmar pra lhe contar o que tinha contecido.

**Continua...**

**N.A:** oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n

Meu Deus esse cap ficou enorme! O.O é o maior de todos até agora...

so de pensar a falta de inspiração que eu tinha antes de começar a escrever xD mas kuando eu começo ninguem me para XD so meu irmao k eu tenho vergonha d escrever ao pe dele k ele fica cuscando o k eu to fazendo ¬.¬

kuanto a gravidez de Ino... mais pra frente eu vou fazer outra gravidez, mas num fikem pensando k e mto repetitivo! a gravidez da Ino foi coisa do momento, eu so keria fazer mais algum romance entre os personagens originais do anime. a outra gravidez k vai haver + la pra frente ja tava planeada a muito tempo...

Vces podem ter achado que o nome do escorpiao eh mto parecido cm o do sasori do manga... bem eu nao tenho culpa u.ú o kishimoto k tem pk sasori e a traduçao d escorpiao pra japones... eu e k tenho razao nessa historia tda ù.ú

Eu tou ficando completamente sem inspiração para as lutas... se kizerem dar sugestoes tao a vontade! n.n

podem sugerir por review ou por msn! podem adicionar a vontade iria adorar trocar ideias km voces n.nV

ah e se kizerem tb podem dizer kasais k keiram mais cenas km eles, pk eu agora tou + concentrada nas lutas e depois acabo nao escrevendo muito romance... esse cap tentei fazer 1 poukinho... espero k tenha saido bem...

Agora os agradecimentos:

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Yamanaka Ino S2**:

Espero k tenhas gostado das lutas est cap tb n.n

pessoalmente eu gostei mais deste...

eu tb amo mto a arabi! ela e tao kawaii n.n

eh pena a yumi ter perdido, mas eu tinha k por a Arabi a lutar km o Sano xD

esse cap demorou + 1 poukinho mas eu tb tava sem inspiraçao T.T mas obrigada pela dica n.nV

**Ika-Chan n.n: **

k fofuuhh! zigotinha xD ate fika kawaii n.n

se vc kurtiu d zigotinho ve so o nome k a minha mae pos no meu pombinho: tutukito! huahauhauhauhauh

agente ta na praia e ela pra entrar na agua parece ele a bater as asas e eu tou sempre xamando ela d tutukita xD

mas voltando ao assunto... eu tava lendo a sua review kuando me veio 1 imagem do Zigotinho a cabeça... agora num vou dizer kual era... mas o zigotinho e capaz d voltar o/

eu fui la no naruto project e vi a mae do kiba! ela e mto feia xP num sei komo ele konseguiu parir 2 filho taum lindos...

o video deu pra perceber kmo e o jgo?

**Rodrigo DeMolay**:

Eu nem dei conta k tava fazendo ele igual ao gaara XD mas ele num e filhinho dle naum ta bom?

Eh o kane venceu sim, mas n foi bem pelas razoes k vc disse xD mas talvez no proximo combate dele ja seja...

**Sakura Soryu**:

nussa vc le bem rapido O.O num e brincadera vinte e tal caps... kuanto tempo vc demora pra ler 1 livro?

eu dependendo do tamanho n demoro menos d duas semanas xD

num sei kmo vc consegue ficar acordada ate tao tarde... eu xego as 23 começo lgo a ficar morta viva xD

**Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada!**

**Prox. Cap.:**

Michiko x Shisuke kem ira vencer?

vamos saber o que realmente com haruko durante estes ultimos anos...

**Nao percam o proximo cap! n.n**

**Jokas e ja ne!**


	29. Terceira fase parte 3

- Life goes on –

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sumário: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços, ambos descendentes do clã Uchiha. Como é isso possivel? Agora na eles cresceram e vão tentar viver uma vida normal. Com humor e romance. sasuxsaku naruxhina shikaxtem inoxgaa kibaxhanabi nejixten e varios ocxoc´s n.n

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

_Italico_ - Flashback

**Negrito** - som que nao vem do local ( exemplo: telefone, alguem falando em outra sala)

"Entre aspas" - Pensamentos

**Cap. 29 - **Terceira fase - parte 3

- O meu combate vai ser o proximo... - Diz Michikko um pouco nervosa.

- Quem é o seu adversario? - Pergunta Kane.

- O Shisuke...

- Eu iria odiar lutar com ele... - Diz Sano.

- Eu tambem... - Diz Kane.

- Porque?

- Aquela tecnica que ele usa não da qualquer hipotese... eh preciso ter muito auto-controle.

- Bem... eu nao tou preocupada... posso nao ter muito auto-controle mas tenho um truque na manga... - Diz ela, decidida.

- **Proximo combate entre Uchiha Michiko e Yamanaka Shisuke.** - Eles ouvem Naruto anunciar. Michiko e Shisuke vao ate ao campo. De repente, eles veem Haruko, passando por eles e indo ter com seus colegas de time, se afastando. Logo atras dela vinha Eiji. Senzo vai logo ter com ele.

- Entao... o que voces falaram?

- Ela diz que nao foi ela que matou a mae do cara... mas tambem nao me contou quem foi... - Diz o menino, um pouco chateado.

- Se ela nao te contou eh porque tem alguma culpa...

- Nos nao estavamos zangados? ù.ú - Senzo apenas se afastou, zangado.

- Senzo-kun... - Senzo fica um pouco assustado quando Ayumi chamou ele assim tao de repente ( Com os jutsus dos medicos e kmo o sano naum tinha magoado muito ela, ela ja tava boa n.n').

- Sim?

- Voces estao zangados?

- Ele esta ficando farto de mim... - Diz Senzo um pouco triste.

- Nani? Porque?

- Ele esta amando uma garota... - Ayumi da uma risadinha.

- Voce ta preocupado com isso?

- Porque nao haveria de estar? Eu nao quero ficar longe dele mesmo... se ele arranjasse uma namorada o que seria de mim? Ó.Ò - Diz Senzo, entrando em panico.

- Calma Senzo-kun! Sabe... Essa eh uma coisa que voce e o Eiji-kun teem de diferente... - Diz Ayumi com um olhar sereno.- Ele conseguiria viver bem sem voce... agora voce ate fica aflito quando voces vao em missoes separadas... acho que voce precisa de ser mais autonomo. Ainda eh muito ligado ao Eiji-kun, enquanto ele ja ultrapassou essa fase...

- Eh... acho que tem razao...

- Alem disso... - Ai ela fica um pouquinho corada. - Voce tambem vai arranjar uma namorada um dia. Voces nao podem ficar juntos pra sempre... - Ai, Senzo fica um pouco triste.

- Acho que mais uma vez... voce tem razao...

**# No campo#**

- Podem começar! - Grita Naruto.

Shisuke e Michiko correram em direcçao um ao outro e quando se alcançaram, começaram logo com taijutsu. Eles igualavam-se. Quando Michiko chutava ou esmurrava, Shisuke sempre defendia e vice-versa, ate que Michiko se afastou um pouco, fez uns inns com as maos e gritou.

- Nemuri no jutsu! ( nemuri quer dizer dormir ) - Começaram entao a cair uma especie de po rosa. Shisuke, com como entendia muito de japones ( ¬.¬'), logo tirou uma lata de oxigenio e colocou na boca, impedindo-o de respirar aquele ar e fugir logo daquele sitio.

- Pra que voce tem uma lata de oxigenio? - Pergunta Michiko surpresa.

- Uso ela pra mergulhar. - Diz ele, coçando a cabeça, sem graça. - Sabe eh que eu naum tenho muito folego...

- Sortudo... ¬.¬' - Sussurra ela.

- Shintenshin no jutsu! - Grita Shisuke de repente, surpreendendo Michiko. Em seguida, o garoto cai no chao, inanimado.

**# Dentro da mente de Michiko #**

Quando Shisuke abre os olhos, em vez de ver o campo, apenas via uma imença escuridao.

- Oi. - Diz Michiko, por detras dele. Ela estava iluminada por uma luz, que fazia ele conseguir ve-la.

- O que aconteceu?

- Voce teve muito azar com o seu oponente... - Diz Michiko, rindo. - As mulheres Yamanaka são as unicas que sao imunes ao jutsu dos Yamanakas. Nos temos dupla personalidade.

- Isso quer dizer que voce nao eh a Michiko? - Pergunta ele, um pouco confuso.

- Mais ou menos isso... Agora vou ter que te manter aqui por uns minutos... o que vamos fazer?

- Nani? O que quer dizer?

- Enquanto voce esta aqui, eu estou tirando seu chakra...

- O que? Eu quero sair daqui! - Grita Shisuke, batendo com os punhos na parede negra.

- Ei ei! Calma isso eh o meu cranio! - Diz a menina rindo da sua propria piada seca.

# gota #

O menino faz uns inns e diz:

- Kai! - Nada aconteceu.

- So eu posso tirar voce daqui... acho que esse combate vai ser dos mais curtos...

Passados uns minutos, Michiko liberta Shisuke de sua mente. Quando ele volta ao seu corpo, cai de joelhos no chão e desmaia.

- Yamanaka Shisuke está inconsciente e incapaz de continuar combatendo. A vencedora desse combate é Uchiha Michiko.

Novamente, os ninjas medicos entraram no campo e levaram os combatentes.

**# Com Ino #**

- As Haruno sempre foram a nossa ruina... - Diz Ino, um pouco aborrecida. Depois ela olha pra Hokage. Ela parecia um pouco estranha.

- Tsunade-sama? O que se passa?

- Estou um pouco preocupada... O Kaoru teve que fujir hoje e a Shizune ainda não voltou...

- O Kaoru? Fujir de que?

- Ele eh um ninja fugitivo nao sabia?

- Ah é...

- Genma... - Chama ela ao ninja que estava atras dela. - Diga a Temari, ao Neji e ao Lee pra sairem da vila e verem se o Kaoru esta bem. Se nao estiver quero que o ajudem... Eh uma missao da ANBU.

- Hai! - Diz ele, desaparecendo em seguida.

- Eu so espero... que ele esteja bem... - Murmura Tsunade pra si mesma.

**# No campo #**

- O proximo combate é entre Nara Eiji e Haninozuka Shinta! - Anuncia Naruto. Os dois se aproximam e ficam se encarando. Shinta com uma carinha super-fofa e Eiji olhando o garoto com um olhar aborrecido.

" Como ela aguenta olhar uma cara fofa como essa todo o dia...?" - Pensa Eiji, referindo-se a Haruko.

- Podem começar! - Diz Naruto.

Shinta continuava a sorrir.

- Porque voce ta tao feliz? - Pergunta Eiji, irritado.

- Porque sou feliz. n.n E voce? Porque esta tao aborrecido Eiji-chan?

- E-i-j-i-**CHAN? -** Diz o menino ainda mais irritado. - Quem te deu autorizaçao pra me chamar isso?- Grita ele. Ai Shinta começa a fazer beicinho, mas rapidamente recupera, e de repente, ele estava as cavalitas de Eiji.

" Que velocidade..." - Pensa Eiji.

- Sabia que sorrir faz bem a alma e alivia o stress?- Diz Shinta, feliz e abanando os pezinhos.

- Afinal, eh permitido a pessoas da sua idade participar no chuunin shiken? - Pergunta ele, tentando livrar-se do menino.

- Da minha idade? Como assim? Eu tenho 14 anos.

- N-NANI? XQ! " Ele eh mais velho que eu... T.T " - Ai, Shinta salta por cima dele, dando um pontape na cara do menino.

- Eu aconselho voce a não me subtimar n.n eu sou otimo em taijutsu. - Diz ele com a vozinha fofinha dele. Depois, ele correr novamente ateh o menino, pronto pra atacar novamente, mas Eiji desvia por pouco.

" Ele eh realmente bom! Ah... Que problematico..." - Aí, Eiji faz uns inns com as mãos, mas Shinta nao deixa ele fazer mais que isso. Ele rapidamente se aproxima e dá varios pontapes em Eiji. De repente, ele ve Tsubasa fazer sinais estranhos. Ele nao estava entendendo. Depois, ele olha um pouquinho mais ao lado e vê Haruko olhar mortalmente pra ele. Aí, ele corre pra bem longe de Eiji assustado. Este, cai, com as mãos agarradas a sua barriga.

- Chega de brincadeira... - Diz o menino, olhando pra Shinta. Novamente, ele faz uma data de inns e diz: - Raizou Ikazuchi Wo Utte! - Pequenos raios perseguiam Shinta, enquanto este fugia deles bem rapido. De repente, ele mete-se atras de Eiji. Os raios continuavam a ir em direcção aos dois meninos, no entando, nenhum deles se mexeu. Quando os raios os alcançaram, Eiji desaparece e eles acertam em Shinta e o cercam. O menino gritava de dores ( calma naum eram gritos muito escandalosos... eram so pequeninos gritos n.nV ) Depois, acabou por desmaiar.

- Odeio gente irritante... - Diz Eiji.

- Haninozuka Shinta perdeu os sentidos e esta incapaz de continuar combatendo. Nara Eiji é o vencedor deste combate! - Anuncia Naruto.

**# Fora do estadio #**

Genma estava vindo do portao da entrada de Konoha. Temari, Neji e Lee já tinham partido e ele estava voltando para o estadio para continuar vendo os combates. De repente, ele ouve alguem chorando e vira a uma esquina, de onde vinha o som. Quando ele vê Shizune, fica um pouco impressionado. Nunca tinha imaginado ver aquela garota que sempre estava feliz, naquele estado, embora ele soubesse muito bem porque.

- Shizune-san... - Chama ele. A menina olha ele, assustada. Os olhos dela estavam inchados de chorar.

- Não chore por favor... - Diz ele, se aproximando. Isso so faz ela chorar ainda mais. - Voce não ia poder ficar com ele pra sempre.

- Eu sei... mas... porque foi tao de repente? Nem consegui me despedir direito...

- Tsunade-sama ja mandou uma equipe de anbu pra verem se ele esta bem e protege-lo. - Diz ele sorrindo.

- O que eu vou fazer se ele não voltar? - Diz ela, infeliz.

- Shizune-san... mesmo que ele volte, nao vai poder fazer nada. Sinto muito em dizer mas... acho que voce escolheu o amor errado... - Aí, ela chora ainda mais. Ele continua la, tentando consola-la.

**# No campo #**

- Proxima luta é entre Nara Senzo e Kyouya Ohtori. Podem começar! - Diz Naruto.

Kyouya faz uns inns com as mãos e faz varios kage bushins que corriam até Senzo, prontos para o atacar. Este ficou um pouco impressionado, pois o Kage Bushin não era um jutsu que genins aprendessem a utilizar. Exepto os uzumakis que aprendiam ele desde pequenos. Com a aflição, Senzo lança o primeiro jutsu que lhe vem a cabeça. E como ele era um Nara o primeiro jutsu que lhe veio a cabeça era o certo.

- Raigeki no Yoroi! - Uma armadura de chakra se formou a volta dele. Quando os kage bushins tocavam nela, desapareciam. Tal como seu irmao, a natureza do chakra dele tambem era o trovão. Depois, antes que Kyouya fizesse outro ataque, Senzo usou o Kage Mane e o prendeu com sua sombra.- Kage Nui! - Diz ele. Entao, suas sombras sobem ate ao pescoço do menino. Mas quando começam a fazer força, ele desaparece. Era outro bushin. Senzo podia sentir Kyouya vindo por tras, por isso, usou um outro jutsu, que tinha aprendido durante aquele mes de treinamento. - Kage yaiba no jutsu! ( sombras da espada nome tosco eu sei... xP). Suas sombras voaram por todos os lados e varias delas acertaram em Kyouya, perfurando seu corpo. O menino caiu no chão. Ele estava coberto de sangue. Aquela imagem chocou um pouco Senzo, pois era a primeira vez que ele usava aquele jutsu e, na verdade, não pretendia mata-lo. Pelos calculos dele, não era suposto ter acertado algum orgão vital, mas mesmo assim, ele se sentia um pouco mal.

- Kyouya Ohtori esta incapacitado de continuar lutando. Nara Senzo vence esse combate. - Os ninjas medicos levaram imediatamente Kyouya pra enfermaria.

**# Nas bancadas... #**

Shikamaru olhava aborrecidamente o campo. Seus filhos ja tinha lutado todos e Temari tinha ido embora. Ele estava pensando em tirar uma soneca quando Tenten se senta ao lado dele.

- O Neji foi embora... posso ficar aqui com voce? -Pergunta ela, simpatica como sempre.

- Claro... Entao... o que voce achou dos combates do seu time? - Perguntou ele, pra meter conversa.

- Acho que podiam ter corrido melhor... se calhar estao guardando o melhor pro fim... so estou preocupada com uma coisa... - Diz ela, com uma cara preocupada. - O Eiji e o Senzo vao combater juntos... essa luta nao vai correr nada bem... o treino deles eh a base da sintonizaçao entre eles dois. Tenho a certeza que vao pensar exactamente igual e fazer exactamente as mesmas coisas. E isso porque eles estao brigados se nao provavelmente iriam recusar lutar um contra o outro... eles se adoram.

- Voce conhece os meus filhos muito bem...

- Voce sabia que eles querem dominar o mundo...? ¬.¬'

- NANI?

**# Com Naruto e Sasuke #**

- Sasuke... - Chama Naruto, fazendo sinal pra ele se aproximar.

- O que foi?

- Voce pode inspeccionar esse combate?

- Porque? - Pergunta ele, desconfiado.

- Bem... eh que eu queria ir fazer umas coisinhas la a cima...

- Tudo bem... so que nao deixe que a Sakura te veja se não ela vai me chatiar que queria que eu tivesse ido ter com ela como voce vai fazer com a Hinata...

- Hai! Arigatou! - Diz ele, correndo pra fora dali. Sasuke, sorri e vai ate ao campo, apresentar os proximos combatentes.

Quando ia a caminho das bancadas, Naruto eh interrompido por Jiraya.

- Posso falar com voce um minutinho? - Pergunta ele, sorrindo.

- Eh muito importante? - Pergunta Naruto, com ma vontade.

- Sim!

- O que eh entao...?

- Eu queria te perguntar se voce se importa que eu leve a Arabi e o Kane pra um treinamento especial...Igual como eu fiz com voce.- Naruto faz uma cara pensativa.

- Acho que pode ser... tenho que falar com a Hinata primeiro. Eh o mesmo tempo que eu?

- Não... vao ser os tres anos completos... ja que tivemos que voltar mais cedo por causa do Sasuke...

- Tah... vou falar com a Hinata entao...- Diz ele, correndo novamente. Quando ele chegou la a cima, faz sinais, pra tentar chamar a atençao da menina, mas ela nao notava. Apenas olhava triste pro campo. Felizmente, pra Naruto, Kiba viu ele e chamou a Hinata. Mal o ve, ela lança logo um enorme sorriso e vai ter com ele. Ele agarra a mao dela e saiem dali, pra irem pro corredor.

- Naruto-kun! Tava preocupada porque voce não foi inspeccionar o combate. - Diz ela, feliz.

- Pedi pro Sasuke inspeccionar por mim... ja nao aguentava mais te ver ca em cima sem poder estar com voce...

- Naruto-kun... - Diz ela, um pouco envergonhada.

- Ah... eh verdade... o Jiraya me pediu pra levar o Kane e a Arabi pro treinamento dele. O que voce acha?

- Naruto-kun... voce nao acha que ele vai ser uma ma influencia pra eles?

- Se forem como o pai não vao se influenciar tao facilmente. - Diz ele, apontando pra si mesmo.

# Gota #

" Deus queira que eles saiam a mae..." - Pensa Hinata. - Entao acho que ta tudo bem...

- Agora podemos namorar um bocadinho? - Diz ele, a abraçando e beijando.

- Se a Tsunade-sama descobre ela vai te matar. - Diz a menina.

- E depois?

**Continua...**

**N.A:** oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n

As lutas sairam bem curtinhas mas eu jah tava sem inspiraçao... ú.ù

Agora os agradecimentos:

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Yamanaka Ino S2**:

No proximo cap o Sano e a Arabi ja vao lutar o/

aleluia chega uma parte k eu ja tava planeando a mto tempo T.T

eu tentei fazer a haruko mais ou menos como o gaara... no inicio ela era pra ficar mesmo cruel mas nao consegui resistir e tive k por ela feliz xP

**Rodrigo DeMolay**:

Ainda bem k voce gostou n.nV

A reika desistiu porque sabia que ia perder contra o poder da Kyuubi e do ponto de vista dela, o Kane estava fazendo batota usando o poder que nao era seu, mas pro Kane, nao era batota porque ele tinha nascido com a Kyuubi e o poder dela pertencia a ele.

k pena k o cap vai demorar pra sair... mas eu espero! n.nV xD

**Estrela Negra:**

Ainda bem k voce gostou n.n

eh eu tb acho k exagero as vezes... mas como ha algumas pessoas que gostam nao me importo muito pk ha gostos pra tdo... eh mais kndo tou sem ideias xD

continue lendo n.nV

**Continuem comentando aqui e no deviantart n.n! Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada!**

**Prox. Cap.:**

Começa o segundo grupo de lutas! ( num sei kmo ei de chamar T.T)

Primeiro combate... ArabixSano

**Nao percam o proximo cap! n.n**

**Jokas e ja ne!**


	30. O encontro dos jinchuurikis

- Life goes on –

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sumário: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços, ambos descendentes do clã Uchiha. Como é isso possivel? Agora na eles cresceram e vão tentar viver uma vida normal. Com humor e romance. sasuxsaku naruxhina shikaxtem inoxgaa kibaxhanabi nejixten e varios ocxoc´s n.n

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

_Italico_ - Flashback

**Negrito** - som que nao vem do local ( exemplo: telefone, alguem falando em outra sala)

"Entre aspas" - Pensamentos

**Cap. 30 - **O encontro dos jinchuurikis

**- O vencedor do combate é Morinozuka Tsubasa! - **Eles ouvem Sasuke anunciar.

**- **Tenho que ir Hinata-chan...- Diz Naruto um pouco tristonho. - Ou o Sasuke vai me matar... T.T

- Ta bom n.n

- Te amo. - Diz ele, antes de ir embora.

- Eu tambem!

- Hinata... com quem voce tava falando? - Pergunta Sakura, chegando-se ao pe dela.

- O.O C-com n-ninguem! - Gagueja ela, aflita.

- Hmmm... ¬.¬

**# Com Sasuke #**

- Sasuke! Já tou aqui! - Grita Naruto, arfando de tanto correr. - Qual é o proximo combate?

- Da Arabi e do Sano... ¬.¬'

- NANI!

# gota #

- Entao eu vou voltar pra la pra cima! - Diz Naruto, ja pronto pra ir embora.

- Não vai não! - Diz Sasuke, irritado. - Não vai perder o combate da sua filha neh...?

- T.T...

Nesse intante, Tsunade começou a anunciar o proximo grupo de combates.

- **Espero que estejam gostando da nossa 3ª fase do exame chuunin. Vamos agora passar ao 2º grupo de combates.**

**Uzumaki Arabi x Hyuuga Sanosuke**

**Uzumaki Kane x Mishima Romaru**

**Sabaku no Haruko x Uchiha Michiko**

**Nara Eiji x Nara Senzo**

Sasuke entrou para o campo e anunciou o proximo combate.

- O proximo combate será entre Uzumaki Arabi e Hyuuga Sanosuke. - Os dois entram no campo. Ambos com um olhar bem confiante.

- Podem começar.

Arabi deu um sorriso e fez uns quantos kage bushins. Eles correram em direcção a Sano e o atacaram. Rapidamente, Sano ligou o byakugan e os destruiu com o Jyuuken Ryuu. Depois, correu imediatamente em direcção a Arabi e usou tambem o Jyuuken Ryuu nela. Pra se defender, ela tambem tentava socar ele, mas sem sucesso.

Antes que ele fechasse mais tenketsus, ela se afastou e usou novamente o Kage Bushin.

- Bushin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi! - Grita ela. Todos os seus clones, se jogaram no ar e fizeram um salto mortal, chutando o ombro de Sano, o que fez o menino se desequilibrar pra frente. - Agora voce não vai mais poder usar seu braço... - Diz ela, com um sorriso maroto, pensando que tinha quebrado o braço do menino.

- Acho que voce precisa treinar essa mira... - Diz ele, rindo. Depois, ele agarra no seu ombro e o empurra pra tras, fazendo um estalido. - Voce apenas o deslocou... - Ele começa a mexer o seu braço, tentando recuperar a mobilidade. Rapidamente ele voltou a correr em direcção a menina, mas os clones dela o interromperam. Eram muitos mais que antes. Eles lançaram dezenas de kunais e shurikens, mas Sano usou a defesa absoluta. Quando ele parou, sentiu Arabi por tras dele e deu um soco nela. Aproveitando que ela estava desprevenida e tentando se recuperar ainda, ele fez uns inns e gritou:

- Hakke Hyakunjiuuhashichou! ( pra quem n se lembra, isso existe mesmo XD eh a manipulação dos 128 tenketsus) - Depois dele usar aquela tecnica, Arabi caiu do chão. Ela sentia muitas dores. Aí ela viu Sasuke se aproximar. Ele ia verificar os sinais vitais dela. Quando ele pos a mão no seu pescoço, ela agarrou no pulso dele e disse.

- Eu quero continuar... ainda consigo! ( eu n sei se isso eh igual ou n ao anime... n me lembro mesmo... mas prefiro nem ir verificar pk se tiver igual tinha k ir imaginar outra coisa xD) - Sasuke olhou pra Naruto, esperando saber a sua opinião, mas infelizmente, nao deu em nda porque Naruto estava andando de um lado pro outro, roendo as unhas e morrendo de preocupação.

# suspiro#

- Se voce acha que consegue... tudo bem por mim... - Ele se afastou e voltou pro seu lugar. Arabi tentou se levantar, mas apenas conseguiu ficar de joelhos. Ela pusou as mãos no chao e ficou de cabeça baixa, tentando se concentrar pra poder usar o chakra da Kyuubi.

- O que voce esta tentando fazer? Não vai conseguir usar seu chakra...- Apesar de estar dizendo aquilo, Sano estava com medo que pudesse causar alguma reacção a Kyuubi.

De repente, as pequenas rochas que estavam soltas do chão começam a levitar.

" Ah não..." - Pensa Sano, olhando pra todos os lados. Quando voltou a olhar pra frente, so teve tempo de sentir o doloroso pontape que Arabi tinha acabado de dar em seu queixo, que o faz cair pra tras a alguns centimetros de distancia. Quando ele voltou a olhar pra garota, sentiu um grande choque. O normal azul brilhante de seus olhos, tinha mudado agora pra um vermelho bem assustador. As risquinhas que ela costumava ter um cada lado das bochechas, tinham engroçado, seus caninos tinham aumentado de tamanho e suas unhas tinham se transformado em garras. Agora ele desejava nunca ter visto ela naquele estado.

Ele se levantou, e ela não esperou nem um segundo pra ir ate ele e tentar ataca-lo, felizmente, Sano era rápido, mas para seu azar, deixou-se ser apanhado por um dos golpes, que atrapalhou logo sua velocidade. A partir dai, Arabi socou ele muitas vezes até o atirar a parede. O coitado estava mais pra la do que pra ca. Deixou-se cair, sem forças. Novamente, Sasuke se dirigiu a ele, pra veriicar os sinais vitais, mas desta vez, ele foi a correr, com medo que algo grave tivesse acontecido ao menino. Felizmente, ele ainda estava acordado.

- Hyuuga Sanosuke, não está em condições de continuar, Uzumaki Arabi é a vencedora do combate.

Já de volta ao normal, a menina observava, cheia de remorsos, os ninjas medicos levarem ele.

- Desculpem pelo incomodo... - Ela ouve ele dizer. Porque ele tinha que ser gentil mesmo nessas alturas? Ela correu ate a enfermaria, pra ver como ele estava.

**# Na bancada dos genins#**

- Não acredito! Perdi o combate! - Lamenta-se Mishima.

- Tivesse aguentado mais um pouco pra ir ao banheiro... - Diz Kane.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nao vou dizer... - Diz novamente Kane, com um olhar malefico.

- T.T...

- Vamos... eh nossa vez agora.

- Nossa vez?

- **O proximo combate será entre Uzumaki Kane e Mishima Romaru.**

- Finalmente! - Diz ele, feliz.

**# No campo#**

- Podem começar!

Mishima e Kane, rapidamente partiram pra cima um do outro. Aquele estava sendo o combate mais agressivo até agora. Eles se atacavam com o maior odio. Kane tentou até usar o Rasengan, mas Mishima era muito ágil e conseguira esquivar-se ao ataque. Entao, Kane decidiu usar o Kage bushin (como kualker uzumaki que se preze xD). Mishima impressionava todos, ao escapar tao facilmente aos ataques dos clones, embora não conseguisse destrui-los. Os varios Kanes bem que perseguiam o menino, mas ele sempre escapava. Ele ate tentou usar objectos pequenos como kunais e shurikens. Kane conseguiu então golpeá-lo, mas apenas porque Mishima pretendia desviar a shuriken com as mãos, mas ela vinha demasiado depressa e com muita força, por isso, novamente ele fugiu.

Farto de estar na defensiva, Mishima decidiu atacar. Ele usou a mesma tecnica que tinha usado com Ryuichi. Fez uns inns e colocou as mãos no chão. Debaixo de Kane cresceu um monte com uns 15 metros de altura.

- Voce eh muito estupido... usando a mesma tecnica duas vezes... - Diz Kane. Estranhamente, ele fez quase o mesmo que Ryu, so que em vez de simplesmente saltar, ele corria pra baixo.

- Digo o mesmo pra voce... não eh assim que vai conseguir vencer essa tecnica... - Diz Mishima, correndo pra cima tambem.

Quando eles se alcançam, Mishima dá o salto normal, mas Kane ao ver isto, salta ao mesmo tempo e se prepara pra dar um murro no menino. Infelizmente pra ele, Mishima não ficou nem um pouco atrapalhado. Ele simplesmente se apoiou na cabeça e depois nas costas de Kane, pra poder dar um salto maior e pra mais longe. Quando ele conseguiu, fez novamente o jutsu que prende as pessoas e prendeu Kane. Depois, atirou ele ao ar e desfez o monte com um jutsu. A seguir, formou uma caratera e Kane caiu la dentro. Novamente, a cratera se fechou, com o menino la dentro.

Naquele momento, o estadio completo estava em silencio. Todos pensavam que Kane iria escapar de alguma maneira, visto que o jutsu ja era repetido no chuunin shiken.

Naruto olhava pro campo completamente preplexo. Ele tava completamente sem reacção, nem sabia o que fazer.

De repente, começou a se formar uma especie de nevoeiro muito estranho. Era vermelho.

" Aquilo é chakra!" Pensaram todos os Hyuugas.

Depois, as pedras escoaçaram, violentamente pra cima, como se alguem tivesse atirado elas. Dos escombros, Mishima viu Kane se levantar. Ele estava todo coberto por chakra vermelho. Seus olhos tinham mudado pra vermelho, seus caninos crescido e suas unhas eram agora garras. Kane olhava furiosamente para Mishima, mas este, olhava ele completamente preplexo. Ele não queria acreditar que Kane tambem era um Jinchuuriki. Será que tinha sido assim que Arabi tinha vencido Sano? Porque ele tinha perdido o combate? Ao menos estava prevenido agora.

- Kane... - Mishima desviou o cabelo que tapava seu olho esquerdo. O olho era de um verde sobre-humano. A pupila estava rasgada, como a de uma serpente ou de um felino. De repente, chakra vermelho o cercou. Seu olho normal ficou igual ao outro. Suas unhas tambem se transformaram em garras.

**# Na bancada dos Kages#**

- Não acredito que ele fez aquilo! - Diz Tsunade chocada.

- Voce sabia? - Pergunta Gaara, que tambem não escondia sua surpresa.

**# No campo#**

- Voce... é como eu? - Pergunta Kane, um pouco desconcertado.

- Eu sabia que o Naruto-san era um jinchuuriki, mas nunca me lembrei que voce tambem pudesse ser...

- Qual é o seu Bijuu?

- Nibi... o gato de duas caudas.

- Só duas caudas? Acho que não vai ser problema entao... - Diz Kane, seguro de si.

- Não pense assim ou so vai se ferrar. Não se esqueça que voce é apenas um descendente, enquanto eu sou o jinchuuriki original. A Kyuubi pode ser o Bijuu mais forte de todos, mas voce não tem nem um quarto do poder dela... Alem disso... o facto de voce ser ainda jovem e o seu bijuu ser muito poderoso, impossibilita voce de mudar pra sua forma original... - Diz ele, com um sorriso. Depois, ele se tranforma, num enorme gato de duas caudas. Não ultrapassando o tamanho humano.

**# Na bancada dos kages#**

- Como é que ele controla tão bem aquele poder? - Pergunta Gaara.

- Eu treinei ele desde pequeno... so espero que ele não perca o controle... digo o mesmo pro Kane... - Diz Tsunade, um pouco preocupada.

**# No campo#**

Kane se concentrou e conseguiu aumentar seu poder pra ficar com 3 de suas 9 caudas. Se chegasse as quatro, correria o risco de perder o controle de seu corpo. Antes que ele pudesse fazer algum movimento, Mishima socou ele e o empurrou contra a parede.

" Esse idiota... me atacando sem eu estar preparado! Mas ao menos isso quer dizer que ele esta com receio de alguma coisa!" Pensa Kane.

Mishima estava praticamente esmigalhando as costelas de Kane. Este teria que fazer alguma coisa contra, pois se ele continuasse assim, poderia causar lesoes graves a Kane. Pra azar do menino, ele não podia soca-lo, pois seus braços eram demasiado pequenos, por isso ele apenas tentou apertar o braço de Mishima que o estava magoando. Não estava fazendo efeito algum, por isso ele decidiu se concentrar. Teria que reunir mais algum poder. De repente ouve-se um estalido e Mishima larga imedatamente o menino. Kane tinha partido o braço dele, mas pior que isso, tinha nascido a quarta cauda a Kane. Rapidamente, o braço de Mishima se curou e aí eles começaram uma luta completamente invulgar. Pareciam dois animais, usando suas garras e dentes. Correndo de um lado pro outro, com extrema violencia.

Naruto estava muito preocupado. Ele queria muito parar a luta, mas sabia que Kane nunca o iria perdoar. Se nascesse mais outra cauda, ele definitivamente iria parar aquele combate.

Sasuke tambem estava pensando o mesmo, mas receando pelo seu bem-estar, visto que ele tinha que estar ali no meio.

De repente, o final parecia prestes a chegar. Kane, tinha acabado de convocar um clone e estava começando a fazer o rasengan.

- Oodama Rasengan! (rasengan com os dois tipos de chakra fundidos) - Grita Kane. Desta vez, ele acenta em seu alvo. Mishima ficou estatelado contra a parede, e um segundo depois, volta ao normal, ja desmaiado. Logo a seguir, Kane tambem volta ao normal e desmaia logo em seguida.

- O vencedor desse combate é Uzumaki Kane! - Anuncia Sasuke. Logo a seguir, ele vai ver os sinais vitais de Mishima, receando que tivesse acontecido algo de mal. Felizmente, parecia que Nibi o havia protegido. Os medicos vieram e levaram eles.

Todos se entreolharam. Com certeza, eles nunca mais iriam ver um combate como esse em toda a vida.

**- Por motivos de segurança, a partir de agora, será proibido usar o poder de Bijuus em auxilio pro combate. Quem desobedcer a esta regra, será imediatamente desqualificado. - **Eles ouvem Tsunade anunciar. - **Vamos agora passar ao proximo combate.**

- O proximo combate será entre Uchiha Michiko e Sabaku no Haruko. - Anuncia Naruto. As duas meninas se aproximaram. Haruko não tinha expressão alguma, enquanto Michiko apenas sorria. - Podem começar!

Michiko ligou seu sharingan. Embora não lhe servisse de muito nessa luta, pois Haruko quase não se mexia. Ela apenas ficava ali parada de braços cruzados enquanto sua areia fazia o trabalho todo. Michiko atirou algumas shurikens, pra ver o movimento da areia. Realmente era rápida, mas nada que ela não pudesse lidar. O sharingan também aumenta a velocidade de quem o possui e ela esperava conseguir ser mais rápida que a areia. De repente, Haruko junta suas mãos, formando um inn. Depois ela diz:

- Suna Shuriken! - Várias shurikens de areia voam até Michiko.

- Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu! - Grita Michiko, por puro instinto. As Shurikens se derretem, se transformando em vidro e são arremessadas de volta pra Haruko, se enterrando em seu corpo. No entanto, ela não parecia estar muito afectada. Ela agarrou num pedaço de vidro que se tinha enterrado em sua cara.

- Muito bem pensado... - Diz ela, sorrindo. Depois, ela começa a se desfazer, mas por baixo dessa areia ainda estava Haruko. Quando a armadura de areia estava completamente desfeita e os vidrinhos sairam, a areia volta novamente pro corpo da menina. - É pena não ter resultado...

De repente, Michiko da um sorriso maroto. Ela tinha tido uma ideia. Com certeza, não poderia falhar. Ela corre alguns metros pra tras pra dar balanço e cria uma corrente electrica em sua palma direita. Depois começa a correr em direcção a Haruko. Sem exitar, Haruko faz uns inns e diz:

- Suna Raishin! - Finas agulhas de areia são atiradas pelo ar, caindo logo em seguida e formando pequenos pilares. Ao passar por eles, Michiko é obrigada a parar o jutsu, pois eles estavam sugando seu Chidori. Aquela electricidade era seu chakra e se ela não tivesse parado, poderia ter ficado sem nenhum. Agora não poderia mais usar o chidori. Entao, ela decidiu usar o taijutsu. Correu até a menina e a jogou no ar.

- Shishi Rendan! - Grita ela, dando um chute em Haruko. Pro azar dela, Haruko consegue agarrar o tornozelo dela e ainda puxa-la pra baixo. Assim, Michiko acabou por levar com o seu proprio golpe e ainda o peso de Haruko em cima.

Haruko se levanta e a observa.

- Voce tem uns ossos quebrados... acho que não vai conseguir lutar mais... - Michiko estava deitada no chão, bem machucada. Naruto se aproximou.

- Voce quer parar?

- Não consigo me mecher. - Diz ela, triste. Ao ouvir isso, Sasuke entrou no campo junto com os ninjas medicos e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, preocupado.

- Uchiha Michiko não está em condições de continuar. Sabaku no Haruko é a vencedora deste combate.

**# Na enfermaria#**

- Eu ja venho... vou chamar sua mãe. - Diz Sasuke, saindo de perto de Michiko.

Kane estava deitado numa cama ao lado da dela.

- Voce ta bem? - Pergunta ele.

- Nem por isso... ela quebrou alguns dos meus ossos... - Diz Michiko, infeliz.

- Não é nada que não se possa tratar. Daqui a algumas horas voce ja vai tar curada. - Diz a enfermeira sorrindo. Depois ela sai por uns minutos.

- E voce ta bem?

- Tou... tenho que ficar aqui a descansar pra recuperar as minhas energias... daqui a pouco vou lutar com minha irma. Eu so tive muita pena de ter perdido o seu combate...

- Ainda bem que voce não viu... - Diz Michiko, rindo.

- Porque?

- A Haruko conseguiu me vencer com minha propria tecnica...

**# No campo#**

- O proximo combate será Nara Senzo contra Nara Eiji. - Anuncia Naruto. Os dois garotos se aproximam. Ambos tinham uma expressao meio despreocupada, meio de odio (tipo o yoh asakura kuando se zanga xD).

- Podem começar! - Grita Naruto. Quase Naruto nem tinha acabado de dizer a palavra já eles estavam "tentando" se atacar um ao outro. Tal como Tenten tinha previsto, eles faziam precisamente a mesma coisa. Por mais que tentassem estar um passo a frente era impossivel, porque eles pensavam exactamente igual.

De repente, os dois tiveram a feliz ideia de usarem o Kage Mane ao mesmo tempo. O resultado foi eles ficarem presos, sem conseguirem se mexer. Lentamente, ele olharam pro inspector que era Naruto.

- Pode nos ajudar? - Perguntam os dois.

- Ajudar? Como? - Pergunta ele, confuso. Era a primeira vez que ele via uma cena daquelas. Na sua mente, ele comparava aquela cena como se eles fossem dois gemeos siameses e ele fosse o médico encarregado de os separar. O problema era que ele não sabia como. Aí, ele olhou aflito pra bancada onde se encontrava Shikamaru. Este, percebera a mensagem e se teletransportou ate la abaixo. Depois de meteu precisamente no meio, onde as sombras dos seus filhos se encontravam.

- Já podem desfazer o jutsu... - Diz ele, aborrecido. Assim eles fizeram. Depois, Shikamaru voltou ao seu lugar enquanto os gemeos ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Mas não durou muito porque logo eles estavam tentando lutar um com o outro novamente. Passada meia hora, eles pararam novamente. Estavam muito cansados. Aí eles ficaram outra vez se encarando até Senzo dizer.

- Eiji... Gomen. - Eiji ficou sem reacção. Ele nunca tinha visto Senzo pedir desculpa sem ser obrigado a faze-lo. - Acho que exagerei...

- Eu tambem peço desculpa... eu entendo voce perfeitamente... tambem me sentia assim no inicio. - Diz Eiji.

- Eiji/Senzo! - Gritam eles ao se abraçarem, felizes. Todos olhavam pra eles com cara de "Ei o que se passa aki?". - Não quero lutar com voce nunca mais! T.T

- Isso quer dizer o que? - Pergunta Naruto confuso. - O combate acabou?

- Hai! - Dizem eles, ja completamente recuperados.

- Entao... ficou empate ou desistencia? Acho que vao dar os dois ao mesmo por isso nao faz diferença... - Pensa Naruto em voz alta. - Esse combate ficou empatado. Os dois serao desqualificados.

Entao, eles sairam do campo, felizes.

**Continua...**

**N.A:** oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n

Todos os jutsus desse cap foram criados pelo Masashi Kishimoto.

As lutas ficaram tao curtinhas k ateh consegui por todas num so cap. XD

masmo assim acho que ate sairam muito bem n.n

Podem parecer um pouco repetitivas, mas ja tava tdo bolado desde o inicio, kndo eu komecei a pensar sobre o k fazer no chuunin shiken... nem me lembrei k iam sair assim uns atras dos outros...

Agora os agradecimentos:

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Yamanaka Ino S2**:

Espero k tenhas gostado da luta da arabi e do Sano n.nV

**Rodrigo DeMolay**:

ta aki outro cap. n.nV espero k tenhas gostado destas lutas tb n.n

tamos prestes a descobrir se eles sairam mesmo a mae. xD

**Estrela Negra:**

Brigado n.nV

**Ika-chan:**

Gomen naum ter repondido... mas eu n recebi nda... T.T eu keria mto saber o k dizia TT

Tem esse anime legendado em portugues no Anime Forces Fansuber mas so ate ao episodio 5. o anime em si ja ta kuase akabando ja vai no episodio 24 eu assisto no youtube em ingles. tb vai ter em portugues no shoujo unlimited.

kuando vce assistir, kualker semelhança k haja entre ele e a minha fic eh pura konhecidencia viu? # olhando desconfiadamente pros lados a ver se ta alguem espiando#

**Sakura Soryu:**

A haruko sai ao gaara... eh desprovida de kualker sentimento de remorsos xD

**Amanogawa Taty:**

aii bigada mesmo! T.T #chorando d emoçao#

**Continuem comentando aqui e no deviantart n.n! Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada!**

**Prox. Cap.:**

Começa o terceiro grupo de lutas!

Estamos quase na final! Quem vai passar?

Primeiro combate: Uzumaki Arabi x Uzumaki Kane

Chegou a altura! O grande confronto entre os irmãos Uzumaki.

**Nao percam o proximo cap! n.n**

**Jokas e ja ne!**


	31. O adeus

- Life goes on –

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sumário: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços, ambos descendentes do clã Uchiha. Como é isso possivel? Agora na eles cresceram e vão tentar viver uma vida normal. Com humor e romance. sasuxsaku naruxhina shikaxtem inoxgaa kibaxhanabi nejixten e varios ocxoc´s n.n

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

_Italico_ - Flashback

**Negrito** - som que nao vem do local ( exemplo: telefone, alguem falando em outra sala)

"Entre aspas" - Pensamentos

**Cap. 31- O adeus**

- O Terceiro grupo de lutas será: Uzumaki Arabi x Uzumaki Kane e Sabaku no Haruko x Morinozuka Tsubasa

- Que bom que voces ficaram amigos novamente! - Diz Ayumi timidamente. Os gemeos apenas sorriram.

**- O proximo combate será entre Uzumaki Kane e Uzumaki Arabi! **- Anuncia Sasuke.

- Eu tenho que ver esse combate! - Diz Senzo, arrastando Ayumi e Eiji pra mais perto da bancada.

Kane caminhou até ao centro do campo, calmo. Enquanto Arabi estava completamente euforica.

" Os meus rebentos! T.T"- Pensa Naruto, emocionado.

- Podem começar!

Os dois irmãos rapidamente ligaram seus sharingans e começaram um combate de taijutsu. Pra espanto de todos, a luta estava equilibrada. Isto deviasse ao facto de Arabi ja ter seu sharingan no nivel tres, enquanto Kane ainda estava no dois. Ninguem sabia o porque do sharingan do menino nunca mais evoluir, mas o facto é que, embora ele fosse mais forte que Arabi, o sharingan no nivel tres da menina era muito mais poderoso e impossibilitava Kane de ter alguma vantagem. Alem disso, eles sabiam mais ou menos o estilo de luta um do outro.

No inicio, Kane tinha entrado no campo sem qualquer intenção de pegar leve com ela. No final, ele se deu conta de que estava usando um estilo de luta que era muito mais a especialidade de Arabi do que dele. Aí, ele decidiu começar uma luta de ninjutsu. Todas as tecnicas que tinha aprendido com Itachi, com certeza iriam dar jeito agora. Mas mesmo assim, ele achava que eram demasiado perigosas.

- Katon! Housenka no Jutsu! - Naquela altura, todos pensaram que usar uma tecnica propria do clã Uchiha, num Uchiha era estupido, mas Kane dominava e melhorava muito bem todas as tecnicas que aprendia. Várias pequenas bolinhas de fogo, voaram até Arabi. Esta sabia muito bem que dentro delas, se encontravam shurikens escondidas e tentou escapar delas. Com seu sharingan era suposto ser uma tarefa fácil, mas algumas dessas bolas de fogo não eram normais. Elas a seguiram e encurralaram, atacando depois. Quando o fumo se dissipou, as pessoas viram uma Arabi ofegante. Aquele ataque tinha conseguido afectar ela, mas se Kane não se despachasse, ele não conseguiria aproveitar a oportunidade.

No entanto, ele não se mexeu nem um pouco pra ataca-la. Ele tinha acabado de se lembrar de uma historia que seu pai havia contado pra ele milhoes de vezes. Naruto era realmente muito repetitivo, mas agora Kane estava agradecido por isso. A historia de como Sasuke tinha finalmente ganho seu sharingan. Tinha sido uma luta incrivel e exigido muito do menino. Talvez, essa fosse a oportunidade de Kane. Só não podia chegar ao seu limite, se não precisaria de usar a Kyuubi e aí seria desqualificado.

Ele decidiu então, voltar ao taijutsu. Eles lutaram durante muito tempo. Já estavam os dois bastante cansados, mas nada que não se aguentasse, até que Arabi parou de repente, fez uns inns e gritou.

- Tenshi Uyoku!- Um par de asas cresceu nas costas da menina, e a seu mandado, as inumeras penas se soltaram e o atacaram. Kane ficou surpreendido. Ele não conhecia aquela tecnica. Será que era um jutsu desenvolvido por Arabi?

Kane tentou fazer o maximo pra se desviar, mas eram demasiadas penas. Ele acabou ficando com muitos cortes por todo o corpo. Ai, a menina, aproveitando que ele estava machucado, decidiu tentar sua sorte. Ela fez um kage bushin e começou a criar o rasengan na sua mão. Kane fez o mesmo. Aí eles correram em direcção um do outro e se golpearam. No momento do embate, ninguem conseguiu ver o que se passava. Uma luz muito branca invadiu todo o estadio, cegando temporariamente todas as pessoas.

Quando a luz finalmente cessou, Kane e Arabi estavam de frente um para o outro. A menina olhava Kane, muito seria. Ele, apenas tinha a cabeça baixa. Quando voltou a olhar pra sua irmã, Kane tinha um sorriso na cara e o sharingan no nivel tres. Uns segundos depois, ele passou para o mangekyou. Todos o olharam impressionados. Sasuke o encarou um uma pontada de raiva misturada com surpresa. Se ele se atrevesse a usar algum dos poderes do mangekyou ele o iria desqualificar.

No entanto, Kane desligou o mangekyou, ficando com o sharingan normal. Ele não precisaria usar, pelo menos naquela luta. Arabi olhava o menino, um pouco assustada. Ela ainda guardava na sua memoria as recordações que o mangekyou representava. Mesmo com aquele nervoso miudinho, Arabi deu o seu tipico sorriso e se preparou para atacar. No entanto, Kane foi mais rápido. Ele apoiou uma mão no chão, de modo a que conseguisse golpear a menina na cara, com o pé. Arabi crusou os braços a frente do rosto e defendeu o ataque. Logo em seguida, Kane esmurrou ela uma data de vezes na barriga, o que fez ela recuar. Se ele já era rapido mesmo sem o sharingan, com ele, as pessoas quase não conseguiam ver seus golpes. Arabi compreendia que era muito mais fraca que seu irmão, mas não era por isso que ela iria desistir.

Depois de vários minutos a lutarem, eles param, muito perto um do outro, quase se tocando. Eles se olhavam, estafados. Kane dá um sorriso malvado.

- Voce já não aguenta mais... esta no seu limite. - Estavam ambos com varios cortes no corpo e muito machucados, embora Arabi, mais que Kane. A menina estava perdendo muito sangue, o que a debilitava ainda mais. Ela se deixou cair, sentada no chão.

- Foi uma luta fantastica! - Diz ela rindo.

( **N.A:** Eu vou saltar a proxima luta... e evidente que a haruko ganhou neh... e tambem acho que acaba se tornando aborrecido tar sempre a ler lutas, lutas... alem disso eu to sem inspiraçao e ia acabar por sair uma grande borrada... por isso acho k n vale nem a pena. pra kem keria ler, gomen.)

- Espero que tenham gostado do chuunin shiken até agora. Vamos agora fazer um pequeno intervalo, pra dar tempo para os nossos genins se recuperarem. - Anuncia Tsunade.

Sasuke esteva caminhando até a enfermaria pra ver como estavam todos, quando de repente, Sakura aparece de cabeça pra baixo, dando um beijo nele.

- Não ia me ver Sasuke-kun? - Pergunta ela, saltando pro chão.

- Claro! Ia agora mesmo! n.n'

- Mentiroso...

- Eu não sou mentiroso... voce que leva a mal tudo o que eu digo!

- O que voce quer dizer com isso? - Pergunta ela, já irritada.

- Que lindo... os opostos se atraiem mesmo. - Diz Tenten, intrujando na conversa. - Porque voces não aproveitam esse tempinho pra conversarem e não discutirem? Era o que eu fazia com o Neji se ele estivesse aqui... - Diz Tenten, solitaria. - Vou ver o Sano... - Diz ela, indo ate a enfermaria.

- Eu acho que ela ta errada...- Diz Sasuke.

- Porque?

- Se não discutisse-mos, nosso casamento não ia ter graça nenhuma... Alem disso, nos nao iamos parar pra conversar neh... no minimo fazer outras coisas. - Diz ele, num tom incrivelmente fresco.

- Não tou entendendo o que voce quer dizer... será que posso ter uma demonstração? - Pergunta ela, com um sorriso maroto.

**# No campo#**

- Agora sim poderemos continuar com o ultimo combate do chuunin shiken. Sabaku no Haruko x Uzumaki Kane.

Os dois se dirigiram ao centro do campo. Novamente, Kane ligou seu sharingan.

- Podem começar!

Sem esperar um segundo, as areias de Haruko atacaram Kane impiedosamente. Ele desviou alguns ataques e defendeu outros, sempre tentando alcançar a menina. Ela era uma garota impressionante. Era como se tivesse previsto que eles iriam acabar lutando um contra o outro, pois ela parecia ter decorado bem o seu estilo de luta. Ela nao podia deixar ele se aproximar, pois sua areia não ia conseguir aguentar a sua velocidade. Infelizmente, pra ela, não conseguiu impedi-lo, e ele rapidamente a alcançou e socou-a para longe. Haruko se levantou e limpou o sangue do labio e olhou pro seus dedos manxados de sangue. Depois olhou pra Kane com um sorriso.

- Só voce pra me fazer sangrar! - Diz ela. Kane sorri. - Mas não vai consegui-lo novamente! -Grita ela, se levantando. Novamente, Kane corre até ela, desviando de seus ataques. De repente, quando ele estava quase a alcança-la, ele sente uma forte dor na sua barriga. Quando deu por si, ele estava suspenso no ar, por um pedaço de areia espetado em seu abdomen. Quando Haruko desfez a areia, ele caiu no chão. Depois se aproximou dele, que gemia com as dores, e se ajoelhou.

- Voce é muito esperta ne... - Diz ele, aflito com as dores.

- Não sei do que voce ta falando...

- Voce praticamente me mutilou pra eu ter que usar o poder da Kyuubi para me curar... - Ela apenas o olhava, seria. - Isso é muito sujo sabia?

- Sujo? Não vejo porque... é perfeitamente legal... de fosse de outra forma teria que me esforçar demasiado pra te vencer...

# Gota #

- Perguiçosa... - Diz Kane, fazendo um inn pra concentrar o chakra da Kyuubi e se curar.

- Uzumaki Kane está desqualificado. A vencedora deste exame chuunin é Sabaku no Haruko. - Os ninjas medicos levaram Kane, enquanto Haruko ainda ficou um tempo no campo enquanto as pessoas aplaudiam.

**# No dia seguinte #**

No quarto de Kane estavam Sasuke, Naruto e Michiko. O menino ainda precisava de cuidados medicos, pois ele apenas tinha usado o poder da Kyuubi pra estancar a ferida e assim diminuir os riscos de infecção ou até de morte.

- Quem passou pra chuunin? - Pergunta o menino.

- A Haruko.

- Voce devia ter vergonha de não ter passado... - Diz Sasuke, pra Michiko.

- Ei cala a boca! Nao penso seguir o exemplo de certas pessoas e me formar aos desasseis...

- Isso é maneira de falar com seu pai? - Grita Sasuke, irritado.

- O Kane nunca falou assim comigo... ¬.¬ - Diz Naruto.

- ò.ó O que voce quer dizer? GRRR

- ò.ó GRRR

# Gota #

-Voce esqueceu de falar o outro garoto que tinha passado Michiko...- Diz Naruto, mudando completamente de assunto.

- Que garoto? - Pergunta Kane, desconfiado.

- Acho que voce não ta preparado pra ouvir isso Kane... - Diz Michiko.

" Sera que eu passei?" - Pensa ele, esperançoso. De repente Arabi entra no quarto extremamente feliz e hiperactiva.

- O ROMARU-KUN PASSOU! - Grita ela, pra todo o mundo ouvir.

- Ó.Ò

- NANI? O MISHIMA? - Grita o menino, furioso.

- Passei sim, porque voce tem algo contra? - Diz Mishima, entrando no quarto junto com Haruko. Kane resmunga umas coisas mas ninguem ligou pra ele.

- Eu vou embora ja hoje... - Diz Haruko. - Quero que voce esteja lá Kane, por isso ve se se recupera depressa.

- Voce devia ter pensado isso antes de me perfurar...

- Eu não estou brincando...

- Nem eu...

- ù.ú

- Calma Haruko-chan!

- EU ESTOU CALMA!

**# Mais tarde nesse dia... #**

Estavam todos juntos nos portoes de Konoha. Havia um enorme senimento de tristeza do ar. Todos se despediram dos Sabaku e depois, voltaram pra suas vidas normais esperando o dia em que teriam de se despedir novamente. Esse seria um dia igualmente triste.

**# Umas semanas mais tarde #**

Já estavam todos recuperados e tinha chegado a hora de Kane e Arabi partirem com Jiraya. Novamente, o sentimento de tristeza apoderou-se do pedaço.

- Arabi-chan! - Chama Sano. - Toma! Uma prenda de despedida pra voce. - Diz ele, entregando a ela, uma coisa muito comprida embrulhada num pano de linho castanho.

- Uma prenda?

- Hai! Isso é uma katana. Pra voce começar aquele treinamento que nos falamos no outro dia... - Ele não conseguiu falar mais nada, pois a no momento seguinte, a menina já estava agarrada ao pescoço dele, agradecendo e chorando.

- Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que não ia chorar! Mas voce me fez quebrar essa promessa! - Diz ela, ainda chorando. Mas não era de felicidade e sim de tristeza. De deixar os seus amigos pra tras.

Depois de se despedir de todos, Kane se aproxima da unica pessoa que faltava. Michiko, olhava tristonha para o chão. As lágrimas desciam de sua cara. Kane tocou ela no rosto, limpando as lágrimas dela. Aí a menina o abraçou, sem olhar na cara dele, ou iria chorar ainda mais. Ele corresponde ao abraço.

- Vou sentir sua falta! - Diz ela.

- Eu tambem...

- Escuta, Kane... - Diz ela, largando ele. - Eu tenho uma coisa que quero te entregar... - Aí ela dá uma capinha com folhas la dentro pro menino. Ele pega e ia ja abrir quando ela o impede. - Não abra agora! Abra apenas quando tiver a uma boa distancia da vila.

- Porque?

- Por favor! Isso é muito importante pra mim... - O menino faz um olhar meigo.

- Tá. Tenho que ir... Adeus. - Diz ele dando um beijo na cara da menina e indo ter com Jiraya e sua irmã.

- Nós estaremos de volta em tres anos! - Diz Jiraya, fazendo adeus e indo embora com os outros dois.

**# Alguns kilometros mais tarde #**

Agora que já estavam bem longe de Konoha, Kane decidiu abrir a capinha que Michiko dera pra ele. Pra seu espanto era uma partitura pra piano. Abaixo das notas estava uma letra de uma musica. Ele decidiu le-la.

**"Não sou boa ao piano,**

**mas você poderia me ouvir tocar mesmo assim?**

**Mesmo que ainda seja amadora,**

**isto ainda chegaria no seu coração?**

**Sempre,**

**sempre tive algo que queria te falar...**

**mas sou péssima com palavras e isso me envergonha, **

**então pus em notas...  
**

**E se minha garganta quebrar, **

**se eu ficar doente.**

**Eu continuarei gritando **

**para você, por toda a minha vida.**

**Isso é o que eu decidi agora.**

**Sim, eu decidi...**

**Eu te amo."**

Kane continuava olhando aquela partitura, chocado. Michiko o amava? Ele parou de andar e olhou pra trás.

Amor... seria esse o sentimento que ele tinha pela menina? Um sentimento que não nutria por ninguem. Agora ele entendeu porque ela não queria que ele abrisse a capa lá. Nesse momento só lhe apetecia voltar e perguntar se era verdade. A vontade dele de partir tinha se desvanecido completamente. Agora teria de esperar 3 anos pra voltar a vê-la. Será que ela iria esperar por ele?

**Continua...**

**N.A:** oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n

Finalmente acabei a segunda parte! já tava farta de escrever o chuunin shiken e nao via hora de começar a escrever a terceira parte... T-T

esse cap custou tanto pra sair... pessoalmente, nao gostei muito... eu tava completamente sem inspiração! a unica coisa que eu tinha planeada era o mangekyou e a partida do Kane e da Arabi. Alem disso a inpiraçao que faltava nessa fic apareceu na outra xD por isso que eu demorei mais tempo... gomen... ú.ù

a letra da partitura é a tradução da musica "onpu no tegami" do Miyavi. quem kizer a musica pode me adicionar a vontade.

Agora os agradecimentos:

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Yamanaka Ino S2**:

Eu acho k fiz a arabi mto fraquinha mas por favor não me mate! xD ja tava planeado...

**Rodrigo DeMolay**:

no chuunin shiken nao importa quem ganha... nesse caso so passaram dois, mas podiam ter passado mais.

**Estrela Negra:**

A michiko nao precisa de ser forte so por ser uma uchiha. o obito tambem nao era muito forte... mas acho que voce tem razao... podia ter ficado melhor...

**Ika-chan:**

Eu tb amo Hyuugas xD eles sao lindos...

esses dois da akatsuki sao mto engraçados mesmo! XD

eu amo o gaara! T.T e acho a haruko mto fofonha!

mesmo assim... gomen por ter feito o kane perder mas eu nao keria ele ganhando pk ele e o personagem principal da fic... ia ficar mto previsivel. e tambem o facto da haruko ter ganho nao quer dizer que ela era a mais forte de todos... eu nao quero mesmo k ela seja a mais forte de todos porke esse eh o kane... ù.ú

**Sakura Soryu:**

brigada! ; D

**Amanogawa Taty:**

Brigada! ainda bem k vc ta gostando!

**0Dany0**: ainda bem k vce ta gostando! n.n

**Motoko li:**

Naum sei d k vilarejo o mishima vem sinceramente... XD mas como foi extinto acho k num faz muita diferença...

Eh eu sei k o nibi ja foi usado... por isso mesmo k eu pus ele xD pk era o unico confirmado k eu sabia e como naum tava pra inventar um novo... xD essa histora nao ta a acompanhar o manga...

a haruko tem o shukaku sim

amei suas fics! n.nV

**Yume Mayumi:**

eu amei os gemeos desde o inicio k eu tive a ideia! 8D

a haruko tinha k passar de alguma forma neh... foi o k me veio a cabeça na altura... XD

**Continuem comentando aqui e no deviantart n.n! Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada!**

**Prox. Cap.:**

Começa a terceira parte da fic!

Cap. 32: A volta dos que partiram...

**Nao percam o proximo cap! n.n**

**Jokas e ja ne!**


	32. Parte 3: A volta dos que partiram

- Life goes on –

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sumário: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços, ambos descendentes do clã Uchiha. Como é isso possivel? Agora na eles cresceram e vão tentar viver uma vida normal. Com humor e romance. sasuxsaku naruxhina shikaxtem inoxgaa kibaxhanabi nejixten e varios ocxoc´s n.n

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

_Italico_ - Flashback

**Negrito** - som que nao vem do local ( exemplo: telefone, alguem falando em outra sala)

"Entre aspas" - Pensamentos

**Cap. 32 - A volta dos que partiram**

- JAN KEN PON! - Gritam dois garotos que estavam supostamente guardando os portões de Konoha. Calharam empatados.

# Suspiro #

- E se fizéssemos nosso trabalho...? - Pergunta um garoto alto, de cabelos negros e olhos verde escuros. Ele era muito bonito.

- É muito problemático... prefiro continuar jogando... - Diz o outro garoto, completamente idêntico ao primeiro.

- Eiji... que graça isso tem se nunca nenhum de nos ganha...?

- Tem muita graça... ¬.¬ É um desafio... - De repente, os irmãos Nara ouvem uns passos e olham pro lado. Três pessoas estavam ali, olhando eles. Um deles era um velho muito alto, outro era um garoto que usava rabo-de-cavalo, de olhos azuis e cabelo negro. Ao lado dos dois homens estava uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos muito azuis.

Eles apenas ficaram ali, olhando espantados para sua antiga colega de time. Ela tinha crescido muito. Aliás, não apenas ela, porque Kane não ficava atrás. Depois de se recuperarem, os gémeos correm até Arabi, felizes e abraçam ela um de cada lado, completamente eufóricos. Afinal, tinham passados 4 anos e as saudades apertavam.

- Arabi! Pensamos que não fossem mais voltar! - Dizem os dois meninos. - Vocês chegaram atrasados... - Resmungam os dois, olhando pra Jiraya. Eles tinham chegado um ano atrasados. Não era brincadeira.

- Não tenho culpa... eles demoraram pra aprender... alem disso tive que fazer treinamentos diferentes pros dois. - Diz Jiraya, tentando se desculpar. - Afinal... podemos entrar ou não?

- Claro! - Dizem eles. Depois abrem os portões, deixando eles entrar.

A primeira coisa naquela visão que saltou a vista dos dois irmãos foi uma nova estatua na montanha dos hokages. Parecia estranhamente familiar. Os dois se entreolharam e depois desataram a correr pro escritório do hokage, nem ligando pro resto da vila.

**# Na sala do hokage #**

A porta se abriu de repente, fazendo um enorme estrondo. Naruto e Hinata olharam assustados pra porta. Tal como Kane e Arabi tinham pensado. Naruto estava vestido com roupas de hokage. Eles nem queriam acreditar que seu pai tinha finalmente conseguido realizar seu sonho.

- Parabéns pai! - Grita Arabi, abraçando Naruto. Kane deixou sua irmã asfixiar seu pai, enquanto ele cumprimentava Hinata primeiro. Ela estava muito feliz, e com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela tocou na cara dele e o analisou bem, como se fosse sua verdadeira mãe. Ele tinha crescido muito. Depois, ele e Arabi trocaram de lugares.

- Quando foi que você se tornou hokage? - Pergunta ele, a Naruto.

- Há três anos. Tive muita pena de vocês não estarem cá... - Diz Naruto, um pouco triste.- Mas gravei tudo!

Kane riu. Naruto sempre pensava em seus filhos, em primeiro lugar. E era isso que o tornava um pai perfeito.

- Já sabe neh? Logo a noite jantar em família! E amigos também... - Diz Naruto, com seu enorme sorriso.

- Claro! n.nV

- Agora vão ver seus amigos... - Diz Naruto, enxotando os filhos do escritório, pra poder falar com Jiraya em paz.

**# Nas ruas de Konoha...#**

Ichigo e Momaru passeavam pelas ruas de Konoha, quando de repente, uma mulher com um aspecto um pouco sinistro aparece a frente deles.

- Ichigo! - Grita ela, acenando pro menino. Ela vinha arrastando uma garotinha atrás dela.

- Quem é ela Ichigo?

- Minha treinadora... por causa das visões...

- Ah...

- Ichigo! Trouxe aquela garota que te falei!

- O.o qual garota?

- Uma vidente. Ela tem 8 anos. - Diz a senhora, apontando pra uma menina, morena, de cabelo e olhos castanhos-claros. - Ela vai ficar aqui uns dias. Vai treinar junto com voce. O nome dela é Maolin.

- Oi! - Diz ela, entendendo sua mão pra Ichigo a apertar.

- Oi! Eu sou o Ichigo e esse é o Momaru. - Diz ele. A menina estende a mão a Momaru também, mas algo captava a atenção dele.

- Oi, eu sou a Maolin! - Diz a menina. Ele a olha, um pouco confuso, mas depois, a cumprimenta educadamente.

- O que você tava olhando Momaru? - Pergunta Ichigo.

- Estava ali uma pessoa que eu acho que já vi ela antes...

- Quem é? - Pergunta Ichigo, olhando a multidão.

- Já desapareceu...

- Devia ser só impressão sua.

- É...

**# Com Arabi e Kane #**

- Está tudo tão diferente... - Diz a menina.

- Arabi... você ainda gosta do Mishima?- Pergunta Kane.

- Porque? - Então, ela olhou para o sitio que seu irmão apontava. Yumi e Mishima estavam abraçados e conversavam alegremente. Arabi ficou um tempo encarando os dois.

- Vamos? - Pergunta Kane.

- Não! Eu vou ter com eles. - Diz a menina andando até eles, decidida. Kane seguiu ela, chateado. A verdade é que ele estava ansioso por encontrar Michiko.

- Minna! - Grita Arabi, acenando alegremente pro casal. Quando Yumi vê ela, imediatamente corre ate a menina, e as duas se abraçam com saudade. - Pensei voce odiasse o Mishima... ¬.¬ - Diz Arabi, ainda abraçada a Yumi. Esta a desabraça, com cara de quem não estava acreditando.

- Quatro anos sem me ver e a primeira coisa que voce me pergunta é isso?

- Voce que roubou o amor da sua melhor amiga!

- Arabi! Esse não é o momento pra isso!

- Voce podia ao menos ter me pedido primeiro né?

- Voce não tava cá!

- Podia ter esperado por mim!

- Esperar? Calma aí Arabi... o Mishima gostava de mim e não de você! Não tinha nenhuma explicação a te dar!

- Arabi eu vou embora se você continuar com essas parvoíces... - Diz Kane, que olhava pra todo o lado a ver se encontrava Michiko. Ele estava apenas perdendo tempo ali.

- Não precisa, porque eu é que vou embora! - E sai dali, emburrada.

- Só ela pra estragar no nosso reencontro... - Diz Yumi, meio zangada, meio triste.

**# Com Arabi #**

Arabi estava deitada num telhado de uma casa, perdida em seus pensamentos. Naquele momento, ela so queria estar sozinha. Ela já não sentia nada por Mishima, mas Yumi tinha magoado muito ela. Elas eram melhores amigas. O que acontecia se Arabi ainda estivesse interessada no menino?

- Arabi-chan? - A menina olhou para o lado. Um certo Hyuuga a encarava, com um enorme sorriso na cara.

- Sano?

- Oi! Há quanto tempo não? - Arabi olhava ele completamente surpreendida. Ele estava muito diferente. Tinha ficado muito mais alto e bonito. Agora, ela olhava pra ele e via um homem e não um garoto. Por essa altura, ele ja devia ter uns 17 anos. Ele se sentou ao lado dela. - Então como foi o treinamento?

- Foi bom! Acho que evolui bastante!

- E a katana que eu te dei? Voce usou ela?

- É meu estilo de luta agora!

- Que bom!

- Sabe uma coisa...? Você é uma daquelas pessoas que não vou esquecer nunca...

- Porque você diz isso?

- Você me deu aquele empurrão principal... graças a voce estou mais perto de concretizar meu sonho. Ser uma mestra de Kenjutsu. Até já criei umas técnicas só minhas!

- Sério? Isso é muito bom! - Diz Sano feliz. Depois, eles ficaram um tempinho em silencio, até Arabi quebra-lo.

- Sano... o que você acha de mim agora? Eu mudei?

- Muito! Parece mais responsável agora... e esta mais alta também.

- Não é isso que eu quero dizer...

- Então é o que? - Pergunta Sano, confuso.

- Você acha que eu cresci como mulher? - Pergunta Arabi, envergonhada. Sano corou, quando Arabi disse aquilo.

- M-mulher? B-bem... acho que sim né... afinal você já tem 16 anos. Seu corpo está muito mais definido e você também esta muito mais bonita. - Diz o menino, dando um sorriso nervoso. Arabi dá um grande sorriso.

- E você já tem namorada?

- Sim... não... quer dizer... pra falar a verdade, eu não sei...

- Como não sabe?

- Meu tio-avô arranjou uma noiva pra mim. Mas minha mãe não aprova esse tipo de coisas. A decisão é minha e se eu não arranjar ninguém que me interesse, até não me importo de casar com essa garota mas é pouco provável...

- Porque?

- Ela me odeia. Alem disso ela gosta de outro garoto que anda praí...

- Então não vejo qual é o mal... se ela gosta de alguém você não precisa casar com ela.

- Mas eu até compreendo meu tio-avô... Os Hyuugas estão a começar a perder a tradição e em consequência disso, nenhum dos herdeiros legítimos casou com pessoas do mesmo clã.

- Não compreendo...

- Esquece...

- Logo a noite há um jantar na minha casa!

- Tá bom! Estarei lá! Agora eu tenho que ir. - Diz o menino se levantando pra ir embora. - Tchau! - Arabi ficou ali, agarrada aos seus joelhos, sorrindo.

**# Com Kane #**

Kane estava a porta de sua casa, procurando a chave. Ele tinha procurado Michiko pela vila toda, mas não tinha encontrado ela em lado nenhum. Estava com esperanças de a encontrar em casa. Quando ele finalmente entrou, chamou o nome da menina, mas ninguém respondeu.

Ele entrou em seu antigo quarto e pousou sua mochila em cima da cama. Depois, ele foi até a sala do piano. Quando chegou lá, Michiko estava encostada a uma das janelas e falando ao telefone. Quando o viu, ela até deixou o telefone cair.

- Kane... - Diz ela com uma voz vaga. Ele foi até a menina e pegou na mão dela. Depois, levou-a até ao piano e toca uma musica. Passados uns segundos sempre a tocar, ele começa a cantar baixinho. Uma musica especial para ambos. Uma musica que ela compora para ele e agora, ele dedicava a ela. (a mesma do cap anterior)

**Eu te amo...**

- Michiko eu te amo... - Diz ele, depois de acabar de tocar. A menina ainda o olhava impressionada. As lágrimas teimavam em descer por seu rosto pálido pelo frio. - Durante estes quatro anos eu nao consegui pensar em mais nada sem ser em você... - Diz o menino. Depois ele se vira pra ela, poe a mão no seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas e depois dá um beijo nela, no entanto, ela o afasta.

- Gomen... - Diz ela. Ele a encarou, confuso. - Por favor Kane... me perdoa... mas... eu não posso fazer isso... tenho namorado. - O menino a encarou, como se não tivesse acreditando no que ela tinha acabado de dizer. Aquilo era uma piada certo? - Eu pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa! Vocês nunca mais voltavam! - Diz ela, chorando novamente. O menino se levantou.

- Eu pensei que você fosse esperar por mim... mesmo que eu chegasse atrasado... - E saiu. Uns minutos depois, Michiko saiu também. Quando passou pela sala, Kane encarava um rapaz loiro de olhos verdes que estava sentado no sofá.

- Michiko, quem é esse garoto?- Pergunta o menino.

- Esse é o Kane! Kane, esse aí é o Takashi, o meu namorado. - Ao ouvir isto, Kane lança um olhar mortífero ao menino.

- Ah já sei... ele mora com voce neh... - Diz Takashi, serio. - Escuta Michiko, voce quer ir jantar fora hoje? Eu preciso falar com voce a sós...

- Não posso, gomen! Tenho um jantar hoje.

- Então e se sairmos juntos agora?

- Tudo bem! - Diz a menina sorrindo. Depois eles vão os dois até a porta, mas ao abrirem-na, vêem Sano.

- Oi! O Kane ta ai? - Pergunta ele.

- Tá. Eu vou sair agora por isso até logo a noite!

- Ok. - E saíram.

- Entao amigo. - Diz Sano, dando um abraço de homem a Kane. - Já tive com a Arabi.

- E como ela tá? Ficou toda irritada quando viu a Yumi e o Mishima juntos.

- Ela ainda gosta dele?

- Eu achava que não mas... - Diz Kane, um pouco mal disposto.

- Voce ta assim por causa do Takashi?

- Voce nao imagina a raiva que eu to sentindo neste momento... - Sano sorri.

- Acho que não...

- Eu até me declarei a ela!

- Sério? - Pergunta, Sano, chocado. - Voce realmente mudou muito...

- O que voce quer dizer com isso? ¬.¬'

- Nada, nada... Quer um conselho? Lute por ela. - Kane apenas o olhou pensativo.

**# Com Michiko e Takashi #**

Michiko e Takashi tinham estado a passear durante algum tempo, até que decidiram sentar num dos bancos de jardim pra, finalmente, terem sua conversa.

- Michiko, sinto muito mas eu quero terminar com voce...

- Sério? Porque? - Diz Michiko, mais pro feliz, do que pro tristonha.

- Nosso namoro é perfeito demais... é sufocante sabe...

- É... Tambem acho... ja tenho pensado nisso a algum tempo.

- Mas continuamos amigos certo?

- Claro! Hoje voce vem ao jantar do hokage?

- Não fui convidado... ainda por cima o Kane vai la estar... ele nao pereceu simpatizar muito comigo...

- Ah isso foi so porque eu disse que voce era meu namorado, depois passa. E eu acho que se eu levar um amigo não faz mal.

- Pois...

- Já ta quase na hora vamos?

**# No jantar... #**

- Yumi-chan! - Grita Arabi, quando vê Yumi e Mishima chegarem. - Romaru-kun posso roubar ela um pouquinho de voce? - Pergunta Arabi, puxando Yumi, sem esperar a resposta do menino.

- Ja passou o ataque de estupidez?

- Nao sei do que voce ta falando... ¬.¬'

- Entao o que voce quer?

- É so pra dizer que nao to zangada com voce! n.n

- Acho bom mesmo...

- E que tenho um novo amor! - Diz Arabi, ignorando completamente o que Yumi tinha dito.

- Quem? - Pergunta Yumi, euforica. Arabi se aproxima e sussurra um nome em seu ouvido. - Sério? E ele gosta de voce?

- Sei la! Mas ele disse que achava que eu estava mais mulher! E muito mais linda que antigamente!

- Ih... não to imaginando o Sano dizer uma coisa dessas...

- Mas ele falou! Voce sabe se ele ta gostando de alguma garota?

- Acho que não... mas já ouvi dizer que ele ta noivo... nao sei se é verdade.

- Ele ja me falou disso... não preciso de me preocupar...

**# Com Michiko#**

Michiko estava muito descansadinha olhando Kane de longe, quando de repente ela o perde de vista. Alguns segundos depois ele apaece ao seu lado.

- Michiko, porque voce foi trazer aquele garoto? - Pergunta Kane, furioso.

- O que tem? Ninguem me disse que era proibido trazer outras pessoas... u.u

- Porque voce ta fazendo isso? Pra me provocar?

- Nem por isso... eu trouxe ele porque calhou.

- Ah.. não interessa... nao quero falar disso agora.

- Então do que voce quer falar?

- Eu quero te dizer que eu não vou desistir de voce Michiko! Vou lutar por voce!

- Lutar por mim...? - Diz Michiko, baixinho. Aí, ela tem uma ideia. - Eu já venho! - E sai correndo.

- Ei! Espera! Será que eu disse alguma coisa de mal?

**# Com Michiko e Takashi#**

Michiko chega perto de Takashi e puxa ele pelo braço.

- O que foi? - Pergunta o menino, confuso.

- Takashi, nós temos que voltar a namorar urgentemente!

- Voltar a... Calma! Do que voce ta falando? Pra que isso?

- O Kane acabou de me dizer que vai lutar por mim! Por favor Takashi! Nos temos que voltar! Eu quero que o Kane lute por mim! Nunca vi ele demonstrar esse tipo de amor antes! - Diz Michiko, quase fazendo birrinha.

- Voce gosta dele?

- Mais que tudo!

- Por mim tudo bem... Mas eu nao vou pegar leve com ele viu? - Diz Takashi, encarando o menino ao longe, com um sorriso maroto.

**# Mais tarde, depois do jantar...#**

Michiko tinha ficado a dormir da casa dos Uzumakis e estava no quarto de Arabi a conversar com a menina.

- ... e meu coração saltou quando ele disse aquilo! - Diz Arabi, excessivamente feliz.

- Arabi... podemos deixar de falar do Sano um segundo?

- Ta bom...

# Silencio#

- Michiko, você pode me dizer uma coisa?

- O que?

- O Sano ainda é virgem?

- NANI? - Pergunta Michiko, chocada por tal pergunta. - Pra que você quer saber?

- Só pra ficar a saber mais sobre ele...

- Eu acho que ele não é não...

- Não é? Sério? Nunca imaginei isso dele! - Diz Arabi chocada.

- Teve uma garota ai que ele amava muito ela. Mas ela o traiu... ele ficou muito arrasado, tadinho.

- Eu era incapaz de trair ele! Alias, só mesmo uma pessoa muito má é que fazia isso! Ele é tão simpático e bom pra toda a gente.

- Pois é... Mas... me diz aí... e o Kane?

- O Kane o que?

- Voce sabe né...? - Diz Michiko, meio receosa. Arabi desata-se a rir. - O que foi?

- Isso é coisa que se pense? O Kane? Envergonhado como ele é! Alem disso, ele so pensava em voce...

- É, eu também tive me guardando pra ele... - Diz a menina com ar apaixonado.

- Ih... boa sorte. - Nesse momento, a pobre Arabi leva com uma almofada pela tola.

**Continua...**

**N.A:** oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n

Ih meu deus esse cap ja tava planeado kuase desde o inicio! xD k alivio... ú.ù

Agora os agradecimentos:

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Ino-chan S2**:

Eu tambem amo essa musica! Ela é linda... e o myv tb eh lindo! e akele moço da minha turma tb XD

**Rodrigo DeMolay**:

Pois mas isso ja eh diferente... tadinha da haruko e do gaara xD

a tsunade keria dizer convocar o poder dos bijuus, como o naruto faz. mas ai o kane naum precisava ser desqualificado...! k konfusao xD

**Estrela Negra:**

Pois ficou corrida... eu ja tava farta de escrever aquilo XD e eu tb fava sem inspiraçao ainda ajudou

**Ika-chan:**

Nao gosto mto do kankurou... mas ele eh mto lindo sem akelas makiagens tdas xD

eu acho k o hidan vai morrer! T.T naum keruh k ele morra! ele eh taum lindo!

**Amanogawa Taty:**

Brigada! ainda bem k vc ta gostando!

**ááK****etz Uchiha Hiwatari**:

O naruto gosta muito de passar esse tipo de "qualidades" pros koitados dos filhos xD

**lovenly: **

Ainda bem k tas a gostar! es portuguesa? pareces pela forma d falar... lol

**Continuem comentando aqui e no deviantart n.n! Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada!**

**Nao percam o proximo cap! n.n**

**Jokas e ja ne!**


	33. A noiva de Sano

- Life goes on –

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sumário: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços, ambos descendentes do clã Uchiha. Como é isso possivel? Agora na eles cresceram e vão tentar viver uma vida normal. Com humor e romance. sasuxsaku naruxhina shikaxtem inoxgaa kibaxhanabi nejixten e varios ocxoc´s n.n

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

_Italico_ - Flashback

**Negrito** - som que nao vem do local ( exemplo: telefone, alguem falando em outra sala)

"Entre aspas" - Pensamentos

**Cap. 33 - A noiva de Sano**

**#Flashback#**

_Kane e Sano estavam sentados no sofá de sua casa. Michiko e Takashi tinham saído á uns minutos. Depois de contar como tinha sido a viagem, eles mudaram de assunto._

_- E como foram esses ultimos anos?_

_- Nem me fale... no começo até foram muito bons mas há uns dois anos que a minha vida tem sido um inferno..._

_- Entao...?_

_- O que mais poderia ser...? Garotas... - Kane sorriu. Só as garotas pra arruinarem as vidas deles. Aí Sano contou pra ele, sobre a antiga namorada dele. - Agora meu tio-avô quer me noivar com uma garota do meu clã que me odeia... alem disso, minha mãe não aprova esse casamento e ela e o meu tio-avô estao sempre discutindo... no final quem sofre sou eu e o meu pai._

_- Que mau... Mas porque é que essa garota te odeia?_

_- Acho que ela gosta de um garoto aí..._

_- Agente pode tentar ajudar ela neh... Voce quer casar?_

_- Por mim não faz diferença..._

**#Fim do flashback#**

Kane andava sozinho pelas ruas, perdido em seus pensamentos. Desde que ele voltara, a vida dele estava muito complicada. Primeiro, foi a Michiko e esse namorado dela, depois o Sano e agora, era Naruto, pedindo pra ele ir ter com ele ao escritorio do hokage. Provavelmente pra falar sobre o chuunin shiken. Kane nunca pensou que aos 17 anos ainda seria um genin, mas a vida dá muitas reviravoltas.

- Nii-chan! - Ele ouve alguem chamar. Quando ele olha, vê três crianças sentadas num banquinho de jardim. Momaru acenava pra ele. Entao ele se aproximou. Kane ficou um pouco surpreso por causa de Tsuiko e Ichigo. Seu irmao, comparado com eles os dois nao tinha mudado quase nada. Tsuiko segurava uma caneca de chá. Ela tinha se tornado uma garota muito linda. Seus lábios e a ponta do nariz estavam levemente vermelhos por causa do frio, e faziam imenso contraste com a sua pele pálida, o que dava a ela um aspecto mais frágil. Ichigo tinha ficado mais parecido com Sasuke, a excepção da atitude, pois mal viu Kane lançou logo com grande e encatador sorriso. Momaru era o que tinha mudado menos. Ele e Tsuiko pareciam irmãos, pois eram muito parecidos, mas Momaru, ao contrário dos outros Hyuugas, estava parecendo mais novo do que ele realmente era. Sua pele sensivel também corava por causa do frio e ele ainda não tinha perdido o seu aspecto de sofrido. Com certeza ele não tinha ganho nenhuma auto-estima durante esses 4 anos.

- Onde voce vai?

- Vou ter com o pai... ele disse que queria falar comigo.

- Ah ta...

- Momaru-kun! - Eles ouvem alguem chamar. Quando olharam, viram uma garota acenando e correndo em direcção a eles. De repente, Mamoru faz cara de aterrorizado.

- Ela outra vez...? - Diz Ichigo, aborrecido. Momaru se agarra a camisola dele e aperta com força. - Voce vai estragar minha camisola... ¬.¬

- Precisamos sair daqui!! - Diz o menino, aflito, puxando o braço de Ichigo.

- Mamoru... -.- Nao to com disposição pra correr agora... alem disso a Tsuiko está doente e não pode correr... - Mesmo que Mamoru quizesse correr já era tarde de mais porque Maolin já se tinha agarrado ao pescoço dele.

- Mamoru-kun! Voce saiu tão cedo hoje que quando eu cheguei lá na sua casa voce já nao tava lá! - Diz a menina, sorrindo. - Temos de aproveitar agora que a Tsuiko está doente pra namorarmos a vontade! - Diz ela, lançando um olhar malevolo a Tsuiko. Esta só os olhou de lado, mas não disse nada.

- T-T - Mamoru estava tentando respirar fundo, como se estivesse com uma reacção alergica a garota.

Kane apenas os olhou completamente desconsertado. Seu irmãozinho mais novo estava namorando e ele não sabia de nada?

- Voces nao acham que são muito novos pra namorar...?

- O que voce tem haver com isso...? u.ú - Diz Maolin.

- Ela está querendo namorar com ele a força... - Diz Ichigo.

- Porque voce não se defende? - Diz Kane, indignado, por ter um irmão tão medricas.

- A Tsuiko é que costuma defender ele... ¬.¬

- Eu vou andando... ¬.¬' - Diz Kane. Passados uns segundos, quando ele já estava um pouco longe, ele ouve um enorme grito de raiva. Provavelmente de Tsuiko. Ele sorriu e continuou andando.

- Kane! - Ele ouve Arabi chamar. - Voce vai ter com o papai?

- Vou, porque...?

- Eu vou com voce! n.n - Diz ela já correndo pra ir ter com ele, mas de repente, Senzo agarra ela pelo braço.

- Voce me prometeu que ficava comigo até o Eiji acabar de falar no celular! ó.ò

- Iie... i-i To farta de esperar!! Meu pai chamou por mim! - Queixa-se Arabi.

- Com quem ele está falando? - Pergunta Kane, se aproximando.

- Com a namorada dele... ù.ú - Diz Senzo, irritado.

- O Eiji tem uma namorada? "Porque todo o mundo ta namorando menos eu?" - Pensa Kane. - " Tenho que parar com esses pensamentos deprimentes... "

- Eh... ao menos ele esqueceu a nossa prima...

- Ela é de outro país e eles passam a vida falando no celular... - Diz Arabi.

- Acho que mesmo assim preferia que fosse a Haruko... ao menos era menos provável que fossemos nos separar... - Diz Senzo, triste. De repente, Eiji parecia ter acabado a sua chamada, pois vinha todo feliz em direcção a eles.

- E entao a conversa foi boa? - Pergunta Arabi. Eiji cora um pouco.

- Ela vai vir cá depois de amanha... - Diz ele, corando ainda mais.

- Que bom! Assim vamos todos conhecer ela!

- Eu não vou dizer a voces quem ela é...¬.¬

- Ah não... Eiji... - Diz Arabi.

- Ih... não vai começar Arabi... nos temos que ir embora... - Diz Kane, puxando ela pelo braço.

- Eu vou descobrir! - Grita a menina.

Depois da carinha de mal disposto que Eiji tinha feito quando a menina disse aquilo, ele ficou novamente alegre, e começou a andar, sem nem ligar pro seu irmão. Senzo apenas ficou olhando pra ele, triste. Depois começou a ir pelo caminho completamente oposto ao do irmão.

**# Com Senzo #**

Senzo estava sentado num banco de uma casinha de ramen um pouco escondida, e pouco conhecida. O seu ramen esfriava a sua frente, enquanto ele estava com a cabeça enterrada nos braços, pensando.

- Senzo-kun? - Ele imediatamente levantou a cabeça, pra ver quem era. - Voce está bem?

- Estou! - Diz ele, lançando um sorriso forçado. Ayumi tinha crescido muito. Dantes, ela tinha um ar muito frágil, mas agora estava muito diferente. Tinha se tornado uma ninja muito forte, embora ainda fosse pouco confiante. Ela tinha mantido os seus caracóis ruivos, curtos e seus grandes olhos verdes continuavam lindos.

- Não parece... Onde está o Eiji? Voces brigaram?

- Iie...

- Entao o que aconteceu?

- Nada. Ele foi fazer as coisas dele e eu fiquei aqui...

- ...- Ayumi não tava acreditando muito naquela história, mas a confirmação veio uns segudos depois.

- SENZO! - Eles ouvem alguem gritar lá fora. Rapidamente, Senzo levantou-se e se escondeu num sitio onde Eiji não o pudesse ver. No momento seguinte, Eiji espreita pra dentro da casinha de ramen. - Ayumi! Voce viu o Senzo por aí?

- Não, o que aconteceu?

- Eu me perdi dele... i-i Pensei que ele fosse estar aqui...

- Se eu vir ele eu aviso tá? - Eiji sai correndo, nem respondendo a menina. Ayumi foi até o sitio onde Senzo estava escondido. Ele tinha uma cara um pouco triste.

- Eu estou pesando em comprar minha propria casa... Acho que já está na altura de seguirmos caminhos diferentes, não é? - Diz ele, olhando nos olhos da garota.

- Acho que voce está sendo muito estupido... se voce realmente gosta dele, deveria querer estar perto dele o máximo de tempo possivel... voces ainda têem 16 anos, ainda é muito cedo pra se separarem. Se eu fosse voce, só me separava dele quando ele casasse. Mesmo assim não é preciso mudar de país neh... Voce vai ter que entender que ele vai precisar da privacidade dele as vezes e voce da sua... - Ele ficou olhando pra ela, muito sério. De repente, ele se levantou e correu até a porta.

- EIJI! i-i

**# Com Sano #**

- Oi! - Diz ele a Arabi. Ela estava numa colina, olhando pro lago. - Voce e o Kane já falaram com o Naruto-sama?

- Já... era sobre o chuunin shiken. Ele queria saber se queriamos participar no exame desse ano ou passar a frente.

- E voces?

- Vamos participar claro! n.n - Eles ficaram em silencio por uns minutos.

- Voce quer lutar comigo? - Pergunta Sano.

- Agora?

- Hai, afinal voce está me devendo aquela desforra... - Diz ele, sorrindo.

- Claro! - Ele se levanta e corre até ao lago, flutuando na água. Arabi o segue, mas a meio do caminho, ela tropeça e cai, rolando colina abaixo e caindo na água. Sano se aproxima dela, sem se rir.

- Se voce continuar trapalhona desse jeito não vai virar chuunin nunca... ¬.¬

- Cala a boca...

- Voce está bem?

- Claro que não estou bem... - Diz ela, tremendo, ainda dentro de água. - Está um frio de rachar e eu estou toda encharcada...

- Voce quer deixar pra outro dia?

- Eu vou só a casa me trocar... - Ela desata o cabelo, pra que seque mais rapidamente. Sano fico um pouco surpreso. Ela parecia mais adulta com o cabelo assim. Ficava ainda mais linda. Rapidamente ele tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça, quando ela tenta se levantar, mas de repente, volta a cair na água.

- O que foi? - Pergunta Sano, preocupado.

- Acho que torci o pé esquerdo...

- Eu te ajudo. - Ele pega ela e a leva pra terra. Depois, se ajoelha e começa a ver se o tornozelo dela tem algum mal. - Minha irmã ficou com um resfriado por ter caido na água com este frio... quando chegar a casa tome algum remédio. - Arabi apenas ficou ali, encarando ele, enquanto ele falava, sem perceber ela o encarando, ou pelo menos era o que parecia. Como ele era lindo. Quando era pequena, ela nunca iria imaginar que iria sentir aquilo, apenas de ele estar mechendo no seu tornozelo. - Já acabei! Vamos, vou te levar a casa.

**# Com Sasuke e Sakura #**

**- **Obrigado pelo incomodo... - Diz o senhor feudal do país do fogo. Sasuke e Sakura tinham terminado com sucesso uma missão importantissima de rank A.

Os dois saiem da grande mansão e passeiam pela cidade.

- Vou só comprar alguns mantimentos pra voltarmos pra Konoha. - Diz Sasuke, entrando numa loja. Enquanto isso, Sakura ficou lá fora, esperando ele sair. Ela sempre fazia isso, ou ia gastar o dinheiro todo da viagem em compras.

- Ontem ele me levou à praia pra vermos o por-do-sol! - Diz uma garota, que estava sentada com sua amiga num dos bancos de jardim que haviam ali.

- À praia no Inverno? Que coragem... - Diz a amiga, impressionada.

- Foi maravilhoso! Até tomamos banho no mar e tudo! Foi muito divertido!

- Nunca pensei que ele fosse assim... sempre tão reservado... - Diz a amiga.

" Sempre reservado?" - Pensa Sakura. Nesse momento, ela teve uma ideia. Sasuke tinha acabado de sair da loja.

- Sasuke-kun! Voce não quer ficar cá até amanha?

- Até amanha? Pra que?

- Faz tempo que nao temos os nossos momentos romanticos... queria aproveitar agora que estamos sozinhos. - Diz ela, sorrindo. Ele ficou olhando ela, sério, como se estivesse pensando.

- Pode ser! - Diz ele sorrindo. Afinal, que homem é que não gostaria de passar bons momentos com sua esposa?

**# Com Arabi e Sano #**

Arabi estava deitada no sofá, e Sano, sentado ao seu lado. Eles estavam conversando alegremente, quando de repente, Kane entra pela porta de entrada.

- Sano? Arabi? O que voces estão fazendo aqui?

- A casa do seu pai é demasiado longe do sitio onde nos estávamos...

- Não é assim tão longe daqui... afinal, estamos no mesmo território...

- Eu queria ver se fosse voce a carregar a pesadona da sua irmã por esse caminho todo... - Sussurra ele.

- ¬.¬ "Idiota"

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu tropecei e me magoei...

- Ela caiu no lago. É melhor ter cuidado pra ela não apanhar um resfriado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... Agora... Sano ainda bem que voce está aqui... Preciso muito de falar com voce. - E puxa o melhor amigo pra um dos quartos.

- O que foi?

- Eu vi a Michiko junto com aquele garoto novamente... - Diz Kane, completamente desmotivado. - Voce me disse pra lutar por ela mas eu não sei como fazer isso! ò.ó

- Ih... como voce é inexperiente...

- Nao precisa atirar isso na minha cara... ¬.¬

- Apenas avance... quando estiver sozinho com ela. Ela ainda te ama, não vai conseguir resistir.

- Se ela ainda me ama, porque é que está junto com aquele cara?

- Sei la... Se calhar é porque ela realmente quer que voce demonstre que goste dela...

- Eu me declarei pra ela, isso já não é demonstração suficiente?

- Pras garotas não...

**- Kane! - **Eles ouvem Arabi gritar. - **Estão batendo à porta!**

Kane se levantou e vou até a sala, depois, abriu a porta de entrada. Uma garota Hyuuga, com o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo e umas mechas a frente da cara o encarava, um pouco assustada. Ela nunca tinha visto aquele garoto.

- G-gomen, eu devo ter me enganado...

- Meimi-san! - Diz Sano, aparecendo ao lado de Kane. - A Michiko ainda não chegou. - A menina, faz cara de raiva.

- Então eu volto mais logo... - Diz ela friamente, pronta pra ir embora, mas quando se vira, Michiko estava bem atrás dela. Tinha acabado de chegar.

- Ainda cheguei a tempo! - Diz ela, aliviada. - Gomen Mei, me atrasei um pouco...

- Não faz mal... mas eu mudei de ideias... vou pra casa.

- Nem pensar! Nós precisamos conversar!

- M-mas... - Mei não pôde dizer mais nada, pois Michiko já estava empurrando ela pra dentro de casa.

- Michiko!! Graças a Deus! Trata do meu tornozelo! - Grita Arabi, desesperadamente. - O ignorante do Sano nem um jutsu medico sabe fazer... ¬.¬'

- Ei, pra que que voce ta me tratando assim?

- Porque voce me chamou de gorda...u.ú

- Eu não te chamei de nada...

- Quem é essa garota? - Pergunta Arabi, enquanto Michiko tratava do tornozelo dela.

- Essa é a Meimi. A noiva do Sano. - Diz Michiko.

- **_Noiva_**? Ò.ó

- Michiko... - Diz Meimi, zangada.

- Entao... quando é o casamento? - ergunta Arabi, desagradavel.

- Desculpe Michiko, mas eu vou embora. - Diz Meimi, completamente sem paciencia.

- Mei! Mas nós precisamos conversar!

- Outro dia... não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Eu vou com voce... - Diz Sano.

- Não precisa...

- Nós vamos pro mesmo sitio. - Mei encolheu-se um pouco, pra tentar conter a raiva. Infelizmente, Sano era demasiado importante na familia, e ela não queria arranjar problemas, por isso, simplesmente saiu correndo.

- Como eu vou saber o que ela quer, se ela não conversa comigo? - Diz ele, triste.

- Porque voce veio praqui Sano? Voce quer que eu ajude ela ou não?

- Não tive culpa...

- Ela não pode nem te ver a frente...

- Já percebi... não precisa me irritar mais do que eu já estou! - Diz ele, indo embora, chateado. Arabi vai logo atrás dele, sem nem se despedir de ninguem.

**# Com a familia Hyuuga #**

Neji, Tenten e Tsuiko já tinham começado a jantar, visto que Sano nunca mais chegava. Este era um jantar pouco alegre e silêncioso. Havia muita tensão no ar.

- O seu tio mandou noticias? - Pergunta Tenten.

- Mandou. O casamento vai ser na próxima semana...

- Nani? Porquê tão cedo?

- ... O que voce acha Sano? - Pergunta Neji, de repente. Sano, que tinha acabado de entrar silenciosamente em casa, aparece na sala de jantar.

- Comigo não tem problema...

**# Com Kane e Michiko #**

Eles já tinham acabado de jantar e Kane já estava deitado no seu quarto, quando de repente, Michiko abre a porta, já de pijama e prontinha pra ir pra cama.

- Michiko, espera! - Chama ele. Rapidamente ele se levanta e vai até ela. - O Sano me disse uma coisa que eu estou pensando nisso até agora...

- O que foi?

- Ele me disse que voce ainda me ama... é verdade? - Ela não respondeu. - Se é, porque voce está fazendo isso? Porque voce continua com aquele garoto se nós podiamos agora estar juntos e felizes?

- Gomen, se estou fazendo voce sofrer mas... eu quero que voce lute por mim... se voce está habituado a ter sempre o que voce quer, comigo não vai ser assim.

- Tudo o que eu quero? Essa é a desculpa mais esfarrapada que voce inventou até hoje... Escuta, eu nem preciso que voce me conte a verdade. Apenas quero estar junto de voce... - Diz ele, a encarando nos olhos. Ela sorri e acarecia a cara dele. Depois dá um beijo nele, o puxando pelo pescoço. Ele ficou um pouco impressionado. Depois, Michiko roupeu o beijo, pra dizer uma coisa, de que Kane nunca mais se iria esquecer.

- Durma comigo essa noite...

**Continua...**

**N.A:** oi! Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n

Primeiro de tudo peço muitas muitas muitas desculpas pelo atraso i-i

Eu tava completamente sem inspiração pra essa fic e fiz um esforço pra acabar esse cap hoje, porque os meus testes vao começar amanha e o proximo cap tambem vai demorar pra sair...

A minha inpiração pra acabar isso hoje foi mesmo só pke era ou escrever ou estudar... e muito sinceramente, quem é que gosta se estudar... ¬.¬' ( eu n pelo menos XD)

Esqueci de avisar no cap passado, mas ja actualizei o meu deviantart, quem quizer ver, o link ta la no perfil.

Agora os agradecimentos:

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Ino-chan S2**, **Rodrigo DeMolay, Estrela Negra, Ika-chan, ááK****etz Uchiha Hiwatari****, lovenly, Marcela.**

**( vou passar a responder por reply ok?)**

**Continuem comentando aqui e no deviantart n.n! Pra comentar no deviantart vc precisa se inscrever no site, mas não é preciso pagar nada! **

**Nao percam o proximo cap! n.n**

**Jokas e ja ne!**


	34. Chapter 34

- Life goes on –

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sumário: Passados dez anos Naruto volta a Konoha com dois filhos nos braços, ambos descendentes do clã Uchiha. Como é isso possivel? Agora na eles cresceram e vão tentar viver uma vida normal. Com humor e romance. sasuxsaku naruxhina shikaxtem inoxgaa kibaxhanabi nejixten e varios ocxoc´s n.n

R&R pls. n.n

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem! n.n

_Italico_ - Flashback

**Negrito** - som que nao vem do local ( exemplo: telefone, alguem falando em outra sala)

"Entre aspas" – Pensamentos

**Cap.34 – **

Quando Kane acordou, Michiko já não estava ao seu lado, mas ele conseguia sentir o cheiro a tostas e café. Levantou-se, ainda de boxers e foi até a cozinha, para ter uma desagradável surpresa. Takashi estava sentado a mesa comendo, tranquilamente, uma tosta de queijo.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou ele. Kane apenas se retirou, visivelmente chateado. Michiko segue-o.

- Gomen, Kane! Ele apareceu e eu não podia deixá-lo na rua. – Ele apenas resmungou algo impercebível.

- Estou esperando a Mei para vir cá tomar o pequeno-almoço, por isso vá-se vestir. – Disse ela, ignorando os murmúrios.

- Tá…

Quando regressou a cozinha viu Arabi procurando algo no frigorífico, Takashi ainda no mesmo sítio, completamente nas nuvens e Michiko e Meimi a um canto conversando. Para melhorar ainda mais a sua disposição, ouviu alguém bater a porta.

" Isto é alguma espécie de lanchonete?" Perguntou-se Kane, já farto de tanta gente invadindo a sua casa. Desta vez foi Sano.

- Preciso falar com você. – Disse ele. Parecia um pouco nervoso.

- Agora não é um bom momento. – Disse Kane, abrindo um pouco mais a porta, deixando Meimi e Sano se encararem.

- Mei-san. – Ela andou até a porta, pronta para ir embora, mas Sano a impediu agarrando com força no seu braço. – Tenho muita pena, mas hoje você não vai fugir. Precisamos conversar. – Meimi entrou, contrariada e se sentou no sofá.

- Eles já marcaram o nosso casamento para a próxima semana. – Todos se entreolharam. Aquilo tinha sido demasiado repentino.

- N-nani? – Mei agarrou a saia com força, mas não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas de escorrerem.

- Vocês se importam que nós conversemos a sós? – Pergunta Sano, sem olhar para ninguém.

- Vão para o quarto. – Diz Kane, sério. Ele compreendia que aquela situação era muito delicada e queria fazer os possíveis para ajudar.

Sano se dirigiu para o quarto e Mei foi atrás dele, chorosa.

* * *

**# No escritório do Hokage #**

- Ele parecia tranquilo, mas eu sei que ficou destroçado… - Diz Neji, tristemente.

- A garota já sabe? – Pergunta Hinata.

- Iie. O Sano vai contar pra ela hoje.

- Gomen Neji… Eu gostava de poder ajudar, mas não posso mudar as vossas tradições… - Diz Naruto, tentando apoiá-lo. Mesmo sendo hokage aquela era o tipo de coisas que não deveria fazer, para manter o equilíbrio da vila.

Nesse momento alguém bate à porta.

- Naruto-sama, o kazekage está o esperando.

- Mande ele entrar.

Uns segundos depois Gaara entra, com algo a que se podia chamar um sorriso. Naruto se levantou para o abraçar. Há já algum tempo que não se viam.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Pergunta Naruto, já preocupado.

- Não, porque?

- Você raramente vem cá sem ser assuntos de trabalho.

- Bem… a Ino estava me deixando louco. Ela e a Haruko. Elas conseguem ser muito persistentes… Mas como eu também não tinha nada de importante para fazer lá.

- Um Kage nunca deve deixar sua vila. E se acontecer algum ataque?

- Eu sei disso melhor do que você Naruto… - Gaara parecia um pouco ofendido, embora não desse para distinguir. – Amanhã mesmo vou voltar para Suna.

- Então vamos aproveitar que vocês estão cá hoje e vamos fazer uma grande festa! – Diz Naruto levantando os braços, tentando parecer grandioso.

- No máximo um jantar.

- Ok.

- E a Ino?

- Ficou retida com a Tenten lá embaixo.

- Ah, eu vou ter com elas! – Diz Hinata, sorrindo. – Com licença. – E saiu.

* * *

**# Com Senzo e Eiji #**

- Senzo…

- Sim? – Eiji deitou-se na cama do irmão e pousou a cabeça no seu ombro. - O que foi? – Perguntou Senzo, virando-se para ele. Começava a ficar preocupado.

- A Haruko está vindo aí.

- Quando?

- Não sei… um desses dias.

- E você está nervoso por causa dela? – Perguntou Senzo. Ele conseguia saber os sentimentos de Eiji apenas olhando nos seus olhos. Sorriu. Um sorriso quente e acolhedor. – Ainda bem.

- Nani? – Perguntou Eiji, confuso.

- Me sinto feliz por sua namorada ser nossa prima.

- Eu sabia que você ia perceber. – Diz ele, sorrindo também.

- Eu tive muito medo. Quando você me contou eu não suportei a ideia de te ter longe de mim.

- Longe de você? Nós nunca nos vamos separar Senzo! Também não quero estar longe. Me sinto mais seguro com você do que com qualquer outra pessoa.

- A Ayumi me disse no outro dia que não podíamos depender um do outro para sempre. É algo óbvio mas nunca tinha pensado nisso com seriedade…

- Obrigado por me confortar, como sempre. – Senzo sorriu. – Ei quando é que nós tivemos com a Ayumi?

- Eu não estava com você nessa altura…

- Você estava sozinho com ela?

- Sim e depois? Somos apenas amigos… Se bem que ela é bonitinha.

- Eu vou ignorar suas ultimas palavras… - Diz Eiji, saindo da cama, amuado.

* * *

**# Na casa de Kane #**

- Você é um covarde! – Diz Meimi irritada.

- Eu é que sou o culpado agora?

- Claro! Se você tivesse falado com o Hiashi-sama e convencido ele não teríamos esses problemas.

- Eu tentei falar com você sobre isso! A culpa é sua por me evitar. Eu tentei ser paciente com você, mas agora estou farto. Não vou mais aguentar suas birras! Isso vai ter que mudar, eu não vou deixar você me atormentar a vida inteira.

- Eu te odeio!

- Eu te odeio também, mas não posso fazer nada. (crianças... ¬.¬)

- Você não entende! Está arruinando minha vida! Nunca vou ser feliz com um casamento arranjado.

- Eu também tenho alguém que eu amo, Mei. E só tenho pena de ter me dado conta tarde de mais. – Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama. – Ponha-se no lugar do Hiashi-sama. Ele apenas não quer ser um fracasso. A Hinata-sama a Hanabi-sama e o meu pai. Todos eles renunciaram as nossas tradições. Ele não quer que simplesmente acabe…

- Eu sei mas… eu não queria desistir assim.

- Durante a nossa vida iremos fazer muitos sacrifícios e este é apenas o nosso primeiro "grande sacrifício". O que você acha? Vamos faze-lo?

- Sim… - Diz Mei, o encarando com tristeza, mas ao mesmo tempo confiança. Ela conseguia ver que ele realmente era uma boa pessoa, e já que ela ia ser obrigada a casar, começou a achar que talvez tivesse sorte por ser com ele.

Sano se levantou e saiu do quarto. Ela seguiu-o.

- Eu preciso ir andando. Até logo. – Despediu-se ela, antes que alguém tivesse tempo de perguntar alguma coisa. Takashi seguiu-a e Arabi ficou uns segundos olhando atentamente para a porta e depois saiu correndo. Kane e Michiko se entreolharam. Porque será que ela os seguiu?

- Eu não sei o que ei de fazer… – Sano estava sentado no sofá, com as mãos tapando o rosto. Eles imediatamente foram ter com ele.

- Sinto muito Sano. – Diz Michiko o abraçando. Kane fez o mesmo.

- Eu disse coisas a ela das quais eu mesmo me sinto inseguro… Não sei se realmente quero abdicar da minha felicidade pelo meu clã. – As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto pálido e triste.

* * *

**# Com Meimi e Takashi #**

- Mei, espera! – Pede Takashi agarrando-a pelo braço. – O que é que isso quis dizer?

- Não é evidente?

- Para mim não é! Preciso que você me diga! Não vamos mais poder nos encontrar?

- O que você acha, Takachi!? Não posso ver outro homem estando casada!

- E nós?

- Nós nada. Está tudo estragado.

- Mas eu te amo Mei! Não posso simplesmente me afastar! Não podemos pelo menos ser amantes?

- Eu não sou desse tipo de mulher! – Mei parecia ainda mais irritada. – E eu não posso fazer isso com o Sano.

- Você não o odiava?

- Eu pensava que ele era covarde e insensível, mas descobri que afinal ele me entende perfeitamente, e mesmo assim não se importa de fazer um grande sacrifício pelo nosso clã. Isso não é covardia e sim coragem. – Takashi suspirou.

- Não vou desistir Mei. – E foi embora, zangado.

- Porque não vai você falar com o Hiashi-san? – Mei olhou para trás assustada. Arabi a encarava.

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Esqueça tudo o que o Sano te disse. Já pensou bem na quantidade de pessoas que vão ficar infelizes só para vocês fazerem a vontade dele? Isso é tão egoísta.

- Não posso simplesmente chegar ao pé dele e contrariá-lo! Eu não sou nada para ele. Apenas alguém a quem ele pode dar ordens sem esperar que estas lhe sejam negadas.

- Você está enganada. Se ele está insistindo no seu casamento com o Sano é porque você realmente é alguma coisa. Mas desta vez o Hiashi-san não vai ter o que ele quer. Vai ter que arranjar outros. - Ela se aproximou perigosamente de Meimi e agarrou o pulso dela com força. – Eu não vou simplesmente deixar o Sano para qualquer uma. Você nem o ama e isso para mim é insuportável!

- Você está me magoando! Me larga!

- Vá falar com o Hiashi.

**Continua…**

**N.A.:** Peço muitas muitas desculpas pelo atraso T-T

Foram por volta de 6 meses sem postar O.o'

O único motivo foi mesmo falta de inspiração… houve uma vez que eu comecei a escrever, mas formataram o meu pc e acabei por desistir… foi pena porque estava muito melhor que este… e um pouco mais dramatico xP

Aposto que muitos dos antigos leitores já desistiram de ler, pensando que eu ia desistir, mas fiquem descansados porque eu não vou n.nV

Vou tentar acabá-la o mais rápido possível porque já não falta muito.

Mesmo assim acho que vou demorar um pouco, porque continuo sem inspiração…

Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que mandaram review. Se não fossem elas provavelmente não teria postado agora…

Queria escrever mais um pouco so para o cap não ficar muito meloso, mas ia demorar mais ainda, por isso deixei ficar mesmo assim. E eu queria começar já a resolver todos relacionamentos que vao haver.

Não tem um pingo de humor, mas em 6 meses eu também mudei e acho que a maneira como eu escrevia antes era um pouco imatura. Não estou a dizer que escrevo melhor agora, não consigo ter essa noção, mas não quero que essa seja uma dakelas fics sem sentido. As vezes saio-me com algumas que nem vocês entendem e eh normal porque não sabem o que estou a pensar. Tentei fazer tudo o mais percebível possível.

Digam-me o que vocês acharam para eu poder melhorar n.nV

Não percam o próximo cap (mesmo que demore um pouco xP)

Já ne

kiss, kanixe


End file.
